


旺角黑夜

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 阿紫&阿天</p>
            </blockquote>





	旺角黑夜

旺角黑夜

1.

 

每个城市，每个家，每个人都有一种独特的味道。这座城市的气味是混乱拥挤人群中夹杂的汗味和烟味，光是汽车尾气就能把人熏得够呛；这个家的气味则像潮湿森林里一处干涸的水塘，散发着麻木而枯燥的泥土气息；而至于人……至少今天他醒来时闻到的是一股陌生的崭新气息。

不止嗅觉上受到了骚扰，就连脸颊也被什么东西瘙弄得隐隐作痒，他不胜其扰得往旁边推了一把，一个像丝线一样黏在一起的声音在他耳边响起。

“嗯……几点了……”

高仓奏立马睁开眼睛，瞬间从床上弹了起来。往左手边一瞧，一个至少是没穿上衣的男人侧卧着在枕头里蹭着脑袋，那些瘙痒着他脸颊的正是男子像水藻一般打着卷的漆黑发丝。

“喂，醒醒！”他伸手推了推那家伙露在外面的光裸肩膀，一直埋在枕头里的脑袋终于艰难得转了过来，那家伙用手肘揉了揉眼睛，一副不耐烦的模样，撅着嘴说：“谁啊……”

“我才要问你是谁，身份证拿出来。”

对一个裸着身子出现在床上的对象这么秉公执法显然不是正常人的做法，但高仓奏认真得审视了一下现在的状况——他还穿着衣服说明什么事儿都没发生，搞清楚现在的情况和这家伙的身份正是当务之急。

男子似乎被他毫不客气的声线吓了一跳，三下五除二便卷着被子滚到了角落，蜷着身子靠着墙坐了起来，一双漆黑幽深的大眼睛从海藻般的卷发下盯着他。

“瞪着我干嘛，叫你拿身份证！”

“阿SIR……你忘了吗？”男子将挡着下半张脸的被子卷下来了点，露出小巧精致的下巴，歪着脑袋犹犹豫豫得问，“我的身份证……都掉海里了……”

高仓奏迷茫得“哈？”了一声，脑子这才从起床后的半糊涂状态飞速运转起来。对了，这家伙是昨晚——

他抬手看了看表，时间已经过了早上九点，对于长期失眠从来没有睡到超过六点起床的他来说简直是个奇迹，不过对于开工来说就只是个迟到的讯号而已。

他烦恼得抓了抓头发，又看了眼在角落里埋着脑袋的年轻男子，站起身从衣柜里随意翻了一套衣裤出来扔去床上。

“借给你，还不还都无所谓了。我要去开工了，你自己走吧，记得帮我把门锁好。”

说完便仅穿着内衣站起身，打着呵欠向阳台走去，取了一套晾晒着的制服，扭头看到洗衣机上还放着应该属于男子的湿透的衬衫和长裤。

他两三下换好警察制服，刷了牙随意弄了弄头发，带着警帽走出来时，男子还像木头一样呆坐在他的床上，双手握着衣服眼睛无神得望着前方。

不由得心生一丝怜悯，高仓奏问：“你还不穿衣服，会感冒的。”

男子侧过头，以仰视的角度望着他，踌躇了半晌小声说：“我饿了……”

高仓奏翻了个白眼，看他这狼狈样也不像身上还有钱的样子，从裤兜里翻了两百元压在书桌上说：“楼下有吃的，或者你也可以叫外卖，吃完就走人吧。”

男子迟钝得点了点头，又说：“谢谢你……阿SIR……”

“嗯。”高仓奏随口答应了一句，把摆在桌上的对讲机带上，最后扭头看了眼床上伸出纤瘦胳膊开始慢吞吞穿袖子的男子，推开自家铁门，随着踏实有力的步伐声走进了楼道。

男子穿衣服的手在他离开后停滞了几秒，空无一人的房间中墙上挂钟滴滴答答得走着，本来还一副仿佛经受打击后萎靡不振模样的男子又将刚穿好的袖子刷一声脱掉，一头埋进了高仓奏之前睡过的枕头里发出懒洋洋的娇呻。

“好困啊，累死我了……嗯……他气味还挺舒服的……”他趴在枕头上嗅了嗅，伸长手臂在床头柜上一阵乱翻，高仓奏遗落的驾驶执照刚好被他翻到了手里。男子伸长手臂将驾照放在远处眯着眼睛看，黑白照片里年轻警察眉目犀利轮廓坚毅，“很帅嘛……”他小声笑了出来，用手指点着照片里高仓的额头说，“虽然有点抱歉，不过，你死定了哦，阿SIR~”

 

七月骄阳似火，高仓奏走没两步就将警帽摘下夹在胳膊里，汗水很快打湿了后背衣衫，同事拍了拍他肩膀示意大家分开两路走，他点了点头，在辖区内按惯有路线沿街巡逻。

“阿SIR，早啊。”报亭小哥积极得同他招呼，高仓便走过去买了瓶水边喝边聊侃了两句。

“阿SIR，昨天你有够英勇哎，跳海那家伙怎么回事，是不是失恋啊？”小哥笑嘻嘻得凑近他八卦起来。

“没问。你有兴趣？”他随口问道。

“哇——你可别这么说，虽然他长得挺好看的，但是说不定神经病来着，说跳海就跳啊……再漂亮我都不敢上啦。”

“我又不是问你这方面的兴趣。”高仓皱着眉，一脸不虞得看着他。

小哥讪笑了两声，正准备转移话题时，远远看到对面行过来的男人，赶紧招手道：“老板，早安！”

“鳥饲，早啊。”高仓抬手算打过招呼。鳥饲是他辖区报亭老板，旺角这地方说小不小，说大也就那么多人来来回回，都算熟识。鳥饲诚一这家伙高大英俊，经常是一副西装革履的白领模样，却在这种小地方开报亭，也算奇葩。不过更奇葩的是这家伙一年四季都带着副黑镜片眼镜，高仓奏刚接管这边不久的时候，还以为这老板是盲人来着……

“对你来说不早了啊，阿SIR。”鳥饲淡淡对他笑，“怎么，失眠治好了？”

“啊……算是吧。”高仓喝了口水，躲躲藏藏得别过了脑袋，他可不想被人知道昨晚居然和个男人睡了一张床，还顺带解决了困扰他多年的失眠症。

鳥饲颇有深意得从墨镜后瞧了他两眼，说：“你啊……就是缺个女人陪你而已，据说倒追你的都能排满一个TEAM了，没看上眼的？”

“没兴趣。”高仓捏扁了水瓶，随手扔到旁边的垃圾桶里。背过身抬手晃了晃说，“没时间休息了，得空请你喝茶啊。”

小哥趴在报摊上望着年轻警察远去的背影，叨念道：“高仓SIR是真不会说话啊，有空饮茶这种是跟犯人说的吧……”

“这种在女人看来就是有男人味，学着点吧。”鳥饲开着玩笑拍了下小哥的脑袋，随口道：“昨天那个你看清楚了吗，我是说高仓救得跳海的那个人。”

小哥摸着脑袋，回想了一阵说：“昨晚那么黑，不是很清楚……好像挺瘦的，是个面相很好的卷发年轻人，可怜兮兮得不知道是出了什么事情。”

“卷发吗？”鳥饲喃喃自语道，“啊……是‘桥姬’还是另外一个呢……都不好惹啊，高仓……”

“老板你在说啥？”

“没什么。”鳥饲又拍了下他的脑袋，道，“这么闲，去给我买咖啡，不加糖，谢了。”

“啧，黑心老板。”

 

正像开头所说，汽车尾气一直是这个城市最大的空气污染因素之一，因此高仓奏对查缴改装车保持了相当长久的兴趣。虽然鳥饲刚才提到的问题他不是想过，但比起在这个烦嚣拥挤的犯罪都市找个不知道是不是改装过的固定女友，他还是更宁愿吃安眠药多点。

转过街角他抬眼便看到了一辆熟悉的跑车，车子一如主人般嚣张得简直是横着摆在实线上。高仓奏噙着冷笑上前，刚准备动笔撕票时，从旁边契茶店大摇大摆走出来一个黄发年轻人，一看见他便露出了熟悉的惹人厌笑容。

“奏酱~好久不见你了，听说你昨天舍己救人，好英勇啊~”黄毛一副亲热状得将手臂抬上了他的肩膀，一只手按着他写罚票的手指说，“老朋友这么久不见，不要这样啦~”

“跟你很熟吗？”高仓奏摆出了一副生人勿近的冷酷样。

“阿SIR……”黄毛笑嘻嘻得将手放低，凑到他面前说，“给个面子啦，我才换老板哎，你这么快就让我吃罚单对我的业绩很不利的~”

“车手还要算业绩的啊，林？”他二话不说写好罚单塞到露出嫌恶表情的林诚司手上说，“我知道你最近换了蝶野做老板，他那么有钱有势，不缺这么点的。”

林诚司表情夸张得叹了口气说，哀怨道：“最近事情大祸啊，老板心情不太好，估计这罚单只有我自己吃了，奏酱，你可真讨厌~”

高仓敏锐得皱起了眉，“出什么事了？”

林诚司盯了他一眼，笑出了一排锋利白牙，“什么事都没有，有也不关你的事。”

高仓刚想骂人，林诚司忽然伸手往他身后一指道：“靠！那扑街仔，居然还敢出现！我不打死他！”

高仓往后一看，一个穿着破洞仔裤和黑色低胸T，画着深黑眼线的纤瘦少年正对着林诚司做鬼脸，顺便冲他抛了个妖娆又刻意的媚眼，便轻巧得像只黑猫般从对面街头跑掉。高仓赶紧制住正准备追上去的林诚司，一把拧住他的胳膊压到栏杆边，低喝道：“你是真把我当死人啊，林诚司！”

“卧槽——痛！OK，OK我不追了，奏酱你快放手！”林诚司挣扎了两下才从高仓的手下溜出来。

他揉着手腕一脸不爽得道：“顺平那小子又玩仙人跳，把我哥们儿好一顿整，人都没摸上一把还被骗了成万块，阿SIR你不去抓他啊。”

“那也等你哥们儿报警啊。”高仓瞪了他一眼，又道：“你们那群家伙再这么乱搞，我先让扫黄组来抓你们，知道强*奸未成年是关多少年吗？”

“我靠，他还未成年？！他装得倒像！”林诚司骂骂咧咧得转头像跑车走，“好啦，知道你要普度众生拯救失足少年啦，不过别怪我没提醒你，顺平这小子最近好像勾上了对面松江组的老大，要是被我们的人逮到可吃不了好去，你要帮他就早点看住他吧！”

“松江组老大？深町？”高仓皱起了眉头，这辖区内两大对立黑社会头目的名号他还是熟悉的。不过事不关己，他也只是摇了摇头叹气说，“怎么一个两个都喜欢搞男的……”

“我也喜欢哦，奏酱~”明显是超速飞驰而过的林诚司从窗口朝他抛了个飞吻道。

高仓奏在七月天没来由得就一阵恶寒。

 

一个城市有光明面自然也会有暗面，然而最深的黑暗往往又极其普通得藏匿在大庭广众之下，就像这家生意兴隆的街角酒吧，来来往往的玩客络绎不绝，在巨大的音乐声和拥挤的人潮中，一个白色兜帽衫的男子慢悠悠得晃到了吧台，向调酒师递出了一枚圆型杯垫，上面用简单的花体英文写着酒吧名，却和其余摆在吧台的杯垫略有不同。

调酒师头也不抬得将杯垫收回桌下，指了个方向示意白衣男过去，他优雅的伸了个懒腰，站起身来向酒吧深处的包厢走去。

花泽类已经忘记自己是什么时候选择做杀手这个职业的。大概因为某部电影里面讲，杀手和妓女是这个世界上最古老的两个职业，那段时间又刚好比较流行复古，他在两个职业里面犹豫了两下，最后还是挑选了前者——毕竟后者收入来源不是特别稳定。

他在这家杀手公司——是的，现在都叫作公司了，21世纪讲究合规嘛——的称号叫作“贵公子”，他不是特别喜欢，但签约人当时让他在“夫人”和“公子”之间二择其一，他还专门去厕所打开裤链看了下，确定对方没有跟他开玩笑后选择了后者。虽然后来他才知道还真有男的愿意在“美杜莎”和“波塞冬”里面选择前者的……这都是后话。

21世纪的杀手公司嘛，什么都要讲规矩讲绩效。虽然他们仍是用非常古老的暗号进入接头人准备的办公室，但是在密不透风的地下办公室内，墙上还用电子表格显示着他们这个季度的绩效……

[ 美杜莎：120点  
衔尾龙：98点  
贵公子：85点  
魔王：80点  
桥姬：69点 ]

可怜的桥姬又一次吊车尾。花泽类忍不住发出叹惋的声音。听说桥姬是个外表出众的漂亮男子，蹙着眉头叹口气就有target凑上来给他杀的那种，但总是因为各种各样的原因无法顺利得解决目标。他倒是很想见见传说中的美人到底有多吸引，不过，公司员工不能彼此见面这点真是非常不成熟的规定。

“现在有两个任务，价钱有差，你先选。”接头人是个酒糟鼻的老头儿，看着就像路边拾荒的那种，真不知道公司从哪儿找来的奇人……

花泽类翻了翻两打不同的资料，将它们又都放回桌上，手指敲着桌面说：“桥姬现在在做什么？”

“他已经去出任务了，别问那么多。”拾荒老头的眼神犀利得跟从港片里出来的黑帮老大似的，花泽类没来由觉得有些好笑。

片刻后，他捡走了其中一叠资料：“好啦，我选这个，难度高一点更有挑战性嘛。另外一个……”他抬头看了看电子表格，“魔王的？”

“不要有多余的问题，这点规矩你还不懂吗？”

“我是不懂啊……一单是解决松江组的老大，一单是解决松江组和高野组的交易中间人……你背后藏起的那单是要解决高野组的老大蝶野真一的吧。”花泽类轻飘飘得说。

接头人没说话，只是用狠厉的眼神盯着他。

花泽类优雅得翘起了二郎腿，继续道：“一鼓作气想要解决这个城市最大的两个黑帮头头，还有个黑吃黑的中间人……我简直以为我们公司是廉政公署了哈哈，不过不是的吧，桥姬要解决的……正好就是警察吧。”

“我们五个人，桥姬解决警察，我去解决深町，蝶野那儿枪多人多，魔王的手段可不容易搞定，那估计是美杜莎去吧……中间人，这么狡猾又黑心的家伙，正好是衔尾龙的爱好，那唯一剩下的魔王是什么工作呢？难道还有什么暗中需要解决的威胁？”花泽类悠然得自言自语道，“啊，说不定魔王是要解决我们的竞争对手呢，这么大的一连串交易，成交额一定不少吧。”

随着花泽类娓娓道来的分析，接头人已经开始冒起了冷汗。

“其实，我只是说着玩儿的。”花泽类笑着将属于他的那份档案拿起，在接头人眼前晃了晃说：“任务接受！记得完事后帮我们加奖金就行~”

“知道太多对你不是好事。”接头人望着花泽类起身正要离去的背影道。

“我是好员工来着，可不要背后打我小报告哦。”

杀手——这个城市最古老的职业之一，充满了刺激和神秘感，他们隐匿在黑夜中，会用各种不同的手段接近目标简洁利落得解决再悄无声息得离开，很可惜，至今没有察觉到他们存在的对手出现。

花泽类不免感觉到一丝惋惜。作为因兴趣而做杀手的他来说，这样的日子未免显得略有一丝无趣了，难道不应该像电影里经常出现的那样，他会在一次暗巷追逐中遇上那位一见钟情的美人，享受一段新鲜刺激的追杀过程，再于夕阳余晖下浪漫得将其一枪毙命。

他看了看照片里松江组老大深町武那端正严肃得像搞笑艺人似的面目，又哀婉得叹了口气。

人生啊……

 

高仓奏在傍晚时分提着楼下阿婆死活要塞给他的新鲜蔬菜回了家门，钥匙转动了一圈他已经有了一种不祥的预感，推开铁门，家里倒是没有被打劫一空，但是客厅空空如也毫无活人踪迹。

“叫他记得帮我锁门……”高仓低声抱怨了一句，正准备提着蔬菜进厨房，瞥眼却看到自家的窗台上颤巍巍得坐了一个人。

“喂！你在干嘛！”他紧张得冲过去，对着那个穿着他的衬衫却显得空荡荡的单薄背影吼道。

男子在夕阳余晖下回过头来，被金色洒满的侧颜美丽得像一尊大卫雕塑，漆黑卷发下那双载满哀伤的下垂眼毫无神彩得看着他。

“你先下来！”他小心翼翼得靠近对方，但男子摇了摇头，更往窗外蹭出了一点。

——他家可是十二楼，这跟跳河自杀可完全两码事了好吗？！他又不是精神科医生，要是真有病也不要死在他家好吗？！

高仓站住了脚，憋着想把他一脚踹下去了事的怒气轻声道：“你有什么事，可以和我说，但是那里太危险了，先下来好吗？”

“阿SIR……”男子的声音软软得像没力一般。

“我叫高仓奏，你可以叫我奏。”据说从姓名开始拉近关系比较容易让人松懈。

“我啊……已经没有地方可去了，又被抛弃了呢……我真的那么惹人厌吗？我觉得我还是死了好了，对别人对我自己都好……”

“别这样，你死了你远方的父母会伤心的！”他绞尽脑汁得开始想电影里惯有劝说对白。

男子被他一说，眼里立刻变得晶莹起来，单边泪珠表演欲十足得沿着白皙脸颊滑落，“我没有父母……也没有人愿意跟我一起……我在这个世界上一点活着的意义都没有，我只想死……”

“我要你行了吧！——呸，不对不对，我的意思是说，你要是暂时没地方可去，可以呆在我这里，OK？”高仓慢慢地靠近他说，“到你想到自己的人生意义为止，都可以暂时留在这里。”

男子的眸光闪烁，咬着下唇戚戚然望向他说，“为什么……要对我这么好呢，阿SIR？”

——我不想让我家成为案发现场啊！

“我是警察嘛，救死扶伤是已任来着。”高仓露出了经常被人说僵硬到不行的和善笑容，趁男子犹豫不决得低头看了看天台下方时，一把抱住他的腰将人拖回到了床上！

“呜哇！”男子尖叫了一声，扯过枕头遮住自己的脸，一副好怕被打的可怜模样。

高仓低头看着枕头后露出来的那些海藻般的发丝，叹了口气，直接躺到了一边望着天花板无语得锤了对方一拳说：“好了，我说话算话，以后沙发归你睡了。”

男子似乎嘟囔了几句什么，高仓皱着眉头，见他从枕头后露出一双漂亮水润的眼睛，小声道：“我脊椎不好……想睡床……”

“可以啊。”高仓从床上爬起来，准备继续他在厨房的工作，扔了一句道，“那就一起睡，放心我不踹人的。”反正他在警校也和同窗挤过一张床，倒没什么好介意的啦。

男子在他身后反而被吓了一跳，别过头咬着指甲思考了一阵：自己只是不想遭罪睡沙发而已，但是睡床看样子还要附带献身，他最初可没这打算……嘛，不过这位阿SIR蛮帅的也不算吃亏……

“对了，你叫什么？”高仓忽然转过头来问道。

床上似乎还在思考些什么的男子闻言抬起头来，眼角还带着些泪痕，不经意间便陡然绽开了笑容，高仓愣了一秒，视线停留在他小小的酒窝上，看着他薄唇微启温柔得说：“我叫叶藏。”

“……奇怪的名字。”他犹疑了片刻后说。

2．

讲出来可能没人信，现代黑社会，嗯，职业一点的说法是三合会组织，个个都标榜是正牌公司，自然杀手行业也不例外。  
又，讲出来可能依然没人信，现代杀手背靠组织，不，公司，业务范围都是有规划的。哪家都不能踩过界，这对实际跑业务的杀手来说，在实际操作上还蛮麻烦的。  
再，讲出来或者继续没人信，这当杀手的，一年到头还有业绩考核，有这么多人被杀吗？  
答案是：有。

在高仓奏负责的这一区的闹市一角有个神奇的报刊亭，神奇的地方是，身为一个报刊亭，它居然是有老板的，这老板居然还雇人看摊。  
这年头，报刊亭有这么好挣的么？

高大英俊，气质冷冽，一直都西装革履，还带着墨晶眼镜，走路都似乎有风的鸟饲诚一自问并不是黑心老板。  
他一个月给他家的报亭小哥黑崎放假两天，不够的休假的日子都算加班，节假日或者家里有什么事也会很有人情味地酌情调控，还不扣工资。  
所以，鸟饲每个月都一天自己看摊。  
每个月的这一天，他的小报亭都会很热闹，不论是年轻朝气的OL，还是青春洋溢的学生妹，甚至是生活气息浓厚的大婶们，都会在这一天来这个报亭面前晃悠，也不知道是买报刊、饮料还是来买鸟饲诚一。

这一天，黑崎休息，照旧是鸟饲的每月一天看摊日。他翘着腿坐在自己的摊里，手里握着份报纸，另一手握着笔在上面涂涂画画，好像一个不关事的路人一样，只是刚好坐在这里玩一玩报纸上有的小游戏之类的。  
来来往往光顾的人也没敢打扰他，都来去匆匆地放下钱，拿走自己要的东西。神奇的是这样子的鸟饲还是会不着痕迹地收钱，总让暗地里偷看他的人内心一阵尖叫，嚷着他真是接地气地亲切啊！

忽然，有人伸手到他面前轻轻敲了敲。  
鸟饲淡然抬眼，就见到了一头天然卷，一张比起实际年龄还要年轻的、甚至称得上可爱的脸，那双略带下垂弧度的大眼依旧闪烁着爽朗又纯真的光芒。  
鸟饲收回视线，继续在报纸上涂涂改改的：“你真是艺高人胆大，还满大街跑呢，黑白两道都在刮你，你倒光明正大到让他们要哭的地步啊，龙崎。”  
龙崎还盖着上衣自带的宽大兜帽，一手插在兜里，一边像在选报刊那样跟鸟饲聊了起来：“我倒是蛮放心的啊，诚一哥你这边不说，我相信我都很安全~”  
鸟饲展开了报纸翻页：“松江组和高野组的夹棍你都敢吃，我看你也不用向我卖口乖啊，能耐得很啊。”  
“我又不是故意的，我也不想的啊！”龙崎略有些无辜地反驳着，手指在某本杂志光滑的封面上来回划弄，“听说……某家公司已经接单干活了耶……诚一哥你知道么？”  
鸟饲忽然弯了弯腰，然后放了瓶灌装咖啡在他手边，叠好翻页完毕的报纸继续：“请你。”  
龙崎发出一阵哀叫，嘟着嘴抱怨：“你明知道我不喝咖啡的啊……”  
说完，他眼角余光瞄到街角那拐过来的蓝色警察军装制服，也只好将那瓶灌装咖啡揣兜里，转身就从报亭斜对面的横巷里消失了。

高仓奏弯腰朝摊里瞅着，见到鸟饲之后“啊”了一声：“又到每月一天了啊。”  
鸟饲露出了一个淡到几乎看不到的笑容，他在龙崎走了之后，在报纸的空白处打了个叉，听见高仓奏的声音，就停了笔，朝他扔了瓶他惯喝的那个牌子的水过去。  
高仓奏顺手接过，拧开瓶盖就喝了口：“难怪我刚才一路巡过来觉得今天这边的人流有些奇怪，原来是你杵在这里。”  
“问你个问题。”鸟饲忽然开口，“如果你明天就要和别人决斗，在决斗前夜你会做什么？”  
“哈？”高仓奏疑惑地扭头看来，差点连夹在胁下的警帽都掉了。  
鸟饲扬了扬手中的报纸：“心理测验之类的。”  
高仓奏不置可否地笑了一声：“有选项吗？”  
“两个。A 还是处男不能决斗，前夜要先和心爱的人来一发；B 明天不知生死，前夜要和心爱的人尽情亲热。”  
鸟饲的口气一本正经得让高仓奏直接喷水。他抬手擦了擦嘴，彻底回过身来，重新将警帽戴上。  
鸟饲迎上了他的目光，耸了耸肩。  
高仓奏撇着嘴角摇了摇头，挥了挥手就走：“这测验留给你自己吧，我可忙了。”

鸟饲远眺着高仓奏的背影，在刚才为龙崎画的那个叉下面加了一个。

早上十一点，林诚司打着哈欠开着他的跑车露脸。这对他来说简直是酷刑，但是新老板喜欢这么健康，他也没办法。  
哈欠简直停不下来，生理泪水都堆积得视野都有些不清楚了。

林诚司远远就看到了惯常的车位还空着，一手扭着方向盘，一手就在裤兜里掏找，想要找根烟抽抽。  
忽然，一辆鲜红色的保时捷，带着高分贝的引擎声飞速在他窗边掠过，一个抄头，强行斜插进他正在入的车位。  
林诚司条件反射一个急刹，就算有安全带他还是被惯性甩得撞上了方向盘，顿时痛得他龇牙利齿。

你麻痹！敢在他林诚司的地盘惹他！卧了个大槽！  
林诚司一边揉着自己撞痛的胸口，一边满嘴不清不楚地骂个不停。他火爆地下车就要去教训教训那个敢这样子嚣张抢他车位的混蛋。  
不料，他才下车，那辆红色保时捷就下来了一个穿着剪裁贴身的竖纹西装，衬托得身体线条相当诱人的纤瘦男人来。  
那男人皮肤白皙，一头精心打理过，现在造型精致地服帖着的微长卷发，就算有墨镜挡了大半张脸都能看得出他精致的面貌。  
林诚司喉头微动，心里打了个突，不着痕迹地打量对方的行头，全都是他用都用不起的名牌啊……这时候他不由得开始回忆自己最近有没有得罪人了。这家伙一副不是自己惹得起的样子啊……难不成是来找茬的？

那男人的身高只到林诚司耳朵处，下车了就气势万钧地朝林诚司走去，一边抬手摘下了自己的墨镜，露出了一张果如林诚司所想的精致的面孔。  
混了这么久，林诚司再二百五都有点眼色，他下意识往后退，直到被那男人逼到贴在自己的跑车车身上。  
那男人还一条腿强行插进了他的双腿之间，用手上的墨镜的抵着他的下巴，左右打量起他来。  
林诚司姿势颇为难受地被人这么架着，他俯视着那漂亮的男人，猛然醒悟过来自己这算是被调戏吗？！还有没有天理了？！

“嗯……”那男人似乎看够了，“听说……你最近被抛售了？”  
闻言，林诚司眸光一闪，神色都变了。他讪笑一声，顿时没客气了，伸手就将对方整个搂在怀里，也不理会那还抵着自己下巴的墨镜，亲昵地低头凑了过去：“我是优质股，你不会亏损的，要入吗？”  
那男人吃吃笑了起来，更加好看了。他一边不客气地抚摸着林诚司的身体一边说：“脸和身材都不错，是我喜欢的类型。不过呢……我打算长揸的……所以……”  
男人说着就贴到了林诚司身上，仰着头凑到他耳畔，那手是越来越往下，然后在林诚司的吞咽声中一个用力就抓住了他的裆部，林诚司顿时闷哼了一声。  
那男人在林诚司耳畔吐气如兰：“我•要•验•货。”

“喂！你们在干什么！”  
一道煞风景的男音强势插入。

林诚司一眼就看到了对角街口一手按着帽子一手抓住街边栏杆怒吼这边的高仓奏，一副准备翻栏狂奔过来的样子。  
他怀里的男人反应奇快，已经轻巧地从他怀里溜走。  
林诚司见他一边后退一边重新戴上墨镜，一脸挑逗又调皮地歪着头指了指他的裤兜，然后才甩了个有声的飞吻，钻回了他的保时捷里。  
没等高仓奏过来，那辆鲜红色的保时捷在十字街口一个左拐就消失得无影无踪了。

见在半路停下来眺望着那辆保时捷消失的方向的高仓奏忽然手搭在腰上转过身来瞪自己，林诚司条件反射地举高了双手，无辜至极地耸了耸肩：“我什么都没做啊，奏酱~”

下午四点，酒吧才刚刚有人上班做准备。  
顺平依然是破洞牛仔裤，低胸网格背心，在手臂上松松地挂着外罩的透视罩衫，那妖娆的深黑眼线就跟标志一样。  
他猫着腰，像熟门熟路知道哪儿有喂食的野猫那样，灵巧地钻进了属于松江组的酒吧。  
可是他才在空荡荡的大厅出现，居然有人上来拦他。

“不好意思，我们还没正式营业，正在做准备呢。”  
顺平闻言，仰头看去，声音好听，身材倒是高挑，脸也俊秀，那浅金色的头发也衬得不错。他露出了一个纯真的笑容：“你新来的？不认得我？”

下午五点，深町出现在自己地盘上。  
松江组旗下这么多产业，他偏生在这里出现，是因为他约了他的小野猫。  
然而他一进门，就见到他那只还没正式圈养成家猫的小猫咪趴在吧台边和别的男人聊得欢快。  
他身边的小弟机灵得很，马上就准备要给老大喝声，却被深町阻止了。  
深町面无表情地看着，轻声问道：“那个，新来的？”  
小弟只觉得额际全是冷汗，他禁不住抬手擦了擦，微微弯着腰：“是的，就前几天来的，手脚挺麻利，做事也勤快靠谱。”  
“哦……”深町不明所以地应了一声，“长得不错，拿来装饰门面正好。”

此时，顺平一个不经意的回头，就见到了带着小弟们的深町正看着自己。  
他丝毫不惧，朝深町那边略带羞涩地笑了笑，招手扯过那个金发男人，拽着就拉到了深町面前。  
顺平笑得灿烂，又带着点羞怯似的用起了撒娇的语气：“武哥，这个人借我好不好？”  
那金发男人还是有眼色，认得自己场子的老大，连忙点头弯腰，拘谨地打着招呼。  
深町扫了那金发男人一眼，才看向顺平，还是面无表情：“小纯喜欢他？”  
顺平微微收着下巴，伸出手指当着他一群小弟的面勾住了他的垂在身侧的手的尾指，嘟着嘴用下目线看过去：“他挺有趣的，借来陪我玩玩嘛~都没人陪我玩了~”  
深町的眉头动了动，视线落到了那个新来的金发男人身上：“去吧，好好跟着小纯，好好看着他。”  
金发男人对上了深町的眼眸，眨了眨眼，似乎听懂了这一语双关，随即点了点头。  
听深町答应了，顺平拉着他的手，凑上去就在他脸颊上痛快地印了个响吻：“我就知道武哥对我最好了！”  
说完，他就像个不知天高地厚的少年那样扯着金发男人就往外走。  
金发男人被他扯着跑，还不忘回头点头示意，有礼得很。

跟在身侧的小弟看着顺平和新来的金发bartender离去，禁不住咬了咬牙，转头就想要对深町说什么，却被深町冷漠的视线堵了回去。  
小弟顿时低眉顺眼下去，心底却叹息，自古英雄难过美人关啊。

“对了，我好像还没问你的名字？你叫我纯就行了~”  
“嗯……你可以叫我类。”

顺平拉着类，咋咋呼呼说要上他家的时候，刚好路过了鸟饲的报亭，鸟饲正准备收拾完就回家了。  
顺平朝鸟饲一番挤眉弄眼，吐了吐舌头：“不要告诉不应该告诉的人啊！”  
鸟饲知道他说的是高仓奏，旋即摊了摊手表示不关自己事。  
类也一脸有些拘谨地朝他点头示意，没一会就被顺平拉走了。

鸟饲看着他们远去的背影，翻出了打发时间用的那报纸，在上面画上了第三个叉。

鸟饲住在区内相当不起眼甚至有些老旧的居屋里。  
他那造型出现在这种居屋区都是一道突兀的风景，可是他却提着路上顺手的便利店带的吃食自然得仿佛自己本来就是在这里长大的。  
才出了电梯，在长走廊这一头，鸟饲就看到了自家对面那个单元的门打开了，门口还堆着一些折平了的纸皮箱。  
他没记错的话，对面这单元的上一手才搬走了一个月。

鸟饲不疾不徐地来到了新来的邻居那大敞的门边，礼貌地敲了敲门。  
顿时，那还埋在行李堆里的身影就伸直了腰，转头看了过来。  
清爽利落的短发，爽朗洁净的气息，穿着牛仔裤弓子背心，那格子外套还绑在腰上，人倒是长得十分俊俏。  
鸟饲露出了浅笑：“你好，我是住你对面的，我叫鸟饲。”说着，他环顾了一下，“需要帮忙？”  
那人有些不好意思似的双手撑在腰上抿了抿唇：“让你见笑了，我叫芹泽。现在……还行，差不多收拾好了。”  
鸟饲点了点头，指了指自己家：“我就在对面，有需要的话，可以叫我。”  
“啊。”芹泽爽快地应了一声，还似有些掩饰羞涩似的，抬起还戴着劳工手套的手背擦了擦鼻子，结果留下了一小块黑色还不知道。  
鸟饲忍住了笑意，点头示意之后就准备回家。然而，他却在门上发现了一些有趣的痕迹……背对着芹泽开门的他，笑得一脸趣味盎然，默默地在自己心上打了第四个叉。

芹泽看着鸟饲回屋关上门后，才收敛了表情，连忙上前将自家的门也管好，然后冲进了卧室。  
他的卧室内摆满了监视用的屏幕，各种布线拉得有些乱，地上也摆着数台主机，桌面上连着电脑的有两台显示器和两套键鼠。  
芹泽在座位上坐了下来，戴上了耳机，盯着画面里出现的鸟饲。  
这是他花了一天时间弄好的布置，鸟饲家里的每一个角落他都不放过。

早在拿到资料的时候，芹泽就开始兴奋，由他来对付传说中的王牌杀手，简直是最大的愉悦。可是在现有的资料显示，和他在跟踪了鸟饲一天之后，芹泽就觉得大有问题！  
如果鸟饲真的是那个传说，怎么可能平凡到这样？甚至对比起昔日的传说简直是不可思议的落魄！  
芹泽可不敢掉以轻心。如果对方是伪装的话……那可就太好玩了。

芹泽目不转睛地盯着监视器中的鸟饲，听着他屋内传来的声响，有些兴奋地舔了舔下唇。  
他倒要看看鸟饲在耍什么把戏，在这种甚至是他自慰都会被知道的情况下。

夜幕降临，可是这城市里最低层的这一区依然像不夜天一样，越夜越精彩。  
龙崎坐在旧楼的楼顶，颤巍巍地坐在无遮无掩的围栏边上，双腿还一晃一晃，手机摆在一边，播放着激昂的音乐。  
他自己还随着节奏哼了起来，听到高潮处，甚至像个疯子一样朝着夜空叫喊了起来。  
他另一手的手边放着一瓶灌装咖啡，底部刻着的奇怪图形依旧被盖住看不到。

段野推了推眼镜，在没有任何照明的狭窄的楼梯里拾阶而上。  
在快到天台的时候，他听到了音乐声和疯子一样的无病呻吟。  
他倒是从来没遇到过，target会自己主动找上门约见杀手的，那传递过来的信息，居然还在语句带爱心。  
段野顿时就有了点兴趣，这个够胆黑吃黑松江组和高野组的中间人是何方神圣。于是他就来了。

段野一脚才从踏入天台，一个玻璃瓶就扔在了他脚边，发出了清脆的碎响。  
段野脚步一顿，定睛看了看。居然是维他奶的瓶子……

“啊？！你来了？没砸到你吧？”  
坐在围栏上一副随时会掉下去的卷毛回过头来，一脸惊呼状。

托这个不夜天一样的街区的福，楼顶的照明和视野倒是完全没问题。  
段野循声看了过去，只见一个卷发大眼，脸嫩得很，甚至称得上可爱的男人一脸诚挚地担忧着看着自己。那双看过来的大眼闪烁着润泽的光芒，那人双手撑在身边，瑟缩着肩膀，看上去跟只会被人欺负的温驯小绵羊没什么分别。

段野吐了个烟圈：“你就是龙崎郁夫？”  
龙崎点了点头，朝他露出了示好性但是又藏不住羞怯的笑。  
段野默默撇开了头：“是你吃了两方夹棍？”  
龙崎抽了抽鼻子，蔫蔫地耷拉了下来，一双无辜的大眼里的水份迅速变多，瞅着段野可怜巴巴的样子：“那是一个意外……我也不想的……”

高仓奏已经不纠结自己为什么不再失眠了，只是睡到一半，他觉得胸口有点麻麻痒痒的感觉，慢慢，他就睁开了双眼。  
映入眼内的，是他的床友叶藏趴在他身上舔他的乳#头，清醒过来才发现对方的膝盖还顶在自己裆部不轻不重地蹭弄。  
高仓奏脑袋还没怎么转得动，有些呆滞地问：“你在干什么？”  
“干#你啊。”叶藏趴在他胸口抬起了头，一脸天真地认真着。  
高仓奏撇了撇头：“为什么？”  
叶藏歪了歪头，那张精致得过火的漂亮脸蛋上露出了纯然的疑惑：“让我和你睡同一张床不就是这个意思么？”  
说着，叶藏的手都窜到他的睡裤里握着他那已经起了反应的软肉捏了捏：“你这里也是这个意思啊。”

高仓奏的脚动了，然后有什么重物落地的声音，再然后好像有人哭了，相当凄惨。

林诚司缩在角落里喝酒，等着他的新老板什么时候肯走人。  
他瑟缩着再去掏烟，却只捏到了一个空掉的烟盒。他不由得咒骂了一声，顺手掏出那空烟盒准备扔掉。  
一张粘在烟盒上的纸条吸引了他的注意，他确定他兜里应该没这东西。  
林诚司想了想，想到白天时候那个漂亮的男人……干脆捻过纸条打开来看。  
上面是一个号码，一个名字：雅之。  
他顿时就咧嘴笑了起来，禁不住欢喜地亲吻了那纸条一下。

WOW~新金主~~

3.

从人潮拥挤的闹市转入僻静的小道，路灯明灭，轻快步伐的少年身后拽着还穿着bartender制服的金发男人，在无人的街巷内穿梭着。

花泽类看着自己被少年拉住的那只手，比少年的稍大一些，掌心与掌心贴在一起，干燥柔和的温暖，他忽然牵起嘴角极浅得微笑。

顺平忽然在前方停下来，扭头望着身后的男人，栗色发丝在夜色中显得更加柔滑。

“你接近我有什么企图？”

少年的眼睛像狡猾的狐狸一样轻轻眯缝起来，花泽类张开嘴，有些发愣，“我，企图？我没有接近你啊。”

“那我让你跟我走，你就走了？你知道我是谁吗？”

对方像只机警又可爱的小动物，花泽类忍不住笑：“好吧，那你觉得我有什么企图？”

顺平微昂起尖细的下巴，双手抄在怀里盯了他半晌，说：“我不是你想的那种人，你接近我也不会让你在松江组得到什么好处的。”

“你是哪种人？”

顺平轻咬了下唇，瞪着他说：“你这人可真讨厌，不回答还一直反问。”

花泽类无辜得冲他微笑：“我以为你喜欢我啊。”

顺平满不在乎得哼了一声：“谁要喜欢你，又没好处，深町虽然烦人好歹还有钱呢！”

“你就是为了钱？”花泽类假装叹惋得摇了摇头说，“你还未成年吧，做这一行是不是太早了。”

“谁做这一行啊！”顺平跟炸毛了似的踩了他一脚，“你以为我是什么？援助交际啊？！”

花泽类看了眼自己可怜的白皮鞋，举起双手投降般得说：“好了好了，我错了，是我误会了，但我看老大很喜欢你啊。”

“喜欢我的人多了去了。”顺平骄纵得挑起半边眉毛，漆黑眼线装点下的脸孔漂亮无以复加，“既然他们愿意喜欢我，我就给个机会让他们接近一点咯，他们想给我白花钱，我也就勉为其难得收下啦~”

花泽类在窄巷内逼近他，俯低身子在他耳边轻笑说：“听说，你还玩仙人跳啊？”

顺平毫不畏惧得自下而上直视他，也笑道：“对付色胚当然得让他们吃点教训啦。”他伸手拽起花泽类的领带，微歪了脑袋用无辜的眼神盯着他说：“你应该不是这类人吧，类？”

“我不是。”花泽类用十二万分诚挚的语气说，“你信不信都好，我真没什么企图，不过我也刚来这边不久，你要是乐意的话，不妨就当多交一个朋友？”

顺平直直得看着他，似乎在忖度他话里的真实性，接着伸手推开了花泽类的肩膀说：“我没有朋友，不过……比起当深町的小弟，你不如来当我的跟班吧。”

“欸~那我有什么好处呢？”花泽类学着他的语气说。

“好处……好处很多的！你以后就知道了！”

顺平说完抬头冲他灿烂一笑，光影斑驳的路灯下漆黑的眸子纯粹华丽得如盛满星光的玻璃珠一般，花泽类愣了片刻，心里闪过一丝久违的冲动，仿佛时间忽然定格在了这一秒，漂亮纤细如黑猫般的少年已经从他的手臂下灵巧得钻出去，重新又拉住了他的左手，干燥柔和的气息像恬静安谧的夜幕。

“我家就快到了，你喜欢猫吗？我邻居那儿好多只让我帮他照顾，实在顾不过来，你来帮我忙吧！”

花泽类眯起眼睛，用轻柔温和声线说：“喜欢哦。”

 

大庭叶藏觉得杀手做到自己这个地步也是挺衰的。

此刻他老老实实得坐在床边，双手交叠放在膝头，低眉顺目用可怜的眼光偷偷瞄着对面站着的男人。

这位高大英俊的阿SIR已经黑着一张脸站了老半天了，不知道是没想好要说什么还是打算直接灭口了事——那恐怕还是先下手为强比较好？

正当他幽幽得叹了一口气，高仓奏终于肯开尊口了，只听他气场极低得说了句：“那你……是被男的抛弃了？”

他心思一转，决定撒个小谎，于是点了点头小声说：“你会讨厌我吗？”

高仓奏觉得简直像接了个烫手山芋，愁眉不展思考了一阵，接着轻咳两声说：“虽然我没法理解……嗯，那啥，但是……”

“抱歉啊，是我误解了你的意思。”叶藏抬起头礼貌至极得微笑，“你放心，我对直男没兴趣的。”

既然对方已经道歉，再纠结未免显得小气，而且无论怎么看，坐在自己床边这个干净清瘦的年轻人都是一副懂事乖巧的样子，清晨那暧昧难言的视线已然烟消云尽，望着自己的漆黑眸子懵懂又无辜。

“好吧……”他退让了一步，紧接着又说，“不过我还是睡沙发吧！”

“你失眠不是吗？”叶藏用眼神示意了下他身后的柜子说，“一堆安眠药呢，沙发更难睡着吧。”

高仓烦恼得蹙紧眉头，说：“没什么，习惯了。”

“你过来啊。”叶藏微笑着拍了拍自己的大腿，“我以前是做按摩师的，你把头靠过来让我试试，说不定能让你很快睡着。”

高仓半信半疑得看着他，说起来对于这个家伙他还一知半解，连身份证都没查过就任其住进了自己家里实在是连自己都吓了一跳，也许看他弱不禁风的样子便不由自主放松了警惕。

叶藏低头轻笑，道：“你不会是怕我趁你睡着杀了你吧？”

“我更怕你趁我睡着亲我。”高仓奏说了个自己都不觉得好笑的笑话，索性直接坐到了床边，往后仰躺着靠到了叶藏的腿上。

温柔的手指带着一丝暖意贴上他的太阳穴，因为睁着眼睛正好能对上叶藏俯视的视线，他干脆闭上了双眼，任其技巧十足得帮自己按摩，顺便一来一回得交谈起来。

“你做这一行多久了？”

“按摩师吗？我一个人出来后就开始做这一行，大概三四年了吧，不过一直做得不太好。”

“我觉得你比很多医师都按得更舒服啊。”

“我不是指水平……”叶藏弯起唇角轻笑道，“是业绩不太好，总是被其它人抢走熟客。”

“为什么？”

“因为我啊……总是会很轻易得喜欢上客人呢……”叶藏用温柔的声线低诉，“一旦喜欢上客人就无法很好得服务了吧，所以我会让给其它同事接手，他们也是很专业的人士呢。”

“太容易喜欢上别人所以也容易被甩吧……”高仓奏的声音变得更加低沉，在舒缓有力的按抚中疲倦慢慢爬上了身体。

“没办法啊，谁叫每个人都那么有趣，但我也不总是被甩的那个啦。”叶藏听着对方变得和缓的呼吸，轻笑着低声自语道：“死人怎么会甩人呢。”

“嗯？你说什么……”

“睡吧，离你上班的时间还有几个小时呢。”手指顺着男人深刻完美的下颌线一路轻抚到他的脖颈，喉结随着男人睡着之后的呼吸声缓缓起伏着。叶藏轻舔着下唇，细细抚摸他的脖子和喉结部位，想着只要用贴身的小刀轻轻一划便能够轻松得解决他，连子弹都可以省掉一枚。不过他对猎物一向有慢慢戏耍的爱好，更何况这次的对象完美得几乎令他没多用一秒便陷入了爱恋。

他对喜欢的客人向来不会一枪毙命，杀手这个工作讲求更多的艺术性，他热爱慢慢得折磨那些甜蜜的情人，并且不介意将最后的业绩送给别人，毕竟，过程才是最有趣。

叶藏缓缓低下头，靠近高仓淡色的削薄嘴唇说，“我要亲你了哦，奏。”

 

雅之在踏进约定的酒店前看了下手机，某个像股票软件一样的东西内以隐蔽的方式显示他们和公司的联络信息和目标相关的档案，如有需要，他们也可以在最短的时间内拿到资金和所需枪支器械等。就差再加个上班打卡的功能了，雅之在内心吐槽道。

看了看桥姬那边似乎还没有什么动静，照理说那家伙解决的应该是最轻松的一个，迟迟未传来消息看来某人又开始享受起了变态的杀人过程。

他和桥姬算是杀手公司里面唯一会彼此联系的对象，虽然大多数时间是帮桥姬解决已经玩腻的目标对象而已，对于这种明显有病的同事，他只想说——再多来点都可以。

他又不是闲来无事体验人生的二世祖，龟田雅之所做的一切都是向钱看而已。满意得看了看自己这个月的绩效，他一边思考着解决完高野组的蝶野后去哪个国家度假休闲一番，一边推开了酒店房间的大门。

“我等你很久了！”一双手猛地将他抱住，柔软湿滑的舌头顺带舔了舔他的耳垂，雅之下意识得推拒了一下，却被来人直接用力按上了墙壁。

“验货？”黄发男人笑得一脸淫邪，伸手摘掉他的墨镜，那双蛇一样冰冷狡诈的黑眸便直接和他对视，“想先验哪里，宝贝？”

“停。”雅之伸手推开他凑过来的脸，林诚司便直接吻上了他的掌心，还技巧性十足得舔湿了他的指缝。

“你很厉害嘛。”雅之收回了手，在近距离对视这个将他困在墙角的男人，挑了眉用高傲的语气说，“之前经过几手了？”

林诚司坏笑着说：“数不清，怎么，难道你打算要处男吗？”

“我是不希望你和以前的主顾还有什么牵连。”

“我保证自己身家清白，一旦售出绝无后顾之忧。”林诚司举起双手，怪笑着冲他说，“还可以提供体检证明，精子质量优秀，你想生几个孩子都没问题。”

“神经~”雅之被他逗乐了，推开他坐到了豪华套房中的沙发椅上，翘起二郎腿点了根烟道，“几点要求，不准问我是做什么的，不能搞其他女人，男的也不行，还有必须随传随到。”

林诚司抱手思考了一下说，“最后一点有些问题，你知道我给别人做车手的，要是老大召唤还是得过去一趟。或者……你包养我，我辞职？”

“这倒不用。”雅之露出极好说话的笑容，“我喜欢你开车的样子。”

“我喜欢你笑的样子。”林诚司一步步靠近，伸手抚摸他耳旁稍长的精致卷发，低声道，“不过……说不定我会更喜欢你哭的模样。”

雅之眨了眨眼睛，语气无辜得道：“我很少哭的，要看你行不行了。”

“还有没有其它要求？你知道，有些人很烦的，这个不准那个不要的，我可不想到时候你又来抱怨我的服务态度。”

“只有一条，满足我，这个就是你的了。”雅之从兜里摸出他的金卡，在林诚司的面前晃了晃。

林诚司笑着一把抢了过去放进自己裤兜，趁雅之还没反应过来，横着将他轻松抱起，在他脸上重重亲了一口，一边向两米宽的大床走去一边说：“遵命，我的新主人。”

“真乖。”雅之伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，越捏手上下得力气就越重——

TMD，那都是老子的钱！公司到底给不给报销的啊！

 

“当然不可以。”

段野龙哉看着对面泪眼汪汪的卷毛年轻人，沉着一张脸说，“我是杀手又不是做慈善，你说放你一条生路我就掉头走人，我以后还用在杀手界混吗？”

“哇，你们还有杀手界啊，听起来好厉害哦，阿龙！”龙崎郁夫坐在地下室的破旧皮沙发上，手上攥着喝空的啤酒罐，一脸好奇得说。

“阿龙是什么？”段野的嘴角抽搐了两下，忍耐着不要立刻拔枪解决目标。

“阿龙就是阿龙啊……我是觉得大家亲近一点比较好说话嘛。”龙崎挠了挠他自己的卷毛，有些害羞得说，“你也可以直接叫我郁夫。”

段野没说话，金边眼镜后凌厉的双眸直直盯着他。

“开个玩笑都不行。”郁夫郁闷得哼唧了一声，随手在旧沙发下面一抽，跟变魔法似的拖出一个四四方方的皮箱，直接摆在了他和段野中间，咔嚓两声打开皮箱扣，满箱子的大额纸钞出现在段野面前。

“这些够了吧，买我自己的命。”

段野颇有深意得“哦”了一声，翻了翻那些纸钞，都是扎实的流通货币。

“这就是你吃夹棍的收获？怪不得两个组的人都要追杀你，你可坑了他们不少。”他抬了抬眼镜，又坐回了沙发上，懒洋洋得说，“不过我们是有规矩的，郁夫，我先收了他们的钱就要做掉你。”

“我手上有的可不止这些。”郁夫水汪汪的大眼睛灵活得转了转，又从沙发下面抽了一个皮箱出来。段野忍不住想这破沙发下面是异次元空间吗！

这次打开的皮箱内是整齐堆积的一袋袋晶莹固体，漂亮的晶体像雪花一般。

段野不禁皱起了眉头，“他们还搞这个？”

“以前是有规矩不能搞的，所以他们都是瞒着下面人在做。”郁夫耸了耸肩，道，“是不是觉得我大义灭亲，正义又勇敢？”

“私吞了货物的人好意思这么说。”

“嘿嘿。”郁夫笑着将两个箱子都推向了他，“如果你觉得买我的命是破坏了规矩，那你就算我用这一箱钱加这一箱毒品把那两个人的命吧，先后次序掉乱一下不要紧吧。”

“这倒是不要紧……”段野说着微向前倾身，双手扶在桌面上靠近这个狡猾的卷发青年道，“但是，解决了他们之后，我仍然会要你的命。”

“阿龙，你嘴里一股烟味。”郁夫嫌弃得在他面前挥了挥手，夸张得躺倒在沙发上说，“真是可怕，那我不是死定了，既然已经是个死人了，我不如换个职业好了！”

段野疑惑得看向他。

“让我跟你做杀手吧！阿龙！”郁夫蹭的坐起来，一脸激动得拉住他的双手说，“不对！段野大哥！帮我引荐一下吧！”

“你当我是职业介绍所啊？”段野无语得抽了抽嘴角。

“我很厉害的！”郁夫晶亮的大眼睛满溢光彩，“我可以帮你解决松江组和高野组的老大，之后只要我随便死一死，换个身份就行了嘛，完全不会损害你的声誉！”

“你怎么知道我会答应你？”

“因为阿龙你一看就是个好人啊。”郁夫冲他笑得灿烂，“不仅人好，长得又帅，一定不会原谅这群贩卖毒品的混蛋的。”

心想对方说得倒也不是没有道理，段野在接到这个任务前就存了一丝疑虑，刚好在松江组和高野组的交易败露后，他们所有人都各自接到了任务命令，这中间恐怕还有更深一层的瓜葛，甚至可能会牵扯出背后更大的黑影。

他又再次抬了抬鼻梁上的镜架，低头思考了一阵，这才沉声道：“但你要知道，杀手不是那么好做……”

“哎，我要用什么代号好呢，我觉得阿龙你的那个衔尾龙挺好听的，要不你给我用？或者我叫无间龙也好……”郁夫已经开始陷入遐思自言自语了起来。

“你怎么知道我的代号？”

郁夫脚步一轻，已经被人拎着衣领拽了起来，近距离内，高大的杀手先生冷峻深邃的面孔在他眼前放大，危险的气息像病毒一样迅速在狭窄的地下室内滋生，郁夫感受到了那股极强的杀意。

他吞了吞口水，强忍着发抖的寒意说：“收我为徒，我就告诉你，衔尾龙。”

4.

段野一手扶在旧楼那不符合现在规定高度的围栏上，拿着精巧的望远镜观察着街道上的景色和往来的人员。  
就刚才，他才看到高野组老大蝶野那个黄毛车手远远就闪缩着避开了一群迎面走来的松江组的小混混，之后一边叼着牙签一边一脸不屑地在对方身后翻白眼，转头过来就又被辖区巡警盯上了。

郁夫蹲在天台门边，双手托腮，一双大眼滴溜溜地盯着段野的背影：“我说的没错吧，这里是最佳的观察点了，看得清楚又隐蔽~”  
段野并没有回头，只是继续透过望远镜仔细地观察着：“你以为你不说，我就找不到？”  
“找得到啊，但肯定不是这里。我可以夸口，这里是最棒的哦~”郁夫说着，微微笑了起来，眼角弯弯，有些细碎的纹路，但是笑容却非常温暖。  
段野此时回头看了他一眼，郁夫朝他笑得更灿烂了。  
段野一言不发，再次转过头去盯着楼下那篇热闹的街区，微微眯起了眼睛。

——  
“收我为徒，我就告诉你，衔尾龙。”

郁夫说出的这句话轻巧非常却砸地有声，让段野那危险的杀意越发强烈和浓郁。

“哼，你觉得你凭什么可以和我谈条件？”说着，段野轻轻探手握上了郁夫修长的脖子，拇指按在他的喉结上微微用力。  
郁夫收敛心神，索性仰起头，将自己脆弱的颈项完全曝露在他掌心内。他稳住了心绪，反而习惯了对方这种气息，镇定了下来：“你真的不好奇我的情报来源吗？我知道你所为何来，还能找得上你，甚至连你的代号都知道。要我真不说，你要严刑逼供，还是干脆利落地杀了我？”  
段野露出一抹冷笑，似乎觉得有点意思，扼住郁夫脖子的手微微施力起来。  
郁夫盯着他那冷酷又嘲弄的神色，只觉心中一悸，转而轻轻淡淡地笑了起来，看上去有些不知世事的天真，声音却宛如恶魔的低语：“杀了我，你永远不会知道你触目可见的这个街区有多么有趣。”  
段野忽然垂下了目光，盯着那不知道何时抵在自己腰侧的利刃，轻轻挑了挑眉。  
郁夫笑得越发灿烂，甚至将身体越发地贴近段野：“况且我也不会束手就擒哦~我不是自夸，但是我身手真的不错，入职后业绩肯定很漂亮的！你收我为徒，作为我师父，我的薪水你肯定有抽成的啦~这是双赢的好事耶！不要拒绝我嘛~~”  
段野并没有将那抵在自己腰侧的利刃放在眼内，他松开了手，径自掏出香烟低头用嘴叼出了一根：“说吧，怎么知道的？”  
郁夫若无其事地收起了利刃，捂住了嘴笑得像只偷腥成功的猫，轻柔地吐出了一句：“阿龙知道JOKER吗？”

在段野结束回忆的同时，郁夫已经蹭到他背后，暧昧地用几乎是贴着他后背的距离从他腰侧两旁伸手够到围栏上，人也踮着脚将下巴靠到了段野肩膀上。  
段野面无表情地用望远镜往后戳着郁夫的额头往后顶：“不想我现在顺手扔你下楼就闪开。”  
“不要！我们是师徒，不应该多多亲近联络感情么？”郁夫理直气壮地拒绝，“而且~你接受了我的交易提议，现下target变成了蝶野和深町，那不就和你的同事们有冲突了？”  
段野眼神一闪，拽住了郁夫的衣领一个转身，二人的位置顿时发生了变化，他扯着郁夫的衣领将他半个身子都推出围栏外，本来就矮的围栏压根没有着力点，只要自己稍微松手，那郁夫就会顺势掉下去。  
可是身处如此险境的郁夫却像个没事人一样，还是乐呵呵地笑着，还向段野伸出了双手一副要抱抱的样子。  
“我的target依然是你，谁说有改变过的？“段野推了推眼镜，抬起一脚踩在了围栏上。  
郁夫似乎还找到了乐趣似的自己摇晃起身子来：“欸……那阿龙你现在算是瞒着公司擅自行动了？好坏~~~“  
段野用力扯紧了他的衣领不耐烦地说：“别乱晃了，真想我直接送你一程么？“  
郁夫眨了眨眼，就乖巧地不动了，还吐了吐舌头，让段野眉毛动了动，这小子装得还真像那么回事。

“JOKER在这街区里？是个怎样的人？“段野漫不经心地问着。  
曾经在杀手界有个如传说一般的存在，代号就是JOKER，假设是同一个人的话……昔日的传说如今当起了情报贩子？这样子的话，段野倒是有些兴趣想要违背公司的守则，满足一下自己的，弄清楚这次任务背后的故事。  
郁夫双手搭上他的手臂，用眼神表达着诉求。  
段野一用力，将他拉了回来。  
郁夫连站都没站稳就索性又扑到段野身上了。  
段野虽然没有用强硬的手段推开他，却毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃：“死开，还有，回答我的问题。“  
郁夫无视了他的前半句，直接回答起后半句来：“JOKER就在这里啊，是个心肠不怎么好，性格也很恶劣，嗜好还特别要不得的一个人。“  
闻言，段野皱着眉才张口，郁夫的手指就贴了过来，堵在他的唇瓣上，温暖人心的笑容真挚得让人随便就掉以轻心：“最直接的答案不能告诉你，不然真的会死哦，还是留给你自己揭秘，这才有意思，对吧？“

鸟饲诚一真是一个极其无趣的男人，还是一个怪人。  
这是芹泽这几日观察得来的结论。

每日早上七点起床，简单梳洗过后就到楼下的茶餐厅吃早餐看报纸，直到九点半之后才徒步往他那个报亭去，十点半到十一点之间会在自己的报亭出现，然后在报亭坐一会，和自家的看摊小哥黑崎聊着没营养的对话，期间辖区巡警高仓奏也会准时出现，又是一番闲聊。

十二点左右就会离开，之后要么在街区地晃悠一圈才回家要么直接回家。午餐依旧是他家楼下的茶餐厅，回到家后就会一直坐在客厅的木制长椅上看书。这男人家里没有电脑，也不爱摆弄手机，电视也不看，似乎借了一大堆书（因为没看见有大量藏书，所以应该不是买的），每天都在看书。

下午四点前后会出门吃下午茶，然后再绕到报亭那露一下脸，接着就会到街区市场去，慢条斯理地选购，每次都只是买一点点，回到家的时候大概是七点，会自己动手煮晚饭。吃过晚饭收拾完就会去洗澡，直到睡觉之前都会盘腿静坐，十点半之前一定会上床睡觉。

生活规律而无趣，好像不是现代人一样，芹泽跟了一个星期，觉得自己看着都要抓狂了。

这朵奇葩一样的男人会是那个仿佛传说一般存在的杀手？公司给的资料没坑他吧？！  
芹泽蹲在监控设备前的椅子上，整个人都蜷起来缩在上面，桌面上杂乱地摆放着外卖和零食，他盯着监控画面，无意识地咬着拇指的指甲，自己都没发现自己的焦躁。  
公司给的资料不会有错，芹泽深知这一点，但是他没办法不去猜疑鸟饲这样子的生活，他就是觉得不可置信，就是觉得有猫腻，所以一而再再而三地延缓出手。  
如果鸟饲真的是JOKER，那么他一定不会这么简单。芹泽对此深信不疑。

午夜十二点，被一直跟踪监视着的鸟饲早就睡得沉实。  
他那副墨镜眼镜端正地摆放在床头柜上，连睡姿都是端正标准的仰姿，整个晚上都不会动一下。除了均匀绵长的呼吸，简直跟尸体没什么分别。

芹泽将自己的气息隐藏了起来，一动也不动地站在鸟饲的床头，神色复杂地盯着他的睡脸。  
在鸟饲睡着之后半夜这样子潜入他家中不是第一次了，他早就将鸟饲家里里外外都翻过了一遍，知道他厨房的摆放习惯，知道他叠衣服的习惯，还知道他喜好什么颜色的内裤，但是就是没有发现什么特别值得注意的东西。

虽然芹泽对自己相当自信，但是鸟饲好像真的没发现自己被监控跟踪着，一如既往地生活着，在监控画面里的鸟饲也并无不妥。  
然而越是这样，芹泽就越觉得不对劲，也越感到焦躁不安。

芹泽就这么站在床头，目不转睛地盯着鸟饲的脸，心里翻腾涌动着的全都是“不可能“”肯定有诈“”我不能掉以轻心“”这肯定是陷阱“”不能让他得逞“……  
无数的声音在他脑海里飞掠而过又消失得无影无踪，等芹泽自己回过神来的时候，他已经俯下身离鸟饲极近，近到沉睡中的鸟饲那均匀而绵长的呼吸所呼出的温热气息都侵袭到自己鼻端之间。  
芹泽吞了吞口水，却没有动，良久，他才重新站直了身体。  
他决定要主动出击，这次他决定带走一件物件。

花泽类就这么莫名其妙地成了深町指派给顺平少年专用的小弟，不过反正感觉也不差。  
顺平顶着一张未成年的脸，估计实际上也不超过20，一人独居在区内不错的公寓里。那晚上被顺平带回去之后，花泽类就GET了钥匙和门禁卡，也见识到了真的挺多猫。  
那些猫咪很亲顺平，亲近到好像没将他当成人类一样。而当顺平拉着他的手腕将他推到猫咪们面前的时候，花泽类眨了眨眼，朝猫咪们露出了温柔可亲的笑容，转瞬之间就被接纳了。  
顺平还在他背后啧啧称奇。

此后，花泽类的工作就是照顾顺平家的花花草草、照顾顺平家的猫、照顾顺平，然后每日定时向老大深町作各式各样的汇报。  
一个独居少年，衣食住行都不差，没工作，收入来源还真是让人惊叹。  
反正花泽类觉得没差，他喜欢顺平，很漂亮很可爱，那天晚上那一丝心动他并没有忽略。

花泽类打从心底编织起了一个动人而又浪漫凄美的爱情故事，那故事的发展让他自己都有些如痴如醉。

顺平在下午一点之前都是醒不过来的，蜷缩成一团鼓鼓的窝在床上，身边都是他那些爱娇的猫咪，乍眼看过去都不晓得究竟是人还是猫。  
花泽类非常享受叫顺平起床的这一瞬间，顺平会迷迷糊糊，低声嘟嚷着含糊不清的抱怨，在自己怀里扭着要睡回笼觉，极尽撒娇之态。  
花泽类觉得被可爱得心都要化了，已然代入了故事的情节，陶醉在自己的角色里不能自拔。

花泽类蹲在床边，看着顺平洁净的素颜，没有了那妖娆的眼线点缀，属于少年的纯真气息就遮掩不住，漂亮的脸孔透露着诱人的纯粹感。  
花泽类托着腮看得有些迷醉。在他伸手抚上少年的脸颊的时候，蜷缩在少年周边的猫咪都灵动地抬起头来，有些还支起了身体，转瞬就跳落在花泽类脚边，甚至已经有猫咪贴着花泽类的脚踝亲昵地磨蹭起来。  
猫叫声开始有些嘈杂地此起彼伏。  
顺平不满地皱起了眉，想要拉过被子盖住脑袋逃避这些恼人的猫咪，但是却不料被花泽类顺势坐到床边，扯开他的被子，俯下身将他困在怀里：“起床喂猫了啊，小纯~“  
不满被打扰睡眠的顺平并不知道自己和花泽类的姿势如此暧昧，他拖着绵长的腔调不满地嘤咛出声。  
花泽类索性压下了身体，用自己的上半身压制了顺平想要翻身蜷起来的举动。  
颊边一直有着恼人的触碰，顺平不情不愿地嘟着嘴睁开了双眼，触目所及的是柔和的金发还有那人宠溺的笑脸。他挣扎着想推开这个压着自己的男人，嘟嚷着：“你去嘛……“  
花泽类轻声笑着，抬手抚过他的眼角，拨开了他睡得凌乱的额发，他对他是越看越满意，于是就顺应自己的意向，捏着顺平的下巴往上抬，在那个没完全清醒过来的少年唇上吻了下去。

在相识的第七天，花泽类亲吻了名义上的老大，实际上的target，通过自己而半圈养起来的漂亮可爱又狡黠的小猫。

花泽类并没有给对方拒绝的余地，亲吻极尽温柔缱绻，怀中的少年不知不觉就攀附着他的背热情地回应起来。  
周围的猫咪那圆滚滚的猫眼一瞬也不瞬地盯着吻得热烈难舍的二人，依旧发出爱娇的叫声。

花泽类内心一片炽热的期许，爱情故事就应该要像一个爱情故事，哪怕是他这个充满欺诈的杀手编写的爱情故事。  
啊……这一定是一个美好动人的序幕，他的“女主角“会很完美的。

午夜时分，林诚司出现在雅之身边，亲昵地从后拥紧了他，用嘴唇抿着雅之的耳朵骨，轻柔地问着：“今晚，你喜欢怎样？“  
原本靠在落地窗前俯视着寂寥夜景的雅之嗤笑了一声，忽然就在林诚司怀里转过了身，抬手掐着他的下巴往上推。  
林诚司一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩，垂着眼帘邪气地看着他的新主。  
雅之露出了美丽而冷酷的笑容，轻描淡写地吐出了两个字：“跪下。“  
林诚司挑了挑眉，摊了摊手，从善如流地在他面前双膝着地。

二人的关系，在那一天的“验货“之后确立——

林诚司觉得自己是很敬业地在吃着小白脸这碗饭的，他自问经历丰富，“工作技艺”绝对无可挑剔，所以新主对他来说已经相当惊喜了，人长得好看，出手大方，比起他以前那些东主，那一点点性癖简直可以说得上可爱。

林诚司相当有职业涵养地跪在床边熟练而又技巧十足地舔着那坐在床边身上刻意只脱剩下一件白衬衫的新主那纤巧秀美的脚趾。  
滑腻温软的舌头灵巧地在脚趾指缝之间旖旎地舔舐而过，温热的口腔含着修整得圆润有致的脚趾头，细腻地舔弄着，伴随着偶尔被牙齿轻轻啃咬的触感，这些都让雅之轻轻地瑟缩着被舔的脚，忍不住用脚趾挑逗起那舔弄自己的舌头来。  
林诚司单膝跪着，一手握住了脚踝凑到自己嘴里，他抬起双眼仔细留意着雅之的表情反应，另一手慢慢地沿着他的小腿往上攀，钻进他的大腿内侧不重不轻地揉捏那处敏感娇嫩的细肉，雅之逸出了一声轻吟，微微地张开了双腿，为他的手让出了位置。  
林诚司在心底哼笑了一声。

从脚趾尖每一个神经末梢传来的感觉都让雅之禁不住发出了轻声的喘息，他知道林诚司在抬眼看着他，他也知道自己现在大概是什么神态。一定是面色潮红，微张着嘴发出喘息，时不时还伸舌舔着下唇，眉梢眼角都春潮泛滥，怎么看都是春心荡漾的样子吧？  
雅之轻轻勾起了嘴角，林诚司舔得他很舒服，那股酥麻的感觉蔓延到腰身上，让他忍不住用手撑着床微微后仰，而那股瘙痒则痒到他心底，让他有些按捺不住了。  
当脚趾甲再次被牙齿微微用力咬住的时候，雅之动情的呻吟出声，所以他允许了那摸上来的手，甚至分开自己的双腿让出位置。  
大腿的嫩肉被相当有技巧地挑逗捏弄着，酸酸麻麻的感觉让雅之有些忍不住，他稍微舒展了一下身体往后仰，另一只脚轻轻地点在林诚司肩上，含着自己的食指，垂下了眼帘，对上林诚司那赤裸的目光，轻轻地弯起了眼角：“往上舔啊。”  
林诚司用邪气的目光勾住了雅之的，手掌微动，往下滑握住了他的脚掌捧在手心，刻意地珍而重之地在他脚背轻轻一吻：“Yes,My Lord.”  
雅之噗嗤一声笑了出来，似乎被他逗乐了，却被他沿着小腿一路往上的舔吻弄得瑟缩着又呻吟起来。

林诚司沿着他的内侧一路往上，流下了水亮的痕迹，他用肩膀托着雅之原先点在他肩上的那条腿，还抬手将之圈住，就这么固定着，另一手托着他另一边的大腿，稍微用力将他双腿开的更开。  
雅之自问花了钱万一没得报销起码也要好好享受到，所以心态上也变得投入，就刚才一番动作他就已经有些情不自禁了。  
在感觉到林诚司的鼻尖碰到自己的阴囊的时候，对方却停下了所有动作，忽然听到他用力地嗅了起来，那吸嗅的声响特别清晰。  
雅之脸颊有些发热，他不满地用大腿碰了碰林诚司的脸颊，声音早就变得含糊而捎上浓重的鼻音：“快点啊。”  
林诚司在他胯间抬起头来，挑着眉，一副流里流气五行欠打的样子：“之之这里居然都是香的？来之前认真洗过了？”  
雅之眯了眯眼，用垂着他背上的脚的脚后跟稍微用力地捶着他的背：“你管我呢！快点！我还没爽够呢！”  
“嗯……”林诚司故意露出了疑惑为难的表情，“那你想我舔你的小鸡鸡还是后面的小洞洞？”  
雅之意味不明地“嗯”了一声，视线往下斜睨着他：“后面的……小洞……”  
说完，他挪了挪腰，抬了抬屁股。  
林诚司倒是有些意外，感觉这次真是找到个好玩的了。

雅之整个人仰躺在床上，一点也不矜持地呻吟着，双腿搭在林诚司背后交缠着将林诚司的头固定在自己胯间。  
林诚司双手握住他两边臀瓣往两边用力分开，好让自己的舌头能尽情地舔舐那还紧闭着不愿意打开的肉穴。  
林诚司的食指和拇指抵在雅之的会阴处用力撑开，将小穴周围都尽量撑开，滑腻灵活的软舌没两下就将那肉穴舔出啧啧的水声，舔得一片水淋淋，被完全舔开皱褶后，那条灵巧的舌头就在穴口轻轻戳刺。  
“啊……”雅之情不自禁地呻吟着，双手禁不住扯开了衣襟，掐着自己的乳尖恣意揉弄起来。  
林诚司似乎也对节奏的控制相当熟练，感觉到穴口变得松软，灵舌就卷起用力地戳了进去，在紧窒炽热的内壁里舒展开来，粘腻而情色地将内壁来回舔湿。  
雅之猝然尖叫了一声，仰着头粗喘着，忍不住分出一手往下，握住自己硬挺的性器快速地套弄起来。  
林诚司的舌头在雅之的穴内来回刺弄着，艳红的滑舌在白皙神秘的股缝之间进进出出，不时贴上去的双唇甚至含住了那一小块地方，将整条舌头都伸了进去，仿佛接吻一般搅弄了起来。  
那肉穴早就被弄得水润松软，巴巴地吸着那软舌，可是不够长、不够粗、不够硬，这种不上不下的感觉让雅之觉得自己从身体深处开始发痒，那种饥渴感烧得他咬紧了牙关。  
想要……想要……  
雅之忽然抬脚就往林诚司肩膀踹去，将人用力踹开。

忽然被人一脚踹开，饶是林诚司都有点发愣，他揉了揉被踹的地方，坐地上看去，只见雅之的白衬衫不知道何时滑落到手肘处，松垮垮地挂着，看得出来原先小巧的乳头应该是被他自己玩弄得又红又肿，直挺挺地翘立着的阴茎从顶端颤巍巍地滴着水。他半撑着坐起身，双眸湿润，眼角泛红，似乎还带着些许怒意，显得越发艳丽，双腿还依然朝自己大张，刚才那被自己仔细舔着的肉穴一片水光。  
林诚司吞了吞口水，他这新主不止长得好看，这幅样子色气都不足以形容，就是淫荡吧。

雅之咬了咬下唇，随手扯过枕头就朝林诚司砸过去：“我养你是让你只会用舔的吗！还不脱衣服！”  
情欲烧灼得雅之整个人都焦躁起来，浑身都泛着淡淡的红晕。  
林诚司随手挡开了那枕头扔回床上，闻言随口叠声应了两下，极其敷衍，就站了起来快速地将自己脱光。

赤裸的林诚司那矫健的身姿一览无遗，在胯间听力张扬着的阴茎一副耀武扬威的样子，那长度大小都让雅之看直了双眼，忍不住舔过下唇。  
林诚司似乎也相当自豪，他一手握住自己的性器朝雅之撸了几下，邪邪地调侃起来：“满意么？要嘛？”  
雅之回过神来，仰起尖细的下巴露出了一个狡黠的笑容：“要，快过来。”

二人上下交叠着，以69的姿势互相取悦着对方。  
林诚司沾着润滑剂插弄着就在自己的脸上方的肉穴，刚才一轮舔弄过后，轻松就能插进三指。  
雅之似乎对林诚司的性器相当满意，一手握着底部，一手托着那沉甸甸的阴囊，张口根本无法全部含住，却舔得不亦乐乎。  
林诚司只觉得不痛不痒，心里甚至默默腹诽雅之的口活差劲得要死，手指灵活地在炽热紧窒的甬道内翻搅探索，很快就找到了对方的敏感点。  
才刚刚碰到，雅之就吐出了口里的阴茎，扭着腰浪叫。林诚司自然毫不客气，手指深深地插到内里，指腹按压着那一点，手腕用巧劲抖动起来，直把雅之弄得嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，还忍不住缩着腰想躲。可是林诚司却用力地箍紧了他的腰肢，直把他弄得前后都滴着水，那阴囊绷得紧紧的，阴茎一甩一甩，前液滴落下来，点点打在林诚司脸上和颈项处，那小穴更加是被弄得汁水飞溅。  
没一会，雅之就变成主动扭腰迎合林诚司的手指，嚷嚷着：“再深点，再用力点，不够……呜……还差一点啦！”  
尾音粘腻，强调绵软，简直就像对情人的恣意撒娇。

见雅之的阴茎抖动了一下，似乎想要射精，林诚司连忙抽出了手指，握住他的阴茎底部，从他身下翻出，改变了二人的位置。  
他从后搂着雅之，整个人覆盖到他背上，含过他的耳垂，舌尖窜到他的耳蜗里，刻意舔出潮湿的水声。他用着被情欲熏染得更加低沉沙哑的嗓音贴在雅之耳边低语：“想射？别这么快，不然等下你受不了。”

然而出乎林诚司的意料，雅之回过头看过来的时候，双眸水汽氤氲，隐隐有水波荡漾开来，盛气凌人和高高在上的姿态不再，反而有些意乱情迷的楚楚可怜。  
雅之扭头反手抱着林诚司的脑袋就用力吻了过去，窜入对方口腔内搅动的舌头甚至透露着讨好的意味。  
对于对方那突变的画风，林诚司接受得从善如流，想他什么相手没接触过，这算什么？美人主动献吻讨好，他乐得接受。

粘腻地吻过后，雅之还是扣着林诚司的脑袋，贴着他的唇角蹭着，另一手探到他胯下，扶住了他那沉甸甸的阴茎引导着挤进自己的臀缝，哀哀地乞求起来：“快进来，我要这个……嗯……”  
林诚司挑了挑眉，跟着他也毫无违和地换了画风。他拍开了他渴求地扶着自己阴茎的手，掐着他的下巴让他转过头去，插了两根手指进他嘴里亵玩他的舌头，雅之呜鸣一声也就乖乖地用舌头缠上他的手指。  
林诚司环着他的腰探手到他身前使劲去掐他那被前液弄得水亮的龟头，感觉到怀里这人痛得发抖却没躲开，反而还挺了挺腰，他恶劣地笑了起来：“这个是什么？”  
适逢雅之的舌头被林诚司二指夹住，呜呜地说不清话，林诚司就更加恶劣了。他挺着腰，将粗大的坚挺的阴茎挤入臀缝，贴着股缝用龟头磨蹭起雅之的会阴来：“不说？不说就算了哦？”  
雅之用力地甩着头，努力地挣开他的手指，早就被玩弄的口涎直流，都滴落在床上，染出一朵朵暗色水痕，他吐出了林诚司的手指，摇摆起屁股来，用行动表达渴求，急促地诉说着：“不要！我说！要你的大肉棒，快嘛……啊！”  
雅之语速极快地说着，还没说完，林诚司就咬着他的后颈，用力地刺进了他等候多时的肉穴，让雅之情难自禁地尖叫出来，带着说不出的满足。

尺寸惊人的性器一插到底，一下子就捅到最深处，抵住那发麻发痒的敏感点，画着圈地碾磨起来。雅之喟叹了一声，主动摆腰吞吐起那巨物来：“嗯嗯——好大！好粗！你好棒！插我！插死我——啊——”  
紧窒炽热的肉穴很会吸，甬道内那些媚肉饥渴地吸附上来就贪婪地不愿意离去，林诚司也是被弄得爽得不行，他也前后挺着腰迎合着雅之的节奏，越发配合的抽插节奏让二人更加快乐。  
雅之那放荡的姿态和毫无掩饰的淫言浪语也给了林诚司不少刺激，他不自禁双手就覆上雅之那平坦单薄的胸膛，一边情不自禁地揉着，捏捏那红肿了都还显得小巧的乳头，一边满嘴嫌弃：“啧，都没一点肉，不过你这穴不错，真会吸……是我操过的里面最棒的哦~”  
雅之似乎无意识地甩了甩头，承受着他甚具力度的顶弄，每次当林诚司的腰腹和大腿根撞击上来的时候，他都被顶得往前：“呜……再快点，不够啦……”  
林诚司眯了眯眼，一个用力深入，顶住他的敏感点，埋在他体内不动了，他俯身抱着雅之，在他耳边冷声嘲弄：“还诸多要求？想要射？”  
雅之诚实地用力地点了点头，体内吞着的那巨物还在突突跳动着，抵着他的敏感处弄得他快疯了，连前端翘立的阴茎都有些抽搐地抖动起来。  
“呵呵，求我啊~”耳畔传来了林诚司充满了恶质的愉快却惑人的声音。  
“插我，求求你插我，插射我，呜呜……快点，快点……求你了……要死了啦！”雅之脱口而出，一边还撒娇似的用力地扭动起来。  
林诚司极其缓慢地开始动了起来，轻缓地浅浅地前后动了起来，弄得雅之吸着鼻子都出现哭腔了，他还漫不经心似的：“求谁呢？”  
“你嘛！”  
“我是你的谁啊？”  
“呜呜……老公好了嘛！亲亲大肉棒老公还不行嘛！”  
“亲老婆真乖~~“

林诚司忽然将雅之的脑袋用力按到床铺里，扣着他的腰就全进全出地大力抽插起来，囊袋拍打到臀部的声音和着林诚司的粗喘，他舔了舔嘴唇，垂着眼俯视在他身下那白皙无暇的背，忍不住伸手沿着他的脊骨轻轻捋过：“好老婆，想老公交货自己又爽到，你就得再努力点啊？来，屁股再抬高一点，我不好用力~”  
“嗯……老公你好棒……啊！要到了……啊——爽死我了……”  
随着雅之夹带着哭腔的露骨又不掩兴奋的叫床，他前面的阴茎已经硬得蓄势待发，身后也不由得越收越紧，紧紧地吸着林诚司的性器，一阵阵地痉挛抽搐着。这一阵阵的收缩弄得林诚司差点就这么缴械，被他咬牙忍住了。  
肉体啪击的声音和肉穴被捣弄出的羞耻水声都及不上交合中的二人那放浪的呻吟和喘息，临界高潮，雅之动情地反手去搂住林诚司的脖子。

“老公快点，射给我，射在里面，全部都给我——啊……”一声短促的尖叫，雅之率先射了出来。  
高潮的快感让雅之情不自禁地用力绞紧了后穴，直把林诚司弄得眉头一皱，也忍不住射了。  
感受到一股股精液射到身体的深处，雅之仰着头满足地喘息着，艳红的眼角终于渗出了点点湿润的水痕，他默然地享受着高潮的余韵。  
林诚司将他用力抱在怀里，也等待着第一波高潮的过去。

等二人缓过来后，雅之慵懒地动了动，却发现在自己里面射过一次的那根阴茎并没有软下去。  
林诚司就着还插在他里面的状态，将他在怀里翻转了一圈，与自己面对面。  
雅之顿时软软地呻吟了一声，他有些可怜无辜地仰望着覆在自己身上的林诚司，体内那硬挺赤裸裸地诉说着即将展开的下半场。  
雅之一边抬脚缠上他的腰肢，一边嘟着嘴撒起娇来：“不要了嘛，好不好嘛，亲亲老公~”  
林诚司啧了一声，俯下身咬了他颊肉一口：“你这老婆真是口是心非，你腰敢不扭么？嗯？”  
雅之用脸颊蹭着他，吃吃地笑了起来，嘟起了嘴：“那老公你先亲亲我~”  
林诚司在他腰胁用力掐了一记：“闭嘴，夹爽老公的大肉棒后才好好亲你。”

雅之卷着被子伏卧在床上，浑身绵软无能，慵懒得眯着眼睛，像只靥足的猫儿。  
他的眼角余光追逐着他新买的大狼狗，那家伙还没事人似的捣鼓起房间配套的酒水来，雅之有些不爽地闭上了眼睛。

林诚司开了瓶小威士忌，倒了一杯，端着往雅之走去。他完事后就一直赤身裸体，毫不避讳，二人连澡都没冲，林诚司只是给雅之先随便擦了擦。  
林诚司走到雅之身边蹲了下来，用盛了酒的杯子贴上他的额头，笑问：“验过了？满意么？”  
雅之撇了撇嘴：“满意得不能动了。”  
林诚司抹了抹他的眼角，凑到他耳边轻声说着：“这次不算，下次一定操哭你哦！”  
雅之感觉心中莫名悸动了一下，连忙收敛起心神来，他若无其事地问道：“平时你老板都让你做什么的多？”  
林诚司靠着床做到地毯上，小口啜着酒，闻言挑了挑眉：“这算是考验我诚实度还是查我？“  
“都不是。“雅之慵懒地伸出手搭上了他的杯子，侧了侧头对上他的目光，”喜欢你，想跟你聊天啊。“

5.

林诚司和雅之从酒店并肩而出又分开。他的新雇主似乎并不喜欢自己跟随太紧，林诚司也乐得潇洒，目送雅之重新恢复高傲优雅的背影从容离开，他在心里打了个呼哨，嘴角不由带起一抹笑容——他的新金主表里不一到比想象中更为有趣。

“你在这里傻笑个什么劲，有碍市容。”一个烦人的熟悉声音从对面马路飘过来，林诚司嘴角僵硬了一秒，内心咒骂了一句，依旧保持着笑容转过头。“奏酱~哎，你这是……”

辖区这个总是找他麻烦的巡警倒是长了一副不错的好模样，难得没穿制服而是一身休闲西装更衬得身材高大完美，他偶尔会想高仓奏要是愿意去做牛郎应该会比现在收入更高。颇为惊异的是高仓奏身边跟了个年轻的男人，漆黑卷发苍白皮肤，比女人还要瘦的纤细身材和一张奇迹般精致漂亮的脸。

“哇哦，奏酱……看不出来呀。”林诚司饶有兴趣得趴在栏杆上邪笑着望向他，“平白无故捡了个小美人，做警察还有这福利？”

高仓奏皱起眉头厌恶得瞪着他，“胡说什么，小心我抓你回去关个24小时！”

“我最近又没犯事，告你滥用职权哦~”他用一贯嬉笑的语气对那个漂亮的男人说，“你就是那个跳海未遂的小美人吧，叫什么名字？干嘛跟着这个死板没情趣的警察哥哥呀？”

男子怯生生得抬头看了他一眼，又迅速得低下头去，用细若蚊蝇的声音说：“大庭……叶藏，你是高仓先生的朋友吗？”

“当然不是！”高仓奏翻了个白眼，林诚司假装伤心得趴在栏杆上抹眼泪，被高仓奏直接无视了，正准备绕过他离开，忽然鼻间轻嗅了两下，站住脚说：“林，你最近又搭上谁了，身上一股香水味。”

林诚司拽起衣领闻了闻，雅之那股淡淡的香气还停留在他的衣领间。“这都闻得出来，你是警犬啊？”

高仓奏嫌弃得鄙视了他一眼，“劝你好自为之。”说完便径直大步离开，叶藏左右无辜得张望了下，正打算追上时，被林诚司一把拽住了手腕。

“有时间来找我玩，奏酱可不是个理想的对象哦。”一张纸条伴随着邪恶的笑容递到了他的掌心，叶藏深黑如点墨的眸子凝视了他一眼，没说什么，拿过纸条便跟着高仓离开了。

两人一前一后拐过街角时，一辆停靠在马路对面的红色保时捷里，带着墨镜的雅之扶着方向盘在倒后镜里看着那个穿白衬衫的纤瘦男子，对方也似乎驻留了一下，忽然回过头眼神冷静得扫过他的车尾，雅之嘴角泛起轻笑，便踩着油门迅速得驰离。

 

美杜莎……叶藏在心里感叹道，那些被同事处理后的死亡现场，那股熟悉的香水味出现在了那个黄发的男人身上，虽然他和美杜莎有过些许交流，但没想到这次竟然会有直接碰面的机会。美杜莎的目标会是那个叫林诚司的男人吗？未免大材小用了点。

“奏，你不介意吗？”叶藏叫住前方只顾走路的男人，在对方转过头来时，晃了晃手上的纸条说，“刚才那个人给我的。”

高仓奏似乎极认真得思考了一下，拿过他手上的纸条扔进了一边的垃圾桶说：“虽然我不想干涉你的私事，不过林诚司确实不是个好对象，你要找也找个靠谱点的吧。”

叶藏凝视着他，温柔得微笑道：“你对我真好……那你觉得，怎样的才靠谱呢？”

“就算你问我这种问题我也……”

“比如像你一样的？”叶藏眨着眼睛贴近了一步说。

俯视着贴上来的男子，高仓奏倒是半步没有退缩，只是微蹙起了眉头，似乎不太明白对方在说什么。

看来对方并没有自己想象得那么难以攻略，叶藏微抿了下唇，用讨好又无辜的眼神盯着他说：“其实我……”

“你这么一说我倒想到一个！”高仓奏忽然按住了他的肩膀说，“我有个叫鳥饲的朋友，虽然有点怪怪的，不过人还挺不错的，下次可以介绍你们认识。”他想了想，又自顾自得笑了起来，“嘛，反正我觉得他也蛮GAY的。”

叶藏在心中无语了两秒，被高仓拽过手腕往前拖着走，那人还一边义正言辞的教育着：“不过你要改改你那些坏习惯，想要别人对你认真点，至少也要洁身自好一些。”

“我改。”叶藏温和得回应道，动了一下手腕换了姿势将手掌递进了高仓的左手中。

高仓奏回头看着他莹莹生动的目光，似乎也没发现有什么不妥，便也就牵着叶藏的手在这片狭窄拥挤的街区匆匆行过。

 

芹泽被监视器里忽然传来的一阵喷嚏声吓醒了，赶紧抓起耳机戴上脑袋，监视器里正在自家沙发上看报纸的鳥饲诚一莫名其妙打了几个喷嚏后正从桌上抽了几张纸巾出来。

如此无聊的监视过程令芹泽的瞌睡又上来了，他抓起旁边的黑咖啡猛灌了两口，又摘了耳机站起来准备再去倒一杯。

本来期望和前杀手王牌JOKER来一场正式的对决才接了这单任务，结果对面监视里这个生活轨迹古老得跟昭和年代的男人简直快要磨尽他的耐性了。鳥饲诚一这个普通的不能更普通的男人简直处处都是破绽，他要是想动手对方估计早就死了几百遍了，不过越是如此，芹泽越想要逼出他的本性——就是不知道这家伙还有没有杀手本性可言了。

“根本是弄错资料了吧……”芹泽一边倒着咖啡一边自言自语道，“连把他的眼镜拿走了都没发现，居然第二天直接去买了一副新的，当我是傻逼吗？”

正思考着今晚要带走什么东西比较好，忽然传来一阵异常清晰的门铃声，芹泽差点手一抖把咖啡溅到了衣服上。

他回过头一看，监视器上已经四处都没有了鳥饲的踪影。心里一阵紧张，芹泽在持续不断的门铃声中，拿了自己的枪放在身后，像机警的猎犬一般缓缓得靠近了房门。

难道——决战的时候就要来了？！

“芹泽先生，你在家吗？”一个半生不熟的声音在门外响起，芹泽眉头一皱，半是怀疑半是警惕得将门开了道半遮半掩的缝。

“打扰了，芹泽先生。”带着鸭舌帽的黑崎小哥一脸亲切得道，“我家老板在弄露天烧烤，你有没有兴趣一起过来？老板特地让我来请你！”

 

等芹泽一脸黑线得站到鳥饲家的露台上，所谓的露天烧烤聚会已经有声有色得搞了起来。鳥饲诚一将袖子抹上手臂，正悠闲得将食料摆放均匀，瞧见他了便抬眼一点也没有距离感得召唤道：“你来了啊，芹泽先生，随意坐，马上就弄好了。”

——你到底是什么弄出来的烧烤架啊！一直在认真监视的芹泽直人在内心抓狂道。

当然是在你打瞌睡的时候。鳥饲不动声色得将涂料抹匀，用眼角余光瞟着一边傻眼坐低的芹泽，不由得觉得有些好笑。

“你这……还有人要来？”芹泽看着在面前忙碌得准备水杯的黑崎小哥，完全搞不明白现在自己是陷入了怎样的状态。

“几个朋友，想着芹泽先生你刚搬过来，多认识一些朋友也无妨吧。”

芹泽端起水呆呆得抿了一口，又道：“不用那么客气，叫我直人就行。”

“直人。”鳥饲黑色镜片后的双眼颇有深意得盯着他说，“我也觉得我们不用那么生分。”

芹泽被他一瞧，有种被什么大型野生动物猎食的目光盯住的寒冷，浑身汗毛冷竖，这才一下清醒过来。

他小心翼翼得闻了闻那杯白水，判断没有什么异样后，重新放回了桌面。

作为主厨的鳥饲这时候却意外轻松得哼起了小调，还找到了不知哪个地方摸出来的碎花围巾系在了腰上，手法娴熟得翻起了烤肉。

芹泽浑身不舒服得坐在一边，听黑崎小哥叨念着邻里八卦，过了不多时，两个年轻男人并肩走进了鳥饲家的大门。

“高仓，来得这么晚。”鳥饲眼也没抬得招呼道，“另一位就是大庭叶藏吧，我听高仓提起过了，随意坐。”

芹泽瞬间被黑崎科普了两人的身份，一个是辖区的巡警一个是巡警救下的失恋自杀者，现在两个人呈诡异的同居状态。

“我帮他收拾之前留在别人家的东西，才来晚了。”高仓奏随意解释了几句，就撸高袖子准备来帮鳥饲的忙，结果被鳥饲挥挥手赶到了一边，看来烧烤是鳥饲诚一不多的爱好之一……芹泽默默得记了下来。

叶藏挨着他身边坐下，芹泽好奇得看了这个纤细的男人一眼，对方也正好看过来，四目相交的一瞬间，一种诡异的熟悉感在芹泽脑中闪过，但对方迅速得转过了头，还幽幽得叹了口气。

“奏，喝水吗？”叶藏完全当他不存在一样，端着水杯微笑着递给对面而坐的高仓奏。

“啊，谢了。”高仓接过水杯，正准备缩回手时，却被叶藏纤长的五指暧昧得抚过了手背，他愣了一秒，而叶藏还保持着温文尔雅的笑容，高仓奏盯着他的眼睛，竟一时之间忘了抽回手去。

众目睽睽下公然打情骂俏，芹泽瞬间有种被迫电灯泡的感受，轻咳了两声，高仓奏却跟没事人似的疑惑得转向他，还问道：“烟太呛了？你要不跟我换个位置？”

芹泽乐得正好，留他们两个坐到了一起，自己则晃到了鳥饲身边，用刻意压低的声音说：“你的朋友，是一对？”

鳥饲盯了他一眼，嘴角扬起一抹轻笑，道：“你很喜欢观察别人？”

芹泽总觉得他这句话没来由得带刺，微皱了眉头道：“我才不是那种八卦的人，只是他们也太明显了吧。”

“他们啊……”鳥饲拖长了声音眼角余光瞟向一旁的二人说，“你的洞察力还欠缺一些，直人。”

芹泽撅起嘴，不爽得道：“猜错了就猜错了，打什么哑谜。”

“有些时候，太直白了，就少了很多乐趣。”鳥饲的每句话都似乎含着一些不明的深意。

芹泽瞪着他，简直要在他脸上瞧出两个洞来，而鳥饲却一脸淡定得拿盘子装了烤肉向桌子走去。芹泽看着他背后还打了个蝴蝶结的围裙，咬牙切齿得想今晚要带走的就是你的破围裙！

“来了这么久，也不跟新朋友打声招呼？”鳥饲背对着大门忽然开口道，在场的几个人都瞬间抬起了头，目光警惕得锁定在了鳥饲家的门口。

“鳥饲大哥，你也发现得太快了。”随着一句语调轻快的回应，一丛毛茸茸的卷发先从鳥饲家的客厅屏风后探了出来，紧接着，一个蓝色西装满脸笑容看起来不过二十来岁的年轻人步伐轻快得凑到了桌子前，趴在桌上用鼻子用力一嗅，两眼放光得赞叹道：“好棒~~~~”

“龙崎郁夫，我的朋友。”鳥饲伸手揉了揉龙崎的卷发说道。芹泽看着他这个动作情不自禁得蹙起了眉头。

“龙崎……郁夫……”高仓奏回忆了片刻，忽然拍桌道：“你就是那个阴了高野组和松江组的龙崎？！”

“好事不出门，坏事传千里啊。”郁夫毫不在意得用筷子夹起了一块金黄的烤肉扔进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边盘腿坐到了花台上。

高仓奏就差立刻把手铐摸出来了，他站到郁夫身前抓住他的胳膊说：“跟我回警局一趟！”

郁夫眨巴着水润的大眼睛，一脸无辜得望向他，此时鳥饲伸手按住高仓的肩膀道：“这次不是让你来抓人的，你好歹听听他要说什么。”

高仓被鳥饲刻意施力的手掌按回了凳子里，本着给主人点面子的心态，高仓奏不爽又警惕得瞪着郁夫。那家伙抹了抹一嘴的油，双手忽然捧着脸可怜得呜咽道：“我是被冤枉的！！”

“哈？”

“我根本就没有阴他们的货物，而是高野组和松江组私下进行毒品交易被我撞破了，才找人暗杀我，我才不会助纣为虐呢！”郁夫一脸正气得叉腰道，完全不像个前•小流氓。

“毒品交易？暗杀？”高仓奏疑惑得重复道，“你有什么证据？”

“唉……”郁夫沉重的叹了一口气说，“证据已经被我用来交学费了。”

“什么意思？！”警察先生明显已经不耐烦起来。

刹那间，郁夫从身后摸出了一把手枪，枪口抵住了高仓的额头。

在场众人全部噤声，叶藏放在桌下的手腕动了动，却停住了。芹泽谨慎得瞟了他一眼。

郁夫缓缓得站起身，枪口对住直视他的高仓奏，忽然转头冲鳥饲笑道，“我要转行了，这次是来道别的，鳥饲大哥，以后估计无法光顾你了。”

“你想做什么，郁夫？”鳥饲沉声问道。

郁夫的笑容依旧可爱得像邻家男孩般，语气却异常冷酷得道：“我的师父衔尾龙对我说，想要跟他当杀手的话，必须解决掉现在是杀手的一个人，否则便没有这个资格。”

衔尾龙……

芹泽和叶藏的心里同时涌起一阵杀意。

“不过杀手哪有那么好找啊，又不是我师父，发个短信就能见面的家伙。”郁夫退到了门口，冲着枪口吹了口气，明朗狡黠的双眸闪着光说，“所以我现在要去猎杀杀手了，鳥饲大哥，还有这位阿SIR，拜拜啦！”

迅速闪身的郁夫只留下了一道蓝色的阴影，余下众人都陷入各自的心惊反复之中。

“奏！”叶藏先行反应过来，冲去高仓奏面前，仰头捧住他的脸颊，担忧得道，“你没事吧？”

“没什么……”高仓奏还在思考这事到底应该反馈给反黑组还是缉毒组……怀里忽然撞入了一个温暖柔软的躯体，叶藏揽紧了他的腰，瑟瑟发抖用哽咽的声音道，“你不要有事……不要留下我一个人……”

高仓奏在好几双眼睛的围观下，尴尬得想要推开他，却又因那可怜的语气变得踌躇，只好轻轻拍了拍叶藏的后背，略为难得对鳥饲说：“抱歉，看来这顿饭是吃不完了，我得给警局汇报一下。”

“没关系。”鳥饲倒是好像什么都打乱不了他的镇静一般，指了指他怀里的人，说，“你还是先安慰一下那位吧，至于这顿饭嘛……还有直人陪我呢。”

正陷入沉思的芹泽耳朵一动，炸毛般得瞪向他，一副关我鸟事的诧异模样，却在接收到鳥饲深沉幽暗的目光后，不知为何噤了声。

这倒不失为一个机会……芹泽暗自琢磨道，这正是接近鳥饲，直接弄清楚他身份的机会！

高仓半扶着一时之间情绪难以安定下来的叶藏，正告辞打算离开时，一道靓丽狡黠的身影猫一般轻巧得蹭进了鳥饲家的大门。

“好远就闻到了呢，有烤肉也不叫我呢，鳥饲。”织部顺平自来熟得拿起一边的保鲜盒就准备装食材进去，抬眼瞄到高仓奏，还狡猾得冲他吐了吐舌头。

“顺平……”高仓面对这个不良少年，烦恼得又一次蹙眉。

“怎么，我来得不是时候？”顺平坏笑着，朝他怀里的人撅了撅嘴说，“你很过分哎，以前老是说不喜欢我，结果是有美人在怀了啊。”

“你最近是不是和松江组的深町走得很近？”高仓奏本着拯救失足少年的好心质疑道，但是被叶藏紧紧搂住腰间的姿势却怎么也严肃不起来。

“我和深町啊……不打算有什么关系了呢。”顺平头也不抬得继续将烤肉往保鲜盒里塞。

鳥饲笑着将烤好的秋刀鱼也一并塞给了他说，“怎么，拿回去喂猫吗？”

顺平忽然停了手，抬起头露出了一个艳光四射的笑容，美丽灿烂得犹如玫瑰绽放，“我要喂的是我养的一只白色大猫哦~”他的双眸都闪烁着耀眼的光芒道，“我……谈恋爱了啦！”

全场一片沉默。

“高仓奏就算了，连你和黑崎也不为我高兴一下吗？”顺平不满得将盒子盖上，捧着那满满的两个塑料盒高傲得转身道，“算了，我也不需要你们懂我，我只要有他就够了！”就连语调里都是满满的恋爱气息。

凑到还在消化他的宣言中的高仓奏身边，瞄了眼那个似乎还在哭泣的陌生男子，对方幽幽看过来的湿润双眸却透着一股冷。顺平不由自主得退开了一步，又像只轻快的黑猫一般闪离了鳥饲的家门。

等到高仓和叶藏也离开后，望着遍地狼藉，鳥饲转头冲芹泽说：“帮个手？”

芹泽点了点头，异常配合得帮他收拾起了桌子。他已经大致猜到了叶藏的身份，但是龙崎郁夫刚才那番关于衔尾龙的话，才是他现在心头最大的隐患。

“不用太担心，直人。”鳥饲走过他背后，淡淡得抛下了一句。

直人直人……好像跟你很熟的样子！芹泽使劲抹着桌子在心中吐槽道。

6.

顺平抬了抬肩膀勾起自己往下滑的外套，提着从鸟饲家顺得满满当当的打包哼着愉快的小调，毫无顾忌地招摇过市，临到家还甩着钥匙甚至唱了两句。  
一出电梯就见到邻居家那位大龄家里蹲开门出来倒垃圾，因为心情非常好的缘故，顺平漾着明媚的笑容，爽朗地朝对方打着招呼：“彻~元晴出差还没回来啊？”

顺平的邻居，出门倒垃圾的这位男子，身穿格子衬衫休闲服，蹬着居家拖鞋，顶着土气的黑框大眼镜，一个傻气又土渣的发型，发丝略长，垂下来的刘海都盖到镜片上了。  
这人就是顺平的邻居之一，日向彻，大龄家里蹲，无业，成天大门不出二门不迈像个深闺少女。日向彻有个同居男友，叫做矢野元晴，是个温柔帅气，精明能干的设计师，是那种就算穿得和日向彻一样，站在那里温柔一笑都会有成村女人扑上来要为他去死的类型。  
所以顺平对于邻居们一直都有两大疑惑。首先，据说日向彻无亲无故，在遇到矢野元晴之前他是怎么活过来的？其次，矢野元晴究竟喜欢日向彻什么？  
最近就是因为元晴出差了，怕日向彻会和一家子的猫一起挂了，所以元晴才会拜托顺平照顾了几只，只留给日向彻两只。  
顺平和元晴的关系一直不错，加上自己本来喜欢猫，就欣然答应，当然另外还答应了元晴偶尔替他看看日向彻和陪他的那两只猫好不好。

招呼过后，顺平见日向彻一脸高深的呆滞，自以为刘海加镜片的掩饰就能阻挡得了一脸迷惘。  
顺平幽幽地叹了口气：“我是顺平，织部顺平，你的邻居，元晴托付我顾猫的那个。”  
“啊……”日向彻这才露出一副恍然大悟的样子来。  
顺平禁不住嘟了嘟嘴，抱怨了起来：“真是的，你究竟什么时候才能记得住，我都不记得这样子说是第几次了。”  
日向彻咧嘴一笑，居然有些纯真的感觉：“我下次一定会记得的。”  
他刚说完，顺平才想继续发作，就听到软糯绵长的猫叫声从日向彻屋里传出来，日向彻顿时整个人都站直了。  
“噗……”顺平毫不客气地笑了出来，“好了，暂时放过你吧，还不去呢，你这铲屎官！”

见日向彻也没客气，连忙干脆地转身回家，顺平也心情愉快地开门，他也要投喂啊，喂他家可爱的大白猫~

在顺平将第二重的木门关上之后，日向彻却悄悄地开了条门缝，有些鬼祟地从门后透过门缝窥视着邻居家紧闭的大门。

顺平一回到家，才放下手中的打包，那些叫不醒床上那个的猫咪们就机灵地朝顺平围了过来，一只二只都朝着他可怜兮兮地“喵喵”叫着。  
顺平蹲了下来和这群小可爱们亲热了一会，给它们弄好吃食，才轻手轻脚地准备去和他家的大可爱亲热亲热~  
他才转了个弯，就看到他养的那只大白猫已经醒了，正顶着一头凌乱的金发，身上那套白衣衣衫不整的，背靠枕头，偏头挨着墙上，像只慵懒优雅的大猫那样低头翻看着手机，唇边漾着淡淡的笑意。  
甜蜜感不由自控地从心底蔓延开来，浸染得顺平整个人越发的艳丽动人，他情不自禁就露出了甜蜜的微笑：“什么嘛，起来了就喂一下猫猫们啊。”  
花泽类循声看向了他，朝他伸出了手：“听到你的声响，我才醒过来的。你到哪去了？”  
顺平起先还有些矜持似的双手插在外套兜里往前用力收紧，扬着下巴，垂着眼帘睨了过去。  
可是花泽类却只是极其有耐心地伸着手等着他，缱绻温柔的目光如藤蔓一般攀附在顺平身上，慢慢地越缠越紧。  
最后顺平才撅了撅嘴，不情不愿地朝他走了过去，将自己的手放到他的掌心里。

花泽类握紧了他的手，一个巧劲就将他圈在了怀里。  
顺平也不挣扎，柔顺乖巧地伏在他怀里，看了看他的手机屏幕，却没看懂：“这是什么？”  
花泽类揉了揉他的头发：“工作联系。”  
“切……”顺平不屑撇了撇嘴，“深町吗？”  
花泽类笑了笑，并没有回答。  
顺平仰头看着他，忽然伸手就搂着他的脖子，颇有些撒娇的意味：“别管他啦。”  
花泽类意味不明地“嗯”了一声，随手将手机放下，改为双手将顺平圈住，低下头将下巴抵着他的发旋：“这个有点困难，最近的工作有些阻碍呢……顺平可以帮帮我么？”

芹泽觉得现在的情况太不明所以了，他的目标，理论上是传说中的王牌杀手的家伙，一口一个“直人”叫得无比顺畅又亲昵，指挥着他帮衬着收拾聚餐后的烂摊子。  
然而这都不是重点，重点是——不必要的身体接触也太多了吧！！！！

在收拾盘子的时候，鸟饲的手臂再一次贴着芹泽的背擦过黏上了他的前臂，鸟饲就在他身后侧以极近的距离絮语着，可是芹泽一句话也听不进去了。  
芹泽深呼吸了一口才控制住自己不当场暴走，他瑟缩了一下闪身就端着盘子往厨房快步走去，他身后的鸟饲还在“直人”地叫他。  
烦死了！这家伙是怎么回事？！

完全被打乱了节奏的芹泽一无所觉，因为对这屋子任何一个角落都熟悉得不行，在潜意识中他已经端着盘子拐进了厨房，还相当顺手地准备举起来摆到鸟饲平时摆放的位置。  
可是芹泽才举起来，就顿时察觉自己都做了什么，一时之间僵立原地。  
“直人你怎么知道我准备让你放回那里的？”不知道何时尾随上来的鸟饲几乎贴在他的背后，一手还贴着他的腰侧，伸手攀在流理台边，将芹泽半圈在怀里。  
电闪念转间，芹泽就手滑了，眼见那些盘子就要愉快地一滚而下，在发出清脆动听的声响后碎成一地残渣。  
然而鸟饲却抬手覆上了芹泽的手背，稳住了他的动作：“小心，很危险的。”

二人以一个诡异而暧昧的姿势紧紧相贴，鸟饲一手环在芹泽腰侧，一手覆着他的手背贴着他的手臂，因为刚才的动作，他已经是整个人几乎没有缝隙地贴着芹泽了。  
芹泽瞪大了双眼，感觉到透过薄薄的衣衫传递过来的心跳和温度，还有……  
臀部上能清晰地感觉到对方裆部处有什么坚硬的东西顶着自己……

芹泽猛然地缩回了手，鸟饲当然就托不住全部盘子了，那叠盘子依旧逃不过碎一地的命运。  
鸟饲反应极快地搂着芹泽往后退，想要避开啦就在脚边打碎的盘子的碎片。  
可是依旧有一块滑过了芹泽的脚踝，状似不浅的伤口顿时鲜血如柱。  
这说大不小的疼痛让芹泽回过神来，他猛然推开了鸟饲，飞奔出厨房，称得上夺门而去。  
芹泽是个优秀的杀手，不代表生平第一次被性#骚#扰后还能保持冷静平和的心态。  
他就这么完全忽略了自己脚踝上的伤口也不管是不是流了一脚的血，冲进自己家里正想关门，却见鸟饲不知道何时追了过来一手就撑着他的拉闸，一脸关切：“你没事吧？”  
你才没事吧？！你有病啊！！芹泽内心如斯咆哮着，可是却神色惊恐地疾步后退。  
鸟饲毫不客气地就推开拉闸进了芹泽的屋，却见芹泽视自己如洪水猛兽一般一路后退，不由得更加担心了：“你还好吧？没事吧？脚上的伤口要赶紧处理，流了好多血啊。”

才说完，芹泽被他吓得又退了一步，就果断地被自己的鲜血滑倒了。  
神都挡不住的脚下一滑，芹泽摔了个结实，顿时痛得龇牙裂齿。  
“直人！”鸟饲一脸关切情急地冲了过来，俯身就将痛得手脚暂时不听使唤的芹泽轻松地横抱起来，张望了一下就准备要往卧室的方向走去，“你怎么这么不小心？回房歇一歇，我给你处理伤口。”  
芹泽真的觉得从刚才散伙被这人无端留下到现在发生的事情都太不真实了！简直是神展开！最重要的是，卧室是能让你进去的吗？那里面的东西可多着呢！！！  
芹泽顿时挣扎了起来，伸手推拒他的肩膀，可是惊悚地发现居然一点用都没有，他仰头朝鸟饲大叫起来：“你放开我！！我不用你管我！不准进我卧室！！”  
可是鸟饲的脚步却没有迟疑，他正要迈开步伐，一脸不假辞色，看都没看芹泽一眼，只是淡然地说了“别闹”两个字。  
眼见卧室的门就差那么几步了，芹泽真的觉得自己要疯了！！！

大概，他真的是疯了吧。忽然之间，芹泽就觉得自己心如止水了。  
鸟饲的步伐停了下来，因为芹泽搂着他的脖子就亲了上来了。  
二人四目相接，四片唇瓣紧密地贴在一起。

啊！！！！！！！！  
哦~~~~~~~~~~~

这家诡异的杀手公司有个诡异的APP，桥姬和美杜莎就是通过这个软件进行联络交流的。  
所以，这个APP大概算是杀手公司的OA系统，还能提供内部在线聊天。  
一贯没人使用的这项功能，今天终于有人用了。

一条来自美杜莎的发言，仿若扔到了平静无波的池塘里的石子，打起的水花不大，可是荡漾开来的波纹却波及了整个池塘——  
“衔尾龙，你究竟想怎样？”

郁夫蹲在段野脚边，托腮仰着头看他噙着一抹兴味盎然的浅笑在白板上涂涂画画，一大堆的人名还有指过来指过去的关系线以及备注。  
看了一会，郁夫觉得索然无味，撅了撅嘴，猛然一把抱住了段野的小腿：“师父！你理理我啊！”  
段野低头看了他一眼，正好对上了那双从卷曲的刘海间仰望过来的狗狗眼，简直下意识想找根骨头丢给他。  
他动了动腿，没能挪得动，郁夫抱得太紧了。段野扶了扶眼镜，继续在白板上完善着关系图：“你怎么老喜欢往我身上扑，你真是狗吗？”  
“喜欢你嘛！”郁夫说得大声，说得理直气壮。  
段野不置可否地哼了一声，随手揉了揉他的卷毛敷衍了事，却也没发现自己哼得有三分愉悦。

郁夫不高兴了，差点没忍住就在段野小腿上咬一口。  
他不由自主地想起之前和某人短信聊起这件事的对话——

“呜呜，阿龙老是不理我，呜呜呜。”  
“真这么喜欢他？”  
“一见钟情嘛。”  
“呵呵。”  
“不要这样啦！我是真的很喜欢啊！”  
“你打得过他么？”  
“分分钟打赢没商量。”  
“那你上了他。”  
“欸，我也不是没想过，不过感觉这样的话阿龙真的会杀了我，没辙，我要甜蜜的HE啊。”  
“那你去被他上。”  
“咦~讨厌啦~我也想过啊，可是阿龙看上去不似这么随便耶！”  
“大把方法可以让他有多随便就有多随便，你自己知道，别装，谢谢。”

郁夫扁了扁嘴，真的要这样么？他仰头看了段野一眼，从他这角度看去……  
哇塞不得了他家阿龙好帅……  
郁夫赶紧将下巴蹭到段野裤腿上，免得真的一不小心就流口水了。  
看来真的要认真地思考一下了。

高仓奏顶着毒辣的日头，尽忠职守地巡逻着，然而却人生第一次在工作中还不得不一直盯着手机。  
他的手机短信箱里堆满了叶藏发过来的各式各样“求救”短信，每次都看得他眉头深皱，回也不是，不回也不是。  
回嘛，对方就来劲了，不回嘛，晚上回到去，那家伙就已经哭得打嗝了。  
最近这事情真是让他头都大了。

高仓奏用力地呼出一口气，揉了揉眉心，收起了手机。

“奏酱~你死啦~你谈恋爱了~你中途转基啦？不对哦，你都没有女人过，搞不好一直都是GAY呢~早说嘛，大家这么熟我肯定会让你体会一把爽的！”  
不知道从何时窜出来的黄毛小混混流里流气状似很熟地勾着高仓奏的肩膀，不怕死地凑到他耳边说着。  
高仓奏也是吓了一跳，他居然完全没察觉，的确非常不妥。不过他反应奇快，一手就盖住了林诚司的脸将人用力甩开：“公众地方行为不检点，我要拘捕你。”  
“喂喂~”林诚司举了举手，连退数步，“真是的，大家这么熟，是不是开不起玩笑啊。”  
一股已经变得极淡但是却熟悉的香水味从林诚司那边飘荡了过来，高仓奏一细看发现这家伙最近所有行头都UP了不止一个档次，他皱了皱眉：“喂你……”  
他还没说完，林诚司的电话就响得震天。只见林诚司掏出手机一看，露出个不似以前情况的笑容，也没接起就掐掉了。  
“你……”高仓奏再次开口，却还是被打断。  
“不说了，我BB找我，回头见啦奏酱~~”林诚司随意挥了挥手，转身走了数步又忽然回过身来，“不过讲真哦，你捡了那小美人后真是啧啧……相信我，你真的谈恋爱了~”  
说完，不等高仓奏发飙，林诚司就脚底抹油溜得飞快。

可是这次高仓奏却没有发飙，反而站立在原地，一手扯了扯帽檐，一手卡住自己的腰带，认真地思索了起来。  
谈恋爱？恋爱？恋爱………………  
他好像没谈过，恋爱是怎样的？

7.

鎏金色拉风跑车在街上飞驰，红绿灯闪，潇洒得一个甩尾后停在了靠在街边栏杆上抽烟的金发男人前。

林诚司微笑着碾灭烟头，单手撑住栏杆轻松一跃，便直接滑进了跑车侧座。

“又换车？”他好奇得摸着这辆崭新跑车的新漆，促狭得看着身边黑墨镜黑宽檐帽的男子，“你还真是有钱，到底做什么的？电影明星？”

雅之高冷得朝他竖了一根食指，林诚司讪笑着做了个封嘴的姿势，“OK，我的错，条件一，不准问你是做什么的。”

那只漂亮修长的手伸过来揉了揉他的头发，林诚司任他一阵乱揉，邪笑着伸手抚摸上了他的大腿，还凑近了吐口气说：“要我叫声‘汪’吗，主人？”

男子似乎被他逗乐了，嘴角扬起一抹风景线般漂亮的弧度，在方向盘下按上他比自己宽大一些的手掌，握住他的手往大腿根部去，“要摸就摸上面点，宝贝。”

“算了，我怕你出车祸害死我是真。”林诚司抽回手摆了个投降的姿势，在雅之发动引擎，又一次飞驰而出后，悠闲得靠在了前座舒服的皮质座椅上，伸了个懒腰说：“找我来，干吗？”

雅之假装无视他双关的邪恶用语，说实话，真金白银买来的床伴加眼线真是不干白不干，奈何昨晚他刚从另一个城市解决掉新的单子回来，之前那辆车子也因此报废，实在没有闲心再跟林诚司做点快乐的事情，在这条街道令他烦恼的事情实在太多。

“带你去见个朋友。”

林诚司斜睨了他一眼，说：“不会是要去什么上流社会的聚会吧，我说不定会给你搞得一团乱哦。”

雅之单手握住方向盘，另一只手扯过他的衣领在他颊边硬上一吻，嘴角露出迷人的微笑道：“放心，这次不是……不过，带你去任何地方我都不会觉得有什么不妥，毕竟，我看人的眼光一向很好。”

“感谢夸奖。”他的新金主真是前所未有的有趣。

 

临街的契茶店内，落地窗旁，一身藏蓝色休闲西服的大庭叶藏正抱着水杯放空，深棕黑色的眸子在对上跑车上摘下墨镜的雅之时，终于聚焦了露出礼貌恬静的笑意。

林诚司心里咯噔一声，被雅之拽着胳膊就大喇喇得走进了店里。

叶藏朝他们挥手，“嗨，抱歉，上次你给我的写着号码的卡片被扔掉了。”

“卡片？”雅之冷冷得回头瞪了他一眼。

林诚司在心里哀叹了声，比了个V字说，“条件二，不准搞其他人……今天连错两次，我是不是被解雇了？”

精致修剪过的眉峰一挑，雅之拉着他坐下说：“下不为例。”

看着对面两个一坐下来就自然而然默契得翘起二郎腿的两个家伙，叶藏单手托着下巴饶有兴趣得歪着头道：“你们挺般配的。”

“你跟那位阿SIR也挺……有趣的。”林诚司趴在桌子上，坏笑着凑近他说：“告诉你个秘密，奏酱绝对还是……处呢，哈哈哈，你努力吧！”

叶藏眼珠子幽幽得一转，低下头去跟害羞似的小口含着吸管，雅之用胳膊肘推了推林诚司说：“帮我去买杯咖啡，不加糖。”

“谨遵命令，女王大人。”林诚司晃悠悠得站起来往吧台走，留给两人独处的空间。

雅之继续翘着二郎腿看着叶藏将那整杯饮料喝了个大半，等气氛酝酿得差不多了，才开口道：“算初次见面吧，桥姬。”

“叫我阿叶就行了。”叶藏悠闲得托着下巴，凉薄幽静的视线投在‘美杜莎’身上，“你跟我想象的差不多呢。”

“你跟我想象的也差不多。”那双举重若轻的深邃黑眸令人不经意间就陷入沉沦，雅之再上下打量了几眼，确定对方果然如想象中的不好惹。

“你看，我很有诚意的，连我的任务对象都带过来了，你要是不相信我，一枪带走他都行。”雅之诚恳得道。

“他哪是你的任务对象啊。”叶藏小声得笑，“是你的业余爱好还差不多……不过我一直以为美杜莎除了钱什么都不需要呢。”

雅之也跟着笑了起来，“还是你清楚我，我就知道先找你是对的。”他用手指比了两个略带猥琐的姿势道，“除了钱，还有这个也是很重要的嘛，我一直觉得我跟你起码有个兴趣爱好对的上呢。”

叶藏皱眉嘟嘴，不赞同得说：“我才不是呢……我是为了爱呀……”

“爱？”雅之看着他一脸神往的痴线模样，起了层鸡皮疙瘩说，“那你还让我帮你解决目标，那些人可都爱你爱得要死。”

“爱是昙花一现的东西，唯独死亡可以保存它的美好。”叶藏温柔得说，“这就是做杀手最浪漫的一点啊。”

“免了，我做杀手只是为了钱，还没准备好为艺术献身……”雅之轻咳了一声，决定把话题拉回正轨。

“你应该知道，这次的任务不是那么简单，衔尾龙已经叛变了，他和目标人物连成一气，准备等我们解决掉各自的目标后坐收渔翁之利。我这个人，只要看到别人比我银行卡里的钱多就会特别不爽，所以，干脆我们联合吧，把衔尾龙挖出来，直接解决掉他们！”

“衔尾龙……”叶藏的声线低了下来，柔美的低声中潜藏着杀机，“他新收的徒弟真是一点都不懂规矩呢，居然用枪指着我的目标……我还没打算杀死我的奏酱呢……”

“所以啊，你不觉得需要给他们一点教训吗？”雅之继续循循善诱道，“我们几个人之中，就我们俩是一个阵营的，魔王一直独来独往，贵公子则是个脑子脱线的危险人物，如非必要我还不想找他。和我合作吧，阿叶！”

“好啊。”叶藏爽快得答应了，倒令雅之愣了几秒，对面的漂亮男子便伸长手跨过桌面抚弄着他卷曲的发尾，温柔又腼腆得说：“因为我最喜欢美丽又锋利的东西，雅之长了一张很好看的脸孔呢……”

心跳没来由得加快了几拍，雅之还在望着对方愣神时，正巧林诚司一手拎着杯咖啡走了回来，疑惑得站在两位美人前歪着脑袋对雅之说：“看你们这发展情况，我是要报警呢，还是开个KINGSIZE房大家玩3P好呢？”

“玩你妹啊！”雅之恶狠狠得踩了他一脚，林诚司嗷得一声直接咖啡就洒在了雅之的衣领上，所幸不是很烫，但仍然把雅之的高级西装脏了一角。

雅之大叫一声，蹭一下站了起来，“白痴啊你！我的纪梵希啊！好贵的啊！”

林诚司被踩的正痛呢，直接骂了回去：“傻X还不是因为你踩我！这么有钱还跟个守财奴一样，要不是你长得好看我就揍你了！”

“卧槽！你敢打我，我打得你连你妈都不认识！”

“你敢试试？！”

在两人互相问候对方家长时，隔壁发出凄凉得一声呜咽，雅之和林诚司同时回过头去，只见叶藏自己将另一杯咖啡泼了个全身，可怜兮兮得拿着手机啜泣着说：“奏……我被人泼了一身的咖啡，好烫……好倒霉……我不想活了……”

哽咽着报了地址挂断电话，叶藏幽幽得望着他俩眨眼睛说：“这个灵感不错，说不定奏酱会心疼一下呢。好了，我已经报警了，你们最好快点走，不想被他看到和你们在一起呢。”

“我们也不想看到他！”两人异口同声得说完，对视了一眼，雅之便拖着林诚司又骂骂咧咧得离开了。

叶藏还隔着落地玻璃向他们开心得挥了挥手。

 

“为什么会有人朝你泼咖啡？你是惹到什么人了吗？”高仓奏在阳台将洗干净的衣物晾好，隔着阳台的铁窗瞟眼看见叶藏正躺在他的床上只穿着一条短裤玩他的手枪模型。

纤细流畅的身体线条和看起来手感极好的白皙皮肤，在他翻身时挺翘的臀部也格外惹人注意。明明都是男人，却有种非礼勿视的心态，高仓奏迅速得别过视线。

“没有啊……大概是我太惹人讨厌了吧。”叶藏用随意的语气回答道，娴熟得玩起了手里的模型玩具，开玩笑得拉开保险栓，道，“我看过电视剧里面那些吞枪自杀的，你说要是角度不好只打烂了嘴没打中大脑怎么办？”

“闲着没事研究这干嘛……”高仓奏无语得踏进卧室，一抬头就看见叶藏正努力得张大嘴含着枪口，手指还放在扳机上面。

“喂！这里面可是有BB弹的，别闹了！”他想也不想便冲上床，拽住对方的胳膊，试图令他停止这种愚蠢的玩耍方式。

叶藏面朝上被他压在床上，皱着眉头，缓缓得将枪身从嘴里拖出来。透明的晶莹液体还挂在漆黑枪身上，在“啵”一声将枪口拔出后，绯红的软舌还绕着那枪口轻轻舔舐了一下。

“开玩笑而已，奏可真凶……”

近距离对着那双深邃惑人的黑色眼珠，淡色优美的薄唇微微张合，高仓奏情不自禁得感受到了一阵口干舌燥，还在愣神中，被叶藏反抓住手腕推倒了在了床上。危机感涌上心头，正准备把身边的男子再一次推下床了事时，叶藏却只是握住他的手腕，隔着一点距离侧身躺在他旁边，说：“不过我知道奏是为我好……谢谢你，从没人对我这么好过……”

说着说着，那声音逐渐微弱，叶藏疲倦得闭上了眼睛，发出均匀的呼吸。

全身僵硬的他躺在床上一动不敢动，直到对方好像真的睡着了之后才转过头来，看着他乱糟糟的卷发下随着呼吸微微颤动得纤长睫毛。

望着天花板又思考了大概三十秒，高仓奏扯过被子盖过了他裸露在外的肩头，这才坐起身来双手扶住额头陷入痛苦的挣扎。

难道我真的恋爱了？！不可能——！

“不可能……我又不是GAY……”他喃喃自语着，身边的人踹了一脚被子，又把整个腰身露了出来，高仓奏烦恼得瞥了他一眼，又拎起被子角想给他拢上。

说时迟那时快，叶藏的双眼忽然睁开，灵活得抓住他的手，将盖在身上的被子掀起来将高仓奏一起拢在了身下，自己则翻身骑上了他的腰。

“我都听到了哦，奏酱……”他趴在对方胸膛上，在薄被下方一脸无辜得望着身下的男人。

高仓奏心烦意乱得移开视线，想要推开他却触到一片光滑的肌肤，手跟触电似的再一次弹开。

“我喜欢你，奏。”叶藏凑近他的嘴唇，喃喃得对他呼气道，“至于你是不是喜欢……我们试一下好了？”

“怎么试？”他倒是有些好奇了。

 

——

恋爱好比他亲自弹奏的一曲钢琴谱，轻重缓急都拿捏在手里，对方是他指尖洁白华丽的琴键，随着他的亲抚发出动人的声音，快乐至上浪漫至极。

花泽类侧身卧在床上，单手撑着脑袋，温柔的视线凝聚在那双同样目不转睛的棕黑双眸。顺平安静得侧躺在枕头上，温顺得像只家养猫，只不过四目相对便仿佛融化了所有的时间，不需要甜言蜜语和虚伪的目的，他面前这个男人仿佛就是他的所有生活。

他们衣衫整齐得只是靠在一起互相凝视着，花泽类的嘴角牵起一抹淡淡的微笑，顺平的心跳便如擂鼓般急切起来，这个男人俊朗优雅的面容不像他接触过的任何人，总是那么高贵完美，他可以只是看着他便不知不觉过去一整个懒洋洋的假日。

一只叫做“莉莎”的黑猫跳到了他们中央，顺平看着花泽类轻蹙了眉，温柔得提起黑猫后背将他放到一边，动作优雅得好似在放电影，他忍不住打破了这一刻的沉静：“你知道我喜欢你什么吗，类？”

“嗯……让我猜猜？”花泽类打开双臂让顺平能够自然得窝进他怀里，少年栗色的发丝散发出甜蜜的玫瑰香精气味。

“因为我照顾你的猫，让你觉得我是个好人？”

顺平懒洋洋得在他胸口蹭了蹭，说：“虽然你当铲屎官比隔壁家的日向尽责多了，不过最吸引我的还是你身上那种神秘的感觉，感觉哪天一不小心你就会像只猫一样溜走了。”

“你才像吧。”花泽类抚摸着他柔软的发丝，在窗外斜射进来的午后阳光中仿佛染上了一层金色，“不过，我对顺可是一见钟情哦。”

顺平轻笑着用手指掐了下他的腰间说，“我还以为你是想借我搭深町的桥呢，不过我以后可不打算再跟深町见面了。”

“不见面也好，我不喜欢我的男朋友老是出入那样的场合呢。” 

“不过你让我帮的忙我一定会帮。”顺平抬眼用素雅精致的双眸凝视他，“你不会在这之后，真的消失不见吧。”

“我不会的，向你保证。”花泽类温柔得微笑，他的理想中的情人一如想象中的美好，可爱得像只顽皮的小猫，那双卸掉伪装的魅惑后愈加清纯动人的视线只凝望住自己，完美得无以复加。他看着顺平完全信任的目光，既想要紧紧得拥住他，又想要除尽他的所有衣物，抚摸他光滑白皙的年轻肌肤，剖开他的胸腔剜出他鲜活的心脏，彻底得据为己有。

顺平盯着他削薄泛着粉色的优雅唇线，恨不得一口咬住再细细舔舐，但是明明这些熟悉得不行的调情伎俩在面对花泽类时却仿佛怎么都施展不出，于是他只是继续呆呆得看着花泽类的嘴唇，听他喃喃私语着一些动人的情话。

“顺……顺，你再这么盯着我的话，我可要亲你了哦？”

“啊……哦……”顺平在放空中傻傻得回话道。

等他反应过来时，花泽类的嘴唇已经贴上了他的，柔软的触感令他心神荡漾，他轻轻得发出了一丝温软的呻吟，双手搂住了花泽类的脖子，让自己贴近他，投入了整个甜蜜温柔的亲吻中。

花泽类的接吻技巧好到令他心生醋意的地步，对方灵活的软舌窜了进来扫过他的口腔上颚，卷住他的舌头温柔缠绵得互相轻搡，而男人的手掌也跟着滑上了他的腰间，隔着那层棉布揉搓着他的腰肢和背脊。

猫儿们发出奶声奶气的轻嘶，窗影摇曳，在顺平被吻得七荤八素之后，终于勉强将花泽类推开了一点点。

“你不喜欢吗？我觉得我们差不多是到这一步了。”男人漫不经心的语气令他感觉到一丝不忿，既不愿意被花泽类知道自己是第一次，又不想让他觉得自己是个喜爱乱来不自重的人，他打从心底喜欢了这个男人，也想要彻底得占有对方。

“不用考虑那么多，顺……我都知道的。”花泽类淡淡得笑着抚过他的脸颊，抬起他的下巴让他对着自己说，“你跟深町他们从来没有过什么关系不是吗？你其实是个很乖的好孩子……”

“不要说得好像你什么都懂一样！”顺平忽然掀开他的手坐了起来，背对着他低头看着自己染着黑色甲油的指尖。

自从双亲在年少时期亡故被送入孤儿院以后，他就无人管束一个人独自在这片街区长大，多少人觉得他只是个空有一张脸孔的不良少年，恶习染遍，屡教不改，他在外人面前装出一副狡猾成熟的模样，只不过为了掩饰内心的恐惧和寂寞。

一只温暖粗糙的手掌缓缓覆盖上他的眼睑，花泽类温柔的声音在耳边说：“别哭了，以后我会爱你的，顺。”

“谁哭了？！”他不忿得低头轻吼。

“那一定是因为我太紧张，所以掌心出汗了。”花泽类轻笑着，从背后拥住他的身体，少年纤瘦柔韧的身躯像完美的瓷器，等到破碎时也会绽放出最美的花朵。

顺平回头用晶莹的双眸瞪了他一眼，忽然伸手将他推倒在了床垫里，骑上他的腰肢按住他的双手说：“你……你要对我温柔一些……”慌乱的语气出卖了他内心的紧张。

花泽类愉快得笑，反手握住他的手腕在少年腕侧印下一吻说：“I will always take care of you, my princess。”

虽然完全听不懂这货在说什么，但顺平还是放纵了内心的渴望再次吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

摇曳的白色窗帘被风吹起一阵细小的波浪，午后阳光暖洋洋的像温暖的指尖抚过皮肤，顺平赤裸得躺在自己的卧室床上，却觉得羞耻得简直无处容身。

“太亮了……”他咬牙小声说着，挡住视线的双臂被花泽类抓住了放到两侧，不得已睁开的双眸中便烙下了男人同样赤裸的身躯。

白皙的肌肤和完全跟一个bartender不匹配的流畅肌肉线条，顺平的视线忍不住在他身上流连，从他宽阔的肩膀到胸膛，再到紧实的小腹甚至再往下……“我为你硬了啊，你真是个漂亮的孩子，顺……”那口中流出的情色话语还是一贯的稀松平常。

“我十八了，不小了！”顺平不爽得捏了捏他的乳头，看花泽类痛得捂住胸口，狡猾又得意得笑了起来。

岂料那家伙直接掰开他的双腿，挤进他的两腿间，轻笑着用那粗大可怕的性器磨蹭着他从未有人触碰过的入口，顺平慌张得乱了神色，断断续续得尖叫着就要逃开。

“放心，我不会那么没情趣的。”花泽类往后稍稍退开了一点，看着他紧闭着的小小后穴被自己的前液染上了一点晶莹，忍不住用手指在嘴里含了两下，便带着涎水抚摸着他的小穴入口，那里紧得连一根手指都难以插入。

顺平难堪得被他抚摸着羞耻的私处，嘴里发出呜呜的强忍住的呻吟，虽然知道最后要接受什么，但直到这一刻恐惧和紧张还盘旋在他的心上。

“别怕……我会让你很舒服的……”花泽类低吟着，放过了他的后穴，转而温柔仔细得抚弄着他的囊袋，顺平轻呜一声别开头，男人便整个贴了上来顺着他的脖子一路慢慢的舔吻，那种被温柔触碰的感受令他全身开始燥热。

花泽类细心得舔弄着他小小的乳头，连着淡褐色的乳晕一起含进嘴里吸吮，直到那肉粒变得坚硬，才放过一边再去舔吸着另一个被冷落的乳尖，手指也技巧十足得绕着少年青涩但发育良好的阴茎抚弄，从根部一直到逐渐涨大的龟头，拇指抵住他阴茎顶端的缝隙摩擦出一阵水色。

“唔……啊啊，类……”顺平不自禁得挺起了腰，跟自慰时的感觉完全不同，被那双手掌握住的感觉令他很快陷入了情欲，他慌乱又紧张的视线中，始终能够看到花泽类那双温情又淡漠的褐色双瞳，美得令他沉沦其中，再无法自拔。

“你有一个很棒的身体，我的顺平……你看，又敏感又可爱，我真想让你变成我一个人的。”花泽类将他的情欲彻底挑起后，便放过了那两颗硬硬得微颤着的粉色肉粒，顺着他的腰腹一路往下舔出水痕，舌头抵住他的肚脐在里面打转，引出少年一阵克制不住的高昂呻吟。

顺平感觉全身上下似乎在浪里漂浮，被不断揉弄撸动的阴茎颤抖着吐出前液，全身敏感得绷紧，就在快要高潮前，他硬憋回眼里的生理泪水，抱住花泽类的肩膀，用青涩又害羞的声音说：“类……我，我也想为你做点什么……”

花泽类双眸一暗，握住他阴茎的手却没有放松。他整个人贴上顺平略显纤细的身子，对住他的视线说：“那就亲我好了，吻我，叫我的名字，为我高潮。”

顺平情难自禁得贴上他的双唇，用舌头舔过花泽类的唇瓣，再灵活得钻进他的嘴里，缠住男人舔遍他全身的软舌，在下身被持续激烈的撸动中接近高潮时，啜泣着呻吟着花泽类的名字释放了出来。

看着手里那一片湿滑的浓稠，花泽类不由发出一阵意味深长的轻笑。高潮后的少年虚弱又满足得躺回床垫里，那张漂亮的脸颊染上了一层情欲的绯红，轻喘着，微开的薄唇内看得见嫣红的软舌，明明没有任何装点的双眸却透露出一种自然的魅惑，只是轻挑着眉宇斜斜得看着他，那种浪荡又惑人的感觉便从一个未经人事的少年身上一发不可收拾得散开。

“顺……将来一定很不得了呢。”他轻叹着，在少年发出一阵慵懒的哼唧声中分开了他白皙的两条长腿，这次顺平倒没有紧张得想要合拢双腿，而是任由他将自己摆出接受的姿势，在他面前双腿大开那些白色的精液便从他的耻毛间滑落，直至流到他的后穴，将那个紧闭的入口沾染得一塌糊涂。

花泽类摸出之前准备的润滑液，倒了一些到手中温热了，才再次用双指揉弄起他的后穴入口，那里松软了一些，让他能够挤开那些可爱的皱褶，缓缓得挤入一指，往深里的地方插入进去。

“呜……”

“痛吗？”他停了下来，抬头温柔得询问。

顺平躺在枕头上摇了摇头，与其说痛不如说是一种奇异的钝感，他能感觉到小穴里容纳了一根手指，肉壁紧张得夹紧那根指头仿佛能体会到手指的骨节形状。花泽类见他也没有太多不适的情绪，便又加上了中指一起，两根手指插入他的肉穴往更深处挤去。

“不愧是处子，好紧啊……”轻微的抽动都显得困难，他往里面又加了一些润滑，让手指的抽插变得更为顺利。顺平此时觉出一阵怪异的奇痒，羞耻的呻吟忍不住要从紧抿的嘴间溢出，他扭头含住了枕巾一角，任由花泽类的手指在他体内搅弄出清晰的水声。

“看你的表情……舒服吗？”他变换了角度，微微得在里面将手指分开搅动，那穴口被扯出一条小缝，鲜红的内里惹人疯狂。

“回答我啊，顺？”

在对方的催促下，顺平终于放开矜持，咬住枕巾用力得点了点头，阴茎又再一次在后穴的刺激下挺立起来。

花泽类将汗湿的额发往后抹了一下，露出再也忍耐不住的情欲神色，低叹了一声说：“既然如此，顺也让我舒服一下吧……”

手指抽出的瞬间，他已经硬得不行的阴茎便直接对准了那个湿淋淋的绯红肉穴，腰身一挺，整根粗长的阴茎一下插入了进去，直至阴囊贴上了他的臀部。

“啊啊啊——！！”顺平嘶声尖叫了起来，完全不同于手指的触感，那东西火热滚烫得像是活物一般，又粗大得令他下面产生了撕裂般的痛感，被整个填满的时候感觉内脏都被顶到，一阵酸麻的尿意涌上他的阴茎，他差点因为被男人的阴茎插入而失禁。

“呜……难受……类，呜呜，好难受……”他的眼泪再也憋不住夺眶而下，双手抓住了男人的肩膀想要得到一丝慰藉。

而花泽类却不再絮絮情话，相反抓住了顺平的双手将他推至他的脸侧两旁，双眸紧紧盯住他的猎物，令顺平感到了一丝不安和害怕。

而在他能够再次出声之前，那根在他体内勃勃跳动的阴茎已经退出了半截，在他迷蒙得眨眼睛时再次捅了进来，顺平呻吟了半声，而那根滚烫的肉棒没有放过他，而是仿佛打开了开关一般，激烈又凶猛得在他被操弄开的可怜小穴中来回抽插了起来。

花泽类放开他的手，转而抬起他的一边大腿，让自己的阴茎能够更深入得插入他痉挛着收缩得火热肉穴。另一只手配合着抽插的节奏揉捏起了顺平肿胀坚硬的乳头，整个人仿佛要嵌入他身体般的贴近了少年汗湿的柔韧身躯，吻住他止不住涎液的泛红薄唇，腰身如打桩般在他的屁股间凶猛得撞击着。

“唔……类……唔，不要……啊！类！”在嘴唇被放开后，顺平终于肆意得尖叫起来，就连那些困顿睡着的猫儿都听到了床上的剧烈响动纷纷发出声音在床脚聚拢。他又快乐又羞耻，被不断占有抽插的地方传来一阵阵得刺激快感，令他不自禁得抬高了腰配合男人的挺身，肉穴吸住男人的阴茎便不舍得再放开。

“抱歉，一时过火了……”花泽类似乎又恢复了平时的温柔淡然，轻抚着顺平的脸颊，下半身的挺动也逐渐变得更有节奏，不再是粗暴的猛攻，而是在他体内反复得寻找着令他更加快乐的敏感点。

“呜！类！”顺平忽然拔高了呻吟，水光莹莹的双眸瞪大了望着他，后穴则近乎抽搐般的夹紧了他的阴茎，几乎令他痛到倒吸一口冷气。

“就是这儿嘛……”他微笑着，就指着那一处再次深入，完全不打算放过身下的人。

“不要……不要一直弄那儿……”顺平如丢盔弃甲般喃喃自语着，阴茎颤抖着又射出了一些稀薄的精水，等花泽类低喘着在他身上加快了速度进出时，他已经完全无力得打开了双腿任其所为。

“我的……可爱的小猫……”花泽类低叹着，折起他的双腿，对着那个已经被搅弄得扩成一个嫣红泛水的小洞的位置不断挺入再拔出自己的阴茎，最后在顺平如猫叫般的细弱呻吟中将积蓄的精液一股气射入了他的体内。

喘息平定后，他从床旁的纸巾盒内扯出几张抽纸，退出疲软的阴茎，简单得先擦拭了一下顺平被弄得无比糟糕的后穴。懒洋洋得打了个呵欠，花泽类便拉过被子躺倒在了顺平身边。

顺平乖顺得贴近他的怀里，花泽类便伸长手臂揽住少年纤细的肩膀，轻轻嗅着他颈间那阵粘腻香滑的荷尔蒙气息，满意得在顺平额头印上一吻。

“类……不要消失啊……”仿佛梦呓般，顺平闭着双眼靠紧了热源。

这一次，花泽类没有回话，而是对跳上床来的两只花猫比了个嘘声的姿势。优雅的笑容洋溢在他的脸上，仿佛食饱满足的狡猾大猫。

8.

郁夫闲逛了几天，觉得样子装够了，就继续回去抱段野的大腿了。  
他躺在段野对面的沙发上，看着段野坐在笔记本电脑前不知道在摆弄什么。他试图用眼神吸引对方的注意，但是一点用都没有。  
郁夫在沙发上滚了两圈，还是没忍住，他忽然翻身起来就窜到段野背后，伸手就从后搂住了他的脖子蹭着他的后颈：“师父父~”  
段野阖上了笔记本，反手拍了拍他的卷毛脑袋，另一手弹了弹烟灰，平静地吐出一个字：“滚。”  
郁夫一听，顿时委屈地嘟起了嘴巴，一双大眼迅速湿润起来：“阿龙太无情了！”  
段野推开了他，转了转椅子，回过身去面对他：“是你自己无能，居然找不到目标人物。”  
郁夫轻轻哼了一声：“杀手啊，哪有那么好找？又不是会有人在额头上凿着‘我是杀手’四个字等我找上门杀的。”  
段野夹着烟雾缭绕的香烟，带着审视和探究，目光幽深得让郁夫心脏一阵狂跳。

段野忽然露出了一个迷人的笑容，他朝郁夫招了招手，然后拍了拍自己的膝盖。  
郁夫眨了眨眼睛，没有半分犹豫，从善如流地在段野身边趴坐下来，将双手搁到他的大腿上，下巴搁在手背上，枕着段野膝盖对上一点的位置仰视着他，露出了讨喜的笑容来。  
段野似乎颇为满意，唇边的浅笑让郁夫有一种被熏醉的错觉。  
段野伸手挠着他的下巴：“我也不是不可以对你宽容一点。目标人物的情报我可以给你，但是这样你就无法自己选择了哦，你必须杀死我指定的对象才算完成考验。那可能会相当棘手哦。”  
郁夫配合他的动作，微微抬起下巴，半眯起眼睛来：“没关系，无论是谁，我都能解决掉。”  
“这么自信？”段野捏住了他的下巴，轻轻抬了起来。  
郁夫笑弯了清秀的眉目：“当然，不然怎么敢当你的弟子？不过……我想要额外的奖励，这样积极性会更高，完成速度会更快。”  
段野垂下视线，看着郁夫眼眸里暧昧的流光，那毫不掩饰的赤裸的渴求，可是衬着那卷发大眼和无害的气质，居然充满了最纯粹原始的诱惑。

段野忽然用力将人拉到自己怀里，低头就封住了那润泽淡色的唇瓣，舌头灵活地窜动了起来。  
郁夫发出一声轻吟，双手搂着段野的脖子倾尽热情地回应着。  
一个激烈的热吻，都超出了二人最初预料的程度。  
交缠的唇舌终于在难舍难离的情况下缓缓分开，郁夫趴在段野怀里轻轻喘息着，感受着他的大手一下一下地抚摸自己的卷发，指尖还缭绕着他那缠人的发尾，耳畔响起了充满了暧昧感的黯哑声音——  
“等你完成考验后，我们就来完成刚才未完的。这个额外奖励足够刺激你动力全开了吧？郁夫。”

鸟饲手指微动，将刚才看完的简讯删掉。  
他自在地坐在客厅的长椅上，一手搭着靠背，怡然自得地摆弄着自己的手机，似乎已经将某些既定事实和设定抛诸脑后。  
他无意识地来回翻动着手中的手机，忽然觉得事情真是越来越有趣。衔尾龙的野心比他想象中的还要巨大，自己主动往池塘扔石块就算了，在能预测得到桥姬和美杜莎会联手的情况下，居然还打算强行将贵公子拖下水么？  
鸟饲微微往后仰了仰头，目光轻轻地瞟向门口处。虽然目前在情况都在掌控之中，但是按照衔尾龙这种玩法，那他的小魔王就比较岌岌可危了。

忽然传来一阵震动，鸟饲手腕一转，将手中的手机收入内袋，并从另一边内袋掏出了另一台手机。  
来自他另一个合作对象传来的简讯，一如既往的简洁，除了一个OK的表情，随后就是一个支付链接。  
鸟饲挑了挑眉，手指一动，点开链接就进行支付。  
只不过这次居然在他支付完毕后，又接连收到了那位传来的简讯，这倒是相当稀奇。  
鸟饲盯着震动着的手机，和接连弹出来的信息框——  
“我家隔壁那个，你知道？”  
“是你弄得？”  
“麻烦，别死人好不，我不想搬家。”  
“不准搞得我那么麻烦，不准。”

“噗。”鸟饲一时没忍住，就这么笑了出来。这家伙还是一如既往的唯我独尊啊……  
鸟饲随手编辑了一条简讯回传，就索性关机，省得对方躁狂发作。

芹泽一脸深沉地躺靠在椅子里，双脚大咧咧地搁在桌子上，他的心思已经不在监视器的画面上了，他想着才之前发生的事情，一定是自己脑抽风。

那天一时情急之下，鬼知道他为什么会选择强吻鸟饲这种方法的。等自己回过神来的时候，他已经被鸟饲抱着吻得七荤八素。  
想到这里，芹泽咬牙啧了一声，脸颊开始微微发烫。  
那之后他就装作羞涩强行挣脱了鸟饲的怀抱将人赶走，总算避免了卧室里这些设备的曝露，但是事后他怎么想怎么糟糕，所以他已经有三天没出门过了，就怕撞上鸟饲。  
连监视都不怎么看了，总觉得会想起那一吻。

芹泽烦躁地抓了抓头发，想着这样下去不是办法，还是直截了当正面解决算了，管他是不是杀手中的传说呢！  
他才这么一想，一动，脚边的水杯就被他碰翻了，芹泽顿时又是一阵手忙脚乱。  
他狂扯着纸巾去吸水，拎起了杯子放到一边去，忽然他就僵住了。水杯？！  
芹泽连忙抽出大堆纸巾随手盖到沾湿的地方，就马上翻看刚才才在监视器中出现过的画面。  
监视器中的鸟饲一如既往的古板无趣，跟数天前完全没分别，还是那么规律那么原始得跟山顶洞人一样。  
但是芹泽翻查电脑里的记录，却发现今天监控的画面里居然还出现了他昨晚已经拿走了的水杯！  
芹泽心头一震，来不及细想，他就往门口冲去，熟料他一开门就见到了似乎好整以暇地等了一会儿的鸟饲。

鸟饲带着浅笑，目光深远地透过墨色的眼镜锁在了骤然出现的芹泽身上，危险的气息如平静的海面下的暗涌一般，看不见却可怕地蔓延开来。  
带着强大的迫力的杀气仿佛沉重的二氧化碳聚拢在底下，徐缓地流动积聚起来。芹泽不由自主地吞咽了一下，恐慌地发现自己居然在对方的视线和气场笼罩下被逼迫得动弹不得。  
鸟饲一手环过他的脖子将他往里推了一步，反手就将门带上锁好，侧头贴在他耳边轻声细语：“我想，我们应该正式地打个照面，做个自我介绍。你好，魔王，我是Joker。”  
芹泽瞪大了双眼，细微的针扎感一掠而过，他内心忽然扬起了滔天的恐惧感，在内心狂叫着不妙的时候，他的手脚已经开始发软。  
鸟饲搂住了着了自己的道而软倒在自己怀里的芹泽，迎视着他愤怒、不甘、恐惧交织到一块的复杂目光，爱怜地拂过了他的额发：“直人你还是过于稚嫩和天真啊。虽然的确身手不凡、技艺高超，但是也就只适合正面突破，务求一击即中，简而言之就是你一贯直接而简单粗暴的做法是正确的。你真的不适合把任务时间拖长，想太多也不好，毕竟你不是计算流的。”  
鸟饲中途就打横将他抱起，一边往卧室走去，一边用着大前辈的口吻“指点”一二。  
浑身无力，不能自主的芹泽只能软绵绵地躺在他怀里，用眼神诉说着愤恨。

鸟饲扫了一眼那堆监视设备，就无视掉了，径直将芹泽放到床上，他自己则坐在床边。  
鸟饲伸手轻柔地在芹泽柔软的脸颊上来回抚弄，颇有些爱不释手，将芹泽那气得发颤的唇瓣完全无视。  
他忽然一笑，俯下身就跟芹泽耳鬓厮磨起来：“直人，我喜欢你，所以我改变主意，我不杀你了。那你呢？你喜欢我么？”  
芹泽手脚虽然浑身不能动弹，却还是被愤怒和恐惧交织的情绪弄得脸颊泛红，在听到鸟饲这句话的时候达到了顶峰。  
他努力挣扎着开口，但是无论怎样都只是软绵绵地，气若游丝：“原来是你自己买自己的命……为什么？”  
鸟饲轻轻一笑，翻到床上覆在他身上，摘掉了眼镜，双手撑在芹泽耳畔两侧，散发着冷厉危险气息的俊朗面容近在咫尺：“直人果然好可爱，难怪我会喜欢你。”  
说罢，他一个低头就吻住了那还在微微颤抖的唇瓣。

透过精良的望远镜，雅之在舒适的地方准确地捕捉到了郁夫的行踪。  
雅之不由得舔了舔下唇，露出了浅浅的笑意：“捕获到一只野生的别人家弟子。”  
啊啊~某情报贩子还真不是盖的呢~

高仓奏最近都神不守舍，原因只是因为一时好奇而试了。

——  
“我喜欢你，奏。至于你是不是喜欢……我们试一下好了？”  
“怎么试？”

伴随着这个对话的结束，高仓奏默然地躺在自己的床上，目光往上看着自己的手腕，不由自主地晃了晃，只听到来自自己手铐的金属声。  
他看向一脸纯挚无辜样地骑在他身上的叶藏：“为什么要拷住我？”  
叶藏只穿着一条短裤骑坐在他腰腹上，双手捂住了半张脸意图遮掩点少许激动，仅露出一双大眼矜持地流转着兴奋的光芒：“你是警察，我肯定打不过你的，万一你又摔我下床怎么办？”  
高仓奏一愣，率直地回答：“不会的。”  
叶藏轻轻笑了起来，伏下身子用脸颊贴着高仓奏心脏的位置，双手状若无意地勾住了他背心的下摆边缘：“你就当体谅我嘛。”  
说着，他的手指勾起了高仓奏的背心，缓慢地抚上了他的肌肤。  
叶藏微微抬起头，漂亮精致的面容荡漾开迷醉人心的笑容，双眸流光潋滟，释放出坦率的浓浓的爱恋：“相信我吧，奏。”  
高仓奏只觉得心中震颤，有些摇曳感，也有些恍惚，他想，一般警情里描述的小妖精，大概就是这样的了吧。

“我们从接吻开始吧。”  
叶藏这么说着，就微微翻身往上，双手小心翼翼地捧住了高仓奏的脸颊，带着满足，吻上了对方削薄的唇瓣。  
叶藏顿时不由自主地发出一声心满意足的嘤咛。唇瓣之间交换着角度碾磨着，他能感受到高仓奏嘴唇上的干燥，不由自主就伸出了湿滑柔软的舌头轻轻舔舐起来。  
高仓奏闭上了双眼，认真地感受着与对方的接吻，他发现自己连一丝不好的感觉都没有，甚至在对方伸舌舔来的时候，下意识就张开了嘴。对方惊喜地窜进了自己的口腔，缠着自己的舌头交换着粘腻的唾液。  
轻柔温情的吻一下子就变得火热而激烈，瞬间就点燃了所有暧昧不明的情愫。  
叶藏相当有技巧，在能最大地挑动其对方的情欲的前提下，又让对方不会因为他过于熟练的技巧而感到心理上的不适。  
浓烈的吻甚至发出了羞耻的水声，中途高仓奏就由被动变为主动，在短时间内就将叶藏引导他的悉数回馈。

叶藏微微后退，嫣红的软舌在洁白的牙齿中若隐若现，双唇因为激烈的亲吻而变得艳红。他舔了舔自己的下唇，捧着高仓奏的脸颊吻了吻他的唇角，沿着他的脸部线条绵密细碎地往上吻着：“奏有女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”高仓奏被他吻得有点痒，不禁偏了偏头。  
“那以前接过吻么？”叶藏含住了他的耳垂，细细地舔弄起来。  
“嗯……”高仓奏情不自禁地低吟了一声，开始试图躲避，“也没有……像刚才那样的。”  
叶藏轻易就放过了他，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖：“那奏好厉害哦，第一次就吻得我舌根都发麻了。和奏接吻真的会让人上瘾啊……”  
说罢，叶藏爱恋地在他眉心落下一吻，双手开始灵活的动了起来。

叶藏将高仓奏的背心往上卷起，堆叠在他被拷住的手腕间，目光一丝一丝地逡巡过裸露出来的躯体，纤长秀美的手指沿着结实漂亮的肌理纹路徐缓而下。  
高仓奏默然地注视着他，口干舌燥的感觉越发强烈。  
叶藏忽然就隔着短裤轻轻地揉了揉高仓奏那还未完全被挑逗起来的软肉，手指灵活地揉弄了起来，虚弱的笑容带着十足的色气：“奏……感觉好吗？嗯……越来越硬了哦。”  
高仓奏被弄得有些难耐地闷哼了一声，禁不住想这种情况都硬不起来那是不举好吗？他的目光落到了叶藏的脸上，声音都带着压抑的嘶哑：“叶……”  
高仓奏的叫唤让叶藏浑身一震，他神色激动地呜鸣了一声，俯下身用力地抱住了对方，唇舌在他颈项间像猫儿那边舔舐起来：“呜呜……奏，别急，我会让你很舒服的。”  
“嗯。”简单的一声回应，高仓奏带着难耐却交付了十足的信任。  
叶藏忍不住一口就咬住了他的喉结，用力地吮吻了起来。这一刻他感觉自己真的全身心都彻底爱上了这个男人，他从来不会留下痕迹，也不喜欢别人在他身上留下痕迹，可是现在他却想在高仓奏身上烙下更多更多的吻痕，让他永远都忘不了自己。

叶藏吮吻着他的喉结，让他感觉到一丝麻痒。高仓奏不由得挣动了一下身体，可是因为被手铐拷住的缘故，只听得到“哐当哐当”的声响了。  
叶藏满意地在高仓奏当眼的地方留下了鲜红的吻痕，又用温软的舌头舔了舔，才摩挲着高仓奏的身体，沿着他的脖颈一路吻了下去。  
他在高仓奏漂亮的锁骨处流连了起来，左手按压着他那小巧的乳晕揉弄起来，手指掐着他那同样小巧的乳头往上拉扯着。  
高仓奏可从来没试过被人这样对待，一时之间被逗弄得浑身发热，他感觉到热流在小腹汇聚，让他的性器迅速硬起抬头，直挺挺地翘立着。  
第一次被情欲烧得脑子都有些发晕的感觉让高仓奏忍耐不住地闷声低吟出来，他的手腕在挣脱无果后，反手用力地抓住了手铐的链子，绷紧出淡青色的筋络。  
等叶藏舍得从他锁骨处离开，湿滑的舌头舔出水亮的痕迹后，被玩弄多时的乳头就被叶藏一口含住了。  
乳晕被舌头粘糊地来回弄湿之后，乳尖被就被舌尖仔细地撩拨着，另一边则被叶藏用指甲掐着乳尖，被捏弄着。  
高仓奏第一次知道原来男人的乳头都可以这么玩，他能感觉自己平时从来没留意过的小肉粒被叶藏弄得发硬发痛，一阵阵酥麻蔓延开去，沿着腰脊聚拢到下半身去。

“阿叶……”高仓奏真觉得受不了，他不禁挺动着腰身，用坚硬的勃起去磨蹭叶藏的屁股。  
叶藏将高仓奏两边的乳头都舔吸得红肿发硬、一片水光后，才抬起了头，他压下了腰，用自己的屁股牢牢地压住了高仓奏蹭上来的挺立。  
他双手抚过那手感极佳的腹肌后，在高仓奏腰侧轻轻重重地捏着：“奏，感觉好吗？我弄得你舒服吗？”  
直接而淫浪的问题让高仓奏脸颊发热，他咬着牙：“别那么多废话。”  
叶藏有些柔弱地笑了起来，却艳丽异常，他舔了舔自己的食指，开始挪动向下：“我想舔遍奏的全身啊。”  
他挪下了身子，食指勾住了高仓奏的短裤裤头，轻轻巧巧地就拉了下来，让高仓奏那挺立多时的性器弹跳而出。  
“奏的这里真是不得了啊……”叶藏双手轻轻握住那火热滚烫的肉棒，打从心底赞叹着这惊人的尺寸，一想到等下要吃下去，就激动地浑身微微颤抖。

当人生第一次被口交，那湿润温暖的口腔裹覆上来的时候，高仓奏情不自禁地垂下视线，一瞬也不瞬地盯着叶藏是怎么给自己做的。  
他能看到自己粗大的紫红色的肉棒在红艳的唇舌间被舔得水淋淋一片，叶藏闭着双眼，神色带着迷醉又仿佛很虔诚一般，脑袋上上下下地在他胯间欺负着，吸吮着他的性器。灵活的舌头仔细地舔过他的龟头的每一处，连细微的缝隙都没有放过，舌尖还一个劲想要往他的马眼里钻进去。就连绷紧鼓胀的囊袋都被叶藏的手指按弄得舒爽异常。  
室内的光线足够让高仓奏将一切看得一清二楚，感官上的冲击简直去到了最大值，不久，才第一次被这么口着的高仓奏就没忍住直接射在叶藏嘴里了。

高仓奏低缓地喘着气，意图调整自己的状态，无论是身体还是心理。可是他才一抬眼就看到叶藏吐着舌头，将自己浓稠腥涩的精液缓缓地吐到掌心里。  
高仓奏觉得这画面有些震撼，禁不住喉头一动，好半天才憋出了一句：“对不起……”  
叶藏摇了摇头，有些黏在口腔里的精液他就干脆吃掉了，他看着高仓奏射了一次之后却完全没见软化的性器，低低地笑了起来：“我们继续吧。”  
高仓奏晃了晃手，再次提出要求：“解开这个吧，你现在应该知道我不会摔你下床的。”  
叶藏狡黠一笑，抽了抽纸巾擦拭掉被他吐出来的精液：“现在还不行，再等等。”  
不知道是从哪个节点开始，高仓奏就仿佛像是被身上这人完全蛊惑，也不知道自己是陷在情欲之中还是陷在了大庭叶藏之中。

叶藏彻底地脱掉了高仓奏的短裤，同时也脱掉了自己的短裤，高仓奏这才看到他也早就勃起的性器。  
叶藏仿佛要像是要完成自己说出口的话，还是带着有些迷醉的膜拜表情沿着高仓奏的小腹一路往下，拖拉出一条暧昧的湿润的痕迹，直到最后吻上了高仓奏的脚背，甚至将他的脚趾轻轻含住。  
高仓奏整个人都愣住了，但是一股莫名强烈的情愫却在他胸口发酵起来。  
叶藏这时才抬头朝他甜甜一笑。  
等见到叶藏不知道哪里摸出来的润滑，重新跨骑在他的腰腹上的时候，高仓奏才找得回自己的声音：“你哪来的……”  
叶藏一边往自己的后穴挤出润滑，一边有些小得意地笑着：“从见到你第二天开始就准备着。奏，你相信一见钟情么？”  
叶藏说到最后的时候，话音已经不怎么稳了，因为他已经掰开了自己的臀瓣，就着润滑插进了一根手指。  
高仓奏一句话也说不出来地看着叶藏跨骑在自己腰腹之上，一只手迷乱地套弄着自己渗着前液的阴茎，另一只手则在身后的小穴抽插起来。  
高仓奏能看得见他雪白的肌肤迅速染上了绯红，那下垂的眼角处也溢出了邪肆的绯色，他只觉得自己还没能完全得到抚慰的阴茎已经硬得发痛了。

叶藏拔出了自己的手指，温柔地凝视着高仓奏的双眼，一边舔着一边解开了高仓奏的手铐：“奏……”  
双手获得自由之后的高仓奏迅疾地翻身将他压到身下，低头一口就咬在了他的脖子上，用牙齿细细地啃吻着。  
“嗯……”叶藏动情地呻吟了一声，主动张开了双腿，双手依恋地攀附在高仓奏的肩背上，“奏，你觉得怎么样？你觉得能试出来了吗？你……感觉怎么样？我好喜欢你，真的好喜欢你……”  
高仓奏就着他分开的双腿，凭着本能就扶着自己的阴茎抵上那柔软湿滑的穴口，他尝试挺动了一下，穴口的软肉就会甜腻地吸附上来。他皱着眉低声说着：“都这样了，你还要我说出来？”  
叶藏吃吃地笑了起来，他用力地抱紧了高仓奏，在他耳边呢喃：“那你快进来。”

虽然叶藏已经替自己做好了充分的开拓和润滑，可是高仓奏的进入还是比较艰难。  
叶藏尽量放松了身体，双腿缠到高仓奏的腰上，即便高仓奏尽量体贴他，还是让叶藏禁不住颤抖起来：“奏……奏的太大了……呜呜，慢点……”  
高仓奏也不怎么好受，汗滴沿着他的额际徐徐流下：“我已经很慢了，你不要夹那么紧。”  
“我没有……”叶藏眨了眨眼，将蔓延的水雾眨回去，颇有些委屈。  
高仓奏已经忍得够久了，都到了这一步居然不顺利，他眼角余光扫到了叶藏刚才随手放在床上的润滑，干脆就拔了出来。  
叶藏顿时不舍地呜咽了一下：“奏？不要了？不喜欢吗？”  
“不是。”高仓奏简洁地回答后，捞过润滑就往掌心挤出，然后包裹住自己的阴茎撸了几下，好将润滑涂抹上去。  
叶藏见他的举动自然明白，“喔”了一声就主动提臀相迎了。  
高仓奏这下就扣住了他的两边臀瓣用力掰开，干脆一鼓作气地一查到底。  
“啊！”叶藏情不自禁地发出尖叫，双腿夹着高仓奏的腰缠得死紧，指甲用力地抠进了他背上。  
高仓奏才缓了缓，就前后摆动起腰身，在那紧致火热的肉穴里抽插起来。  
柔软敏感的内壁被火热粗大的肉棒摩擦得更加炽热，被捅弄到底的快感让叶藏迷乱地说着淫言浪语：“奏的好大，好棒……好舒服……我好喜欢你，奏，我真的好喜欢你！再深一点，再往里面一点……嗯！就是这里……”  
仿佛有自主意识一般吸附上来就不愿再放开一般的媚肉，吸咬得高仓奏要相当克制才不会一不小心就被吸得缴械。加上耳边叶藏坦率放浪的呻吟和话语，都给予他莫大的刺激。  
当被指引着顶中叶藏的敏感点的时候，那股痉挛地紧紧地缠卷住的快感让高仓奏就这么在他体内射出了一点。

二人的节奏越发契合，肉体撞击的声音，还有汗湿的头发都让人沉醉在这种情欲氛围中。

叶藏抱紧了高仓奏的脑袋，主动摆动起腰身来迎合他的抽插，虚弱地笑了笑：“奏好厉害……居然没有马上就射了……第一次就这样真的好厉害哦……”  
“闭嘴。”高仓奏双手扣着床头，将叶藏挤在了床头和自己阴茎之间的狭窄范围内，双膝跪在床上，大力地抽送着，半晌后反应了过来，“你这算嘲笑我还是称赞我？算了，总之让我做。”  
敏感点被持续顶弄着，重重地摩擦而过，叶藏很快就达到了高潮，阴茎一颤，就射了出来。  
可是他气都没能喘一口就又被高仓奏顶得一片迷乱。  
红艳艳的肉穴吞吐着泛着水光、表面凸起脉络的狰狞巨物，分不清究竟是润滑还是分泌出的前液又或是淫液，总之那小小的肉穴就这么被操得湿得一塌糊涂，高仓奏的阴茎无论是捅入还是拖出都能挤出多于得液体，粘稠的带着浊色。  
叶藏才射过没多久，就又被插得硬了起来，过多的快感和流失的体力让他除了攀附着高仓奏絮絮地诉说着喜欢之外就只剩下无力软糯的呻吟了。

高仓奏终于射了。  
他低着头看着自己的阴茎缓缓地从那湿漉漉的红艳小穴里拖出，拉出了乳白色的精液，禁不住吞了口口水。  
他心头的火气完全没下去，然而他身下那人已经绵软地瘫成一坨了。

高仓奏细细地看着叶藏，低下头拨开他汗湿的额发吻了吻他的额际：“你还好吗？我还想要。”  
叶藏虚弱地抬眼看着他，那双清亮的眼眸诚实地诉说着情欲的需求，像一只不知靥足的幼兽。  
叶藏心头涌起一股说不出的情绪，他吃吃地笑了起来，软软地抬手揽住了高仓奏，仰头去吻他的下巴：“只要是奏的话，都可以……因为我真的好喜欢好喜欢奏哦……”

——  
回过神来的时候，高仓奏已经在贴在墙角自我反省了，反省自己是不是在床上有些过分。

9.

架在天台上的望远镜在阳光反射中显出一个耀目的圆点，龙崎郁夫移开视线将墨镜带上，阳光毒辣他抓起身边的汽水罐子一饮而尽，捏扁了扔去角落。

“喂，师父啊。”电话对面段野低沉的应声美味得令他勾起了唇角，“我想换个目标欸。”

“怎么，你觉得搞不定‘贵公子’？”

“不是啦。”郁夫翻了个身又趴在望远镜前，大楼对面的公寓窗口清晰，“我啊……很喜欢猫呢，总觉得有点下不去手。”

段野那头传来一阵轻笑，“杀手可是不能挑选任务的，如果你不想杀‘贵公子’，我这边可没有更多的好料给你了。”

郁夫唇边的笑意更深，“没关系，我自然有方法。对了，师父，你下午有时间吗？我们去看电影吧！”

“哦，是想要和我约会吗？”轻微上扬的语气正搔得郁夫心里痒痒的，结果段野一句“免谈”又把他打入了冷宫。

“啧，闷骚鬼！”挂了电话，郁夫站起来在天台上伸了个懒腰，才利索得蹲下来收拾好望远镜。身后几不可闻得一丝响动，郁夫没有回头，只是自顾自得哼起了不着调的曲子。

从监视用的建筑走出来，郁夫对着立在墙边的落地玻璃整理了一下蓬乱的头发，从镜面的反射中看到他身后对面的街道走过一个穿着一身名牌西服的纤瘦男子，同色系的帽子下一张脸孔漂亮得有些冰冷，目不斜视得走过了街道。郁夫在心里打了个呼哨，现在的杀手组织都是看脸进的吗？他在镜子中左右端详了一下自己的脸孔，嗯，再不齐也有个八十分吧。

 

“类，你去哪里了？”顺平听到房门的响动声，开心得转过头来，他正站在窗口前，把一只只肥硕的大猫举起来检查有没有生痱子。

“买午餐。”花泽类晃了晃手里的塑料袋子，几步走上前一手揽过他揉进了自己怀里，亲吻着他的额头说：“你在阳光下看起来真美，顺。”

顺平羞涩又甜蜜得用手肘推了他腰间一把说，“你真的该改行去当牛郎。”

“好主意，以后不干了就去做牛郎吧，不然怎么养得起你。”

“笨蛋！”顺平把手上嗷嗷叫的母猫塞进了花泽类的怀里，自己则灵巧得钻了出来，提过他手上的外卖盒子摆上了餐桌。

“我又不要你养，我跟之前很照顾的一个阿姨说好了，之后去她家的花店里打工。”

花泽类脸上流过温柔的神色，“你是为了我打算找份正经工作了？”

“才不是为了你，是为了我家猫咪们的生活着想，猫粮可是很贵的！”顺平说完，被花泽类贴上来挠着他后腰的动作弄得笑声不停左躲右闪，“你够了！不如你也不要在深町手下做事了，我不喜欢那个人。”

“怎么，他还在骚扰你吗？”花泽类双手撑在桌面，将顺平笼在身下说。

“可不是。”顺平努了努嘴，示意他摆放在桌面的一张请帖说，“他还要我陪他去赌船上玩呢，出公海的，据说很高级，无非也就是那群无聊的有钱人罢了。”

花泽类的视线扫过那张请帖，淡淡得说：“的确很无聊，我帮你扔掉它吧。”

“随你咯。”顺平近距离看着这个英俊的男人，眨了眨眼，便坦率得迎面亲了下花泽类淡色的薄唇。

花泽类摸着自己的下唇，身下偷袭成功的少年笑得狐狸般狡黠，他唇角一勾，便抬着顺平的两条长腿坐上了桌面，在对方的惊呼声中对着柔软的嘴唇便亲了下去。

“吃饭前先来点甜点吧，顺。”

 

日上三竿的阳光从窗户透进来，沉睡中的高仓奏被刺眼的光线弄得皱起了眉头，辗转挣扎了几秒才猛地从床上坐起来，抓过放在床头的手表一看，自己也忍不住叫了出来。

“十二点？？！！”迟到已成定局，他又哀叹了一声。

“嗯……好吵……”身边一个迷迷糊糊的声音软软得响起，一只白皙的手臂从床单里伸了出来挂上了他的腰。

高仓奏掀开了半边薄被，黑发凌乱全身赤裸的叶藏正贴着他的腰睡得甜憨，更重点的是对方身上青青紫紫的痕迹在白皙透明般的肌肤上几乎无可藏匿，更更重点的是——他的裤子呢？！到底扔哪儿了！

挠着头发又叹了口气，他小心翼翼得试图拨开叶藏的手腕，没想到还是吵醒了对方，迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼睛的黑发青年透着一股情事后的暧昧疲倦，幽深浓丽的黑眸对上他时染上一层眷恋的爱意，“早安，奏。”

“早……不早了好吗！”他掀开被子急匆匆得站了起来，捡起地上的衣物扔了一部分回床上，眼神也没有多瞄一眼，便转身向浴室走去。

“奏，你的内裤~”叶藏用手指从床缝里勾起来，一脸促狭得扬着向他笑道。

高仓奏一把抓了回来，便头也不回得朝浴室冲过去。虽然只有一瞬间，叶藏发誓看到他脸红了那么一点点。

“唔~~太可爱了！”他抓着枕头把脑袋使劲埋了进去。

洗漱完毕穿好制服，高仓奏站在床前整理着必须的物品，回过头就看见叶藏还趴在床上，双手交叠撑着下巴扬着脸蛋直勾勾得盯着他。

“看着我干嘛，还不起床。”他瞟了一眼便收回了视线，将放在床头的手表仔细带上。

叶藏看着他利落英挺的背影，伸出手去轻轻牵住他的手掌，用温柔又诱惑的嗓音说：“你喜欢我吗，奏？”

高仓奏背对着他，却用手指摩挲着他的手背，半晌，才一脸忍辱负重下定决心般得转过头来说：“我不止喜欢你，还想要一直和你在一起。”

叶藏脸上绽放出欣喜若狂般的笑容，整个人不顾还光着身子，就要爬起来搂他的脖子。高仓奏慌里慌张得想帮他遮住身体，好歹光天化日，他又没拉窗帘多不雅。谁料被对方生拉硬扯着，又整个人跌在床上，身下的青年发出无辜的嬉笑声，对着他的嘴唇又是一阵啃咬。

“别这样……我要去上班了，阿叶。”

“别去了……反正都迟到了，你陪我吧，奏酱。”叶藏咬着他的耳垂，还用赤裸的大腿内侧蹭着他的裤腿。

“不行！”他不敢太大力得推攘着，那家伙则过分得在他身下扭动起来。

“那就再一个小时……半个小时也可以的！”

“好吧好吧……喂，你别拽我皮带，会扯坏的！”不幸得在争斗中败下阵来，高仓奏索性撩起被单，抱着怀里的人又滚进了床里。

 

跟踪了衔尾龙的徒弟整个半天，却发现那毛头小子居然将枪口指向了贵公子。雅之坐在临街的高级咖啡厅内，琢磨着衔尾龙的用意。如果真是按照桥姬所说，衔尾龙打算让徒弟解决他们其中一个，那也不应该找上贵公子。那个笑容冷漠的金发男人从来不会掺和进多余的事情里，手段高明冷酷无常，怎么都不是猎杀的最佳对象，还是说衔尾龙对自己那个卷毛徒弟这么有信心？

他换了只翘起来的腿，托腮望向窗边人来人往的烦嚣街道，不仅又想，如今手上的任务已经耽搁了许久，因为衔尾龙搞出来的这些意外令他的工作进度都受到了阻碍，实在是不爽。但是贸然杀了蝶野，恐怕正好中了衔尾龙的计划，衡量轻重，现在最应该解决的首当其冲就是衔尾龙和他的徒弟这两个不好分因素，何况他徒弟手上还有一大笔黑吃黑的钞票。

既然如此……那么，他还需要林诚司这个桥梁吗？

“你在扮什么忧郁啊，又不是死差佬家的那个小美人，你真是一点气质都没。”

雅之飞快得瞪了过来，懒洋洋走过来的林诚司脸上正端着那副调侃的坏笑，将咖啡放在他面前说：“老样子，不加糖。”

“……”他压下闷气端起咖啡抿了一口，又斜睨了一眼对方道，“我看你嘴里老是念着阿叶，不会是对他有意思吧？”

“苍天可鉴，我绝对没偷腥。”林诚司举起双手无辜得睁大双眼，“我可是非常有契约精神的，不要怀疑我的专业。”

雅之低头轻笑出声，“你的专业……真的，你还是改行讲笑话吧。”

“如果小雅之喜欢的话，我还可以给你说很多……有趣的笑话。”林诚司拉过他的手背印上一吻，金色短发下邪气十足的眼神直直得瞟向他。

“收起你的黄色笑话吧。”雅之笑着抽回了手，从怀里摸出一张支票递给他说，“这个月的，拿去用吧。”

林诚司抽过来在支票上热情十足的亲了一口道，“谢啦，我的主人。”

雅之一阵肉紧得又将视线瞟向了窗外，林诚司将支票放回口袋里，又道：“今晚有车赛，挺盛大的，我老大也会去，你不是说过有兴趣吗，一起？”

“嗯，好啊……”雅之心不在焉得回道。

林诚司倒也没兴趣哄他开心，只是翘着二郎腿翻着手机短讯玩，正巧迎面走来几个流里流气的年轻人，看到他便兴致勃勃得冲上来打招呼，“林大哥！”

雅之懒得理会他们的对话，只是径自发着呆。林诚司站了起来和他们瞎扯了几句，那几个年轻人倒聊得兴奋，手舞足蹈得一不小心碰翻了雅之放在桌子边缘的玻璃水杯，这回一杯子清水直接倒在了他的脸上——

又来？！雅之被淋了一脸水，正打算发飙时，林诚司直接拽住那家伙的衣领，对着他脸面就来了一拳！

“靠，不长眼睛啊！我的人你都敢泼？！”

那几个小流氓吓破了胆，连声道歉后跌跌撞撞得跑了出去。雅之气得不行，正考虑着是不是林诚司给他带来的衰运，无处撒气的他正准备骂人时，林诚司在他面前半跪了下来，抽过纸巾便给他擦起了脸上的水滴。

“操——这么好看的脸，假如是热水毁容了怎么办！”他心疼得给雅之擦着脸上的水渍，完全不顾周围看过来的好奇目光。

几厘米的距离，望着眼前的男人，对方眼中的关切令雅之愣住了，他呆呆得坐在那里任由林诚司给他擦拭干净，近距离内，林诚司的眉眼更为清晰，怎么看怎么顺眼，英俊凌厉得令他心脏跳乱了频率。

“喂，小雅之，吓傻了啊？”林诚司见他傻傻得看着自己，皱着眉头轻轻得拍了拍他的脸颊。

雅之一把握住他的手，倒是令林诚司吓了一跳，看着金发男人一脸迷惑得盯着自己，他喉头吞咽了两下，半迟疑得说：“我们……去约会吧？”

“哈，约会？”林诚司一副你在搞什么鬼的表情看着他，每次见面不都急匆匆得赶着开房，这回又是要搞什么幺蛾子。

“你不乐意？”金主漂亮的眼睛往下垂低，淡薄粉唇微微抿起，一副我见犹怜的动人模样。

“你说什么的都OK，宝贝。”他附到雅之的耳边低声说。

“算你听话。”雅之伸手揉着他的金色短发，发自内心得微笑起来。

——

芹泽直人浑身瘫软得躺在床上，任凭鳥饲修长灵巧的指尖轻松得划开了他的衣领，在这个男人面前仿佛他从来都是处于弱势，这让他极为不甘。

“你……这么做是什么意思，想让我成为你的同伴吗？”他压抑住全身止不住的颤抖，尽量沉着得质问。

“这要取决于你的选择，我从来不喜欢勉强别人。”鳥饲的指甲在他赤裸的胸膛上往下滑动，带来一丝轻微的刺痛酥麻。

你这还不叫勉强？！——芹泽在内心怒吼道，表面上却克制住冲动只是瞪着他说，“你一直在反监视我，你知道组织会派人来杀你，你才是真正的幕后主使，龙崎郁夫是你的同伙吧。”

鳥饲轻笑着，抬手抚摸他的脸颊，道：“直人果然很聪明，我没看错你。”

冰凉指尖轻抚过肌肤的触感让芹泽不由自主得微红了脸颊，他偏过头去恨恨得咬牙说：“我不会成为你的同伴的，我要杀了你！”

“凭你，还差得太远了。”

芹泽愤怒得转过头来，却见鳥饲好整以暇得坐在了床边的沙发上，摘下眼镜后冰冷的视线凝视着他，强大的压迫感随之而来。

“直人，不要违逆我。你有上百次漏洞足以让我解决你，我一而再得放过你，不代表我永远有这种耐性。”

“你……”他被鳥饲的气场压制住，一时间竟无法言语，吞了吞口水，才道，“你到底有什么目的，就算我不动手，其它人也不会放过你。”

“其它人我自然有安排，至于我的目的……我只会告诉信任的人。”鳥饲那淡漠的微笑又重回脸上，“我可以信任你吗，直人？”

“为什么是我？”他紧盯着鳥饲的眼睛问。

鳥饲站了起来，将外套脱下搭在椅背上，半跪上床俯身靠近他，用低沉磁性的嗓音彷如诱惑般得说：“因为你……既单纯又好玩……”用手指挡住芹泽气极了要反驳他的嘴唇，轻笑着说，“一想到你扣动扳机时眼睛里会绽放的天真光芒，我就浑身发热呢……”

芹泽瞪大了眼，男人掐住他的下巴直接得咬上了他的嘴唇，强势得令此刻虚弱的他无法抵抗，而属于鳥饲的独特触感占据了他所有的感官，以至于他一想到正在亲吻自己、将舌头也探入自己口中的人是谁的时候，忍不住闭上了眼睛。

“唔……鳥、鳥饲……”男人的吻强烈得令他窒息，他情不自禁得仰起了头，发出模糊的呻吟，被鳥饲卷住的舌头也无从躲避，辗转勾缠间令涎水都流了出来。

鳥饲放开了他，看着芹泽喘息不已的情色表情，对这个年轻杀手的渴望程度无疑更上了一个阶梯。

他事先调查过芹泽的一切，他的生世，他的做事方法，这个被叫做“魔王”的年轻人无疑是杀手中一颗锐利的流星。他手段狠辣办事高效，生来就是做杀手的材料，对于这种天才型的阻碍他一向乐于将他们碾死在襁褓中，但是第一次看到芹泽的照片，看到他本人，一双似乎坦诚了所有情绪的天真双眸，璀璨通透得像玻璃珠一般，做事不但称不上谨慎反而有些可笑，更像是未经雕琢的原石，让他想要捏在掌心塑出自己想要的形状。

芹泽回过神，恨恨得瞪着他，男人的视线让他感觉到一丝恐惧，只好用言语掩饰：“你要是敢对我怎么样，我绝对不会放过你的！”

鳥饲没理他，只是两三下帮他把上衣除下，露出年轻人锻炼有秩紧实流畅的肌理，略显纤细的骨架和细窄的腰身在黑色床单上显得愈加白艳，看着像是不爱打理的粗糙模样却有一副他想象中的美好身材。

“我也是有生理需求的啊，直人。”他将手掌按在他平坦光滑的胸膛上，感受着掌心中细微的轻颤，笑道，“况且，你是喜欢我的，不是你先吻我的吗？”

“那是——！”芹泽张口还没来得及反驳，鳥饲便一口咬上了他的胸膛，尖牙刺入胸口稚嫩的肌肤令他忍不住叫了出来。鳥饲却就着那一丝丝咬出的鲜血含住他的乳头轻舔吮吸了起来。

“唔……”芹泽被难耐的痒痛刺激得想要移开，却被鳥饲用大腿压住了下肢，另一只手也缠上了他的乳尖，毫不留情得捏弄揉搓起来，从未经历过如此感受的芹泽发出了压抑的呻吟。

“感受度很好嘛，直人。”鳥饲发出赞叹的轻哼，放开了那已经挺立的两颗小乳尖，一边点缀着鲜红的血珠显得可怜可爱。

“混蛋……”芹泽抿着下唇瞪了他一眼，无力的下身挣扎着想要逃出鳥饲的桎梏，然而男人没有给他任何机会，而是直接抓住他的双腿分开，整个人嵌入进来。

私处隔着裤子的布料感受到了可怕的坚硬正抵着自己，芹泽慌张了神色，而身上的鳥饲仍然一副跟性冷淡似的淡漠表情。

“你……你不会真的想……”

鳥饲面色不改得解开了他的裤链，拽住芹泽的裤腿便直接将他的长裤脱到了大腿，露出被黑色底裤包裹着的青涩性器。

“到这种时候还在质疑我的行为，你真的欠缺判断力呢，直人。”

鳥饲修长完美的手指潜进他的底裤，握住他尚在沉睡中的柔软肉茎，芹泽还来不及惊呼出声，男人轻呼了一口气，十分优雅得俯下身子，柔软的舌头便舔上了他的肚脐。

“鳥饲……不要……唔……啊……”画面太过刺激，那位禁欲气息十足的鳥饲诚一极色情得用舌头在他的肚脐里打转，舔出一片湿滑的水渍，而看不见的地方，性器被人握住了从根部开始揉搓起来，芹泽目不转睛得盯着他，双眼泛上了水光，一股热流不受自己控制得滑下小腹，性器很有精神得在男人手中勃起。

鳥饲的舌头从他的肚脐一路往下，沿着正中的线条拖出一条水迹，内裤也被他拉得更下，鳥饲甚至极为缓慢得轻舔着他裸露出的耻毛，极度的羞耻感和刺激令芹泽发出了难堪的呜咽。

“好敏感的小东西……”鳥饲轻挑得说着，让他挺立的阴茎从内裤中弹了出来，直接赤裸的视线端详着他的下体，芹泽在他的观察中身体违背本心硬得更厉害，阴茎前端不受控制得滴出了前液，颤巍巍得像是渴求触碰。

“你……要是放开我……我一定不会饶过你……”他嘴上还在强撑着，身体却柔软得像春泥般，热流汇聚在小腹像是下一秒就要在男人视线中射了出来。

鳥饲抬起头，漆黑双眸直视他的双眼，一只手伸了过来温柔得抚摸他的脸颊，芹泽慌了神，被他抚过的地方瞬间热了起来，只能愣愣得回望着鳥饲。

而鳥饲的另一只手却十分迅速得解开了自己的裤子，拽住芹泽松散的裤腿直接扯了下来，令他浑身赤裸得呈现在自己面前，掰开他的双腿摆出一份任人玩弄的姿势，嵌入他双腿间的自己仅露出了贲张的粗长性器，看着芹泽吓傻了的双眼，恶意得用头部去蹭动芹泽的阴茎。

“你看……你比我还急，你的水都流到我的龟头上来了……”他在芹泽的耳边直白得说着裸露的邪恶词汇，用阴茎头抵住芹泽的碾磨起来，让前液将两人的性器打湿。芹泽通红了脸，终于忍不住发出了一声可以称之为娇嗔的啜泣，别过头双眸滑下了泪水。

“直人……真可爱……”鳥饲舔着他的耳垂，将潮湿的舌头探入他的耳蜗，令芹泽耳边满是密密麻麻的水声，被粗长滚烫的器官抵住的那里更是颤抖得吐露出更多前液，全身也控制不住得骚动燥热起来。

鳥饲一边舔着他的耳朵到下颔的曲线，双手捏住他的双腿大大得分开，贴住他的阴茎便非常缓慢又轻挑得在他身上像做爱一般前后轻耸起来。芹泽一边出神得哭泣着一边发出持续不停的微弱呻吟，忽然间大腿根部在鳥饲的手中一颤，咬着下唇闭着眼射在了自己的胸腹上。

鳥饲停止了动作，将他发泄过后出神的脸颊掰过来，望着那双漂亮通透的眼睛，轻笑着又再度吻了上去。

芹泽被他舌头的搅动出一阵囫囵模糊的呜咽，已经积存出一点力气的左手闪电般握住了鳥饲的脖子，手指按在他的动脉上顷刻间便可要他的性命。

鳥饲却一点都没有停下来，而是将他吻得更深，芹泽挣扎着想要躲开手指也准备用力按下时，鳥饲的手指却突然毫无预兆得探入了他的后穴，剧痛令他尖叫了一声按在鳥饲脖子上的手也软了下来，在更深入的啃咬般的热吻中，鳥饲的两根手指都嵌入了他狭窄的后穴，极用力得往深处捅进去。

“痛……好痛……不要……”他哀鸣出声，干涩的甬道紧张得夹紧了鳥饲的手指，却不能够制止对方在他狭窄的小穴内按摩抠弄着肉壁的举动。

鳥饲从他身上抬起来，视线还是一如既往的冷厉，但那削薄的唇间还是溢出了一丝抑制不住的喘息。

“别自作聪明，直人。”他一下拔出了手指，芹泽在他身下痉挛着蜷缩，沾染上恐惧的年轻杀手显得更为可口，那一向嚣张的双眸涌出可怜的泪水，不断加深人的施暴欲望。

而鳥饲只是扫视过他的全身，从床边拿出润滑剂，挤了些在手上和他红肿起来的穴口，重新探进了两只手指，温柔得开拓着他的甬道。

“呜……鳥饲……鳥饲……”芹泽不断呼唤着他的名字，被温柔抚弄的后穴下意识得收紧，那些润滑剂在他的体内变得滑溜溜的，滋润着他的内壁让那里变得更加火热滚烫，他扫眼瞥见鳥饲高挺粗长的阴茎，紫红色的硕大龟头染着透明的前液，那东西插进来会不会将他的肚子捅破，他胡思乱想着嘴里叫着鳥饲名字的语调变得更为缠绵。

“想要吗？”鳥饲在他体内摸到了一个柔软的凸起，轻轻得按压那个地方便会让芹泽仰起头难耐得发出尖叫，白皙修长的两条腿也跟着抽搐起来缠紧自己。

“啊……啊，不要折磨我了……好难受，鳥饲……”芹泽恢复了力气的双手也只能抚摸上鳥饲肌肉结实的小腹，在对方顺势压了下来用阴茎抵住他的洞口时辗转呻吟，“我好难受……鳥饲，好热……”

“是很热呢，里面，让我进去好吗，直人？”他按着芹泽的敏感点手指有节奏的摩擦，语带轻挑得看着在床单上不断蹭动的年轻人，芹泽咬着牙不想说出口，鳥饲猛地拔出手指后那里空虚得要命，被润滑彻底打湿的甬道不断得收缩蠕动着，恨不得什么东西能够插进到底狠狠得操他。

鳥饲非常有耐心得抬起他的膝盖亲吻着，阴茎就抵在他的穴口只是用龟头在最外面的地方浅插轻入，芹泽终于忍不住挣动双腿猛地夹住了他的腰，双眸泛泪直视着他，用力点了点头。

阴茎直插到底，被整个撑满顶开的感受令芹泽哭叫出声，双腿缠在鳥饲的腰上更加用力收紧，而鳥饲则俯身下来双手撑在他的两边，挺动腰部，阴茎在他体内大开大合得抽插起来。

“唔！啊……鳥、鳥饲！啊——不要、不要了！”芹泽从没受过如此的刺激，那根粗长的肉茎在他体内搅动起来，肉壁抽搐着为他缩紧，再被用力得捅开，擦过最敏感的那一点让他浑身颤抖，快感从被猛操的后穴直升大脑，神经都变得不受控制。

“直人……”鳥饲在他耳边用诱人的嗓音轻喘着，终于进入那温暖体内的阴茎一刻不停得将他贯穿再抽出，芹泽反射性抱紧他的动作令他整个人都愉悦无比，似乎年轻人的耐受性比他想象的还好，他也不再保持表面的温柔，咬住芹泽的脖子像要将他玩坏般在他体内横冲直撞起来。

芹泽在尖叫中又泄了一次，被鳥饲翻过身体整个人压进绵软的床垫中，屁股高高翘起再度被进入了，他承受不住得抓住枕头被持续的抽插挺动向前，胸口的肉粒在棉质床单不停摩擦，硬得更加厉害。

肉体拍击的声音响得异常激烈，鳥饲揉捏着他弹性十足的臀部，用双手往两边掰开柔软的臀肉令那个咬住他性器的绯红小洞露了出来，被拓开的小穴泛着淫靡水光，穴肉在翻搅中被拖出嫩红的内里，配上芹泽埋在枕头里压抑的呜咽，挑动起男人所有的暴戾情欲。

“直人……我会把你锁起来，套上锁链，赤身裸体，每天只能张开双腿让我像这样干你……”他说着残酷的话语，感觉身下人畏惧得发着抖，才笑了出声道，“不喜欢？那么，要做我的同伴吗？”

“好……好，你说什么都行……鳥饲……”芹泽在迷乱中喘息着，只能连声答应这个可怕男人的要求，屁股酸痛得快接近麻木，而在他湿润肉穴内还不停搅动的肉棒却一点没有发泄的前兆。

鳥饲轻笑着拍了拍他的白嫩臀瓣，一口气捅入他的深处停了下来，轻喘着说：“但是……就算做我的同伴，也要给我操，你同意吗，直人？”

芹泽下意识得摇了摇头，那阴茎似乎不满意得捅得更深，仿佛连囊袋都要挤进他的小穴里，他抓紧了身下的枕头，哭泣出声：“好的，好的！鳥饲！”

“乖孩子。”鳥饲拔出阴茎，将他瘫软的身体又翻了过来，折起他的双腿让他自己抱住，再次进入那袒露在眼前的湿润穴口。芹泽眼前已经模糊成一片，耳边隐约听到男人逐渐加重的粗喘，性感到后穴不由自主的夹紧，更能够体会到那阴茎涨大的尺寸和火热。

“既然达成了协议，那给你留点纪念吧。”

芹泽还没反应过来，就感觉鳥饲加快了进出的速度，已经濒临极限的身体被操弄得紧张不已，他不停得求饶辗转挣脱，却被鳥饲箍住了腰肢无法动弹，直到满足了的男人将一股热液射进了他的体内。

“呜呜……”芹泽难捱得啜泣着，终于那阴茎缓慢得拖离了他的身体，一时间后穴往外流出粘稠的液体，甚至无法合拢，那种感觉耻辱得令他想要自杀。

而鳥饲休息了片刻，在床上坐起来将一直没除下的整齐衣物一件件脱掉，推着芹泽的身体让他蜷缩到了更里面。

“先睡一阵再去收拾吧，直人。”鳥饲从后面抱住他的腰，整个人赤裸温暖得贴上他的后背，在他耳边轻声说。

这种亲昵反而令芹泽感觉到不适，他害怕得想往里躲，却被鳥饲抱得死紧，整个人窝进了男人的怀里，久违的陌生人的触感竟令他心中升起一丝奇怪的眷恋。

“鳥饲……”

“叫我诚一，直人。”鳥饲抱着怀里温软的身体，竟然就这么毫无防备得进入了睡眠。

芹泽呆呆得听着他均匀的呼吸声，明明是反击的最好时刻，不知是否性事结束后的疲倦，他居然没有采取任何行动，而是也跟着闭上了双眼。

10.

不知道阿叶在家有没有好好照顾好自己？他那么笨手笨脚，上个街都会无端被人泼咖啡，本来就莫名其妙失恋去跳海，嗯……说起来他都还没搞清楚阿叶是个什么人呢……这个时间不知道起来吃饭了没，看上去什么都不会，一副不食人间烟火的样子……

高仓奏一边签薄一边出神地想着，自从和叶藏确定了关系之后，他就老是不由自主地担心起一个人在家的叶藏，总觉得他很容易出事。不如说本来那家伙就是因为出事才遇到自己的。  
每每意识到自己居然这样子的时候，都万分自我嫌恶想要找个墙角埋一埋，但是下一次照样会不知不觉地思绪都绕到在家里那家伙身上。

想着想着，高仓奏就叹气了。

“Kiss Mark~~~”

伴随着熟悉的声音，微凉的指尖也轻轻地点到了自己的脖子上，高仓奏被吓了一大跳，差点没直接拔枪，慌乱间手下意识已经搭在枪把上了。  
“噗。”顺平毫不客气地笑了。太好玩了，这个正经八百的死差佬居然在上班时间走神走成这样，真是大开眼界，最神奇的是他脖子上居然有这么无遮无掩，鲜艳异常的吻痕。啧，世界变了，天要下红雨了。

顺平轻轻退开一小步，微扬着下巴睨向了他：“啊啊~你真的和那位美艳动人的自杀君搞在一块了啊。大街小巷都在说奏sir谈恋爱了啊，不知道多少师姐师妹和师奶都要哭湿几条手帕了哦~~”  
无视了顺平那故作轻佻的调侃，回过神来的高仓奏上下打量着他，今日的顺平脸上清爽干净，少了那妖冶惑人的眼线妆点却依旧秀丽无匹，也没再穿着那些乱七八糟的衣服，干净清爽的棉质T恤休闲裤，有种洗尽沿华之后难以言喻的清纯感。  
高仓奏的视线光明正大地从头看到脚，从脚看回头上，坦荡又理直气壮：“你转性了？”  
顺平“哼”了一声：“我转性了，你不是应该欢天喜地一下自己终于感化到我了么？”说着，他嘟了嘟嘴撇开了头，目光闪烁，脸颊也微微泛红，“以后我会在花店上班，不会再夜游了，你以后就少烦我了，知道么？“

其实顺平和花泽类开始谈恋爱之后就觉得世界都是美好的，看谁都比以前顺眼，扪心自问其实也受了高仓奏不少照顾，刚好上班路过见到高仓奏在签巡处发呆，也想着说打个招呼，让对方知道自己“改邪归正“了，算是叫对他以前的照顾有个交代。  
可惜，他还是低估高仓奏了，也怪恋爱糊了脑子让他忘记了自己为什么之所以明知道高仓奏是为了自己好也还是讨厌这死差佬。

高仓奏显然没听懂顺平的弦外之意，反而目光凝结在顺平因为偏过头去而露出的白皙的颈项上。在耳背靠下，头发覆盖了一半，若隐若现的地方，他也看到了某种自己脖子上也有的痕迹。  
良久没得到高仓奏的反应的顺平被对方伸过来的手撩过自己发尾的手吓得当场炸毛。

“你干什么？！“顺平一把捂住了刚才被碰到的地方，吓得跳开了三步，微微耸起的肩背，那要发作的姿态和他家里的猫一模一样。  
那是吻痕。虽然只有一瞬间，但是高仓奏的确看清楚了。以前他可能不知道，但是现在他不会不会知道这种痕迹背后代表着什么。想起之前顺平在鸟饲家里一脸放光的样子说自己谈起了恋爱……  
高仓奏忽然伸手就抓住了他的手腕：“哪个混蛋和未成年发生关系？这是刑事罪行，我要逮捕他！“  
顺平甩着自己的手臂想要挣开却未果，气得当街袭警，抬脚就往高仓奏膝盖踢去：“关你鬼事！再说我成年了！别老是当我未成年！！“  
高仓奏轻巧地闪过顺平踢过来的一脚，皱起了眉头一脸严肃：“谈个恋爱就和人家发生关系？你有没有考虑清楚？“  
顺平真是气坏了，大声吼了出来：“你滚啦！说得好像你没和住你家那个滚上床一样！我恭喜你不再是青头仔咯！行了没！难道还要给你封利是啊！！！“

一时之间，街头街尾的街坊们都安静了。

“奏sir真的谈恋爱了啦！！！你、你、你！愿赌服输，来来来！“  
“啊呀，都说奏sir这么好仔的百年难得一见的啦，居然还是青头，哦，现在不是了……“  
“哎呀，我还打算将我表侄女介绍给奏sir的呢，可惜了哦，迟了一步。“

热情的街坊们又一次炸开了锅。

趴在对街栏杆上看热闹的黑崎小哥已经笑得差点要当场趴街了，艾玛不得了，得赶紧向老板分享才行。

只是一个街口，平行相隔，这边高仓奏被闹得面红耳赤、不可开交，恨不得当场掐死顺平，可惜那少年跟着狡猾的猫咪一样转瞬间就溜走了。而那一边，林诚司则满脸笑容地跟电话那头甜言蜜语着。

“那上次是你忽然爽约啊。“  
“没怪你，我怎么舍得？“  
“那就今晚吧。“  
“当然想你了，宝贝。“

林诚司一边聊着电话，正准备收线的时候，一个拐弯没留就和人迎面撞上。  
他被撞得踉跄了一下，人还没站稳就开始骂人了：“我去你的，你出门没带眼睛啊！“  
对方套着宽松衣服上的兜帽，只露出了半头卷发，听他这么一骂，畏畏缩缩地低下头小声叠声道歉起来，一边闪闪躲躲地见机就飞快闪人。  
“喂！！“林诚司还想着捞点什么好处，谁知道那家伙跑得飞快。他心情不算差，也就算就此揭过。  
再次迈开步伐的时候，他已经在想今晚陪着自己的金主玩恋爱游戏的话应该要饰演一个怎样的角色才对。

芹泽手脚都被精细却坚韧的铁链拴住，能自己活动的范围也只有鸟饲那狭窄的卧室，他连门口都走不出去。他蜷缩在角落里，畏惧而又戒慎地看着对面那个淡漠到冷然的男人。  
鸟饲态度悠然，正耐心地端着食物要给芹泽喂食，完全将对方的恐惧以及囚禁对方的现状都无视掉，目光透过深色的镜片流泄出浓浓的宠纵。

芹泽醒过来的时候，发现自己已经被挪到了鸟饲那边屋里。自己是在他床上醒来的，醒来的时候四肢已经被铁链拴住，而且不知道对方动了什么手脚，自己虽然意识清醒能稍微活动，但是却积蓄不了力气，稍微动一动就浑身发软。

自醒过来才短短三天，芹泽却觉得漫长得仿佛过了三十年。  
自己被鸟饲囚禁在这里，别说鸟饲滴水不漏他完全没办法与外界联系，最可怕的是，他自己内心深处有种莫名的情愫，让他每每挣扎在沦陷与清醒的边沿。

三天里，鸟饲几乎没离开过，偶尔外出也不超过半个小时，也不知道留出这空隙是为了试探他还是别的，芹泽吃不准。  
三天里，自己的一切生活起居，涵盖到所有方面都由鸟饲一手包办。鸟饲连让他自己吃饭都不允许，更不要说别的了。

此刻，鸟饲就一如过去三天那样，耐心而温柔地坐在床边，无视自己所在角落里戒惧的姿态，等着自己还是跟之前三天一样，最后还是认命地挪过去，乖乖地被他喂食。

鸟饲很有耐心，细细地看着芹泽细嚼慢咽地吞下去后，再及时喂到他嘴边。空气仿佛凝固了一般，室内沉静得只能听到芹泽咀嚼的声音。  
鸟饲忽然伸出了手，低眉顺目着的芹泽敏锐地察觉到了，顿时浑身僵硬着，抑制不住地微微颤抖着。  
鸟饲的拇指轻柔地擦过了他的嘴角，带着淡淡的笑意开口：“沾上了，直人你还真是像个小孩子。“  
芹泽一言不发，谨慎地抬起眼帘悄悄看了过去，却见鸟饲垂下了目光，极其自然地将替他擦过嘴角的拇指含进嘴里舔着。他感到心头一震，却难以分辨这种震颤的原因。

高仓奏换好了衣服，就将电话掏出来打回家里，一边往外面走去。  
沿路上并没有发现那些以他为主角的窃窃私语。

“这些天，奏酱都是一下班就打电话呢，果然是有人了么，呜呜……我失恋了。“来自女警A。  
“别说了，我看了他这么多年，就这么被不知道哪来的狐狸精叼走了，哇……“来自女警B。  
“现在上班的精神慰藉都没有了啦！讨厌啦，将奏酱还给大家啊！嘤嘤嘤……“来自女警C。

居然没人接听。高仓奏用力地皱起了眉头，忍不住加快了脚步。  
路过报亭的时候，见到黑崎正好收拾完准备走人，高仓奏禁不住停了停脚步，倒回去几步朝黑崎搭话：“怎么这几天没见到你家老板？“  
黑崎笑了笑朝高仓奏挥了挥手：“老板出差去了啊，我连休假都被取消了呢。“  
“哈？“高仓奏一愣，真是长见识了鸟饲还会有需要出差的工作？他果然是一个神秘的家伙啊。

随手和黑崎挥别过后，高仓奏也没将鸟饲的事情放在心上，因为叶藏没接他的电话，他现在归心似箭。  
一回到家才开门，就见到叶藏一副也才刚回来的样子。  
高仓奏自己都没发现心底舒了口气，依然口气严肃地问：“你去哪了？手机也不带。“  
叶藏眨了眨眼，笑盈盈地迎上了高仓奏，抬手就搂住他的脖子挂到了他身上，垫了垫脚亲了亲他的下唇：“对不起，让你担心了。出门急了，没注意嘛。“  
高仓奏顺手就揽住了他，没好气地轻叹：“不准有下次。去哪了？“  
叶藏乖巧地点了点头，一边从钱包里翻找什么一边说：“我的身份证不是还要等嘛，就办了个临时的啊，你看。“  
高仓奏接过他递过来的证件，在看清上面的资料之后，沉默了三秒。

“阿叶。“  
“嗯？“  
“你今年27岁？“  
“是啊~“

高仓奏的内心掀起了滔天巨浪。他的恋人居然比他还年长了四年！！不可思议！！！

隐秘偏僻的山道上此刻却异常热闹，今晚聚集而来的车手都在道上大有来头。  
雅之难得没有穿西装，但是还是一身紧贴时尚潮流的大牌，当然他身边的林诚司也不遑多让。  
林诚司搂着他的腰身，附在他耳边低语：“你说过喜欢我当车手的样子，如今总算带你亲眼看仔细了。“  
雅之那一份与现场气氛相异的漠然和难以忽视的纤丽吸引了不少目光，有些甚至无视了他身边的林诚司抛起了眉眼。说来说去，谁不知道林诚司背后的金钱来源。搞不好撬走了这个有样有身材的金主，那也能风流快活好一阵了。

这些目光，雅之和林诚司都没有放在眼内。  
雅之微微侧头，将脑袋挨在了林诚司的肩膀上：“还没到你？“  
林诚司紧了紧环在他腰上的手臂，低头用下巴轻贴着他的额头：“快了。等下，你愿意坐到我副驾座上么？“  
雅之抬了抬头，有些慵懒地看向他，用目光代替了问话。  
林诚司低头吻上了他的眼睑：“道上的规矩，不是最信任的人不会邀请上车。虽然以我和你的关系说这个你可能会觉得很好笑，但是我还真的想让你在最近的距离看得最清楚。你是第一个，让我想要邀上车的人。“  
雅之轻轻笑了出声，转了个身嵌进林诚司怀里，双手揽住了他的腰，仰头轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇：“那就让我当你的胜利女神吧。“  
林诚司也笑了：“有生命危险的哦。“  
雅之抬手轻轻刮了刮他的鼻尖：“那你的技术会让车上的人出事么？“  
林诚司挑了挑眉，凝视了他好一阵，而这时，轮到林诚司这一轮的号召叫响了。  
林诚司挥了挥手，正巧与这一轮的对手交换了一个眼神。  
他忽然就将雅之压在车身上交换了一个短暂而激烈的亲吻，意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇，在极近的距离朝雅之说着：“有你在，我不会输。当然，我也不可能让你在我车上出事。等我赢了，我们继续吧。“  
说罢，林诚司就替他开了车门。

坐到副驾座上的时候，雅之摸了摸自己的唇，刚才林诚司那自信的不可一世的张狂真是让他有几分怦然心动。于是在林诚司也钻进来的时候，他忍不住拉过林诚司的手凑到嘴边轻吻：“让我赐予你胜利的祝福。“

鸟饲草草地套上了长裤，拂过芹泽脸上的泪痕，怜爱地凝视着累得昏睡过去的芹泽。  
忽然在黑暗中出现无声闪烁着的光芒。  
鸟饲低头轻吻了芹泽的脸颊，才捞起那光源的手机走到了阳台。

“我也要谈恋爱啊！为什么大家都谈恋爱了只有我没得！“  
才刚接起，对方就毫不客气地诉苦起来，鸟饲将手机挪开了一点，平静地回答：“我叫你直接上他的了。“  
“我又不是你！“电话那头的人似乎真的因为恋情不顺而心情不佳，”我才不喜欢勉强。“  
“我哪里有勉强过别人。“鸟饲如是说。  
对方似乎被噎了一下，好半晌才挤出一句：“你敢说魔王喜欢你？“  
“他怎么可能不喜欢我。“秒答的鸟饲。

对方全然沉默了。不期然就同情起芹泽这位小魔王来着，居然被大魔王就这么看上单方面盖章了，不知道是幸还是不幸。

“半夜三更给我来电话就只为了告诉我，你还没将衔尾龙搞上床。“鸟饲说着，还不忘回头朝卧室看了一眼。  
“切，你一点都不关心我的终身幸福，我真是心酸。“对方装模作样了一会，才切入了正题，”贵公子好像准备无视这一切变化，对他的目标出手了哦。“

11.

穿着深蓝色兜帽衫的青年哼着小调打开了仓库大门，脚步轻快得沿着通往地下室的楼梯一蹦一蹦走下去，豁然开朗的仓库地下室里是一座储备精良的武器库，也是他和他师父的秘密藏身处——想到这里，青年满脸都快笑开了花。

“怎么才来？”段野龙哉坐在宽椅上背对着他打字，难得换下他潇洒优雅的西装三件套，只穿了一件黑色工字背心的衔尾龙露出了宽阔的后背和锻炼紧实的肌肉。

龙崎看着他的背影赶紧抹了抹口水。“我要监视的目标人物很麻烦啊，就那么大摇大摆得走在街上，恨不得穿金戴银耀武扬威的样子，但是跟了他一天却一点破绽都没发现。”

段野从电脑面前将椅子转了过来，双手扶在翘起来的单边膝盖上，一脸促狭得看着眼前脱去兜帽的卷毛小狗，说：“你知道你挑了个最麻烦的人吗？”

“哎，不愧是师父，我一说你就明白了。”

龙崎兴致勃勃得跳到段野面前，蹲在他的脚边双眼晶亮得望着他，就差脑袋上没立着两个毛茸茸的耳朵只求段野抚摸一下了。

可段野依旧保持着很好的距离感，只是斜挑了眼角盯着他说：“你有信心？”

“嘛，这样才能证明我的实力嘛！”龙崎笑得开心，“不然怎么有资格做师父的徒弟。”

“你只是想做我的徒弟？”段野挑逗般得用一根手指挑起他的下巴说。

龙崎的脸颊上非常应景得升上了两朵红晕，饱含羞涩得瞟了他一眼道：“你知道的啦~”

“郁夫。”段野忽然捏紧了他的下巴，语气陡然冷峻，“如果被我发现你有其它的阴谋，我会斩断你的手脚，挖去你这双可爱的大眼睛，再把你一块一块得扔去不同的角落。”

龙崎被他靠近的黑色双眸慑住，那里面的杀气可绝对不是在跟自己开玩笑。他睁大双眼，吞了吞口水，气氛凝固间，龙崎忽然又扬起了笑容，说：“师父你觉得我眼睛很可爱吗？真的吗？你第一次夸我哎~”

段野看着他一副纯真无辜的笑脸，收回了辖制他的手指，轻笑一声道：“说不定你挺适合当杀手的，也的确到了该更新换代的时候了。”

因为不满段野撤了手，龙崎反而嘟起了嘴，整个人趴上了对方的膝盖，扬起脸问段野说：“师父啊，跟我说说呗，我很好奇你们的杀手组织呢。”

段野懒散得靠上椅背，一手搭上龙崎柔软的卷发轻柔得抚摸着，忽然觉得偶尔养个宠物也不是什么坏事，虽然有点过分黏人就是了。

“和你说也无妨，我们组织里除开业余的一部分，常在册的有五个人。彼此之间一般不会有什么联系，像这种目标人物存在交叉的任务其实十分罕见。美杜莎，就是你见过的那个所谓‘大摇大摆耀武扬威’的男人，实际上是做得最久的熟手，手段圆滑效率极高，唯一的缺点大概是太爱钱？贵公子因为曾经和我有一些过节所以我调查过他本人，他是最不像杀手的杀手，不在乎金额不在乎目标人物，他做杀手就跟白领选择上班一样，纯粹的职业而已。魔王据我所知是个年轻人，做事雷厉风行不讲求技巧，不过年轻人嘛，有时总是太过焦躁。与魔王相反的则是桥姬，他做杀手更多是出于玩弄猎物的爱好，过程则是越长越好，与其说是杀人更多得是从心灵上摧毁对方，离开桥姬后自杀的猎物都不知其数呢，他可能才是最没有感情的一个。”

龙崎仔细得聆听着，等段野说完他抬起头问：“那你呢，师父？”

“我？”段野轻笑了一声说，“有好处就拿，有碍事的人就干掉，其余的都与我无关。”

“欸~听起来师父才是最像杀手的呢。”龙崎一边说着，右手一边不安分得顺着段野的裤腿往上抚摸。

难得段野没有一脚将他踹开，龙崎得寸进尺得双手抚上了他的大腿，慢慢地从地上爬了起来，整个人跨过段野的双腿轻巧得骑在了上面，双手则在段野结实的腰腹间暧昧得游走着。

段野靠在椅背上，含着一抹意味不明的淡笑看着他，龙崎伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的下唇，莹润的双眸也变得炽热起来。

“师父……”他一边轻哼着一边小幅度得扭动起了腰，缓缓低下头凑近了段野的嘴唇，整个人散发出一层天真的色气。

段野保持着笑意让他亲吻了自己，小动物般得轻啄逐渐变得急切起来，龙崎嘴里持续发出低沉诱人的轻哼，舌头也不安分得舔着他的嘴唇带来一阵湿意。

段野忽然间狠狠用牙齿咬过他的嘴唇，龙崎嗷得一声从他身上坐直起来，双眼委屈得快要哭出来般瞪着面前的男人。

段野舔了舔嘴里的咸猩，将某个明显已经起了反应的家伙从自己身上一把拽了下来，椅子一转便又回到了电脑前。

“师父~”龙崎装出一副可怜巴巴的样子坐在地上叫他的名字，“阿龙~”

“郁夫，师父可是个很有原则的人。”段野点了根烟继续在键盘上敲打着，忽而又加了句，“不准叫我阿龙。”

“嘁。”龙崎盘腿坐在地上小声得抱怨道，“下次直接强上你，死闷骚。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么~”龙崎伸了个懒腰从地上爬了起来，径直走向了地下室横陈的长沙发，整个人跌进去调整了一下姿势，就直接将手伸进了裤子里。

“既然师父没这个意思，不介意我自己处理一下吧。”笑得一脸得意。

本来还期望段野给点什么反应，岂料那家伙直接拿起了耳机塞住耳朵，头也不回得继续他的杀手作业。龙崎嘟着嘴特别委屈得哀叹了一声，只好十分没有兴致得一个人处理生理现象问题。

怎么就我一个人这么倒霉啊——！他在心中怒吼道。

 

——

 

晴朗无云的澄澈天空下，街道正值人潮如织的繁嚣正午。尽职尽责的高仓奏靠在警车上整理资料，他的同事从街角另一侧拿着宝矿力走过来，远远得扔了过来给他。

反应迅速得接过瓶子，高仓奏抬头冲他们笑道：“再来晚一点你们就可以不用交班了。”

“我们怎么敢啊？”高个子的男同事举起双手投降道，“要是被警署里的那群女人听到，肯定又说我们专坑她们男神了，下次的联谊就别想参加了。”

“别乱说。”高仓奏一反常态得正经道，“我跟她们又没什么关系。”

“哈？你不是真交女朋友了吧，好认真啊。”

“我一向都很认真。”高仓奏把填好的资料簿拍上他的胸口，犹豫了片刻又说，“不过跟女朋友稍微有点不一样……”

“奏。”忽然在身后响起的声音令高仓愣了几秒。

他转过头，不知道什么时候出现的叶藏趴在车子的另一边冲他微笑，淡金阳光透过他漆黑的发丝显得格外温柔。

“你怎么来了？”语气无意识间变得轻快。

叶藏绕过车前走到他面前，淡色针织衫更衬得他整个人身材纤细，皮肤白得反光。周围的同事们都用诧异的眼光看着他，仿佛从来没听说过高仓奏何时有了个这样的朋友。

“他是我的室友。”高仓面不改色得介绍道，其余人则双眼直直得盯着叶藏，木愣得点着脑袋。

叶藏的眼里却仿佛只有他一个人，对周围一切置若罔闻，只是凝视着他的脸柔声说：“我知道你快下班了，等你一起午餐啊，一个人在家里很无聊呢。”

“不是叫你找点事做吗。”无奈得摇了摇头，忍住无时无刻想将手放在对上身上的欲望，说，“你也不用刻意来找我，打个电话我去接你就好了。”

叶藏有些羞涩得笑着说：“不知不觉就走到这里来了，是不是打扰你工作了，你会生我的气吗？”

“这有什么好生气的。”

听着两人简直跟调情般的语气，同事们终于快要忍受不了这闪瞎眼的气氛，开口转移了话题道：“奏你知道那个倒霉的家伙要回来了吧，就是跟你换班那个，终于出院了。”

高仓奏终于将视线从叶藏身上移开，点了点头回应道：“说起来有些过意不去，那天要不是我有事要跟他换班，也不至于他被黑帮的流弹击中。”

“哈哈，那是他自己倒霉，谁知道那天刚好遇上两大黑帮火拼，还出了个反骨仔搞内讧，场面那么混乱他只被流弹击中昏迷已经算好的了。他现在总算清醒点了，不过听说他当时看到了两方的交易货物，好像是毒品还是什么，上头很重视已经调他去取证了，估计还是有段时间见不到那家伙了。”

“真是毒品？”高仓奏思索着皱起了眉头，难道龙崎郁夫当时说的都是真的？那么高野组和松江组这趟麻烦可大了。

“换班，是什么情况？”一直站在他身边的叶藏忽然开口道。

没想到他会对此有兴趣，高仓奏顿了一下说：“之前高野组和松江组的交易地点，那一带本来是我巡逻的，不过那天刚好住隔壁的老人家急病要送医院，我就只好和另一个同事换了班，不然当时目击交易的应该是我才对。”

“所以……不是你？”叶藏神情恍惚得看着他，漂亮的眼睛里染上一层看不清的薄雾。

“不是我啊。”高仓奏摇头道，“你怎么会对这事有兴趣？”

叶藏望着他半晌，忽然咧起唇角温柔得笑道：“我只是担心你出什么事而已。”

“哇，你们真的是……奏啊，你还是老实招认吧，这位小哥才是你整个人大变样的原因吧。”

高仓奏瞪着他们，做了个噤声的手势凶道：“都给我闭嘴。走了，阿叶。”

“嗯，啊。”叶藏有些心不在焉得跟上他的脚步。辞别了身后的同事，高仓奏领着叶藏拐进了街边无人的小巷，撑住墙壁将仿佛心神不定的人逼进角落里，看着他低头沉思的模样，觉得对方仿佛谜团般看不透彻，却又因此透露出无限神秘的诱惑。

“阿叶，能告诉我你在想什么吗？”他俯身凑近他的耳边问。

叶藏抬头望住他的眼睛，漆黑的眸仁里已经如他所想般满是诚挚的爱意，心里忽然乱了起来，他伸手急切得揽住高仓奏的脖子吻了上去，对方也十分配合得揽住了他的腰。

“我只会想着你……嗯，奏……告诉我你喜欢我……”他在接吻的间隙祈求着对方的回应。

高仓奏松开了一点距离，揉着他的卷发直视他，用笃定般的语气轻笑着，“喜欢啊，我不是说过很多次了。”

被揽入怀中时，叶藏反射般得抱住他的腰，任他结实的手臂揽住自己肩膀，呼吸都吐纳在耳边。

他想，只要任务不改变，他的目标就只有高仓奏。他能够轻易得让猎物爱上自己，为他奉献出一切，给他赖以生存的爱，然后他会……会……

叶藏忽然间愣了神，他竟一时之间忘了他接下来要做什么，想要得到什么。苍白冰凉如寒潭般的肌肤表层下似乎涌起了一股暗流。

 

——

花泽类很快注意到了他奇怪的邻居。

作为设计师满世界出差的矢野似乎从来没有出现过，他养的那一群野猫在顺平的家里扎了窝，一个个养的膘肥圆润，安逸舒适得连原主人都快认不出了。

这不正好，他回到家时，隔壁深居宅男日向彻正趴在他家的走廊矮窗上，和一只不知道什么时候爬到窗台外的棕白相间的花猫打着招呼，那只猫正懒洋洋得晒着太阳，被他这么一摸二话不说抬起爪子就给了日向彻一抓。

“嗷！”日向彻惨叫一声收回手，猫儿舔了舔爪子完全不管是否在原主人手背留下了五道红痕。

“你还不来接它们回去，下次就要爬你头上去了。”

日向彻猛地转过头来，戒备十足得看着靠在门口微笑着的金发男，摸了摸自己的手背藏到身后，说：“等元晴回来再说吧。”

“嗯，嗯。”花泽类随意得点了点头，“很期待和矢野先生见面。”说完他便打开房门走了进去。

日向彻等门后不再传来响声，碎念了一句，从口袋里摸出手机向鳥饲发过去花泽类一天的行踪。

虽说他是雇佣黑客，鳥饲这些要求也太刻板无趣了，不过看在前杀手王牌给的价格不错的份上……养家糊口还是很不容易的。

窗子哗啦一声被拉开，日向彻心里一惊瞬间将手机翻了过来。花泽类笑得一脸绅士，伸手将那只花猫抱进了怀中，一边摸着柔软的猫毛，一边盯着他说：“小心哦，别又被咬伤了。”

日向彻皮笑肉不笑得呵呵了两声，直到花泽类关了窗户，他才长呼一口气卸下防备——你妹，刚才差点以为要被杀了，得加钱！

 

花泽类转过身来将花猫放在了地上，一边思索着一边向卧室走去。不用怀疑，能够派人查他底细还有胆监视他的，必然是那个传说中的前王牌JOKER先生。看来，说好的金盆洗手完全就是一个笑话，那家伙的目的究竟是什么呢？虽然一早就猜出了这单CASE没那么简单，但他从来不喜欢被牵涉进多余的事情中，迅速解决掉深町拿钱走人再简单不过。

说实话，这次任务他已经拖延了许久，实在不符合他一贯的风格。

织部顺平从花店打工回来，正躺在床上小憩。少年白皙的皮肤和纤细的身段像只雪白的家猫，沉睡中的脸孔干净透明得就像个普通的学生，和他初见时那种嚣张轻挑的气质也仿佛被磨平了许多，被饲养得很好的少年是他能够想到的最理想的情人。

花泽类靠在床头俯下身子，用略带冰凉的手抚摸着少年的脸颊，“顺平……”

像是被冰到稍微瑟缩了一下的顺平睁开了眼睛，先是迷迷糊糊得眨了眨，在看清眼前的人时眸仁变得倏然明亮起来，溢满了全然的信赖和欢喜。

花泽类忽然觉得一切变得索然无味起来。

“你回来了？酒吧那边的工作需要忙到这么晚吗？”顺平有些委屈得抿了抿唇角，拖着他的手把他带到了床上。

花泽类安抚着他的头发，缓声说：“我是去辞职的，你不是不想我继续跟着深町吗？”

“真的？！”顺平高兴得捧住他的脸颊咬了一口，道，“太好了！深町他们组织很复杂的，不用看你陷下去真的太好了！那你之后想要做什么？”

“嗯……”花泽类双手交叠扶在脑后，思索着说，“我去做杀手好不好？”

“你脑子坏掉啦？正经点啦！”顺平笑骂着推了他一把。

“那顺平想要我做什么呢？”他睁大眼睛，一脸无辜得问。

顺平从床上坐了起来，抱着膝盖望着远处遐思着，唇角无意识间往上扬起露出浅浅的笑意，“其实你做什么我都无所谓的，我只是不想你有什么危险罢了……如果可以的话，我想跟你一起离开这里，找个没人认识的地方重新开始。没有家人，没有朋友都不重要，那些都是过去了，我现在只会想着将来的事情……”

花泽类冷淡得看着他的背影，床边的窗帘被清风扬起，金色的柔和光线透过白色窗帘在顺平的身上印下星星点点的暖光，令他整个人显得璀璨动人。花泽类的内心由此产生了一种莫名的心悸，他从来都是凭一时兴致毫无动机得活着，一段故事在他扣动扳机结束后，再去寻找新的故事。但是眼前的少年比他更有朝气，更有目的，全身心得在为自己的将来而努力向前行走，以至于此时的顺平在他看来如站在云端的天使一般，那么得天真洁白。

他从背后抱住了顺平，对方轻笑了一声右手扣上了他的十指，暧昧相依的二人在阳光下显得无比契合。

“你觉得好吗，类？”

“你说得太好了我都不知道该怎么回答了，你真的这么喜欢我吗，顺平？”

“你在担心些什么啊！”顺平转过头来，双手捧住他的脸颊用力往中间挤，看一向优雅完美的花泽类被他捏得像个嘟嘴的小孩子一样，开心得笑了出来。

“放心，我不会随便扔掉你的！无论我去哪儿都会找根绳子牵着你！”

“唔唔……好吧。”

花泽类掰开他的手，将他的手臂直接挂在了自己肩上，用力拥住了眼前的少年。顺平清脆的笑声回荡在他耳边，他闭上眼睛，开始想象顺平所说的那些将来。

12.

镶砌着花纹式样老旧的花色瓷砖的狭窄浴室内，由于通风效果并不十分好而弥漫着薄薄的雾气。  
从花洒倾泻而下的热水直接打落到地面，在阵阵流水声中夹杂着暧昧难明的喘息，听上去分外让人脸红心跳。

芹泽浑身赤裸地被身后的鸟饲顶压着贴在简陋的洗手盆上，双手下意识地死死地抓紧了边缘。他尝试让自己想起具体的日期，但是却被身后的男人的动作彻底打断了清明的意识，情不自禁地发出了婉转的低吟和撩拨人心的喘息。

鸟饲仗着身高优势从他身后将他圈在怀里，一手在前，极富技巧性地套弄芹泽的阴茎，另一手在后，借着泡沫丰富的沐浴液在芹泽的后穴里刺激着那敏感的腺体。  
经过这些天，鸟饲早就相当清楚该怎么弄，才会让芹泽最舒服。

芹泽早就被他弄得双腿发软，如果不是背靠着对方，双手死死地撑着洗手盆，怕且他现在只能难堪地无力地软倒在地。他用力地咬紧了牙关，极力控制着自己尽量不要呻吟出声。

“直人。”  
鸟饲低沉而富有独特魅力的嗓音在芹泽耳边响起，这让芹泽禁不住浑身一震轻颤。  
“你知不知道自己现在有多可爱？”  
即使是这种情景下，鸟饲的声调依旧可以称得上是淡然，但是出口的话语却与声调给人的感觉背道而驰。  
芹泽分不清自己现在的颤抖是因为来自对身后的男人的畏惧，还是因为身体上抗拒不了的快感，又或者是他自己都不想承认的那一部分说不清道不明的悸动。他并不想回应鸟饲这样的话语，下意识就闭上了双眼。

鸟饲似乎被他的反应取悦到了，在他耳畔发出了一声轻笑。而这又让芹泽像惊弓之鸟一样猛然张开双眼有些惊惶地抬起了头。  
鸟饲轻咬着他柔软的耳骨，双手在他前后的动作更加激烈了起来：“别害羞啊，我双手都在你身上忙碌着，劳烦你自己擦一擦前面镜子上的水汽？然后你就可以看到自己现在是什么样子了。”  
芹泽无意识地咬着下唇，轻轻地摇了摇头想要抗拒，可是鸟饲却在此时用手指狠狠地按住了他那不经折磨的腺体，用力地往里揉压起来，然而前面勃起着被玩弄的阴茎却被用力地捏紧。  
芹泽受不了似的仰头发出一声呜鸣，小腿肚都甚至有些哆嗦了起来。  
鸟饲才又放松了力度，怜爱地亲吻着他湿漉漉的后颈：“乖，听话。”  
眼眶开始不受控制地酸涩了起来，芹泽颤抖着手，依言将面前镶在墙上的镜子擦拭出一小片清晰的地方，顿时他就能看到自己在镜中的倒影。

镜中的自己简直像一只受惊的兔子，还哪里有当初刚接到这项任务的时候的志在必得和意气风发？泛红的眼眶盈满了水汽，仓惶的眼神，却被情欲熏红了脸颊，下唇上还留着自己咬下的齿印。  
芹泽顿时狼狈地撇开了视线。

然而，鸟饲却在此时加快了套弄他阴茎和在他后穴进出的节奏，芹泽知道他是要逼自己射出来，却无力抗拒。  
之前被慢条斯理地玩弄着而累积下的快感被此刻激烈的节奏一下子引燃，芹泽不能控制地发出了破碎的呻吟。

蒸腾着雾气的狭窄浴室内顿时又升温了好几度，那种火热却又吊诡的氛围仿佛能将人的神智都熏染得一片迷糊。

鸟饲相当清楚要怎么动作才会让芹泽身不由己，他一边盯着镜中芹泽的倒影，一边听着芹泽发出的好听的呻吟和喘息，心情似乎相当不错：“你看到了吧，自己是不是很可爱？射吧，我知道你很想射，别忍耐了。射在我手里吧，我不介意。”  
芹泽迷乱地甩着头，他分不清究竟是鸟饲给予他肉体上的刺激深重一点，还是鸟饲的话语给予他精神上的刺激深重一点。只是，等他发现自己浑身发软地被鸟饲紧紧搂着，粗喘着大气的时候，他已经真的射在鸟饲手里了。

鸟饲一边搂着芹泽，一边轻吻着他的鬓发，将沾满了芹泽的精液的手举到了芹泽面前。  
还绵软无力想要努力平复自己的气息的芹泽就这么毫无防备地看到自己的精液在鸟饲那修长好看的指掌间粘腻地牵拉悬挂着。他羞愤地撇开了头。  
鸟饲顺势就吻着他柔软的、还带着情欲未褪的温度的脸颊：“直人，你一定要记得，我是真的很喜欢、很喜欢你。”  
芹泽用力地闭上了双眼。

等鸟饲自己也满足了之后，他整饬好自己和芹泽，就将原本就被自己下药而手脚无法施力，现下更是被自己捣腾得精疲力竭的芹泽抱到了客厅。

芹泽感觉自己像是被鸟饲捏在掌心玩弄的人偶，可是他却慢慢地觉得自己的理智和情感发生了微妙的背离。他任由鸟饲摆弄着风筒给他吹头发，一副彻底放弃了抵抗的样子，但是却勉力抬起眼皮，视线在屋内逡巡了起来。他见到了从没见到过的棋盘，上面摆着不成局的棋子。  
此时，鸟饲熄掉了吹风机，将他圈抱到怀里，二人一同坐到了棋盘前的位置。  
芹泽并不意外鸟饲会察觉到他的小动作，反正这些日子以来自己无论是做什么和想做什么都没逃出过他的法眼。想着，芹泽不无自嘲地干脆再次闭上双眼，反正他也是很累了。  
鸟饲给他调整了一下姿势，让他窝到自己的双腿之间，头靠着自己的肩膀，能睡得舒服点。

鸟饲温柔地抚弄他的发尾，说道：“我说过，我的目的只会告诉我信任的同伴。现下，我认为可以告诉你了，直人。不过你累了，睡醒了，我再告诉你吧。”  
听到前半句还想挣扎着打起精神的芹泽，在鸟饲的抚摸下，不知不觉就着他后半句的意思，慢慢地真的意识模糊地睡过去了。

脑海里最后还盘旋着那盘还未成局的棋。

顺平到现在都有点理不清究竟发生了什么事。  
那天他照常上班，只是花泽类跟他说有事要处理，要在外面过一夜，他点了点头，那会儿花泽类还一如既往地温柔地亲吻着他的额头，让他不要太想念他，自己还啐了他一声，抬脚轻轻地踢了他的小腿一下。  
之后也是很稀松平常的早晨，自己还睡眼惺忪的时候被一屋子的猫咪日常地吵醒了一下，就见到办完事回来的花泽类蹲在餐桌前给猫咪们的饭碗里加猫粮。

“你回来了？”顺平还记得自己当时还想挣扎起身。  
而闻声回头看过来的花泽类只是朝他笑了笑：“我回来了，你继续睡吧，猫粮有些不够了，我下楼去买些，顺便给你买点早餐。”  
实在挣扎不起来的自己也就干脆地继续躺回被窝里和床褥缠绵，在睡梦中，他还隐约感觉到花泽类出门前还摸了摸他的头发。

可等自己睡饱了准备起来上班的时候，花泽类却还是没回来。那些吃不饱的猫咪们一只二只都围着他不满又可怜的嘶鸣着。  
顺平和它们厮磨了一阵，去翻猫粮，但是果如花泽类所说的，已经没有了。想起花泽类说去买猫粮和早餐，去到现在都没有回来，他就不由得不满地嘟了嘟嘴。

之后，顺平只能先让猫咪们饿着，自己照常去上班。可是从他梳洗到换衣服到出门，打给花泽类的电话都一律转到了留言信箱，这让他不由得担心了起来。  
然而没等他担心够走一个街口的时间，他就莫名其妙地被袭击了，而且他还认得，那些是深町手下的人。

顺平十分不解，就算自己真的拒绝了深町，但是深町对自己还算是十分包容，不至于恼羞成怒到要找人来教训自己的地步。  
可是一来二去的叫嚣后，他却相当震惊对方袭击自己的原因。

深町居然死了？！还有人认得凶手是拿着那张属于自己的邀请函登上赌船的？！

不可能！你们有没有搞错？！每张邀请函都一样的啊！  
老大送给你的那张是他特意给你在上面做了别样标记的，因为老大真的对你用心，可是你居然杀了他？！  
我们整个松江组都不会放过你的！

顺平都不太记得清自己是怎么逃脱掉的了，只是他清楚地记得最后那张邀请函……是落入了花泽类的手中。  
等他回过神来的时候，他已经狼狈地站在高仓奏家门前了。

那个老好人一样的警察果然二话不说就收留了他，顺平一时之间顶着高仓奏那位漂亮的室友那冷冽的目光留了三天。他虽然失魂落魄一般，却还是有打电话回花店说有急事需要请假，向高仓奏说起事情的缘由的时候也很有条理和逻辑。  
顺平知道这种事情找上高仓奏是非常不合适的，但是情急之下他已经想不起还可以找谁求助。

顺平并不蠢，只是不想面对现实。虽然相处过程中多少有过不安的预感，但是他还是能确实感觉得到情感是在双向流动。他还是愿意相信花泽类。  
至少，他希望花泽类能亲口对他说，而不是这样子忽然就消失无踪。

等到第四天的时候，顺平自己也坐不住了。  
像这种黑帮仇杀的事情，就连高仓奏这个警察心里也是明白，就算带他去报警也没用。而高仓奏虽然看上去像是那种正直得近乎傻的警察，但是他其实却比起很多警察都更懂灵活变通，不然在这一街区，他也不会好端端这么多年还那么“横”。  
虽然有高仓奏在给他想办法，但是顺平却本能地觉得再呆下去危险的就是自己了。于是他没有告诉高仓奏，就走了。

顺平还记得自己乔装了一下准备走人的时候，高仓奏那个叫做叶藏的室友倚在门边朝他露出了惑人的笑容。  
那笑容很漂亮，仿佛有着让人甘心沉沦在里面哪怕会失去性命也无所谓的魔力，但是在顺平看来却只有一股凉飕飕的感觉。  
下意识地，顺平就忍不住再次拉了拉衣领。

叶藏只是轻柔地跟他说了一句：“保重。”

顺平仗着自己熟悉这一区所有大街小巷，一改平时的装束，只是穿着朴素的运动类休闲服，套着兜帽，戴着口罩，不起眼地在大街小巷穿梭着。  
他特意选了午夜时分，贪图人少。他想要回家看看，看花泽类有没有回过去。虽然明知道这机会渺茫近乎不可能，但是他还是想让自己亲眼证实。

忽然尾随上来的脚步声让顺平浑身绷紧，他并没有信心能打得过对方，动武绝对是下策，通过熟悉的地形将对方甩掉才是上策。  
于是顺平装作一无所觉，慢慢地开始加快脚步。  
可是尾随他的那人在察觉到他的意图之后却反而停下了脚步发出了一声轻笑。  
熟悉的笑声让顺平猛然一震，猝然就停下了脚步，僵立在原地的他，即便这之前多么多么想再见那人一面，此刻却莫名地紧张得不敢回过身去。

“顺平。”

然而他身后那人却像没事人一样，一如平常那样开口叫他。仿佛他只是下楼买宵夜遇上等太久不耐烦而下来找他的自己。  
顺平抬手扯下了自己的兜帽，缓缓地转过身去。可是第一眼映入眼帘的却是黑漆漆的枪口。顺平觉得自己居然还能这么平静真是一个奇迹，至少对自己来说的确是。

花泽类举着枪，枪口直勾勾地指着顺平的脑袋，却歪了歪头，朝他露出了温柔的浅笑，让顺平觉得除了自己被枪指着之外，果然还是和平常没什么分别。  
下一秒，花泽类就将枪收了起来，一副只是开开玩笑的样子，耸了耸肩：“我没想到深町对你居然是那么用心，给你的邀请函居然还是经过自己手‘DIY’过点特别的。抱歉啊，不过你不用担心，明天你睡醒了，就没事的了。”  
顺平发现自己的呼吸变得稍微急促了起来，他内心明明像狂潮一般汹涌着，可是面上却相当平静，他明明有很多问题想要问，但是说道嘴边的却只有一句：“你利用我？”  
花泽类清清浅浅地笑了起来，和煦得仿佛在这样的午夜都自带光晕，他轻轻地将食指举到了唇边：“嘘，别问，就这样吧，趁我还没改变主意，你走吧，当没见过我。”  
顺平幽幽地凝望着他，良久，发出了一声轻蔑的笑，倔强地昂起了下巴，一脸挑衅地看了过去：“如果我不走呢？”  
他能清楚地见到那些温柔动人的浅笑一点一点地从花泽类脸上褪去，时至此刻他才知道原来面无表情的花泽类看上去是可以那么冷酷。

顺平看着花泽类冷漠地再次掏出了枪，枪口再一次直指自己的脑袋。他眼见着花泽类开始朝自己缓步踱了过来，不由得努力地平复下自己急促的呼吸和澎湃的心绪，安然地闭上双眼。

忽然，脚步声停下了，但是预期中的子弹却没有贯穿自己的脑袋。  
顺平再次睁开双眼的时候，这午夜时分僻静的横巷里再也没有那个一身白衣的花泽类了。  
顺平只觉得在这一瞬间自己的身心都被抽空了，让他不知不觉就脚下一软，直挺挺地跪在了地上。时至此刻，他的泪水才违背了他本人的意志，沉重地坠落到地面上。

而穿着一身的白顶着亮眼的金发肆无忌惮地走在刚刚才解决掉的目标人物的势力范围内的花泽类则相当悠游，完全没将松江组放在眼内，而且他可以肯定没人查得到他才是凶手。  
除非……顺平会说出去。

啊……完美的剧本并没有进行到最后，还差了在阴暗偏僻的暗巷里含泪将真心相爱的情人不得已杀掉这一个经典情节……的确是有些遗憾呢。

雅之也不记得自己多久没试过这么狼狈了，的确是他小看了那条一头卷毛的大眼狗，看来无声狗才会咬人这一点果然没说错。  
雅之啐了一口，看着地上自己吐出的淡淡血迹，不由得眯起了双眼。他都忘记了多久没试过脸被打伤了……雅之抬手擦了擦自己的嘴角。  
他一定不会放过衔尾龙的，还有……龙崎郁夫。

林诚司不得已开始收拾自己那堆积如山的脏衣服的时候，漫不经心地想着自己那个有趣漂亮的金主好几日没联络过自己了，虽然感觉有哪里不对劲，但是本来那个叫做龟田雅之的男人就够奇怪的了。  
林诚司还是很明白，少点好奇心才能够保命这个道理。  
只是他才这么想着，就有个小东西从他抱起的那堆脏衣服里滚落了下来。

林诚司瞄了一眼，似乎是一盒火柴。  
自己会混迹在哪些地方，相信没有人比自己更清楚了，这盒火柴他可以肯定没见过。  
于是他随手将自己那些脏衣服甩下，弯腰将那盒火柴捡了起来。

林诚司细细地打量着手中的这小玩意。  
哑光墨黑的包装看上去还蛮有点格调的样子，盒身上有着烫金的漂亮的花体字样，总觉得有些眼熟，好像在哪里见过。  
林诚司难得地拎着一盒小火柴一屁股坐在自己那堆脏衣服上思考了起来。  
最后，他记起来是在哪里见过了，一样的设计风格，还有这烫金的漂亮花体……他是在雅之的车上见过有着同样logo的火机！

这盒火柴肯定不是自己拿的……那是谁放进他的衣服里的？  
林诚司前头才自我警惕不要因为好奇心而丧命，可是此刻他真的没忍住，彻底地好奇起来了。

13.

 

“你要去哪里？”

叶藏翘着腿坐在窗台下方的黑色长条沙发上，左手托着下巴微眯了眼睛看着对面现在应该是叫做“他的男人”的人。他开口询问并不是不清楚对方的想法，这人的一切在他面前都无所遁形，像一块透明的立体人形玻璃，只需简简单单便能轻而易举得看穿他的内心。

但是他在对方的眼中究竟是什么样的，一开始，其实并不好奇。

高仓奏在收拾东西，他换下制服将警员证等锁回抽屉里，听到叶藏的询问方才朝他投去目光，然后看到叶藏对他露出那种看似很温柔却又一直让他觉得遥远的微笑。

“我请过假了，得去找顺平，我担心他一个人会出什么问题。”明明已经改邪归正的少年在他家中如坐针毡四天之后，忽然就消失了踪影。这四天里，顺平那些发自内心的单纯笑容渐渐冷却，他开始觉得无法坐视不理。

叶藏点了点头，眸光似乎变得有些哀伤。

“你会怪我没拦住他吗？”

“我不会怪你。”高仓奏向他走过去，已经形成习惯般自然得伸手抚摸他耳后卷曲的发尾。“再说了，顺平真要走，你怎么拦得住他？”跟着轻笑了一声，“那小子好歹是在街上混的，我还要担心你会不会被他弄伤呢。”

“在你看来我就这么弱啊？”叶藏笑着推搡他的腰间，直把高仓奏挠痒得一阵躲。

“是啊，有什么问题？”还死绷着脸装严肃，叶藏干脆站起来将他推进了沙发里。

高仓奏任他轻得也没几两肉的身体压在自己身上，在叶藏凑上来亲吻他的唇角时，右手自然得揉进他柔软的卷发里，嘴唇温柔的贴合又分开，又再次情不自禁得贴合，这么近的距离里，他看着叶藏漆黑的水光潋滟的眸子，却始终像望着一口深不见底的井。

“你会等我回来的吧？”脱口而出，他自己也吓了一跳。

叶藏趴在他的肩头，隔着数层衣物他似乎感觉到身上那人的心脏加速了跳动，但也可能只是他的错觉，因为叶藏只是支起下巴一如既往淡雅得微笑着说：“怎么，你有打算不回来吗？要是出轨我不会原谅你的哦。”

“哈，怎么可能！”高仓奏一副开什么玩笑的模样猛地坐起来，趴在他身上的叶藏差点一个不稳被他晃去地上，所幸他及时得揽住了对方的腰，将其固定在了自己大腿上。

看着叶藏忽然表现出的慌乱和一把搂住自己脖子的好笑举动，他捏着对方的下巴，让叶藏漂亮的双眼对着自己，说：“有我在，你什么都不用担心。”

“……好像我比奏要大一点吧，这句话难道不是该我说吗？”

“这个不重要啦！”

等房门咣当一声被合上，叶藏一个人躺在沙发上，安静得凝视着头顶灰色的天花板。大概是他在这里居住了太久，到处都是他存在过的痕迹，叠在洗衣机上的衣物、水槽里还没有解决的脏碗、床上那些稍长的发丝……太久了，远远得超过了他对任何一个目标所花费的时间——不对，只是荒废而已，高仓奏甚至不是他的目标人物。

他利落得从沙发上站起来，迅速得动手清除掉自己的所有存在痕迹，就连一丝指纹也不打算留下，这对身为杀手的他来说简直驾轻就熟。如果在高仓奏眼中他只是个在巡逻时莫名救下的陌生男子，一个总是需要帮助的略有些柔弱和神经质的过客，一切都会变得简单许多。

叶藏在房间里逡巡检查的动作莫名变得有些焦躁起来，他蹙着眉头，情不自禁得咬着下唇，脑海里纷杂的思绪令他头痛不已。直到最后他换上自己来时的衣物，长长得深吸了一口气，才将最初的自己寻回本体。

透明的玻璃一碰就碎，再脆弱不过，但他的内心深处明白，高仓奏其实是一面镜子，他害怕在他眼中反射出的自己。

 

——

站在汹涌人潮间，林诚司掂量着手里的火柴盒子，烫金的花体字样和他面前这间不起眼的酒吧招牌如出一辙。他的金主已经消失了四天，音讯全无，不像那家伙没事就发个讯息来聊骚的一贯做法。虽然他答应了雅之不会去查他的底细，但是送上门来的线索仿佛指引着他来到这里。

林诚司在酒吧对面的马路围栏外吐着烟圈，带了点心思观察，酒吧生意寥落，几乎没有任何人出入的迹象。

这间在他们的地盘里显得平淡无奇的酒吧下究竟隐藏了什么样的秘密，他那个凭空出现的金主，嚣张跋扈精明狡猾又偶尔暴露出单纯得可爱的傻气，不打声招呼就消失简直把自己不当一回事。他和雅之一向保持了理想的距离只在彼此需要的时候才出现，但不知为何，他竟为雅之的消失感到了一丝焦虑。

“啧，麻烦死了。”他说着将烟头碾灭在了栏杆上，把火柴盒扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，转头就走——

“等等！”一个刻意压低的声音在他身边响起，胳膊被一把抓住。

林诚司下意识得反手一挡，那人的手被他甩开，跟着传来一阵难受的咳嗽声。

“你谁啊？”他皱着眉不耐得瞪着不知何时出现在他身边的陌生人。一个带着兜帽脑袋埋得低低的男子，看不见脸，右手抱住自己的腰间微弓着腰似乎很痛苦得咳嗽着。林诚司觉得有些眼熟，却想不起来何时见过这样的身影。

男子的咳嗽终于停止了，他抹了抹唇边，手背上留下一丝血痕。在林诚司的面前抬起头来，嘴角却是上扬微笑着的，一双明亮通透的大眼睛闪着狡黠的光。

“我还以为你至少对他有些兴趣，没想到居然把我塞给你的线索就这么扔掉了。”男子天真得笑着说。

林诚司神色一凛，一把拽住他的衣领将人提了起来，怒道：“你是谁？！”

男子的眉毛难受得纠结在一起，林诚司低头一瞧，他的腰间有渗出的血迹，看来是受了重伤。

“先放开我啦，真是暴躁，美杜莎的品味还真糟糕！”

“什么意思？”林诚司不解得蹙起眉头，而男子只是一脸的笑容可掬朝着他贴近了一步，忽然间，林感觉有枪口隔着男子的卫衣贴到了他的腰间，他神色一变，慢慢地放开了拽住那人衣领的左手。

“转过去，往前走。”男子用枪口指挥着。

“你以为我会听你的吗？”林诚司冷冷得盯着他，一个半死不活的病号都敢命令他，真当他是吃素的。

男子咧嘴一笑，兜帽下露出的卷毛和大眼睛活像只天真的小狗，“你叫他什么？雅之？我也不知道这是不是他的真名，他还真是不好对付，拼得我中了他一枪才险些解决掉他，不过还是被他溜走了，美杜莎名副其实呀。”

林诚司的心里沉了下来，他早料到雅之的身份不简单，但是没想到那家伙会把自己也牵扯到麻烦的事情中去，等找到他非得让他知道点好歹不可。

“你究竟是谁，这是我第三次问你了，否则就算你开枪我也不会跟你走。”

“我叫做龙崎郁夫。”带兜帽的年轻男子仰着脸冲他笑道，“我是来杀你……不对，我是来杀你的情人的，那位称号是‘美杜莎’的杀手情人。”

 

——

安静得像是废弃般的地下诊所，暗红的不知道什么时候留下的血污在泛黄的瓷砖上四处可见，手术台边的架子上搁置的金属仪器倒还显得崭新干净，在手术室旁边的折叠小床上，雅之缠着绷带的手顺着床边垂下来，闭着眼睛的他呼吸均匀而清浅。

忽然间，有人走进了这个隐藏得极好的地下诊所。在轻巧得猫一样的脚步声响起的一瞬间，雅之便猛地睁开了眼睛，在看清来人后，反而长舒了一口气。

“你来得有点晚啊，桥姬。”他懒洋洋得说道。

叶藏小心翼翼得避开周围那些摇摇欲坠的脏兮兮铁柜和展架，消毒水的味道令他鼻间作痒，他一向不喜欢幽暗逼仄的地方，此时无奈之下也只能在此处和雅之汇合。

看着躺在小床上休养生息的雅之，伤口似乎被他自己处理了，不过看情况估计也得躺个十天左右了。虽然显得略有些狼狈，但雅之被汗水打湿的眼角眉梢依旧艳丽而嚣张，那么看来至少自尊心还没有受到打击。

“还以为你毁容了呢。”叶藏低头小声笑着，拖过旁边倒在地上的凳子坐到了雅之身边。

“靠，你不说我还忘了！”雅之伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊，左颊到眼角一道浅浅的血口，“要是再深点我英俊完美的脸就毁了！龙崎郁夫这混蛋死定了！”

叶藏伸手轻抚他的脸颊，冰凉的指尖蛇信般舔过他的伤口。雅之有些意外得在他的手指间嗅到了一丝枪火的气息，抬眼盯着他问：“你杀了谁？不会是高仓奏吧。”

叶藏抽回手指，将沾染了血腥的指尖放到唇间轻抿着，低头笑出了两个浅浅的酒窝，说：“不是，我怎么会杀无关的人呢，只不过解决了真正的目标对象而已。”

“哦，就是那个目击的警察吧。”雅之了然得点了点头说，“其实我遇袭前正打算告诉你，上面弄错了你的任务对象，平白无故害你耗费了多余的时间，这么大一个乌龙，你完全可以去跟公司申请精神赔偿了嘛哈哈。”

“你还工伤了呢，怎么没见你去要补偿？”叶藏反唇相讥道，雅之不爽得啧了一声，别过头去说：“我是不小心中了那小子的陷阱，真TM倒霉，不然凭他还动不了我分毫！”

明明瘫在床上动弹不得还死咬着一口嘴硬，叶藏看着雅之倔强的样子恍惚中又想到了那个人，他笑意更深。

“你离开了但是没有杀高仓奏吗？”雅之看着眼前漂亮精致得跟人偶般的杀手问。

叶藏摇了摇头，“你知道我从来不对目标外的人动手，杀他的话违背我的原则，反正他什么也都不知道，只是个不重要的角色。至于哪天他要是被别的人杀死了，也不关我的事情。”

“你还真狠。”雅之从鼻子里哼哼了两声说。他对桥姬谈不上太过熟悉，不过光是对上叶藏那双深不见底摸不透的瞳仁，他便没有兴趣再去探寻深藏在他眼底的秘密。

“你呢？现在这样子无法再见林诚司了吧。”

“至少在养好伤之前我是不打算见他了。”雅之朝他露齿一笑说，“所以，我养伤期间要靠你了，我们可是合作伙伴吧，桥姬妹妹~”

叶藏对他调侃的语气倒是不予置评，只是淡然得说：“合作没什么问题，只不过林诚司那边你打算怎么处理呢？要是他识破了你的身份，需要我帮你下手清除掉吗？”

“不准动他！”雅之忽然撑着重伤的身体坐了起来，猛地捏住叶藏的手腕，力气大到骨节咯咯作响。

叶藏一怔，不解得看着他。雅之这才松了手，有些不好意思得呼了声痛又躺回了床垫里。

“你……”

“好吧！我承认，我爱上他了！”雅之厚着脸皮瘫在床上瞪着天花板说，“所以你不准动他，谁都不准！我打算把衔尾龙解决后再跟他说明我的身份，所以现在你先别去找他了。”

叶藏难以置信得盯着雅之的侧颜说：“你……疯了吗？”

“有什么大不了的。”雅之转过头来，除了略显得苍白之外依旧俊美的脸上满是自信的光芒，“我爱上了就不打算放开他，我有得是办法保护他不遭受公司的侵扰，实在大不了，我不做了就是！”

叶藏沉默了半晌，忽然笑道，“雅之大概真是我们之中最正常的一个了……”

当然比你正常——雅之在心里默默得吐槽了一句，然而现在体力跟不上脑力，还是决定不跟眼前看似柔弱实则危险的家伙正面杠上了。

“不过……”叶藏微微歪了脑袋，状似天真无辜般得眨了眨眼睛说：“你确定对方真的喜欢你吗？”

“啊？！”雅之跟炸毛似的又要差点从床上蹦起来，“他怎么可能不喜欢我？！”

——

“我又不是真的对他有意思，你跟我说这些也没用。”

林诚司被龙崎半胁迫得将人带回了自己家里，龙崎在他的公寓里好奇得四处张望，还东摸摸西碰碰的，但是藏在衣服下的枪口却一刻不走神得指着自己。等龙崎悠闲得坐在沙发上，嚼着他的薯片一脸白痴得问自己担不担心雅之的伤势时，林诚司耸了耸肩膀表示了他的无奈。

“但我听说你跟他很亲密啊，他会回来找你的吧。”龙崎眨巴着大眼睛，又开始四处打量。

“我怎么知道。”林诚司不耐烦得蹙起了眉头，也懒得管龙崎的枪口了，索性就在沙发上摊开四肢坐了下来，拉长了声音说，“我跟他……只是金主和被雇佣者的关系而已~”

“哇，你们大人可真肮脏。”龙崎用双手捂住脸娇羞得说。

林诚司嘴角抽搐了两下，心里简直把雅之全家上下骂了个遍。

“你说雅之是杀手？接近我是为了杀蝶野组长？”

“是啊，而我是雅之同僚的徒弟，说是同僚，他和我师父也是有一定的竞争关系的啦，所以师父为了考察我的能力，顺便就让我来解决他。”

说得跟真的似的……林诚司怀疑得打量了龙崎两眼，怎么看都跟大学生似的纯良小动物和杀手完全划不上等号，至于雅之……他从没听说过有杀手在床上叫得那么大声的……

“我知道你不信我~”龙崎冲他露出两排牙齿，笑道，“不过没关系，我打赌雅之会回来找你，我看人很准的，他对你的想法可不是那么简单。”

林诚司冷冷得看着凑近了的龙崎，不屑得嗤笑了一声说：“他的想法我不关心，我对于你们这滩浑水没有兴趣，你要杀他就自便吧。”

“真是冷漠啊~”龙崎甜笑着，林诚司正为了对方的逼近露出一丝不满时，忽然手腕上一阵冰凉的金属触感，风驰电掣般，一把不知道哪里出现的手铐拴在了他的左手腕上——

咣当一声，龙崎将另外一头拷上了自己的手腕。

得意得晃了晃连着自己和林诚司的手铐，龙崎把衣服里面藏着的早没子弹的空枪干净利落得甩到了桌子上，对着林诚司一脸的阴鸷暴怒，嬉笑着躺在沙发上说：“早就想试试这招了，本来这手铐是留给我师父的，不过总是抓不到他的破绽，便宜你了。”

林诚司气得半死，二话不说直接一拳朝龙崎的脸上招呼过去，哪知道看起来跟小动物似的家伙居然灵活得闪开了他的拳头，还直接勒住了他的肩膀把人压进了沙发里。

乐呵呵得在他耳边说：“近距离格斗你不一定打得过我哦~让我们好好相处吧，直到雅之回来之前。”

林诚司挣脱了两下，这半死不活的病号力气却大得要命，还干脆直接从身后勒住他的腰间，顺手在他胸腹间游走了几回合。

“哇，身材不错，怪不得美杜莎这么迷你。”龙崎偷笑着说。

从来都是他调戏别人的林诚司感受到了一种被调戏的悲剧感，正欲发火时，龙崎却适时放开了双手，躺在沙发上对着他毫无防备得掀开卫衣下摆露出勉强缠着绷带血迹斑斑的腹部。

“唉，没解决掉美杜莎估计师父又会骂我了，在这之前我还是尽量躲着吧……好想念师父啊，明明这种伤口正是找师傅帮我治疗的大好时机，不过想想还是有些丢脸，所以，麻烦你帮我换下药吧，诚司？”自来熟般叫着他名字的卷毛家伙实在令人火冒三丈。

“可别想着对我动粗哦，手铐钥匙现在在我这里，但保不准一下就吞进去了。”龙崎张开嘴翘起舌头让他看了下自己藏在舌下的小巧钥匙，还俏皮得冲林抛了个眼神过去。

林诚司恶狠狠得瞪着他，一把揪过龙崎的领子，气极反笑道：“好，那就让我们耗着吧，看是你的师傅，还是我的雅之先出现在我们面前吧，我倒是真的开始好奇了呢。”

14.

高仓奏就只是背了个双肩包就上了离岛。  
一开始发现顺平忽然消失不见后，他第一时间就去了他家。不料，应门的居然不是顺平。

高仓奏圆睁着双眼瞪着那个在门缝里露出一只眼睛来的男人，过长的刘海盖住了额头，厚实笨重又老土的黑框大眼镜，隐约还能见到他脚边来来往往好几只胖猫。

“你找谁？”  
“你又是谁？！”

说完，高仓奏稍微后退了一步，再次仔细核对了门号，确定无误后，他条件反射往腰间摸去，摸空了才记得自己现在是休假状态，东西都不配备在身上。他目光一厉，忽然间想到这会不会是松江组的人，顿时进入了备战状态。  
然而那个只从门缝看出来的男人却似乎完全没发现高仓奏的紧绷和紧张，似乎被起伏不断的猫叫声扰攘到，只见他皱了皱眉，就小心翼翼地从门缝挤了出来，开了铁门闪身而出又迅速关上，似乎是怕屋里的猫咪跑出来。

高仓奏看着眼前这男人，脑内不期然地浮现了“大龄宅男”这四个字，估计松江组也不会派出这样子的人来就是了……  
默然了一会儿，高仓奏轻咳了一声：“请问，这里是织部顺平家么？”

其实开门那一瞬间，日向彻就知道这男人是谁了，毕竟他早就收到了有关这个叫高仓奏的男人的详细资料了。  
日向彻点了点头：“顺平有事走开了，结果我家拜托给他的猫又回到我的照顾之中了……”  
日向彻越说越小声，是因为他越发想念他家那个成天脚不沾地的恋人了。  
反正高仓奏也只是听清楚前半句就是了，后半句他也不在意：“我是顺平的朋友，有事找他，他有说他会到哪里去么？”

见日向彻狐疑地上下打量起自己来，高仓奏一边想将警员证掏出，一边说：“我叫高仓奏。我不是什么可疑的人，我是……”  
摸了半天，没摸到，高仓奏才想起自己临出门之前将东西都锁抽屉里了，警员证也很顺手地扔进去了。  
一股尴尬忽然飘散在空中。  
“我知道你是谁……警察嘛……以前上街有见过，认得。”日向彻低头推了推眼镜。

如果高仓奏认识日向彻的话，就可以肯定他百分之一百在说谎，毕竟日向彻是个有人脸识别障碍症的病人。  
哪怕站在日向彻的角度，早早就收到了高仓奏的资料，但是最终他还是靠鸟饲一句话“总之看上去不像坏人的来找织部的人就是了”来判断。

“顺平只告诉我他会到离岛探望一个远房亲戚，其他我就不知道了。”日向彻说完就往隔壁自家走去，掏出了钥匙，“你是他的朋友的话，最好多看着点他，他临走的时候好像不怎么对劲。”  
“谢谢！对了，我还不知道你是……”获得了有用的情报，高仓奏的语调都高了一点。  
刚打开了第一道铁门的日向彻回头看了过去：“日向彻，是顺平的邻居。”  
高仓奏稍微点头示意，察觉对方应该也是不喜与人交流相处，于是也没多说就离开了。

之后，他回忆了一下，隐约记得顺平有提起过哪个离岛来着，还拜托了自己的别个部门的同期帮自己查一查顺平的交通卡的使用记录，还有驶往各离岛的船期，最终确定了目的地。

沿着码头一路走来的高仓奏脑内回忆着关于这离岛的介绍，所幸这些小离岛都不怎么大，应该不会太难找。  
这期间他还抽空回去了一次取回警员证，上次的错误太尴尬也太低级了，他绝对不会再犯。  
回去的时候见叶藏不在，他也没太上心，毕竟叶藏这么大个人，也没什么好担心的。

离岛很小，原居民也很少，来来去去都是熟人，因此眼生的游客就特别招眼，何况是像顺平这样子漂亮的少年。  
高仓奏拿着手机里以前大伙聚会的时候拍下的顺平的照片一问，叔叔阿姨们都特别热情，都说这惹眼的小家伙特别有印象，为什么？因为这小家伙一副失魂落魄的样子，怪可怜的。  
高仓奏心底有叹气的冲动，一路打探，一路道谢，终于让他见着了那个让他挂心的少年。

高仓奏一手扯了扯肩上的背包，远远眺望着，在这片非推荐的海滩边见到了蜷缩在岩石阴影里的顺平。

这一小片海沙与其说是海滩倒不如说是潮起潮落出现的一瞬间，所以这边压根不会有游客过来，也不会有人专门打理，保持着最自然的状态。  
高仓奏从岸堤边一跃而下，踩着夹带着粗砂和小石块的沙面朝顺平走了过去。

顺平似乎察觉到自己的靠近，因为高仓奏看到他抱着自己双臂的手用力地收紧了一下，然而顺平却没有朝自己看来，于是高仓奏也不出声唤他。  
他信步来到顺平身边，将背包往旁边一放，就坦然地在他旁边坐了下来。  
只是顺平没有说话，于是自己也不说话了。

年中有数不清的夜青，成天在街上流离浪荡、不务正业，眼看分分钟误入歧途，但是高仓奏自问也不是什么兼爱天下的圣人，也不是专职义工，他只是个普通警察，在自己辖区范围内，他见到能帮的就会帮，当然帮不上的，也最多感慨一下。  
但是顺平不一样。  
自己刚刚警校毕业被分派到这一区当起了巡警的第一天，他就和顺平杠上了。也不知道着小子哪里来得消息，知道有新人调派过来，是专门过来整他，想给他下马威的。  
当时自己还真差点没忍住真和他较真起来，幸得当时带着自己的老前辈按住了自己，然后絮絮地给自己说了很多顺平的事情。  
老前辈很关顾顺平，他不无感慨地说自己也马上退休了，也是亲眼看着顺平在这街区艰难地混生活，接下来也挺担心他没人看着会出事。  
老前辈临走前，还特别跟自己说，顺平本质不坏，你有心的话，就帮我关照关照他，最好将他带回正路。

起初只是单纯地感激提携指导自己的老前辈，后来，就只是他和顺平之间的事情了。

一时之间，高仓奏也不知道应该要说什么，他并不是一个善于开导别人的人，而且和顺平相处，更多时候他还比较容易踩中对方的尾巴，其实这点自觉他还是有的，只是平时觉得没所谓而已。  
如果真的是跟他那个恋爱对象有关的话……想到这里，高仓奏拧起了眉头。

忽然，他感觉到身边的人轻轻挨了过来，将脑袋从后贴上了自己的手臂。很快，高仓奏就听到了压抑的哽咽和抽噎，他垂下了眼帘，继续保持着沉默。  
在这种无言的温柔之下，身边那刻意抑制的低泣也渐渐变成了让人闻之伤心的恸哭。

高仓奏并没有动，只是一直维持着这种坐姿，目光远眺着海面，看着太阳慢慢地消失在水平线下。

——  
陈旧而又像是被废弃的地下诊所之类的建筑内还隐约能嗅到霉味，负伤的雅之将自己挪动到仅有的窗户底下，享受着只有在这个时间点才会照射进来的温暖的日光。  
他躺在躺椅上，看着自己手机里的照片，在这个四下无人的情景下，带着锐气的艳丽面容才露出了带着傻气的甜笑。

手机中是某天他忽然心血来潮拉着林诚司拍下的自拍合照，照片中，林诚司从后将他圈在怀里，而他则头枕在林诚司的肩膀上，伸长了手臂拉着镜头捕捉最佳的位置。  
就像时下最普通的情侣自拍合照一样，洋溢着浓郁的甜蜜。

雅之放下了手机，仰头看向了窗外。  
或者桥姬说的没错，他真的是疯了，不然他怎么会爱上一个原本应该归类为任务NPC事后还应该被灭口的男人？还是个职业吃软饭、横看竖看都一无是处的小混混。  
可是一想起林诚司，胸口处就会溢出从未有过的温馨和甜蜜，雅之并不想欺骗自己，既然爱上了，他就不会逃避。

或许桥姬说的没错，自己天性中可能真的是个浪漫得无边无际的傻瓜。

雅之幽幽地叹了口气。  
不知道因为太无聊而跑出去准备碰一碰衔尾龙的桥姬顺利不顺利，不过……总怕他给力过头一不小心就解决了可怎么办？  
雅之咬了咬指甲，原先属于恋爱中特有的浪漫甜蜜在他脸上如潮水一般褪去，带着冷艳的凌厉重新浮现，眼神变得如刀锋一般锐利。  
雅之抬手轻轻地抚过脸上的伤痕……他一定要亲手解决衔尾龙这对师徒才能解气。

——  
芹泽穿着舒适的素色居家服，双腿缩起到椅上，手里捧着鸟饲给他冲泡的热气腾腾的可可。他窝在椅上，双手捧着杯子搁在膝盖上，目光追逐着鸟饲的身影。

鸟饲已经没有再锁住他，也没有再在他身上下药。现在的自己已经完全恢复，但是他却没有离去，也没有跟鸟饲算账或者跟他拼个你死我活。

芹泽低头啜了口甜度适宜的热可可。  
那天鸟饲明明答应会告诉他的事情，却在他醒来之后没有说。也是从那天之后，再次醒来的芹泽发现自己恢复了自由，身体状况也完全恢复了，并且鸟饲不在。  
然而这样子的绝好机会，他甚至没有思考究竟是试探还是陷阱又或是不管不顾先逃离再说，他只是看着空无一人的老旧居屋，心里一阵空落，满脑子只盘旋着一个念头——鸟饲这个骗子。

那天芹泽就这么从醒来开始就坐在客厅的长椅上，一动不动地一直等着，看着厅内的光线随着太阳的偏移而改变着方向，感受着温度从低到高，再从高到低，甚至忽略了自己饥饿的生理需求，任由自己浑身发虚无力。

等鸟饲回来的时候，已经日落西山了。屋内一片漆黑，安静得能听得到隔壁、甚至是楼上住户的生活声响，脚步声、挪桌椅的声音、夫妻口角、父母责骂儿女等等的声响混杂到一块，说不出是充满了生活气息还是充满了生活的烦躁。  
在这样的情景之下，偏偏只有芹泽一双澄澈明亮的大眼恍若夜空中的星光一般闪烁着淡淡的流光。  
鸟饲看到他目光透露着不甘、忿然的纠结，却依旧率直地看向了自己，眼底最深处透露的感情毫无遮掩。

“你说谎。”芹泽虚弱地、沙哑着声音勉力说着。  
鸟饲的目光柔和了下来，他放下了钥匙，并没有开灯，凭着对自家的熟悉，就着这般昏暗的环境倒了杯水来到芹泽身边。  
芹泽的目光一直都凝结在他身上，没有移开分毫，直到他坐到自己身边，那双流光暗转的眼眸所折射出的感情就更加浓烈了。  
鸟饲伸手将他圈到自己怀里，一如之前拘禁他的日子，将水喂到他嘴边，仔细地让他小口小口喝着：“你怎么没走？我可没有设什么陷阱。”  
芹泽停止了喝水的动作，伸手扯着他的衣襟，从他怀里仰头看向了他，执拗地说着同一句话：“你说谎。”  
鸟饲发出一声轻笑，拇指贴着他的鬓角轻轻拂过：“所以说，你还是太嫩了，直人。机会稍纵即逝，你怎么就不学会好好把握呢？但是你对我来说是特别的，所以我愿意现下再给你一次机会，此刻你还可以走出这个门口，之后我等着你再来杀我。”  
鸟饲感觉到怀中的身躯轻颤了一下，他准备松开手，将芹泽放开，但是却被芹泽用尽全力抓紧他的衣襟这举动阻止了。

“你说谎。”

怀中的芹泽双目渐渐蓄满了泪水，在眼眶内盈盈滚动，最终不堪重负而沿着眼角，贴着脸颊徐徐滚落。  
鸟饲用拇指抹去他的泪痕，手指穿过他的发丝，掌心贴着他的后脑勺：“那我就当你永久放弃离开我的权利。  
芹泽闭上了双眼，泪水再一次无声滑落，但是他的双手却攀上了鸟饲的脖子。  
鸟饲低头吻了下去。

“你……担心龙崎么？“芹泽看着站在阳台铁栏窗花前的鸟饲的背影，轻声问道。  
正将脏衣服全部扔进洗衣机里的鸟饲闻言只是稍作停顿：“虽然消息是断了几天，但是我倒不担心郁夫。只是不担心，也不代表我不会有某些举动会向衔尾龙施加压力。“

芹泽垂下了眼眸盯着杯中的热可可，禁不住想起仅有一次见过鸟饲和郁夫一同出现的那次烧烤，那时候鸟饲自然而然地抚摸郁夫头发的举动，而郁夫也丝毫不觉有何不妥。

“吃醋了？“鸟饲不知何时来到他身边，取过他手中的杯子放到桌上，”你有疑惑的尽管问，对你，我不会有任何隐瞒。“  
芹泽偏头看着他，不自觉地吞咽了一下：“那你和龙崎是什么关系？“  
鸟饲露出了一个浅笑：“同伴？搭档？好像都不是完全正确的定义。郁夫是我捡到的，他很多东西都是我教的。“  
芹泽心中一跳，下意识就脱口问道：“包括床上的情事么？“

问完，芹泽自己都呆住了。他一下子就撇开了视线，不敢直视鸟饲的双眼。因为他意识到自己之所以会这样问，是因为他重获‘自由’之后再一次将鸟饲所有东西窥视了个遍的时候，在他的几台手机发现到的与龙崎郁夫众多的联系记录，里面有不少内容会引人遐想。

鸟饲看着芹泽这种像是小孩子做错事不敢面对大人一样的反应，只是心情愉快地摸了摸他的发顶：“你说对了，郁夫的第一个男人是我。现在你还有想问的么？“

——  
这片街区一如以往。  
每个人都脚步匆忙地在街头来来去去，大多都是为了生活打拼在赶时间，所以从不会有空留意到身边擦肩而过的人是谁，更加不会为不相识的陌生人驻足。  
叶藏就这样混迹在这些来去如潮的人群中，像个遗世独立的幽灵一般突兀也不会有人觉得奇怪，更加引不起哪怕一丝的侧目。

叶藏眼神空灵地站在十字路口的人行道上，他本来还想说会不会遇到巡逻中的高仓奏，但是真站在这里一个多小时都见不到那人的身影才想起那个数日前还是“他的男人“的男人现在应该还在寻找着那只走丢的小猫中。

叶藏幽幽地叹了口气，他重新迈开了步伐，穿过了斑马线，还是先办办正经事才是啊。  
可是他很快就发现有人跟在他身后了。  
来者的气息很淡，而且没有丝毫杀气，这种飘忽不定的感觉，总让叶藏觉得有些熟悉。  
于是他也不闪不躲，也不防备，就这么自然地走到了下一个十字路口，在人行红灯下停了下来。  
身后那个原先只是不紧不慢吊着的气息也轻飘飘地来到了自己身边。

叶藏并没有在意，只是淡然地侧了侧头，抬眼看了过去。  
身边那个高大的男人有着一头柔和的金发，面容秀气而俊朗，带着难以捉摸的淡然，见自己看向了他，对方也微微转头看了过来。  
叶藏见到对方朝自己露出了一个轻淡的微笑。

“你好啊，桥姬‘妹妹’，总算是见到你了，果然是很漂亮呢，如果换成是我，说不定都会愿意为你去死呢。”

叶藏目光一凛，很快就将事情串联了起来，并辨明了对方的身份。他露出了一个礼貌而疏远的微笑：“原来是贵公子啊，幸会了。你不是完成了任务了么，怎么没见到你提交任务，刷新业绩？难道是因为没有处理好应该要处理的人，怕怀了规矩，所以才迟迟未提交么？”  
花泽类一脸不以为意地笑了笑，抬手搭上了叶藏的肩膀，搂着他朝自己这边靠了过来：“那你不还是在修正任务目标之后迅速完成了么？你也一样没有在系统里提交任务完成啊，难道又是和我一样，留下了应该要处理却没有处理的人，怕坏了规矩？”

二人这么一交流，都顿时知道有哪里不妥。  
虽然他们各自之间有各自的情报网络，但是这次任务目标交织到一块的情况原本就特殊，而且相互之间原本很私人性质的处理居然都互相探知到了。  
怎么想，都觉得是有人蓄意为之，并且掌控了全局而任意玩弄着。

于是，二人也相当默契地在这种程度上就打住，按下不表，毕竟他们每个人都各有一套手段和方法。

“我原本并不想掺和到衔尾龙这无聊的挑衅中，但是……他似乎不是那么想，而且也似乎有人乐意提供一个机会给我，让我和衔尾龙算算旧账。”  
花泽类放开了叶藏，在话语之中率先递出了信息。

此时，路边的行人指示灯发出了转换信号的“嘟嘟”响声。

花泽类双手插到外套的兜里，目光直视着前方：“你看，我和你是同一个方向。你和美杜莎想做什么，我不会阻挠但是也不会协助，只是现在，可以让我先走一步么？对你们来说也是好事吧？”

行人指示灯正式由红灯转换成绿灯，花泽类就仿佛从未和叶藏交谈过一般，跟随着人头攒动的人潮匆匆地消失在斑马线的对面。  
而留在原地的叶藏目光再一次变得空灵，他看了一眼开始闪烁的绿色指示灯，忽然就回头往来路的方向离去。

——  
屋内随处可见的、随手扔的脏衣服，角落里堆积的被捆绑成一袋又一袋的垃圾，空中还弥漫着一股淡淡的消毒水的味道，客厅的桌上还散乱地堆着被更换下来的沾着血迹的纱布。  
厨房里，洗碗槽内也堆满了用过没洗的碗碟，水龙头还因为没有拧紧的关系而缓慢地漏下一滴又一滴的水珠。  
晶莹通透的水珠在积蓄得饱满之后，沉重地下坠掉落，打在堆积的碗碟上，沿着碗碟很快又消失在水槽一角。

床上有两条暧昧纠缠着的身影，原本将二人铐在一起的手铐被甩到了一边，林诚司俯视着被自己压在身下的郁夫，而郁夫只是微微昂着下巴，伸舌轻轻地舔过自己的下唇，目光赤裸地仿佛是盯着自己的猎物一般地凝视着压在他身上的林诚司。

林诚司眯了眯眼，不由得回想起二人是怎么变成现在这种境况的。

这个表面上看上去像是无害小动物一般的家伙忽然胁迫着自己，莫名其妙地就说是为了雅之而来的。  
然后自己得知了，雅之居然是个杀手，现下似乎还因为同行相残而负伤躲了起来，说不定还会在不知名的角落死翘翘。  
而这个作为他这次的对手的叫做龙崎郁夫的男人就坚定地认为雅之一定会回头来找自己而赖在自己这准备来个守株待兔。

至于雅之看中自己，接触自己的初衷是什么，林诚司完全没放在心上。  
目下他只是恨不得能将据说负伤的雅之#操#个死去活来，好让他那金主清楚地知道，自己就算是当职业小白脸也是很挑很讲究的，这么高危一定要加钱！  
当然，林诚司也不是这么傻就人来说什么就信什么，所以他对郁夫持有保留，在一边想着应该加价多少的同时还想着应该怎么将这只危险的小动物弄走。

毕竟，一切是真是假，都要再次见到雅之才能证实。

然而，郁夫却是滴水不漏、油盐不进，最让林诚司受不了的是，这家伙对他简直是#性#骚扰。  
真是打死林诚司，他都想不到自己会有这么一天。他居然被一个看上去就是个普通死大学生一样的小子吃豆腐，还屡次得手！  
所以，再又一次被迫着，于是比上一次更加粗鲁的换药过程中，林诚司终于忍不住用力地掐进了他腰腹的伤口里，凶狠地说着：“你#妈#的，你欲求不满要发情也不要随时随地啊！”

这一次，其实连林诚司自己也没想到会得手。因为早经过这几天，他早就清楚知道自己压根不是这家伙的对手，郁夫这家伙看上去像是无害的小动物，可是他的武力值显然和他的外表成反比。  
所以一击得手，林诚司禁不住皱了皱眉，虽然没松手，还更用力地往他的伤口里戳进去，可是他却禁不住戒备了起来。

被人这么粗暴地掐着伤口往里戳，郁夫也只是开头瑟缩了一下就像个没事人一样，居然还放松了身体将自己舒展了开来，还开始低声喘息了起来：“我的确是欲求不满，不像你们个个都过得那么滋润。我师父老是不肯碰我，我都要憋坏了！刚好这几天我又没能回去见他，当然更加忍不住了，现在手边只有你，你不想，我也不想，不过我没办法控制。”  
说罢，郁夫还耸了耸肩，一脸无辜又无奈。

林诚司的眉毛剔了剔，如果不是注意到郁夫发际线间浮现出的冷汗，还有沾染到自己手上的温热的鲜红的液体，他都要觉得对方其实真的完全没事。  
这么想着，他就又更用力了，一边邪恶地笑了起来：“大家都是男人，我也是能体会就是了。那啥，你可以自#慰的啊，我并不介意。”  
郁夫发出一阵低笑，晃了晃和他铐在一起的那只手，抬脚用小腿肚蹭着林诚司的腰胁：“可是我介意啊。而且我和你现在这样，我要自己动手也挺麻烦的。再说了……你是美杜莎的男人，还是职业的那啥……放着你在隔壁不用，要自己解决，我觉得自己挺悲惨的。”

于是二人就这么滚了上床。  
林诚司现在回想起来，也不知道自己究竟是被“美杜莎的男人”触动了还是别的。  
他的目光扫视过身下的郁夫那包扎着纱布的地方，伤口那位置被自己仔细关照过，现在蔓延出一片的血迹，煞是夺目。

林诚司撇了撇嘴角，不就是打个炮而已，说不定还会有意料之外的收获，例如……雅之那个所谓的杀手组织之类的。  
郁夫似乎完全没将自己的伤势放在眼内，甚至乎一副无视了自己的带伤的躯体的样子，只是伸长的手臂勾住了林诚司的脖子，一双水润的大眼狡黠地看向了对方：“不过就是来一发嘛，别想那么多了，别人家的大狼狗~让我见识见识你征服美杜莎的技巧？再说，你应该庆幸，如果不是我受伤了，就该换我上你了。”  
说罢，郁夫还故作羞涩地朝他抛了个媚眼。

林诚司啐了一口，伸手就将他翻了过去，另一手取出润滑来。既然大家都是各取所需，哪用得着那么多前戏，直奔本垒就够了。

林诚司一脸无动于衷地看着眼前跪趴在床上朝自己抬高了屁股的郁夫，他沾满了润滑的三根手指正在郁夫那窄小的穴口里进进出出。

这只是一场有对手的自慰。  
林诚司不由得走神地想，这一次可能是职业生涯内最冷感的一次了。不过他不得不说，其实郁夫是个很不错的对手。哪怕他觉得心理上再怎么无感，但是他生理上还是很好地给足了反应，因为对方的肉体反应。  
想着，林诚司不由得瞄了一眼自己精神勃发地挺立着的性器，再看了看面前的郁夫。

和雅之那种纤长秀气得透着脆弱的优美的线条不一样，郁夫就着这种双肘撑在床上的跪趴的姿势展露出来的线条充满了属于大型猫科动物捕猎时候才会展现的野性美感。  
他闭着双眼，卷发服帖在枕头上，侧着脸埋在了枕头里，咬着枕头的一角，随着自己手指的进出和深入抠挖，间或发出了忍耐不住的低吟。  
林诚司并不在意他是将自己幻想成了别个的谁，只是……他明明清楚知道郁夫和雅之有着莫大的区别，唯一稍微有些相似的地方大概就是那头同样卷曲却蜷着不同弧度的头发。  
这一瞬间，林诚司闪了闪神，等他回过神来的时候，他已经俯下了身子，轻吻着郁夫的耳朵，贴在他耳畔轻声问着：“感觉好吗？”  
郁夫震颤了一下，仿佛耳畔这低沉沙哑的声线也似曾相识，好像他幻想着那渴求着的人此刻就在他身边那样真实。  
郁夫并没有睁开双眼，他只是轻轻点了点头，吐出了咬着的枕角，坦率地说着：“很舒服……”

林诚司抽出了手指，有些不找边际地想起雅之那家伙那次不是操得他哭爹喊娘才会叫出好听的话来，这么坦率诚实的对手他还真是第一次遇到，撇开雅之不说，大部分人在床上都还是喜欢矫揉做作一下。  
他将郁夫拉了起来，让他的屁股贴上自己的胯部，原本想伸手环着他的腰，但是看到那一圈纱布，又怕等下血迹都弄到床上不好处理，最后才改为双手扶着他的腰肢。  
怒张的阴茎蹭动着嵌进了郁夫的股缝之间，林诚司挺动着腰肢，让龟头抵在了郁夫被开拓开来，现下流着水等着被操的穴口：“那你自己来，还是我来？”  
大概因为背对着的缘故，郁夫终于轻轻睁开了眼，他扭动着腰身，一手握上自己早就挺翘得亟待安抚的阴茎轻轻撸动着：“你来吧，我还是伤患呢。”

虽然已经做好了开拓的准备，郁夫的甬道足够柔软和湿润，但是林诚司的进入并不因为顺利而温柔，相反，带着点粗鲁的进入让二人都觉得起码自己还算清醒。  
林诚司进入之后立刻就箍紧了郁夫劲瘦有力的腰身，逼着他配合自己的节奏，自己也小幅度地摆动着腰身，浅出深入地抽插起来。  
郁夫闷哼了一声，脚趾由不得蜷缩了一下，才轻轻踮着床褥配合了起来。

的确不得不赞叹林诚司的专业性，起码郁夫觉得此刻真的有一瞬间被生理上产生的情欲快感给掩盖了过去，不由自主地只想追逐，要得更多。  
炽热湿滑的甬道被进出的粗大肉刃给摩擦得一阵阵发麻，那最脆弱敏感的地方还被时重时轻地碾磨而过，间或夹杂着用力的捅弄，让郁夫都控制不住，逸出了充满情欲气息的急促喘息，他开始觉得腰肢发软，有些扛不住现在的体位了。

这时，林诚司似乎也觉得这样子的体位碍事了，干脆地按着郁夫的脑袋让他倒回床上，只是扣着他的腰，提着他的屁股，配合着自己的节奏无情地撞击着。  
随着体位的改变，原先的浅出深入变成了深入浅出，林诚司压根就不考虑对方的感受了，干脆由着自己的性子来，开始使上狠劲，大开大合地操弄起来。

室内响起了一阵阵臀肉被胯骨撞击的声响，夹杂着郁夫破碎的断续的低声呜鸣，顿时让林诚司的呼吸越发地粗重。

郁夫只觉得按压着自己脑袋的手越发的用力，让他的脖颈都开始感到不适，可是从身体深处传来的诚实的快感将这丝不适盖了过去。他感到自己腰腹处的伤口再次渗出了温热粘腻的液体，很快就将还未干透的纱布再一次浸湿。  
伤口崩裂的痛楚却仿佛只是助兴，让郁夫没有来得更加兴奋。  
此时，林诚司一个猛力的捅入正正地顶住了他的敏感点，郁夫浑身一个颤抖，不由得小声尖叫了一下，一个名字几乎要忘情地脱口而出，惊得郁夫瞪大了双眼，但是很快又被情潮推攘了过去。

身下这家伙的小穴又湿又软又会吸，仿佛有着自主意识一般，每每将自己捅进去的阴茎吸吮得说不出的舒爽，让林诚司自己都已经忘记一开始的缘由，只想着能够尽兴而尽情地操干着。  
只是每当他的视线扫过对方的身体和头发的时候，都在在让他觉得有种违和感，最违和的莫过于，这样子过于安静的床事。  
某人可会叫床了，淫荡得至今从未被超越。

这样子，本质上只是相互自慰的情事，在闷声压抑的断续低吟和粗重的喘息中，顺其自然地达到了高潮。

完事后，林诚司一边叼着烟，一边给郁夫重新上药和包扎。他难得的沉默着，心里一阵一阵的起伏和飘忽，紊乱的心绪萦绕着一个名字，但是他自己却怎么都不愿意承认，特别是在郁夫还在这里一副不怀好意的时候。

郁夫重新将自己和走神的林诚司铐在了一块，见林诚司愣了愣，堆得长长的烟灰眼看就要这么直接掉到自己身上，郁夫连忙轻巧地闪了开来。  
这时，林诚司才趁坠落前的一刻夹着香烟移开，将烟灰随意弹到了地板上。他看了看郁夫，又看了看重新出现在自己手腕上的手铐，目光一下子变得凶狠起来。

“唉，你别这样。”郁夫唉声叹气地抬手拍了拍林诚司的肩膀，“果然不是我师父就没有那种怦然心动的感觉……我算是彻底明白了，这样子做过一次觉得自己更加空虚了……唉……”  
林诚司虽然觉得自己无形中被踩了一脚，但是心底却莫名地有些感同身受的戚戚然浮现，吓得连忙甩了甩头。他也不给郁夫客气，甩开了他搭上来的手：“那你赶紧滚回去，我都说了我和雅之只是金主和被雇佣者的关系。讲白一点，你会为了个不关事的，回头来冒险么？”  
郁夫眨了眨眼，忽然露出了一个坏心的笑容来：“肯定会的。无论你信不信，就算不是因为美杜莎对你动了真情，退一万步来说，他也应该回来处理掉你这个见过他任务中利用过的棋子，免得留下痕迹，曝露身份。”  
看着林诚司一脸不在的轻蔑表情，郁夫却没错过他夹着香烟的手指的一丝颤动，一时之间还真有些感慨。

看来等不及伤势康复，他就要找时间回去补充段野龙哉了。就他一个恋情不顺，一定是因为被鸟饲老大诅咒过，哼。

——  
在离岛上陪了顺平数天，总算让他平复下来，能说服他跟自己先回去。  
将顺平带回去安顿好之后，高仓奏就归心似箭地往家里赶。  
这几天他都光顾着顺平，连个电话和简讯都没有给叶藏，也不知道他会不会生气。正这么想着，高仓奏就掏出了手机给叶藏挂了个电话，不料电话那头却传来了机械的女音提示“你所拨打的号码是空号”。  
高仓奏皱了皱眉，想着该不会是叶藏这家伙忘记续费了？

想起叶藏各种的不靠谱的样子，高仓奏的脚步更加快了。  
然而，等他急匆匆地赶回家，开了门，却没见到他思念中的那个人。而且，他很快就察觉到，自己家和数天前他赶回来取回警员证的时候并无分别，一副丢空了数日并无人居住过的痕迹的样子。  
高仓奏的心突如其来一阵狂跳，他反手带上了门，目光仔细地在自家的每一个角落逡巡起来。  
很快，他就发现了一个显而易见的事实了。

家里所有有关叶藏存在过、生活过的痕迹全都被抹去得一干二净。  
叶藏，不见了。

15.

当一个人从你的生活中完全消失，你会发现其实习以为常的世界并不会改变太多。

张灯结彩的街道在夜晚来临时变得更加热闹，随处可见的情侣两两成群不在乎冬日的寒冷都聚拢在了广场上，中央喷泉伴随着广场上飘荡的音乐声变幻着浪漫的色彩。这个圣诞除了没有下雪外和以往的也并无不同。

人流增大自然也加重了巡警们的任务，被临时抽调过来的高仓奏也成为了其中忙碌维持广场秩序的一员。

他站在拥挤的人潮外，靠着警车观察安全通道附近的情况。打扮成圣诞老人的家伙在他的视线范围内派送着礼品，很多小孩子围拢上来，显得有些吵闹。

“高仓！”有几个同事从另外一边走了过来，挥着手同他打招呼，“结束了去喝酒吗？小组里的人一起。”

“你们去吧。”他摇了摇头，有些泛冷的双手放进了大衣口袋里。

“今晚可是平安夜啊，你别这么不合群啦，一起去吧！”

“别这么说，说不定别人早就有约了呢！”有人跟着调侃了几句，其它人也就跟着起哄。

高仓奏站在他们中间，也只是冷淡得笑了笑，伸手推开凑近过来的同事说：“行了，你们还要巡逻的吧，开小差会被记过的。”

“看吧，果然是有约了，高仓不去正好，他去了那群可爱的女孩子就全围着他转了。”

“欸，高仓，听说你要升职了，到时候会调走吗？”

高仓奏愣了下，迷惘得道：“有吗？我怎么不知道？”

“我们有内部消息嘛，你是我们里面最出色的，升也是升你啦，到时候你就不在这片街区了，升职酒可得你请！”

他心里抽痛了一下，表面上还是淡定得回应了几句，顺带轰走了闹个不停的同事们。

虽然没有下雪，这个圣诞还是异常的寒冷，走过他面前的行人都不由得纷纷裹紧了衣服。他想起那个总是衣衫单薄的家伙，不提醒总是想不起要穿厚外套出门，到了外边被冻到才可怜兮兮得盯着自己等自己无奈得把外套递给他。如果他真的要离开这片街区，那么他还有可能再次见到那个人吗？如果叶藏回到他的家，却发现里面已经空无一人，会不会感到一丝毫的寂寞。

“送你的。”

高仓奏从沉思中回过神来，那个圣诞老人正站在他的面前，朝他递出了个粉红缎带扎起来的礼品盒子，色彩艳俗得有些可笑。

“不用……”

“警察也是需要过圣诞的吧，就当是我送你的谢礼好了。”

面具后熟悉的声音令他诧异得睁大双眸，圣诞老人揭下头罩，露出了年轻俊美的一张脸孔。

“顺平？！”

顺平笑着，两三下将那身累赘的装束除下，伸展了一下四肢靠到了高仓奏的身边，笑语盈盈得将那个小礼盒塞进了他的外衣口袋里：“圣诞快乐，警察先生！”

看着前两天还消沉不已的少年，高仓奏有些发呆得望住他，“你怎么……”

“不就是被人甩了嘛，我很看得开的，何必一直为了那样的人伤心难过呢！”

“你能想通就好了。”高仓奏淡淡得回应着，又抬起头看着一片欢声笑语的广场中央。

顺平蹙着眉头，略感疑惑得凑到他面前仰着头说，“倒是你怎么了？怎么几天不见，一下就变沉默了。”

“你很想我像以前一样抓着你教训吗？”

“那倒不想~”猫一样的少年狡猾得吐了吐舌头说，“而且你要还是老是追着我跑，你家里那位会吃醋的吧，他看起来可不好惹呢。”

“他走了。”

“哎？！”顺平难以置信得瞪大了眼睛，“为什么？！”

“没有为什么，他本来就是忽然出现的，忽然又离开也不是没可能吧。”

顺平看着他一脸强撑的冷酷，忍不住怒骂道：“你傻啊，他走了你不知道去追他回来吗？”

高仓奏摇了摇头，他对于将自己内心煎熬过的无数次问题再次重复回应，只觉得极端的烦躁。

“我不知道他的家人在哪儿，不知道他有任何其它朋友，也不清楚他会去哪里，怎么找？”

顺平愣住了，只觉得对方的情况和自己出乎意料的相似，但高仓奏似乎没有再谈下去的心情，推开他径直往另一条路走去。

广场中央，人群已经逐渐散去，音乐声还一直萦绕在四周，广场时钟沉沉得响起。

高仓奏深深呼吸了一口冷冽的空气，从口袋里摸到了顺平硬塞给他的小礼盒。想想对方一片好心，自己的态度也许有些太过恶劣了。他低下头叹了口气，略带无奈得拆开了那个礼盒。躺在礼盒正中心的是一枚看起来会很得女孩子喜欢的塑料戒指，虽然商场派送的礼品作为圣诞礼物来讲略显寒酸了，但他久久得看着这枚小小的指环却不禁出了神。

他在这一刻无与伦比得希望那个人能出现在自己面前，调侃着自己拿着女孩子用的戒指，却会笑着朝自己伸出手来。

“奏第一次送我的东西是不是有点太小气了？”

他能够想象叶藏会说的每一句话，每一个细微的表情，却不知道究竟什么时候才能够见到他，或者，再也见不到。

 

——

重新被手铐连上的林诚司和郁夫在经过前夜的尴尬时刻后，此时并肩坐在沙发上吃着外卖送来的垃圾食品。

郁夫倒是显得跟没事人似的，一边埋头大吃一边还嫌弃林诚司把手铐拉得太远，狠拽了两下，终于满意得两手抓起汉堡一大口得吞下。

被扯得歪向一边的林诚司满腔怒火无从发泄，直接从郁夫嘴里把汉堡抢了下来，摔在桌子上怒道：“你到底什么时候才把这该死的手铐解开？！”

郁夫不满得咋了咋嘴，拽着林诚司的衬衣一角囫囵在嘴上一抹，再甩开他道：“当然是等我伤好之后！”

“伤好了你就能滚蛋吗？”

郁夫瞥了旁边不耐烦的金发男人一眼，做了个害羞的表情说：“居然这么想我滚蛋，好歹我们都是有肌肤之亲的人了。”

林诚司心里简直很不得掐死他，晃了晃腕上的手铐说：“既然这样，你应该能相信我了吧，至少帮我把手铐解开，我对每天都要跟你一起上厕所很不爽啊。”

“你当我傻啊。”郁夫哼哼了两声说，“别以为我不知道，你心里面都是美杜莎那家伙，这种恋爱的酸腐气我已经闻够了！”

林诚司嘴角抽搐了两下，咬牙切齿得说：“我说过我跟雅之的关系只是单纯的交易而已，你能别在那儿擅自脑补了吗？”

“那要是美杜莎真爱上你了怎么办？”郁夫凑近了他那双水汪汪的大眼睛问道。

林诚司不屑得挑了挑眉说：“那不是很正常吗，像我这么有魅力的人。”

“你的自恋程度跟美杜莎也挺般配的。”郁夫翻了个白眼，又逼近了他问道：“老实说，雅之的身份你已经知道了，如果他要你跟他走，你会不会？”

林诚司一把捏住他的下巴，凶狠得瞪进他的双眸里说：“我也老实告诉你，我对你、对他都没兴趣，也没人能够让我走，至于你们得罪到我的头上来这件事，等我之后慢慢跟你们清算！”

“哇，我好怕怕。”郁夫一手捧着胸口，无辜得眨了眨眼睛说。

林诚司甩开他，咬牙切齿得缩回沙发里，他发誓早晚要让这家伙付出代价不可。

叮当一声，门铃不是时候的响了起来，林诚司皱起了眉，而郁夫却拽着他站了起身。

“这时候会是谁？”他警戒得说。

“外卖啦外卖！”郁夫欢欣鼓舞得朝门口走去。

“还外卖？！你都吃了这么多了！”

“今天可是平安夜啊，我多吃点怎么了？！再说了，不都是美杜莎的钱，你心疼什么！”

林诚司默默得跟上郁夫的脚步，想到雅之那守财奴的神情，恐怕到时候不用自己出手郁夫就已经要倒了大霉。

铁门外站着的外卖小哥低着脑袋，帽檐遮住了他大半张脸，郁夫哼着小调从他手里接过披萨盒子，然后下一刻他拿住盒子的手却停在了半空。

林诚司诧异得望着他，郁夫不爽得啧了一声，将披萨盒子扔了给他，他才看见一柄黑色的手枪正抵着郁夫的腹部。

“真烦，平安夜也不让人安生，你又是哪位啊？”郁夫倒是完全不在意被人抵住命脉的样子，不耐烦得质问道。

外卖小哥这才从帽檐下抬起脸来，清秀帅气的脸孔和异常爽朗的笑容无端令人心寒。

“嗨，郁夫，我代你的鳥饲大哥向你问好来了，圣诞快乐。”

——

地下医疗所内，雅之强撑着受伤的身体，依旧是一身干净昂贵的定制西装，翘着二郎腿坐在略显杂乱的沙发上，冷眼看着对面而坐的那几个男人。

蝶野看着这个据说为最强杀手之一的漂亮男人，手心里不由得捏出了冷汗。

“你是说，所有的事情都是龙崎郁夫那家伙搞出来的？”

雅之冷笑一声道，“你的小弟背着你做了这么多事情，你都没发现，还需要我来提点你吗？”

蝶野咬牙说：“龙崎那家伙，不仅撬走了我们的钱和货物，还联合杀手想搞死我们一劳永逸，算盘倒是打得挺精的，深町中了美人计死也是活该，我可不会那么轻易放过他……”

“你们不也找杀手对付龙崎了，不过这些都在那个人的计算当中，龙崎已经将衔尾龙策反了，现在你们是四面为敌。”

“你不打算杀我了？”蝶野抬眼看他，这人虽然明显身上有伤，但依旧气势凌人毫无破绽。

雅之托着下巴思索了一阵说，“我不喜欢当别人的棋子呢，一想到杀了你的酬劳远远没有joker拿到手的多，我就全身不爽，所以，我决定帮你。”

“那个joker，你能解决他？”蝶衣犹疑得问。

“我可解决不了他。”雅之耸了耸肩说，“我是想让你们去拖住他，我才有充分的余裕去解决龙崎和衔尾龙，joker为了不惹嫌疑，想必不会那么快和龙崎交易，东西应该都还在龙崎和衔尾龙那里。”

“你知道他是谁？！”蝶野追问道。

雅之换了个姿势斜倚在沙发上，狡黠得牵起嘴角笑道：“我不需要知道他是谁，让你们去直接阻止他也是螳臂当车，但是joker有一个老朋友是他的情报网，那家伙的身份我已经知道了，你们需要做的是去解决那个人以及他所有关心的人……”

两张照片被扔在了桌上，蝶野伸手拿了过来，跟个宅男似的黑镜框男子和另一个笑容灿烂的金发男人。他点了点头，将照片交给了手下，又抬眼看向雅之，迟疑了片刻问道：“你想要怎样的报酬？”

这个漂亮杀手的眼神忽然沉翳下来，双瞳背后似乎有冰冷的火焰在燃烧，他一字一句慢慢地说：“我要一个人，林诚司，我要你把他原封不动的送给我。”

 

——

 

实际上，就在高仓奏巡逻的广场附近不到一千米的位置，圣诞气息浓厚的威斯汀酒店正忙碌得迎来送往，门口的圣诞树快要有三层楼高，旋转大门外走进了一个人，他只穿着单薄的毛衣和格子长裤，厚羊毛围巾挡住了成半张脸。

在前台拿了房卡，他顺着人流上了电梯，在逐层停靠其它人陆续走出后，他一个人乘电梯到了顶层。

顶层套房前，他流利得刷卡走了进去，昏暗的套房内没有开灯，但临街的那面立地玻璃映出了整个城市的夜景，不远处的广场喷泉还在变幻着流光溢彩。

坐在立地玻璃前的那个背影被浓厚的夜色所包围，他抬头开灯，那人正好也从宽大的办公椅上转了过来，银边眼镜后深沉的眸子直直得看着他。

“圣诞快乐，桥姬。”段野勾起唇角露出一丝浅浅的微笑，站在他面前的男人果然如所想一样形貌昳丽。

叶藏幽幽得看着他，微蹙了眉头说：“用得着这么破费吗，衔尾龙。”

“毕竟是见你，找个适合一点的地方不好吗？”段野站起身来，漫步朝他走去，“我可不希望破坏在你心目中的形象。”

“好吧。”叶藏无可无不可得四处看了看，宽大的套房内没有可容身的地方，看来段野的那个小跟班还没有与他汇合。

“你的小徒弟呢？你不会打算一个人对付我吧。”

“嘘。”段野靠近了他，在唇间竖起一指，低声沉语道：“你知道我没打算对付你，至于郁夫，他有他要做的事情。”

叶藏被他逼到墙角，满是幽怨得抬眼盯着他说：“你不觉得有点太近了吗？”

“怎么，你现在是家养猫了吗？”段野轻挑得抚过他卷曲的漆黑发丝，说，“真是可惜，枉我一直这么想见你，就这么喜欢那个警察？”

“喜欢？”叶藏低着头一阵轻笑，“你还真是会说笑话。你和贵公子那个无聊的赌约还在继续吗？”

“你不会已经见过他了吧。”段野有些无奈得垂下脑袋靠在他肩上说，“那岂不是我输了？”

叶藏伸手摸了摸他的头发，像安慰小孩子一样的说：“你也坑了他不少，他可是随时算准了找你算账呢。”

“那也是他先跟我赌的。”段野靠在他颈边蹭了蹭说，“说好了谁先见到你谁就算赢，不过他太老实了，我这么有自信心的人怎么会输呢，提前把战利品拿走而已，他也太记仇了。”

“我听说那可是一整车厢的枪械呢，现在你输了，会把东西还给他吗？”

“拿走了的怎么可能再还，而且我还不一定会输。”段野忽然一把揽住他的腰将他抱了起来，往前迈了几步，将人整个摔进宽大柔软的床垫里，跟着俯身上去自上而下看着叶藏毫不动容的精致脸孔说：“你想知道我们的后续赌约是什么吗？”

“你们可真无聊。”叶藏抬脚就想踹他，反而被段野轻飘飘得抓住了膝盖顺势除下了他的鞋子。

“杀手本来就很无聊，不找点其它乐子都要闲的长草了。还是说，你这次是真的来杀我的？为了美杜莎？”

“我的确答应了他要对付你。”叶藏微笑着抬手揽上他的脖子，凑近了他的耳边说，“不过你们都不是好东西，我谁都不帮。”

耳边吐息温热得挠人心肺，段野淡定得一笑说：“好选择，不过别忘了，你和我们也是一样的。”

身下的呼吸一滞，叶藏不知道想到了什么，愉快得大笑起来：“你说得对！我们都是一样的！”

段野俯下身在他的颈间轻嗅着，缓缓得说：“我喜欢你身上的味道……既然你还是那个桥姬，不介意我将赌约完成吧。”

叶藏微微得挣动了一下，朝他投去轻飘飘的一眼，极具煽动力得柔声道：“轻点。”

——

暧昧的暖光在房间里游曳着，落地窗外投下远处绚烂的灯火，圣诞日的绒雪这才缓缓得降了下来。

宽大的深色丝绒床垫上交织着两个身影，段野只微乱了衣襟，他身下的年轻男子已经除去了上衣，白皙又纤细的身躯在深色床单上更显得蛊惑。

“你叫什么名字？或者说你想我叫你什么名字？”段野握着他的腰肢，从他的颈间一路往下亲吻着，紧致光滑的肌肤白得能看到青色的血管。

叶藏仰着头，迷茫得望着头顶的吊灯，感受男人的亲吻越来越下变得灼热。

“阿叶。”

段野顿了一下，轻笑着用牙齿啃咬着他小腹柔软的肌肤，低沉嗓音轻唤道：“阿叶，我不知道是谁这么叫你，不过我可不喜欢你在床上叫我其它男人的名字。”

叶藏伸手摘去他的眼镜，扔到了一边，抚摸着对方棱角分明的下颔曲线说：“那我应该怎么称呼您？”

“你这么有礼貌，只会让我更想弄疼你。”段野咬住他的拉链往下，在他逐渐露出来的那块位置轻吐了一口气说：“叫我龙哉。”

“龙哉……”叶藏轻轻扭动着身躯，以便他能更好得除去自己的长裤，袒露出的双腿便主动得在男人的腰上磨蹭起来。

“不用急，平安夜还有很长……”段野抬高他的膝盖，将他的双腿分开，令他的下身大开呈现在自己面前。

羞耻的姿势令叶藏的喘息加剧，不由自主得轻咬了下唇，直勾勾得看着男人凑近他被底裤包裹着的欲望，调戏般得在那里轻轻得呼气，宽大的双手捏着他的大腿软肉把玩，直把他钓的情欲顿起。

“你可真敏感，光是看着就站起来了。”段野笑着轻吻上他隔着一层布料的勃起，沿着那粗物的弧度缓缓将他吮得更湿，耳边的呻吟也陡然增大起来。

“龙哉……啊，不要戏弄我……”叶藏双手缠上他的发丝，男人则埋首在他的胯间更为用力得舔弄着，被内裤束缚的性器很快便硬的生疼。

“好啊，随你，小美人，自己脱下来吧。”段野十分绅士得让开了位置，跪在他的双腿间一颗颗解开自己的衬衫纽扣。

叶藏淡淡得瞟了他一眼，修长手指勾住内裤边缘，一点一点得将湿透的底裤脱了下来。

观赏性十足的一幕让段野勾起了唇角，黑发纤细的男子每一个举动都仿佛十足的勾引，轻蹙的眉峰和微抿的嘴唇无不透露出柔弱又无辜的受害者般的气息，不难想象有谁会对这样的美人怀有戒心，因此就算被杀了也还犹如身在春梦之中吧。

“好了……你想怎么样呢？”叶藏微侧过身子，修长白皙的双腿仿佛瑟缩般得并拢，小巧挺翘的臀部和细的塌下去的腰肢在他面前一览无遗，卷发后幽深的漆黑双眸直勾勾得盯着他，仿佛在询问他的意见。

他的意见当然是非常完美，跟贵公子那个赌约也是源于听闻了关于桥姬的传闻，一时好奇心盛而已，不过当对方赤裸得横呈在自己面前，便发现自己也如普通男人一样性趣盎然。

不过他毕竟不如普通男性，段野发出了两声沉闷的暗笑，忽然握住叶藏的腰肢就将他整个人翻了过来，令他趴跪在自己身前，翘起的臀部正对上自己已经按耐不住的下体。

“我发现盯着你的脸做好容易沉迷呢，我可不想你把我看透了，先这样吧。”他伸手解开裤链，拿出已经渗出前液的粗长阴茎，在对方柔软嫩滑的屁股上就这样摩擦了起来。

“嗯……龙哉……”叶藏轻吟着，把脑袋埋进了枕头里。贴着他屁股的硬物很快插进了他并拢的双腿间，蹭着他敏感的会阴直接顶上了他的囊袋。“唔……啊、轻点……”在段野的阴茎在他双腿间摩擦抽弄起来时，他忍不住发出了低哑的呻吟。

段野倒一点没有放轻节奏，将触及到的润滑打了开来，冰凉的液体便顺着叶藏的臀缝流了下去，甚至流到了他自己阴茎耻毛上。

“好冷……”叶藏不自禁得哆嗦了一下，感觉那只在他后背游曳抚摸的大手滑至了他的臀部，一边在他双腿间持续顶弄着，一边双手掰开了他的臀瓣令那些透凉的液体滑进了他的穴里。

等手指就着润滑插入进来时，叶藏不由得绞紧了被单，那只手指在他体内试探了一阵，便很快抽动了起来，从内里烧起来的酥麻痛痒令他难耐得在被单上蹭了起来。

衔尾龙只干不说话这点虽然有点无聊，但也不失为他比较喜欢的一种类型。又不像某个人总是反复得询问他的感受，时而温柔时而浓烈得令人迷转了方向。

段野看着身下已经柔软雌伏的漂亮男子，夹着他手指的小穴吐露着湿淋淋的淫水泛得通红，里面湿热紧窒得像是蕴藏了无穷热力，他果断抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎，也懒得做什么保护措施了，腰身一挺便全根插入了进去。

“呀啊——唔、呜呜……”叶藏短促得尖叫了一声，便埋头发出了柔弱又舒服极了的啜泣声，被填满的地方直接深入到了最里面，将之前手指未开拓的柔软甬道整个捅开，满足又酸痛得令他软下了腰肢。

“啊……”段野也跟着发出了一声满足的叹息，整个人覆盖上他纤细的身子，凑近他的耳边用磁性低沉的嗓音说，“你真是无以言喻的美妙，阿叶……”

叶藏被他耳边的那声呼唤弄得全身颤抖，可段野像是故意一般，在他体内温柔又折磨得缓缓抽插了起来，同时不断得在他耳边呼唤着他的名字。

“阿叶……爽吗，嗯？……你真是让我舒服极了，阿叶……”

“呜，不、不要……啊啊……嗯，不要这样……”体内粗长的肉棒带着他跟荡秋千似的晃动起来，他咬着嘴里内侧的牙肉，忍受着对方一遍又一遍得呼唤着自己的名字，那声音在情欲的沉沦中听起来格外熟悉……他开始后悔让衔尾龙叫自己这个称呼。

段野像是硬要逼出他的哭吟般，在他体内搅动起来，温软的肉壁裹住自己的阴茎吸得紧紧的，仿佛每一个地方都是他的敏感点，白皙透明的身体很快泛上了一层艳丽的粉色。

“阿叶，你喜欢吗？我这样弄你……嗯？叫我的名字啊。”他一下将阴茎抽出了大半，只剩粗大的龟头还顶在那个湿淋淋的穴口，身下人跟断了电般呻吟了声软进了床垫里，他的阴茎前端也顺势滑了出来，还发出了淫荡的一声响。

叶藏抓着被单深深得喘息了两下，转过头来漂亮的漆黑双眸里盈满了动人的泪水，段野本以为他会服软，岂料他只是暧昧得笑了起来，伸舌缓缓舔过自己的下唇说：“龙哉……你以为我要叫你什么……嗯？还做吗，我想要你……”

段野将他翻了过来，推着他的膝盖让他整个人折了起来，叶藏伸手抱住自己膝盖的同时，段野便毫不客气得再次挺进了他因渴求而不断收紧的小穴，深入到最里再抽出，这下再不留情面大开大合得抽插起来。

叶藏抱着自己的双腿，承受着激烈不断的冲撞，水光盈满的双眼直勾勾得盯着身上的男人，嘴里不时游曳出柔软低喃般的呻吟。

段野伸手粗暴得捏着他的下巴，叶藏吃痛却只是更加散漫得笑了起来，闭上眼微仰起头一副任人鱼肉的无辜模样。

“我真想知道究竟你的底线在哪里，阿叶。”段野说着俯身下去，直截了当得贴上他润泽的唇瓣，下身更加失了速度在他体内捣弄着。

“唔……龙、龙哉……”叶藏闭着眼睛呻吟道，唇上接触的那种陌生感觉，令他一瞬间犯过一阵他从未有过的恶心感受，仿佛这一瞬间他发自内心的不愿意与对方接吻。这种感觉从未出现过，新奇得令他害怕。

不过下一刻，他便主动得张开双唇诱导着段野的舌头伸了进来，腻人的湿吻很好得搅乱了他的思路，他迫不及待得抱住身上男人的脖子，放下来的双腿更是用力得缠紧了男人的腰肢，令那根快要濒临顶点的阴茎涨满了他的内里，痛苦和快感一时间快令他窒息。

而段野也没料到对方如此痴缠，那诱人的唇舌技巧十足得缠着他的，甜腻湿滑得令人不舍放开，等他在快要窒息前将叶藏放开时，终于强忍不住靠在他肩头粗喘着释放在了对方体内。

等稍微平息了一点喘息，段野将仍旧半勃的阴茎从他体内抽了出来，那被插弄得绯红一片的小穴不停收缩着吐出乳白的液体，情色得无以复加。

“不好意思，我本来没打算这么没有绅士风度。”他轻抚着叶藏也已经快要发泄的湿滑阴茎，娴熟得围着那漂亮挺立的茎体撸动揉搓起来。

“嗯……没关系……快、再快点……”叶藏无力得躺在床上任他为自己手淫着，体内热液涌动的感觉也成了最佳的催情剂，段野看他动情的模样，又贴上来咬着他的下唇，柔软的触感和对方不断加快得喘息和呻吟也令他又再次勃起，索性干脆将两人的阴茎贴合在了一起摩擦起来。

“龙哉、我快到了……阿龙……”叶藏漂亮的水润双眸盯着他一阵乱喊，段野却没留神一个停顿，对方仰着优美的脖子呻吟着射了出来，而他却愣了片刻，略显尴尬得停在那里。

“怎么了……龙哉？”叶藏回复过来，幽幽得咬着手指看着他。而段野按捺下心里一阵莫名的烦躁，俯身亲了亲他的嘴唇说：“没什么，我们继续吧。”

“好啊。”叶藏脸上挂着的那层笑容始终没有揭下来，“彻底玩坏我吧，龙哉。”

16.

林诚司很少面无表情，他就算脸上没啥表情都会自带三分嘲讽，然而现在他真的是很难得一脸平静地面无表情。原因无他，一贯不会用脑袋，要思考就直接用下半身来思考的林诚司此刻认真地用起了他那个使用不多的脑袋在思考问题。  
例如，鸟饲大哥又是哪位鸟人啊？是他认识的那个鸟饲么？啊？在路口报刊亭那个谜一样的高冷长腿大老板？  
又例如，为什么进门来的这位清俊小帅哥现在的枪口貌似状似无意地怎么看都是指着自己？  
又，又例如，为什么他们要三个大男人挤在一张狭窄的双人沙发上，为什么这两个看上去有纠葛的危险人物一定要将他夹在中间大眼瞪小眼？！

虽然对方是用举枪指着自己的方式来进行热切的圣诞问候，但是好歹后续并没有其他，自己也感觉不到杀意，对方脱了帽子之后，反而一脸好奇而直接地打量着自己。郁夫在脑中细细地排除过之后，得出了结论，他看着对面那个有着利落短发，气质干净，面容清俊的小帅哥微微侧侧头：“魔王？”  
芹泽微微一笑，相当坦荡：“你可以叫我直人，不介意我直接叫你郁夫吧？”  
郁夫也朝他爽朗一笑：“当然不介意。”

郁夫虽然这么笑着说，但是心里还是震惊的。他虽然察觉得到鸟饲中途对魔王改变了主意，但是想不到居然是收为己用了？他简直是下意识就想忽略鸟饲是用了什么方法将魔王招到自己的阵营的。

芹泽一手撑在了某人的大腿上，朝郁夫倾了倾身凑了过去：“我现在是你老大的人了，和你们是同一阵营，你有好几天没消息了，都在担心你呢。”  
郁夫眨了眨眼，虽然不太想联想，但是脑袋却自动替那句“我现在是你老大的人了”一语双关。他倒不觉得鸟饲会担心自己，不过那么几天而已……这么想着的时候郁夫却是露出了一个含羞带怯的表情，微微低下了头，恰如其分地表现出又是高兴又是不好意思。  
芹泽看着他这么动人地一低头，禁不住看着他的发顶发散了思维，例如……他的第一个男人是鸟饲诚一这件事。

芹泽忽然就伸手过去挑起了郁夫的下巴。  
郁夫虽然眨着眼继续一脸纯真的无辜，但是内心却一阵翻涌。

“我可以吻你吗？”芹泽这么说着。  
“哈？”郁夫真正的吃惊了，这是什么展开？

然而，芹泽就这么将他这么一声带着疑惑和惊讶的“哈”默认成答应了。郁夫就这么看着他笑了笑，偏了偏头，倾身过来就吻住了自己。  
柔软的唇瓣夹杂着不可思议的干净而阳光的明快气息，郁夫一不小心就松了口，芹泽的舌头就这么窜了进来了。  
郁夫视线飘了一下，最后干脆地闭起了双眼。

芹泽的吻很青涩，但是很直接很热情，简直是毫无掩饰地通过唇舌来表达着自己。郁夫简直啧啧称奇，听说这人绰号是“魔王”是杀手界冉冉升起中的一颗璀璨明星啊，大有成为下一任传奇的趋势的呢。别说他本人有着跟杀手完全不沾边的明亮感，怎么脸接吻都这么可爱？  
郁夫吻着吻着，就开始慢慢地明白为什么鸟饲会对他改变初衷了。

芹泽被吻得有些轻喘，他一手还握着枪，已经忘记了枪口戳在谁身上了，另一手忍不住抵着郁夫的肩膀将他推开。

郁夫舔了舔唇，看着芹泽被吻得微微泛红的脸颊，微张着因为接吻而染上血色的唇瓣轻轻喘息着，心下顿时一动：“要再来一次吗？好歹我们算是师出同门了？在接吻这个范畴上……”  
芹泽轻轻抬眸看向他，还未反应过来，就被郁夫伸过来的手勾住了后脑勺。  
郁夫只是轻轻一勾，二人的距离顿时变得鼻尖直接贴上鼻尖。  
在这么极近的距离里，芹泽看到郁夫笑了，唇角勾起的弧度果然和鸟饲有几分相似。  
郁夫伸舌舔过他的下唇，轻声说着：“难道你不是想知道，我和鸟饲是不是有你所知道的那种过去么？“  
芹泽清亮的双眸闪过一丝一闪即逝的杀意，他还没说什么，郁夫就已经再一次吻住了他。

由郁夫主导的吻变得热烈了起来，郁夫故意模仿着鸟饲会有的习惯，扣着芹泽的脑袋将他往死里亲，舌头与舌头简直是有从纠缠到打架的趋势，可是郁夫还是没有放开他。  
芹泽似乎察觉到了他意图，反而不推拒了，反手也扣上了他的脑袋，二人像是较起了劲。

林诚司觉得自己再也忍不下去了。  
为什么他要被夹在他们两个中间被逼着围观他们仿佛打架一样的接吻？！  
为什么他们两个还要一人一边压在他的大腿上？  
为什么这个自称“直人“的臭小子还不收起他那危险的枪支，还用枪口顶着自己戳来戳去？为什么龙崎那条屌毛一副忘记了自己还和他的铐在一起这个事实？  
你们这样子搂成一团也不要带上他那只无辜的手在下面晃来晃去啊！

林诚司不忍了！他也顾不上自己那只手是不是和郁夫的铐在一起，双手抬起，对准那二人的脸颊，一巴掌贴上去就是用力将他们往两边推：“我去你们妈的！要亲死出去一边亲到够啊！夹着老子在中间是几个意思？！“  
结果就是，芹泽从沙发上滚下去了，而郁夫也被推得跟着滚下去了，当然也牵连了林诚司自己，手铐拉扯得他的手腕和手臂一阵阵发痛，弄得他自己嘶声低叫。  
而后果则是反应过来的芹泽二话没说，跨上沙发骑在林诚司身上，用下半身压制了他，一手掐开他的牙关就将枪口伸了进去。  
林诚司被人用枪捅着嘴巴，仰头看着骑在他身上的芹泽双眼中光芒大炽的杀意，冷汗不受控制就流了下来了。虽然目测是死到临头，可是林诚司还是忍不住吐槽，怎么这些所谓的“杀手“一个二个看上去瘦得什么似的，但是手劲都这么大？！

由于受到手铐限制，郁夫也只是堪堪滚落在沙发边，他揉着手低声咒骂着，一抬头就见到芹泽毫不客气地准备取林诚司小命，不由得没好气地翻了个白眼。他站了起身甩了甩自己和林诚司铐在一起的手，连带晃动着林诚司，而惊动骑在他身上的芹泽。  
见芹泽连瞳孔都扩大了，凌厉地斜睨了过来，郁夫抓了抓自己的卷发，一脸的无奈：“给个面子，枪下留人，这家伙我留着有用的。“  
芹泽轻轻地勾了勾唇角，挑着眉不语，似乎光是这样的说法他还不满意。  
郁夫嘟了嘟嘴：“好啦，这是美杜莎养的狗狗啦，现在杀狗还太早了，既然美杜莎是我负责的，就都有我说了算，好嘛？“

空中蔓延开一股诡异的沉默，芹泽和郁夫在用目光交锋，而被人用交易的口吻探讨着能不能活下去的林诚司则只能继续这么仰着头，他甚至开始觉得自己合不上的嘴都要流下口水了。

半晌，还是芹泽率先有了动作。  
他抽回了自己的佩枪，见到枪口沾满了林诚司的口水而反光起来，嫌恶地皱起了眉头，毫不客气地就直接擦到了林诚司身上。  
完了，他收起佩枪朝郁夫转过身去的时候，所有杀意已经消褪得仿佛没存在过一样，站在那里居然还是一副朗风清月的样子。

“我这次来，除了给你老大当跑腿跟你做个问候联系之外，还是来跟你打个招呼，送个见面礼的。“

郁夫心想，如果可以的话，他还真想直白点跟对方说，其实你不用吃这种醋，真的。但是细想起来，第一次见面，都还没摸清对方的想法和心态，这么直接好像不太好，万一弄不好给鸟饲惹了麻烦，恐怕不是一顿打屁股就能了事。

郁夫瞄了眼被芹泽这么一番动作之后，顿时变得老实地坐一边当背景的林诚司，不由得又反省自己对他是不是太仁慈，这货还真是典型的欺善怕恶啊。

“那正好了，你帮我带句话回去给老大。我对衔尾龙是认真的，但是绝不会影响老大的计划一分一毫，OK？“  
郁夫这番话说出来，心里自有计较。首先，他对段野的心情就没打算掩饰，反正就算不说，鸟饲也清楚得很，早点认真坦白，说不定还能获得帮助。其次，他自己都这么表明了对另一个男人这么深刻地爱恋着，那么眼前这位小魔王就不会再多想自己和他家的大魔王有什么“其他“之外的关系了吧？

“这样啊……“芹泽轻轻说着，然后垂下了眼帘，将一个信封掏了出来递给了郁夫，”那看来我这份见面礼还真是送得很对呢。“

林诚司默然地站在沙发上，一条手臂还被郁夫牵连得悬在空中，他一时看看芹泽，一时又看看郁夫，心里啧啧称奇。怎么说呢，这两人总觉得……好像有什么地方还挺像的？

芹泽走后，林诚司又被牵着一条手臂晃着，他依旧坐在沙发上，目光试图“不经意“地瞄向郁夫手上的相片。那是芹泽给他的。

林诚司只觉得身边那只卷毛大眼狗越看就越不对劲，整个人都变得森冷起来，有些刺人的气息开始蔓延了开来。  
正在林诚司莫名感到一阵不寒而栗的时候，他的电话震天一样地响了起来。他被吓了一跳，忍不住看了看郁夫，见他还是目不转睛地盯着手上的相片，也只好自己奋力将手机勾了过来，幸好不是很远。

林诚司一看来电显示就咋舌了，然后才接起：“老大，好久没见了哦，召我啊？“  
“作死啊你，要我等这么久才接电话？“蝶野的声音一如既往地惹人厌。

郁夫并没有留心林诚司接起的电话，他盯着手中的相片，双眼慢慢地眯了起来。  
相片的内容连贯起来就是某二人在某高级酒店开房间的捉奸照，只是这身为主角的二人，一个就是他师父，衔尾龙，段野龙哉，另一个……他在鸟饲家见过，那时在高仓奏身边的那个漂亮男人，现在大概可以确定就是桥姬了。  
照片中的段野对桥姬非常温柔，充满了绅士风度，隔着相片都感觉得非常清楚。

另一头，挂断了电话的林诚司，终于还是晃动着自己的手臂，引起了郁夫的注意。  
郁夫的目光简直让人不寒而栗，可是林诚司却得硬着头皮：“喂，我老大要见我。“他晃了晃手臂，”你这个要咋整？“

——  
顺平一如既往地下班回家，正回到附近的时候，却忽然被人从后捂住了抠鼻，扣住了肩膀拖入了横巷之中。  
他惊恐得瞪大了双眼，条件反射就挣扎起来，可是对方却凑到他耳边低声地“嘘“了一声，示意他噤声。  
顺平听到这熟悉的声音，顿时也察觉到着怀抱、体温和气味也是那个人的……他浑身一震，顿时挣扎得更加激烈了。  
他身后那人仿佛拿他没办法似的轻叹了一口气，忽然就将他掀了过来，推着就按压到墙上低头就强行吻了上去。  
顺平瞪大了双眼，视野里只有满篇熟悉的金色，他死死地咬着牙关，不想给对方趁虚而入，并且使出全身的气力想要挣开这人的钳制。  
可是这个将他推压在墙上的男人却纹丝不动，还一手抓住了他胡乱抵抗的两手，轻松地高举过头按在墙上。  
他用身体压制了顺平的所有举动，另一手则掐上了他的下颚，用力地、执拗到让顺平朝自己顺从地松开齿关。  
顺平被他压得全身动弹不得，掐着自己下颚的手的力度丝毫未曾松懈，他牙关一软，齿关一松，对方灵活的软舌便窜了进来，熟练地席卷而过，缠着他的舌头偏要一场浓烈的缱绻。

顺平挣脱不开，也躲不掉，最痛恨的还是自己在这男人温柔而强势的亲吻下而软化下来，委屈、伤心、不忿等等的情绪复杂地在心头交织，让顺平眼眶顿时酸涩发胀，泪水就这么顺着眼角而出，沿着脸颊滑下，流入到二人的嘴中。

单方面强势施加的亲吻中，多了一股咸涩的味道，花泽类尝到了，于是他终于结束了这一吻，放开了顺平被他压制在头顶的双手。  
顺平似乎已经放弃挣扎一般，软软地背靠着墙，睁着一双泪眼，等着眼前这个过分得无法形容的男人，他的呼吸紊乱，也不知道是气得还是被吻的。  
花泽类一手撑在他头顶，柔柔地俯视着他，抬手给他擦拭脸颊的泪水：“别回去了，有危险。日向彻和矢野元晴被高野组盯上了，上面现在都是盯梢的人，你回去会被牵连，找个地方避一避吧。“  
花泽类说是这么说，但是他心知肚明，日向彻和矢野元晴肯定早就不知道躲哪儿去了，凭高野组那些废物，还逮不住那个首屈一指的情报专家，不过也叫做暂时无法活动了。

“你……为了这个回来找我？“顺平只觉得自己真是一点都不争气，居然为此感到高兴。  
花泽类仔细而耐心地给他抹过一边脸颊之后，又去抹另一边：“算是吧……不过准确点来说是顺便。“他轻吻着顺平的额头，”毕竟你是我用过而没处理的棋子，如果牵连到相关事情中的话，搞不好会将我曝露出来呢，所以……“  
他话音未落，倏然突兀地响起了“啪“的一声脆响。  
顺平想也没想抬手就给了他狠狠的一耳光，而花泽类也不闪不躲，随着让他打得自己偏了头。  
花泽类斜睨着他，见顺平的泪水再次滑落，整个人都在发抖，禁不住轻轻地弯起了唇角，他动了动，将另一边脸也凑了过去：“你生气的话，连这边也可以给你打哦，不过我受伤了，你要怜惜一下我啊。“  
说完，他就拉着顺平的手搭上了自己的左肩。

顺平愣了愣，手掌触及的地方很明显地摸到了包扎过的痕迹，他一时之间居然不知道应该怎么反应才好。  
花泽类温和地笑了笑，毫不留情地就撕开了自己的衣襟，露出了左肩的伤处来，那上面还残留着淡淡的血水：“你看，没骗你的哦，所以，另一个顺便，就是找你替我疗伤了啊，顺……“  
顺平仰头用力地闭起了双眼，他痛恨自己居然在看到这男人受伤之后还会心痛还会担心，他用力地咬着自己的下唇，想要自己再清醒一点。

然而，花泽类并没有放过他。  
见到他用力地将自己的下唇咬得都要发白了，花泽类爱怜地伸手去掰开他的齿关，用拇指轻轻地按压着他的下唇：“别咬了，会痛的，不论是你还是我。“  
花泽类低头轻啄了他的下唇一下，柔声说道：“你现在也暂时没别的地方去，对吧？跟我走吧，至少……帮我重新包扎一下伤口啊。“

其实有了顺平之后，花泽类对桥姬的兴趣就没有以前那么大的，但是毕竟素有艳名的样子，还是会好奇就是了。有人故意向他透露了衔尾龙的情报，他很明白对方的意图，却不介意当一回别人的棋子，做一次顺水推舟。  
却没想到，衔尾龙还真的把桥姬给搞了。正当花泽类准备趁衔尾龙从美人床上下来总会有脚软的时候打算偷袭，结果……也算是两边都没占到便宜。  
自己受伤了，那衔尾龙当然也不会好得到哪里去。

不过这个伤也算受得不错，让自己还算有借口回来逗逗他的完美恋人。

花泽类说是让顺平跟自己走，其实也只是相当顺脚地就近找了家不错的酒店要了个套房。  
看着面前抖着手、咬紧了牙关、忍着眼泪，满脸愤恨和怒气，却还是给自己好好地重新包扎的顺平，花泽类只觉得心情不是一般的好。  
他忍不住伸手抚摸上顺平的脸颊，轻柔而充满了情意地触碰了起来：“顺……你知道吗？我从没想过和你之外的人谈恋爱，对我来说，你是最完美的恋人。“  
顺平浑身一震，瑟缩着避开了他的手，连目光也避之不及，他甚至退开了一点，却没有作声。  
花泽类目光一变，干脆就见他圈进自己怀里。  
顺平知道自己挣扎也没用，就这么猝不及防地跌入他的怀抱之中，他的心绪很混乱，连他自己都理不清一个所以然，似乎有什么东西在拉扯着，撕扯得他的心非常痛。

花泽类感觉到怀中纤瘦的躯体在瑟瑟发抖，他禁不住用力收紧了手臂，侧头轻吻着顺平的鬓角和脸颊，沿着颚骨的而下，落到了脖子上。  
顺平仿佛在这一瞬间被惊醒，忽然就使出全力挣扎起来，哪怕明知道没用，他也不要就这样顺从对方。  
花泽类却收紧了手臂，似乎完全将自己的伤势当不存在，就这样将顺平桎梏在自己怀里，轻咬着他纤秀白皙的脖子吸吮起来。  
顺平的泪水再次夺眶而出：“放开我！放开我！不要碰我！“  
花泽类安抚性地开始触碰他，含着他的耳垂在他耳边低语：“顺平，你要拒绝我吗？真的要拒绝我吗？“  
顺平的气息变得凌乱，闻言就停止了挣动，仿佛被他的话语带着绕进去了一般，只剩下他粗重的呼吸声清晰可闻。

花泽类的手在他的腰背上游走着，温柔地抚摸着：“顺平，我没有杀你，你知道对你对我都会有什么后果么？留着你，指不定哪天就有人能就着你顺藤摸瓜，也说不定有人会对你心怀不轨，意图利用。对你、对我都很危险的哦……但是我下不了手啊，我舍不得杀你啊，你懂么？“  
顺平泪眼迷蒙地抬起了头，有些茫然地看向了朝自己笑得温柔而深情的花泽类，下意识就轻轻地摇了摇头。  
花泽类极其珍重似的，修长的手指穿过顺平的发丝，扣着他的脑袋朝自己压了过来，在他眼睑上轻轻舔吻着：“因为我爱你啊，别拒绝我了，你也爱我啊，很爱、很爱呢……“  
顺平垂下了眼帘，滚落了更多的泪水，却伸手抱住了花泽类的腰身，朝他仰起了头，默认了他的求欢。

——  
花泽类极尽温柔地将顺平脸上的泪水逐一舔去，却发现总有新泪流下，他不由得叹了口气，用额头抵着顺平的额头，轻声说道：“你都不是那种爱哭的人，别哭了好吗？你一直哭，我就一直吻你，直到你不再哭为止。”  
“这眼泪不是我想掉的，这没由得我自己控制，我也没办法。”顺平的声音除了有少少颤抖和浓厚的鼻音外，显得相当平静。  
花泽类沉默了一阵，拉着他的手，环上自己的脖颈，低头去亲吻他的双唇。

做爱，就应该从接吻开始，不是吗？

顺平没有再抗拒他，他顺从地搂着自己的脖子，仰起了头，张开了嘴，主动伸出了舌头与自己缠绵纠缠。  
唇舌之间粘糊糊地痴缠着，甚至出现了让人羞耻的水声，可是花泽类的心情却不怎么好，他甚至觉得有一股难以言喻的焦躁在心底若隐若现。  
于是他也不勉强自己，推着顺平就将他压在床上，扣着他的脑袋，随心所欲地吻将起来，带着一丝狠意，忽然之间就像骤来的暴雨一样将顺平席卷其中。

花泽类在激烈的亲吻中撕扯着顺平的衣服，而顺平也挺起了身体配合他脱掉自己的衣衫，甚至还伸手探到他的裤裆，隔着裤子揉弄他那已经开始有反应的肉块。  
等花泽类放开他的时候，顺平的上半身已经被脱光了，嘴角还流着来不及咽下的涎水。花泽类的目光落在了他的唇边，不自觉地舔了舔自己的下唇，然后低头去舔走他唇边的水渍。  
顺平偏了偏头，发出了幼猫一样的呜鸣。

花泽类笑了，他一边沿着他的脖子往下亲吻，一边解开了自己的裤头，拉开了裤链，带着顺平的手摸上了自己已经被前液沾湿的内裤，轻轻地挺着腰身在他掌心磨蹭了起来：“顺，你看，我已经为你湿了。”  
顺平的眼神有些找不着焦点，迷惘地盯着天花板，闻言只是瑟缩了一下，在自己掌心被弄得更湿之后，他像是忽然惊醒一般，猛然就翻过身去，背对着花泽类，似乎并不想面对他的脸。

花泽类似乎知道他的心思，又似乎不知道，但是更像就算知道也不在乎。  
他盯着顺平背过身去后，由于用力将自己的脸埋在床上而裸露出的脖子和他完美无瑕的美背。微长的栗红色发丝顺着脖子的曲线滑落到两侧，衬托得露出来的颈项更加白皙，曲线更加纤细秀美，简直能够在顷刻间诱发最汹涌的杀意。  
对花泽类来说，这股冲动就全部转化为情欲，聚拢在他的下半身，让他硬得发痛。  
他低下头，用双唇贴上了顺平的脖子，伸舌恣意舔吻着，沿着他肩背、脊骨一路往下。这次，他倒是随着自己的心意，轻吻、舔咬、吸吮，留下了众多鲜红的印记。  
顺平埋首在床铺里，闷着、倔强地不肯作声，可是颤抖的躯体和不自觉地弓起的举动都大大地取悦了花泽类。

花泽类的双手绕到了他胸前，包覆着他单薄的胸膛，色气地揉弄过之后，用手指玩弄起他那小巧的肉粒来。  
顺平终于忍不住发出了一声沉闷的呜声，他下意识就伸出了手，想要爬起来，从这男人身下逃离。  
可是花泽类却用力地抱住了他，阻止了他的举动，让他只能跪趴在床上被桎梏得动弹不得。

花泽类一边脱着他的裤子，一边贴在他耳畔低声说着：“我的顺平，别逃。”  
顺平终于是彻底无法控制地瑟缩发抖了起来，他低声啜泣了起来，觉得自己从来都没试过像现在这么无能为力。

顺平终于是被脱得浑身赤裸地呈现在花泽类眼前，他依旧背对着花泽类，被迫着跪趴在床上，抬高了屁股。他的臀瓣被有利的双手捏着掰开，他裸露出来的私密之处正被身上那男人细致而温柔地舔弄着。  
顺平不得不咬紧了枕角，才能让自己此刻不被舔得乱声呻吟。

花泽类那张隽秀优雅的脸几乎都埋在了顺平浑圆挺翘的屁股之间，这种画面具有相当的冲击力，尤其是情色度上来说。  
花泽类极富耐心地手口并用，将顺平紧涩闭合的穴口慢慢舔开，每一道皱褶上都有着花泽类的口水，慢慢地，整个穴口都被花泽类舔得水光四溢了。之后，灵巧的软舌却没有深入，只是在穴口浅浅地进出着，直到他感觉到内里狭窄的甬道也慢慢地敞开了入口，他这才从顺平的双臀之间离开。  
而顺平则被他舔得喘息不止，因为固执地不肯呻吟出声，被他咬着的枕角则被他分泌出的唾液浸染的湿了一大片。

花泽类俯视着他，伸手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，带着安抚、带着浓情厚意，另一手则取过酒店配备的润滑，往顺平的穴口挤出。  
花泽类二指并拢，就着润滑，毫不费劲就挺入到那已经为他敞开的穴道，熟练地抽插起来，为接下来真正的结合做着开拓。他伏下了身，伸手掐着顺平的下巴，强势地将他的脸从床铺中翻出，让他扭头面对自己，低头就堵住了他的嘴，再次强硬地索要了一个激烈的长吻。

亲吻结束之后，花泽类就抽出了开拓着顺平的后穴的手指，改为握上他的阴茎，不重不轻地套弄起来，他的声音被情欲熏染得比平时还要沙哑，说话的腔调也比平时变得更加低沉：“刚才你有从我的这里尝到自己的味道吗？说起来，你的身体还是很诚实地给予回应啊，该硬的地方硬了，该湿的地方也湿了。”  
顺平倏然睁大了双眼，他不禁咬住了下唇，忽然就在花泽类身下扭动了起来。

花泽类笑了，他伸手，将顺平掀翻过来，让他正面面对着自己。  
他低垂着眼帘，俯视着顺平瞪大双眼朝自己看来。顺平看着自己的目光在爱恨之间激烈挣扎着，炽热、浓厚、刻骨铭心，这让花泽类感到异常满足。  
他伸手扶着顺平的膝盖分开了他的双腿，嵌身在他两腿之间，故意挺了挺腰身，吸引过他的视线之后，伸手拉下了自己的内裤，让被束缚依旧的硬挺被释放出来。

顺平不自觉地吞咽了一下，终于在此刻才嗫嚅着吐出了一个“不”字。他轻甩着头，无意识地发出抗拒的音节。  
花泽类丝毫没有理会，只是掌心贴上了他的腰身，腰一沉，硕大而炽热的龟头就这么抵上了那只是堪堪被开拓过的穴口，那小穴都开始可怜兮兮的收缩了起来。  
他另一手抚上了顺平的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着，目光柔情得能滴出水来一般：“我很庆幸这次受伤，很庆幸日向彻是你的邻居，让我有借口，让自己回到你身边。顺平，从我下不了手杀你的那一刻起，就说明我已经深深爱上了你，你懂吗？”  
说着，他俯下了身子，在顺平似乎喘不上气的呼吸中，贴上了他的唇角：“顺，抱着我，喊我的名字，为我而高潮吧，虽然开始可能有点痛……”

随着最后一句，花泽类一个有力的挺身，就这么毫不留情地贯穿了顺平。  
顺平不自觉地抓上了他的手臂，狠狠地用指甲刺进他的肌肉里，仰头发出了痛呼。  
未被完全温柔开拓好的甬道被粗鲁地撑开，虽然不至于受伤，却还是火辣辣地生痛。  
可是花泽类却一改温柔的作风，无视了顺平痛得纠结起来的眉头，无视了他的痛呼，就这样双手钳制着他的细瘦的腰肢，缓慢而有力地抽动了起来，他自己也不怎么好过，过于紧窒的甬道裹夹得他一阵涩痛，可是他的心却非常兴奋。

这种带着痛楚的结合，让顺平终于忍耐不下来，他放开了自己的固执，抓着花泽类的手臂拉到自己嘴边，狠狠地一口咬了下去，直到满嘴都是温热的液体，铁锈味浓得化不开，他才睁着发红的双眼看向了带着畅快笑意看着自己的花泽类：“你混蛋……”  
花泽类这才开心地笑了，他感觉得到顺平的内里开始变得足够柔软而湿润，每次的进出都不再是生涩地撑开，而是变得被不舍地挽留着，柔软湿热的媚肉缠绵地吸附了上来，温情地吮吻着他的阴茎，一点都不想让他离去。

花泽类动情地低喘着，他张开双臂将顺平牢牢地抱在怀里，摆动的腰身的频率开始变化，律动的节奏由慢而快：“顺……你变得又湿又热了，感觉变好了吗？舒服了吗？”  
顺平呜咽着，双手无措地抵在他胸前，一口咬上了他的锁骨，固执地不肯回答、不肯回应。  
花泽类低叹了一声：“你不说没关系，我说吧。我感觉很好，你吸得我好舒服，你果然是最棒的啊，我最可爱的顺平君……”  
顺平终于是哭叫了起来：“你闭嘴，不要叫我……呜呜……不要说，不准说——”  
他虽然这么叫嚷着，可是双手终是攀上了花泽类的肩背紧紧抱着，双腿也缠上了他的腰身。  
花泽类对他又是一阵柔情蜜意的轻吻。

花泽类只是在窥伺段野的时候无意中看到了街头上的顺平和高仓奏。  
那日正是平安夜，那二人在密密麻麻的情侣中相对，那互动比起旁边来来往往的情侣显得更加温情。  
花泽类理智上是知道，他们二人并不是那种关系，但是他头一次发现自己感性上会有跟理智不符的观感。  
他有些惊诧地发现，自己放过顺平一马，以为将他抛诸脑后，却没想过那居然是以默认他这辈子都会思念着自己独自一人而过为前提。  
别说是意识到他可能会爱上别人，为别人敞开身心，光是看他对高仓奏只是良性的关怀，自己就已经觉得果然还是应该杀了他才对。

花泽类抽插的节奏越来越快，眼看是快要到了。他情动地抱着顺平低声呻吟了起来，吻着他的脖子吸吮了起来：“叫我名字。顺，叫我的名字……”  
顺平执拗地闭紧了嘴巴，就是不肯如他所愿。  
花泽类分出一手倏然捏住了他被插得一阵一阵抽动的阴茎：“不叫的话，我就不允许你射了。”  
顺平还是摇了摇头，可是身体却诚实地扭动了起来，挣扎着想要躲开他的手。  
花泽类忽然一个深入，用力地抵住了他脆弱的腺体，使劲往里顶去，同时手上用上了狠劲，捏得顺平顿时发出了痛呼：“叫啊，我的名字，你要听话。”  
“呜呜……”顺平痛苦地啜泣了起来，他攀着花泽类的肩背，泄愤地用指甲划出一道道血口，“类……类……让我射……好痛……”  
花泽类这才满足地放开了他，扣着他的腰做起了最后的冲刺：“乖，这才是我的宝贝。顺，我爱你，你要记得，我最爱的永远是你……”

最后，顺平只记得耳边充斥着花泽类不知道是诅咒还是催眠的爱语，他的意识开始变得模糊，就这样攀着他，二人同时一起达到了高潮。

——  
雅之用力地束紧了伤口，虽然还没好全，但是已经不影响行动了，毕竟当杀手的哪有那么娇贵能一直躺着养伤。  
叶藏自那天晃出去之后就没再出现过，雅之也没放在心上。本来他们之间说的什么合作关系也只是一个松散的概念，他原也没指望过对方。像他们这种人，当然任何时候都得靠自己了。

雅之整饬好自己之后，禁不住咬着指甲分析起来。  
高野组肯定没本事能解决日向彻他们，但是好歹能逼得他暂时无法活动，这样也能遮蔽掉JOKER的耳目，那样就有机会逼他现身。  
雅之不由自主地开始在原地踱起步来。  
只是在能将JOKER逼得现身之前，他可不想真的如他所愿去对付衔尾龙，然而……  
他抬手抚过自己脸上还淡淡留着的伤痕。  
他也并不打算就真的放过衔尾龙和他那个可恶的徒弟。既然龙崎郁夫是JOKER的人，那就好办了，作为切入点真是最适合不过了。

理清思绪之后，雅之就决定先从郁夫下手，毕竟也是新仇尚在，新鲜热辣呢。  
这时，他不由得想起了林诚司。这些事情，他并不希望将他卷进去。  
雅之一边披上外套出门，一边不禁握了握拳。  
等一切尘埃落定，他就可以带走林诚司了，希望林诚司自己不要太蠢惹到什么麻烦就好了。  
想着，雅之禁不住撇了撇嘴，露出了一个轻蔑的浅笑，双眸却蕴含着深刻的感情。

——  
鸟饲倒是有些意外日向彻他们会被盯上，只能说先前，他都低估了这位美杜莎。如今少了日向彻，的确是有些束手束脚。  
不过，问题倒也不大。

在鸟饲面前的，依旧是那一局看上去不成局的棋局。  
他推了推眼镜，从棋盘上取走了一只棋子，又增加了一只棋子补回去，然后重新挪动布置。慢慢地，局势就出现了，变得明朗了。

鸟饲看着，觉得颇有趣味一般地露出了淡笑。  
日向彻虽然暂时不能用了，但是他却多了一只新的棋子，无差。  
如果美杜莎已经察觉到自己的存在和意图，并不甘心在棋盘上活动，而将主意打到自己的头上的话……那他也不放可以调整一下合作对象。  
例如就直接换成段野龙哉，大家开心见诚地谈一谈。  
至于美杜莎，他就放心交给郁夫了。

鸟饲移开了棋盘，开始想着今晚吃什么，直人不知道什么时候才能办完事回来。

——  
段野对于这个突然出现的男人只是眯了眯眼睛。

芹泽侧了侧头，看着他正在给自己处理伤口，不由得开口问道：“需要帮忙吗？“  
段野心里转了一圈，对来者的身份也有了个大概，却想不透他为什么来找自己。  
芹泽见他无视了自己也不生气，只是静静地仔细打量起他来，忽然感慨了一声：“你看上去……还是有点像啊……“  
段野刚好给自己包扎完，从桌下抽出了配枪，利索地开了保险上了膛，转瞬之间已经用枪口抵上了芹泽的眉心，轻轻一笑：“像谁呢？“  
芹泽怡然不惧，相当自在轻松，好像眉心被人用枪抵着那个不是他一样：“JOKER啊。“

——  
高仓奏正忙碌着收拾自己的新居的时候，却听到了敲门声。  
他愣了一愣，新居的地址他似乎也只是留给过一人而已啊……  
开门一看，来人果然是顺平。  
高仓奏笑了：“你是怎么回事啊？我东西都没收拾好，新居入伙酒可没那么快有的吃啊。“  
很快，高仓奏就发现顺平不对劲了。  
这个一向跳脱直接的少年此刻好像轻轻颤抖着，低着头一言不发，呼吸声有些沉重。  
高仓奏忍不住扶着他的肩膀，微微低下头去，担忧地唤着：“顺平？“

顺平被他这么一碰，好像才反应过来。他忽然仰头看向了高仓奏，茫然了好一阵，就毫无预警地扑到了高仓奏怀里，用力地扯住了他的前襟。  
高仓奏也有些反应不过来，只是下意识将人接住，扶住他的臂膀：“顺平？怎么了？“  
“我不知道……“顺平将头抵着他胸前，破碎地呢喃着。  
很快，高仓奏就听到了无助而痛苦的抽泣声，他更加弄不清发生什么事了。  
他环着顺平的肩背，有些焦急地问：“发生什么事了？“

“他来了……又走了……说着爱我，却还是走了……“顺平凌乱地说着什么，可是高仓奏却都听见了。  
顺平就像溺水的人抓住了救命的浮木那样抓紧了高仓奏，仰着头仿佛想要从高仓奏那里得到什么回答：“是不是以后都会这样？我可以怎么办……我可以怎么做……我不知道……“

高仓奏看着满脸泪痕，痛苦得濒临在崩溃边沿的顺平，从他的只言片语中，大概知道在他身上发生了什么事。  
他不由得想起了自己和叶藏。他知道自己胸口处一阵空落，至今都无法排解是因为什么。他搬走的时候，终究还是怕叶藏回来会找不到自己，还跟邻居们叮嘱过，如果见到叶藏就告诉他……  
高仓奏原本认为，只要叶藏回来了，他就能抓住他，可是看到顺平现下这样，他又不确定了。

二人的经历如此相似，那种同是天涯沦落人的感觉深刻得让高仓奏胸口发紧。  
他不由自主地就抱紧了在他面前如此痛苦的顺平，用力地收紧了双臂，将他紧拥在怀中：“别哭了……没用的……“

各自沉浸在自己的情绪中而紧紧相拥的二人，都没有发现楼层防火门后悄立着一个纤瘦的身影。

叶藏透过门上的玻璃，看着拥抱到一块的奏顺二人，目光渐渐变冷，甚至闪过了一丝杀意。

从段野那里离开之后，他就又忍不住晃回去那片街区，可是几天下来都没有看到高仓奏巡逻。之后他偶然从鸟饲那报亭的看摊小哥黑崎那得知高仓奏升职被调走了，连人都搬走了。  
然而叶藏也是没想到，等他找过来的时候，高仓奏会让他见到这样子的一幕。

难道……高仓奏其实也不是那么迷恋自己么？

 

17.

 

山上绿树成荫，阳光正好，虽说一般在晚上这里才会有各路飙车高手聚集，宽阔崎岖的山路是非法赛车的不二选择。林诚司很少在白天来这里，此时背后拖了个危险至极的尾巴，一点观赏沿路风景的兴趣都没有。

蝶野等人早就在半山处等他，林诚司下了车，那家伙扮了个十分低调的打扮跟在他身后。

“哟，老大！”

“这是谁？”蝶野微皱了眉头，不悦得看着他身后的陌生人。

林诚司讪笑着，亲热得揽过那人的腰说：“我朋友，硬要跟着我来，没办法。”

蝶野素知他那混乱不堪的交友圈，倒也不算在意，只不过想想那个西装革履的漂亮杀手，也不知道是看上了林诚司的哪一点。

“你过来，有点事跟你说。”

蝶野示意林诚司跟他走，林冲身边的人耸了耸肩膀，带着鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜的芹泽直人一脸的冷漠。

“就一会儿，别太想我，宝贝儿。”故意惹人嫌的语气果然令芹泽不爽得蹙了蹙眉头。

“别耍花样，我不介意连这里的人一并解决掉。”芹泽攀在他肩头小声耳语，在旁人看来倒是十分的亲密。

林诚司扯起嘴角干笑一声，心里抱怨走了一个龙崎郁夫，又来了个芹泽直人，他是不是最近撞了什么晦运？！不过总得来说，都是雅之这混蛋的错！

“林，你跟我也有半年多了，当时是因为帮你母亲还那笔巨额借款才过来帮我开车的吧。现在有人帮你还了，你是自由身了。”

林诚司愣了两秒，倒是没想到听到蝶野这番话。

“谁还的？”他下意识开口问，随后反应过来又摇了摇说：“别，你还是别告诉我了，我最憎欠人情了，有人还我回头帮他烧祝高香了事。”

蝶野瞪着他，冷笑了一声说：“怕不是你烧柱香就能解决的了。”

林诚司抓了抓头发，他当然清楚除了雅之也没人会插这个手，不过一想到那个给他引火上身的家伙，现在还不知道躲在什么地方心里打得什么算盘，他就不由自主得烦躁起来。

“反正你现在也不是我老大了，我听不听是我的事情吧。”背后还有个怀里揣着枪的现任杀手呢，他没心思多跟蝶野纠缠。

蝶野惦记着跟美杜莎的约定，也任由他走了。林诚司回到芹泽身边，总是一脸跟人欠了他八辈子债的冷酷脸终于冲他笑了笑说：“没想到，你还是个孝顺儿子嘛。”

显然这家伙不只眼力好，听力也极好，林诚司从鼻子里哼了道气说：“孝顺你麻痹，那女的用我的名义到处借钱赌，我要是她亲儿子我早把她砍死了。”

芹泽跟着上了林诚司的车，倒是有了些兴趣，继续道：“哦？你是被收养的？”

“说来就话长了。”林诚司点开引擎，车速极快得像盘旋的山道疾驰下去，“实际上她是我老爹的情妇，但是后来我老爹发现她勾引我，就准备把她撵出去，结果她刚好又怀了孩子，老爹就没忍这个心，谁知道呢，在医院生出来之后一验血又不是我爹的种……嘛，有长得漂亮的人妻勾引你，是男人也会上的啦……说起来，那到底应该算我儿子还是我弟啊……”

芹泽被他嘴里跟八点档似的故事唬得懵住了，瞪圆了眼睛一脸不可思议得看着他。岂料林诚司刚好瞅准了他被分散开注意力的这一刻，方向盘猛地一甩，车轮一声剧烈的摩擦响动在地面上哗啦出斜飞的擦痕，而林诚司眼疾手快得拉开保险栓将失去平衡得芹泽从敞开的副驾驶门推了出去！

芹泽半个身子已经悬在车外，没料到林诚司这家伙居然有胆突然发事，他用脚勾住座位下方的横杠，整个人半倾在车外，从怀里掏出了手枪——

“靠！”林诚司往后一躲，子弹贴着他的脸打碎了旁边的车窗玻璃，顾不上砸了一身的玻璃渣，他猛地刹车令芹泽的脚腕因惯性滑了出去，第二颗子弹令他左臂一阵麻木，他再次用力踩下油门，终于将芹泽甩出了车外！

从后视镜里他看到芹泽狼狈得站了起来，鹰隼般的视线直直得紧盯着他。手臂上的剧痛和爬满背的冷汗这才蜂拥而至，林诚司单手操控着方向盘飞快得转过下坡道，直到彻底将芹泽甩在了身后。

 

——

人潮拥挤的街道上，临街咖啡店的落地玻璃内清晰得映出两个人影。黑色卷发的男子脸上带着从容的微笑，似乎在和对面的条纹西装男说着些什么有趣的话题。

带着金属框眼镜姿态优雅的段野龙哉靠在沙发上，无奈得摇了摇头，指了指自己负伤的右手像是在同对面而坐的大庭叶藏解释着什么。而叶藏更是趴在桌上朝他凑近了一点，面容姣好的脸上写满了好奇和愉悦。段野叹了口气，用没受伤的那只手探出去揉了揉对方海藻般的卷发，手指顺着叶藏的脸颊一路轻抚下去，暧昧得摩擦过他的唇边。

龙崎郁夫站在咖啡店对面的马路上，冷眼旁观一切。说起来，他的师父别说对他那么温柔无奈的微笑了，还摸上瘾了？！TM的有什么好摸的，能有他摸起来光滑有弹性么？！

本来满心为了段野的负伤生出的担忧都被眼前所见的景象给磨光了，他恨不得现在就冲进去以正宫的身份怒斥第三者，但要是到时候段野说快来见过你师娘怎么办？！郁夫觉得自己下一秒就要去报复社会了——

“你可真不乖，偷看你师父的约会。”

一口优雅带笑的熟悉语调和一把冰冷的枪口同时出现在了他身后。郁夫面不改色，双眸仍如寒潭一般瞪着马路对面的落地玻璃窗，说：“不是约会。”

“不是约会是什么？你不知道了吧，衔尾龙对桥姬可是倾慕了很久呢……人家现在也算是得偿所愿双宿双飞了，你来凑什么热闹？”

“那你又来凑什么热闹？”郁夫慢慢地转过身，揭开衣服一角给对方看了眼他身上已经拉开栓的手榴弹，一脸无辜得揉了揉鼻子说：“你的香水味真的太浓了，隔了三条街都能闻到，美杜莎。”

“结果我上次着了你的道是因为你这狗鼻子？！”雅之不满得低吼了一声，他出门前就习惯性得用了那么一丁点，这还能是人类的鼻子吗！

“说谁是狗呢。”郁夫撅了撅嘴，仿佛看这位脸上还有淡淡一道疤痕的杀手怒气值还不够的样子，又火山添油加了句说，“你养的那个才是狗呢，大金毛！哦，不对，是金毛大狼狗！”

雅之神色一变，语气不再玩笑得说：“诚司在你那儿？”

郁夫噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你叫他诚司呀？好亲密啊，没想到你们关系这么好，早知道我也这么叫他了，说不定他在床上还更卖力点。”

“你敢动我的人。”雅之咬牙切齿得道。

看着眼前华丽漂亮的脸孔因嫉恨而扭曲，郁夫觉得没来由得解气，索性敞开了说：“不是我要动你的人，我只是提了个建议而已，你的诚司却好像来者不拒嘛，现在我把他交给魔王看着了，他们会不会做些什么我也不知道哦。”

雅之气极反笑道：“他是我的东西，我自然会处理，你还是先担心下自己吧，你的师父好像要走了哦。”

郁夫此刻不便背过身去观察，不过听力极好的他即便隔了一条街道也能准确分辨出段野低沉有力的声音。

“我不送你了，阿叶，下次再见。”

“好的，龙哉，再见。”

龙哉？龙哉？！！——郁夫此时恨不得干脆耳背，要知道他连叫声阿龙都被师傅冷着脸阻止，这谁谁才跟他师傅见过几次面滚过几次床单？！——妈的，自己连一次都还没滚上呢！

“哎哟，还接吻了，真是令人羡慕啊。”雅之拖长了声音，故意激怒他道。

郁夫感觉自己手掌都快被攥出血来了，冷冷得瞪视着眼前这人，低吼道：“想一决胜负是吧，我奉陪到底！”

雅之收起笑容，沉声说：“我赢了，不仅要诚司的人，还要你和段野手上的所有现金和货物。”

“你要是输了怎么办？”

“我帮你和段野连人带钱远走高飞。”语气带着一种莫名的自信，“桥姬不是威胁，你还太嫩了，你想要衔尾龙对你另眼相看，我有得是办法。”

郁夫怀疑得看了他两眼：“下药的事儿我可干不出来……不过你家诚司大概比较喜欢。”

雅之额头蹦出两根青筋，恨不得当下一枪大家好同归于尽算了——两人约定好时间地点，便各自朝不同的方向混入人群离开。

 

——

送走叶藏后，段野站在路边的吸烟区抽了根烟。从桥姬口中得知，那个目击的警察已经被解决了，警方方面应该不会有继续追查的证据，贵公子解决了深町也等于清除了一半追踪的势力。说起来，他和贵公子也算是不打不相识，虽然并不欣赏对方那看似轻如浮云实则睚眦必报的做派，不过好在这回也算扯平了，那家伙受了伤还笑得一脸愉悦的表情实在有点令人无语，若这次两清后不再互相干涉自己也算伤得值了。

碾掉燃尽的烟头，段野从身上摸出手机换了一张复制过来的电话卡，拨通了上面唯一的一个电话。

“谁？”

对面的声音听起来倒是比想象中年轻。

“段野龙哉，应该不用我再介绍另一个代号了吧。”

对方停滞了片刻，发出了一阵轻笑，“你的名字我已经听得快耳朵长毛了。”

“JOKER，好久不见。”

段野道出了对方曾经的杀手代号，实际上他也曾和前代王牌有过数次交流，万万没料到JOKER不仅没有金盆洗手，还藏在这个街区里暗地里布下无数线索。他不禁猜测起电话对面男人的真实身份。

“没想到你会打电话给我，郁夫也真是大意。”

“他太年轻也太急躁了，不适合做杀手，这一点你比我清楚得多吧。”

JOKER在电话对面叹了口气说：“不是我不知道，只不过郁夫的意志比我想象的坚定多了，尤其是在他认识你之后。”

“你不觉得给我带来了这么大的麻烦，应该有所歉意吗？”

“你觉得是麻烦？郁夫听到可会伤心了，你不喜欢我送你的这个礼物吗？”

段野推了推眼镜，低头轻笑一声道，“免了，我向来喜欢小猫多过喜欢小狗。”

“你找是想做什么？我最近麻烦事儿有点多，你最好长话短说。”JOKER直接切入主题道。

“郁夫是你的人，你埋他在我身边无非是想独吞，这样吧，你七我三，毕竟我只是半路入伙的，前提是我要一个人走。”

JOKER那边传来略带疑惑的声音：“你就这么不喜欢他？一开始准备利用他对去对付跟你有旧怨的贵公子，后来又顺水推舟让他去对付美杜莎，你不担心他现在是出了什么事吗？”

段野的脸上浮现出一抹意味深长的笑容，拖长了低稳磁性的声线说：“我不是说了吗？我不喜欢，养宠物啊……”

 

——

 

“花瓶摆在这里可以吗？”顺平抱着跟他人差不多高的大花瓶，艰难得转过脑袋问正在客厅忙着收拾东西的高仓奏。

“小心！”高仓赶紧冲过来帮他扶住花瓶底部，两人合力才将其摆在了靠窗的角落。

“我妈硬要给我送过来，说是有利运势，太迷信了！”高仓奏看着这占了一大片地方的古董玩意儿，忍不住摇头叹气道。

“你要理解伯母的苦心啦！”顺平笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，伸展了下手臂四周围一看，这新家也算是有模有样了。

高仓奏从厨房拿了两杯水，递了一杯给他说：“谢了，还麻烦你过来帮我，刚调过来实在没有时间整理。”

“那你以前的那间屋怎么样？租出去了？”顺平抱着水杯暖着手说。

“租出去了，两个读美院的年轻人，昨天刚搬进去。”

“哦。”他低头喝了口水，余光瞟了下高仓跟没事人一样的表情，忍不住又问，“你就没有回去看看？说不定他会回来找你呢。”

高仓奏揉了揉肌肉僵硬的手臂，神色不变得说：“我每天都去。”

顺平有些怔住，直直得望住他说：“你不难过吗？”

“不难过。”高仓奏立刻回应道，“其实我也想跟你说，过去的事就算了吧，就算他再来也别理睬了，这种人不值得。”

顺平低头露出了苦涩的笑容，低喃道：“其实我都明白……”

“你还小，做点什么事不好，何必困扰在恋爱上面，对了，我上次帮你介绍的导师你去见了吗？”

见对方又摆出了一副大人教训小孩的姿态，顺平不爽得冲他做了个鬼脸说：“你不也才二十三，装什么成熟！死小鬼！我见了啦！不过上课的事情我再考虑考虑……”

高仓奏见他冥顽不灵，继续语重心长道：“我怎么都算得上是你哥的年纪，社会阅历也比你丰富，你就不能听我一次……”

顺平捂住耳朵，一边往阳台跑一边大声得甩下了一句：“23才脱处，也不知道你阅历哪里比我丰富了！”

正在喝水的高仓奏差点一口喷了出来。

 

彻底收拾完屋子，吃过饭已经接近十点，顺平索性鸠占鹊巢，懒洋洋拖了床被子就往沙发上一扔，对正在洗碗的高仓奏说了句‘你今晚就睡这儿吧’，接着啪嗒两声锁上了卧室的房门。

高仓奏回头看了一眼，无语得摇了摇头，捋了捋袖子继续他的工作。

夜渐深，客厅的薄窗帘隐约透过路灯昏黄的光芒，四周鸦雀无声，估计顺平也已经安睡下来了。

高仓奏仰躺在沙发上却有点难以入眠，他的头痛和失眠症又在叶藏离开之后再一次困扰了他，越是难以入睡头脑中越是容易开始不由自主得思考一些烦心的事情。比如那个顺平那个他未曾谋面的恋人，据说是杀手的古怪男人，来来去去随心所欲。又比如他听说了那个替他当值的警察的事故死，没有线索的现场是否真的只是意外那么简单……

更多的是他会想到最初那个站在桥边的男子，他比夜色更浓的漆黑卷发，眼珠也是深黑的像化不开的浓墨，他脸上仿佛心碎的表情在那一瞬间显得无比凄美，让人移不开视线。

左思右想还是难以入睡，他起身拿了瓶未开封的安眠药，干脆利落得吞掉两颗，又重新闭上眼睛躺回了沙发里，思绪终于渐渐被倦意笼罩，至少在心脏开始觉得疼痛之前陷入了麻木的沉睡。

 

高仓奏被吵醒的起初是感受到了一丝痒意，就像有蚂蚁爬过手臂肌肤，轻微却明显的瘙痒。

他困意十足得挠了挠左臂，紧接着是颈间开始痒了起来，没有睁开眼睛，他只是别扭得动了动脖子，而那阵痒意忽然变成了一股温暖的热气，喷吐在他的颈间。他挣扎着，在安眠药的强力作用下勉强打开眼皮，眼前晃晃悠悠得像是有一团黑色的水藻在移动，他一开始并没有意识到那是什么，直到那团水藻更加凑近了他的颈间，他感觉喉结被湿滑的柔软舔舐而过，被浓稠困意压抑住的清明才猛地窜回脑海！

“阿叶……！”他一开口，才发现声音异常的低哑难以正常的发声，而眼底所见的趴在沙发边的那人才缓缓得抬起头来，那双总是透着忧郁的深邃双眼在极近的距离凝视着他。

“你……什么、时候……”他艰难得想要坐起来，却发现四肢沉重得不像是自己的。叶藏单手托着下巴歪着脑袋看他，纤长的手指缓缓得抚摸着他的喉结，那双深沉如黑潭的眼里能够清晰得看到自己的倒影，而不动声色的卷发男子却像人偶一般，精致的脸孔不笑也不恼，高仓奏甚至怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

他还想要说话，却被叶藏的手指封住了嘴唇，而那人忽然凑近了双唇贴了上来，手指温柔得抚摸着他的额头和脸颊。

温热的唇瓣毫无疑问证明了眼前的是个大活人，许久没有亲吻过的嘴唇依旧柔软美好，润泽甜蜜如三月的春风袭人。高仓奏被他撬开了嘴唇，软舌贴住他尚在不明麻木状态的舌尖，如情人般轻轻得缠绕舔弄起来。

深深得仿佛带着无尽眷恋的一吻结束后，叶藏掀开他身上的被子缓缓爬到了他腰间，整个人俯身下来抱住他，脑袋靠在他的肩窝处轻轻得蹭动。

高仓奏双手僵硬得摆在一旁却无力动弹，而叶藏贴在他怀里却跟找到了最适合的床垫一般，还在他颈侧发出了细碎的呜鸣声，像只眷恋着主人怀抱温暖的家猫。

“奏……”

他总算听到了这人的第一句话，心里却不由自主得开始疼痛起来。他毫无行迹可循得消失了一个月，却在这样平凡的夜晚突如其来的出现。

叶藏总算是抱了个舒服般，从他怀里抬起头来，不笑的脸孔更显得精致动人，幽长的睫毛像蝶翼般煽动着人心。

“好像药的作用有点太大了呢，我只是想用在顺平身上的，但是好像飘出来了，也影响到了你，说不出话有点难受吧，奏。”

高仓奏心中一凛，余光瞟向那扇半开的卧室房门，黑洞洞的也看不出个所以然。

叶藏仿佛注意到了他目光的变幻，语气更为幽然，“你在担心他吗？放心好了，这个药只会让人睡得更深没法行动而已。吓了我一跳呢，奏，还以为睡在里面的是你，现在顺平也住在这里吗？”

“不……是……”他用半哑的嗓子开口，更多想说的疑问却无论如何也说不出来。

“不是吗？”叶藏的脸上终于绽放了今晚第一次微笑，天真如孩童般，“你不喜欢他，对吗？”

高仓奏对他莫名其妙的疑问实在找不到北，而叶藏却仿佛执着般得用双眸追寻着他一丝一毫的表情，收敛了笑容问：“你爱我的，是吗？”

“……爱……”他艰难得吐出了一个字。

叶藏的神色陡然放松下来，但双眸里如火烧般的执着却没减弱一丝一毫，他再次俯身下来，一边动情得吻着自己微启的唇瓣，一边接连不停得软语诉说着：“奏……我爱你……我真的好爱你……你只能是我的……”

吻从他的下巴一路到了脖子，叶藏柔软的唇瓣像有着天生惑人的魔法，在他不断倾吐的爱意中，高仓奏觉得脑海里无数的疑问仿佛又被掩入厚重的云层内。

叶藏解开了他的衬衣，啃咬着他的肩膀，牙齿陷进肌肉里直到咬出了血痕。他嘴里轻嘶了一声，但身上的人并没有放轻力度，而是用他有些尖锐的牙齿在他肩膀和胸膛上四处啃咬着，叶藏的手掌贴在他衣襟敞开的腹部，不停来回抚摸着他的腹肌。

“奏……我想要……好想要啊……”骑在他身上的男子喃喃自语着，一边脱掉自己的衣服露出棱角分明的肩头、光滑平坦的胸膛、纤细动人的腰肢，一边含住了他的喉结发出了吸吮的水渍声。高仓奏无法动弹的身体被他弄得燥热难耐，眼角余光却不时瞟向那扇半开的房门，这么大的动静要是惊醒了顺平该怎么处理？！

叶藏仿佛不满他此时分散注意力的表现，用力拧了下他胸前的硬粒，直把他疼得立刻转移回视线。

“嗯……奏……不要管别人……”叶藏白皙的肌肤染上一层情动的淡粉，如此生动得坐在他的面前，嘴里含住一根手指舔弄着，另一只手则揉上了自己白嫩的胸口，那里的皮肤看起来光滑柔软，被他捏玩了一阵便捏住自己的乳尖揉搓着，嘴里发出像是啜泣般的低吟。

高仓奏只能直勾勾得盯着他，叶藏牵起他的手来到自己的胸上，他也只能被对方手掌带动着抚摸那里软滑的肌肉，掌间已经变硬的乳头硌在手心里，挑动起的情欲全部往下身翻涌，而此时叶藏正骑在他的胯上，缓缓地用臀肉摩擦他已经撑起的帐篷。

“好像硬了……唔，本来不打算让你不能动的……”这么说着的人已经解开了他的裤子拉链，用手指来回摩挲着他底裤下粗硬的勃起。

“你……到、底……是……什么……”他渴望知道对方的一切，他觉得自己有这个义务去了解他爱的人，可是叶藏并没有给他机会，等那张湿润紧窒的小嘴整个包裹住他的阴茎时，他彻底丧失了思考能力。

叶藏趴在他腿间含住他的阴茎往口腔深处送进去，他无法移动的头颅只好看着天花板，那里被整个吸住的快感和软舌灵巧的抚弄令他硬得生疼，光是凭想象中那个纤细秾丽的男子给自己口交的场景都快令他射了出来。

叶藏将他涨的太大快要含不住的阴茎吐了出来，舌头顺着阴茎上狰狞贲张的青筋小口小口得吸啄舔舐着，手指往后包裹住他的囊袋揉搓，直到将整根粗大的阴茎舔玩得湿淋淋又坚硬无比，而他自己也变得更加难以忍耐，回想起被对方插入的快感后穴也忍不住轻缩起来。

“只有你……会让我这么舒服……奏……”叶藏脱掉自己的裤子，整个人骑悬在他的阴茎上方，不时用微启的后穴去触碰他粗大的龟头，潮红的脸上更是彷如高潮前一般浓艳，“一定……一定是因为我爱你……我什么时候爱上你的……为什么会爱你……连我都不知道……”

眼看箭在弦上，他也没办法再顾及一墙之隔外的顺平了。使出全身力气挣扎着，也只是勉强能将手搭上叶藏的大腿，他蹙着眉看着自己身上赤裸完美的情人，竭力吐出了几个字：“别……会、痛……”

叶藏忧郁沉醉的目光像燃在黑夜里的小束烟火，形状优美的嘴唇往上翘起微笑着说：“奏……好温柔……这么温柔的你，就算有那么多人爱你，你也只爱我一个，是吗？”

他还没来得及回答，叶藏便扶住他的阴茎缓缓得坐低下去，他屏住了呼吸，绷紧了肌肉，被眼前诱人的景色刺激到发出一声闷哼，他的阴茎慢慢地被那绯红的入口接纳，紧窄的小穴被狠狠得撑开，毫不怜惜得拉平了褶皱，他搭在叶藏大腿上的手掌就像是按着他坐下去一样，对方那仿佛受虐般哭泣的表情更是加深了这一触感，直到那窄窄的小穴完全接纳了自己，在抽搐般紧缩的火热甬道内竟然是湿滑柔软的。

“你……有备而来啊……”好歹可以勉强顺利说话了，也证实药效在减退吧。

“呜……奏……”叶藏双手撑在他的腹肌上，整张脸孔可怜乖巧极了，用鼻音啜泣着，正在逐渐适应他的巨大，“你在我里面……好热……一直顶着我……”

高仓奏简直想把他甩下去好自己来动作，奈何身体还是无力，唯有神经感官都无比清晰，也导致被他小穴紧紧箍住却不能动弹的阴茎更加难受。

“……动一下，叶。”直说还是有点不太好意思。

“哦……”叶藏老实得半抬起了身子，阴茎抽出了少许发出一阵摩擦的水声，他整个人似乎无法忍受般得哀鸣了一声，到只剩龟头还被紧紧吸住时，又重重地坐了回去。

“啊，奏！”尖叫了一声，用力得甩了甩汗湿的卷发，被完全拓开再顶到敏感点的快感令他呜呜得呻吟了起来。

“再来……”高仓奏捏着他的大腿，再次催促道。

第一次之后适应了许多，叶藏撑住他的腹部，臀部一抬一落便在他身上主动得抽插了起来，两人的喘息和呻吟很快叠加在一起，潮湿闷热的情欲气息笼罩在四周，情动之后就连高仓奏也没法再去思考其它多余的事情。

不知这样来回做了多久，叶藏被插弄得渐渐没了力气，整个人趴在他的胸膛上，滚烫湿润的甬道夹着那根粗硬的肉棒自发得吸吮着。高仓奏却忽然间揽着他坐了起来，就着还插入的姿势将他放平在了沙发上，双手捏住他的膝盖内侧将两条长腿大大得分开。

“啊……你能动啦……奏……”叶藏湿润的双眸迷蒙得盯着他，大开的双腿间对方调整了下角度再次深深得进入，他感觉自己后穴抽搐了下，只是把男人的阴茎咬得更紧。

“你那个什么药，太麻烦了！”高仓奏狠狠得剜了他一眼，终于回复了力气更是恨不得将他捅到啜泣呻吟不止，单手擒住他细致柔韧的腰身，下身精力十足得在他体内快速得抽插顶弄起来。

叶藏躺在沙发上被弄得连声尖叫起来，湿透的眼眸里生理性的泪水顺着颊边往下滑，刚好又被人握住了阴茎，跟着体内肉棒进出的速度摩擦起来，他只好双手攀附住高仓奏结实的肩膀，才不至于被粗暴的活塞运动顶到沙发下面去。

“奏、好棒！好舒服，快、快点！给我——”猛地被人堵住了嘴巴，他睁着双眼看着面前狠狠瞪着他的男人黑白分明的双瞳，乖巧得张开了嘴唇，让对方的舌头窜了进来肆虐般扫过自己口腔任何一个部位，就连被他吻得快要含不住口涎，也愉快得仿佛痛饮着琼浆。

高仓奏一边变换着角度深吻他，一边将他带上了高潮，等叶藏的精液喷溅到他的胸口上时，那猛然抽搐的甬道更是滚烫湿软到令人永远不想抽离。对方嘴里被他封住的哭叫，纤细颤抖的腰身，靠在他腰上柔软又嫩滑的大腿，潮红的脸颊上浅浅的笑涡，以及那双令人移不开视线的深邃黑眸，都让他感觉自己也快溺死在对方的身体发肤间。

尚处在敏感期的叶藏却任凭他完全失去节奏得快速撞击着自己的内里，“射在我里面……你有多少我都要……你是我的……全部……”

等到他真的如对方所愿将一个月未曾发泄的精液全部灌注在他的体内后，安眠药和那不知道什么玩意儿的药效后劲才又一次上了头，昏沉沉得仿佛下一秒就要睡晕过去，他却在最后一刻忽然想到，叶藏说了那么多次的‘你是我的’却从来没有承认过他是属于自己的。

18.

甩掉芹泽之后，林诚司就只剩下一个念头：他妈的这次他一定要跑路。  
脑内也没有很具体和冷静的想法，林诚司只想着趁芹泽还没那么快从山上下来，趁郁夫还没那么快收到消息，趁这些所有的危险人物都不会找上自己的短暂空档，赶紧收拾细软和家当跑路。  
至于雅之的身份、目的，二人会不会再相见，对林诚司来说都比不上保住自己的小命要紧。

当林诚司带着些许手忙脚乱，一边在自家将要带走的东西全部捞上，一边联系蛇头给他安排跑路的船的，好不容易在最短时间全部搞掂，小背包往背上一甩，林诚司正悄然松了口气的时候，他一开门，却见到了为他招来杀身之祸的起源。

雅之依旧一身剪裁得当的名牌，纤瘦却修长的身段依旧显现着隐约的诱人姿态，那熟悉的香水味依然毫不客气地飘荡了过来。  
林诚司禁不住吞咽了一下，喉结缓缓地滚动了一下。  
随着对方轻轻地抬头，帽檐下徐缓地露出了那张依旧艳光四射的动人脸蛋来。林诚司看着雅之朝自己甜甜地、浅浅地、柔情似水地笑了起来，颊边隐约能见到连个小巧精致的梨涡，顿时禁不住觉得背上都渗出了冷汗。

雅之轻轻抬手抚上了林诚司的前襟，慢悠悠地给他整理了起来，双颊甚至泛出淡淡的粉色，他微微撅了撅嘴，好像撒娇一般说着：“诚司，你想要瞒着我去哪？”

如果可以的话，林诚司想对着这样的雅之说，老子我去哪里还要跟你报备吗？然而此时此刻，他却只能喉头发紧，一句话都说不出来。

——  
“顺平……喂，顺平，起来了。顺平……”

好像有谁在叫自己。  
顺平发出了不太舒服的嘤咛，想要翻身不管，却发现无论是自己的身体还是眼皮都一样沉重，他不适地皱起了眉头，昏沉的睡意还在大脑内载浮载沉，让他不想睁开双眼。

“喂，顺平！”

那呼唤他的声音却似乎不会就这么放弃。  
还在昏昏沉沉的睡梦中的顺平甚至感觉到对方都伸手来拍打自己的脸颊了，那力度还不轻，顺平能清楚地感觉到轻微的疼痛。他觉得烦了，心头隐隐腾升起怒火，可是他却愣是睁不开沉重的眼皮。

忽然，坚持不懈呼唤的声音没有了，拍打他脸颊的手也消失不见了。然而顺平却没能平静下来继续睡，反而觉得一阵没由来的惊慌。他挣扎着，想要挥动自己同样沉重的手臂，双眉之间的纹路越发深刻，似乎又害怕又不知所措。  
直到突如其来的冰冷猛然覆盖到他的脸上，又湿又冷的感觉终于让顺平一个激灵，猛然就翻身起来，还带着仿佛噩梦中被惊醒似的急喘。

“干嘛呢你，睡得跟死了一样。”随着声音，一只手斜里出现在自己的视野内，然后捻起了一条还带着饱满水分的毛巾，似乎就是刚才盖到自己脸上的那条了。  
顺平愣了好一会，慢慢地，视线才找到了焦点。他看了看自己抓紧了被子的手，才有些迟缓地抬头看向了声音的主人：“啊？”  
高仓奏用力地皱了皱眉，忍不住伸手贴上他的额头：“你没发烧啊，怎么一副反应迟钝的样子？”  
顺平眨了眨眼，意识终于清明了起来，他抬手用力地拍掉高仓奏的手：“你才反应迟钝！”  
说罢，他一脚踢开了被子，迅捷地翻身起床，推开高仓奏就往洗手间跑去。

在刷牙洗脸的时候，顺平还一脸放空地，无意识地盯着镜中的自己在思考发生了什么事。怎么就普通睡一觉，昨晚好像特别不一样？早上他居然要高仓奏甩他一脸湿毛巾才醒得过来？  
将冷水扑到脸上清洗的时候顺平还听到外面传来高仓奏的声音——

“洗好就出来吃早餐。”

早餐？现在几点？顺平一边用毛巾擦脸，一边透过洗手间的窗户看了看外面的天色。  
难道是因为最近太累的关系才会出现那种好像鬼压床一样的现象？应该是吧……  
花泽类那浅淡而轻柔的笑容在顺平脑海中一闪而过，让他不由得瞪圆了双眼，连忙甩了甩头，忍不住又拧开了水龙头，像是想要逃避什么缠身恶灵一样，用力地将冷水扑打到脸上。

等顺平将自己弄得跟没事人一样地出来的时候，他看到餐桌上放着两份早餐，而高仓奏却还站在流里台前忙碌着什么。  
顺平原本是走到座位边上准备拉开椅子就座，坐下前他随意瞟了一眼，见到墙上的挂钟显示现在已经十一点半有多了，顿时不由得愣住了。

顺平收回了准备拉开椅子的手，他盯着墙上的挂钟好一会，看着上面的秒针分针还是正常地跑动着，他忍不住又翻出了自己的手机看了看时间，也没错，和墙上的挂钟是一致的。  
那么，不正常的就是高仓奏了吧？  
那个从来生活规律，从不会搞乱过三餐时间的高仓奏居然在十一点半有多的时候才叫醒自己说吃早餐？是自己没睡醒还是这个高仓奏是被外星人骑劫了的？  
顺平忍不住皱起了眉头，他往前走了几步，站在开放式的厨房边上，看着高仓奏那个不知道忙碌什么的背影，状似不经意地问道：“你今天不是要上班么？”  
“临时有事调班了。”高仓奏连头也没回，随口就回答着，夹杂着水龙头流出的水声还有锅瓢碗碟被摆弄的声响。  
顺平忍不住又朝他走了几步：“临时有事？有什么事？”  
“与你无关。”高仓奏淡漠地回了一句。

顺平站在高仓奏背后数步之遥，细细地凝视着他的背影。  
高仓奏也就只是站在流里台前，并没有其他动作。碗槽中随意地堆放着一些不知道是干净还是用过的脏的碗碟，水龙头一直开着，细细的流水一直冲刷着碗槽中堆放的碗碟。  
一时之间，二人之间也只能听得见“唰啦唰啦”的水声了。

顺平咬了咬牙，忽然上前抓住高仓奏的手臂就将人翻转身来。  
顺平的动作有些粗鲁，而高仓奏也没怎么挣动，就这么背抵上了流里台的边沿，被顺平抓着双臂强硬地要自己面对他。他淡然地垂眸看向了面前因为吃惊而瞪圆了双眼的顺平。

顺平是吃惊的，甚至是震惊。  
刚才他就没怎么看高仓奏，可是现在二人面对面这么近的距离，他就不得不看得一清二楚。  
那满布红丝的双眼，眼下那一目了然的阴影，还有那似乎都不准备好好整理的胡茬，在在都说着这男人仅仅一晚就让自己变得这么落魄的样子了。  
顺平看着他好半晌都说不出话来，目光不禁游弋起来，然而高仓奏却一副无所谓的样子，也不准备开口说些什么。  
忽然，顺平看到了什么可疑的痕迹。他愣了一愣，旋即反应过来，猛然地扯开了高仓奏只是松垮扣住的衬衫。  
入目所见，除了那棉质背心覆盖住的大部分地方，其余在锁骨、肩膀等等都能清晰可见那些青青紫紫的印记，甚至还有咬痕。  
这男人昨晚都做了些什么简直一目了然。然而顺平可不认为高仓奏是个会在他睡觉之后还自己出去召妓的男人。  
很快，顺平就联想起自己今早起床时那些反常的感觉。

顺平的目光缓缓地从高仓奏身上那些痕迹挪开，不由自主地就看向了高仓奏的双眸，然而那个一向硬朗的男人却没有看向他。

“昨晚……发生什么事了？”顺平死死地盯着高仓奏的双眼。  
高仓奏此刻才抬臂甩开了顺平哦手：“什么事也没有。”  
顺平被气笑了：“你要告诉我，你这一身的痕迹是自己弄的吗？高仓奏，你什么时候是这样一个当别人是傻瓜的人了？”  
高仓奏依旧没有看他，反而转过身去继续摆弄碗槽里那些碗碟：“没事就是没事，有事也不关你事。”  
顺平被他气的一口气梗在喉头，连呼吸都不怎么畅快了，然而很快他就能够凭着直觉想到，能让高仓奏这么反常的，会有些什么事或者……人。  
电闪念转之间，顺平想到了一个用常理来看比较荒谬的可能，他不禁再次伸手去用力地抓紧高仓奏的手臂：“是他吗？昨晚，是你的那个他回来过？”  
顺平感觉到手中抓住的那条手臂忽然就紧绷了起来，他心中一个咯噔，讷讷地说：“但是他又走了是吗……”  
高仓奏忽然就甩开了他的手，猛然转过身来，仗着身高俯视着面前的顺平，他轻轻吐了一口气，静静地说着：“你别胡思乱想了，我都说什么事都没有了。”  
顺平只觉得内心一阵难以形容的翻涌，说不出究竟是因为自己还是因为高仓奏，他在高仓奏的目光下楞了好一会，忽然就陡生了一股气愤，让他不得不推了高仓奏一把：“是你自己说过有些人是不值得的！如果我这样的是，你那样的也是，你自己最清楚了不是么！”

顺平这一番话砸地有声，然而他自己都不知道究竟是说过自己听的，还是说给高仓奏听的。  
高仓奏被顺平这么一推，腰部猝然就撞上了坚硬的流里台，他能感到一股钝痛，但是也分不清是因为后腰那位置，还是身体上的其他位置。

一阵沉默厚重地覆盖了下来，高仓奏咬了咬牙，有些艰难地找回了自己的声音：“我知道，但这不关你事，也不用你管。”

高仓奏说得很慢，一字一句的，语速平和，语调也很冷静，似乎没有掺杂进一丝一毫的感情。

顺平也感觉到一股疼痛从四肢百骸涌现，简直是痛入骨髓，但是他却慢慢地觉得可以适应，甚至开始麻木。  
这股痛楚是单纯因为自己呢，还是也有因为高仓奏的部分呢？还是因为高仓奏也有类似的遭遇的缘故而让二人都有痛楚加成的错觉？

顺平情不自禁地后退了一步，他发现自己的思绪很混乱，可是嘴巴却比脑袋快了一步，已经擅自得出结论了：“我等下……就去参观学校，明天……我再去见那个教授，之后，我会告诉你结果的了。”

说完，在顺平自己都还没反应过来之前，他就发现自己像是要逃避什么似的，已经先一步狼狈地从高仓奏面前跑开，往门外冲去。

听到门扉自然回弹而关上的声响后，高仓奏才条件反射似的往门口那方向看了一眼，之后才像恢复过来一样，像日常那样，关掉了水龙头，捞起了碗槽中的碗碟。

徒留餐桌上两份热腾腾的、不合时间点的早餐独自慢慢变冷，最后被倒掉。

——  
林诚司看着这个四面是墙的狭窄空间，抬头能见到的唯一一扇气窗也用报纸将玻璃糊了个结实。他低头看着自己被塑胶束带绑了个结实的手脚，只要轻轻挣动一下，就被勒得生痛。别说这狭窄的房间里空荡荡的什么也没有，就算他真有办法睁开手脚上的束缚，但是最大的问题……  
林诚司垂下眼帘，瞄着自己脖颈上的项圈，冰凉的金属触感老是让他忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，那完整的金属项圈后面还接着细长的铁链，循着那铁链看去，会发现末端是埋入了墙身里。

林诚司忍不住轻轻咂舌。别说他不知道自己现在究竟在哪里，不说他手脚上绑的东西，不说他脖子上那项圈，光是这里什么都没有，如果雅之那个变态就这么一去不复返了，自己在这里化尸生虫都不会有人知道。

林诚司真的觉得自己今年一定是开年的时候没拜好神才会这样流年不利还招血光之灾。原来以为这美貌多金的“新老板”能吃好长一段时间，所以也不介意陪着他玩各种各样的“游戏”，谁知道他才是祸根的起源。  
他才没有那么傻，都因为雅之那混蛋的关系被人拿枪指着脑袋了，他想要抽身离去很正常好吗？！钱挣得来也要有命享啊！他怎么会知道他这个貌美多金的老板会跟他玩真情实感这套？！

林诚司背靠着墙壁，忍不住再次抬头看向那应该是他唯一求生机会的气窗。  
最惨的是，原来雅之这个变态才是最不好惹的。对比起来，之前的龙崎郁夫也好，后来的芹泽直人也好，简直是“温柔”到感人。

——  
“诚司，你想要瞒着我去哪？”

林诚司好不容易找回了自己的声音，他伸臂就将雅之圈入怀里，将人拉进屋关上门，一气呵成。  
他甩掉了自己的小背包，拉着雅之在客厅的沙发上坐下，一脸关切地抓着雅之的手说：“宝贝，你说的什么话，你好几天没跟我联系，我都想死你了，都忍不住要违反约定去找你了。”  
说完，林诚司还眨了眨眼，给足了眼神，决定将背上流下的冷汗当不存在。  
雅之目光含情，柔柔地凝视着他，抬手轻轻地抚上了他的脸颊：“真的吗？有那么想我？”  
林诚司朝他一笑，抬手握住了他的手凑到唇边轻吻着他的指尖：“当然是真的了，我对你简直是一日不见如隔三秋，再见不到你，我就要因为害相思而死了。”  
雅之“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，仿佛被逗乐了一般伸手去捏林诚司的鼻尖：“说得太夸张就显得不够真实的了哦！”  
林诚司动了动鼻翼，依旧笑着：“夸张也没啥不好，你爱听的话，我说得多夸张都行。”

雅之稍稍敛起了笑容，只让唇角留着浅浅的弧度，他双手捧住了林诚司的脸，人也忍不住一膝跪到沙发上，挺直了腰身俯视着这张俊朗的面容：“诚司，你知道龙崎郁夫是谁吗？”  
林诚司无辜地眨了眨眼，脑内飞快地转动着，究竟要给出什么答案才是安全的。最后，他依旧维持着那爽快的笑容：“龙崎郁夫是谁啊？我会知道的吗？”  
闻言，雅之又笑开来了。

林诚司从未见过雅之这么笑过。他的眉目好像都蒙上了一层轻纱，带着一股朦胧的柔和感，可是目光却飞出了不可捉摸的飘逸，和一贯浓郁的艳丽不一样，多了一重清艳的绝美，顿时就晃花了林诚司的眼。

雅之双手捧着林诚司的脸颊，轻柔地闭上了双眼，微微侧头俯下去，将林诚司吻住了。  
林诚司愣了一愣，但是很快就反应过来，他伸臂换上了雅之的肩背将他往自己怀里扣。雅之也顺势跨坐到他身上，双手顺着他的下颚线条来到了他的脖颈。

与过往激烈地迅速点燃情欲的亲吻不一样，雅之刻意掌握了节奏，唇舌纠缠间变得温柔而缠绵，仿佛要将对方拖入深潭一般，让林诚司都有种他们仿佛是真心相爱的恋人一般的错觉。  
忽然，雅之环在林诚司双手猛然收紧，林诚司顿觉呼吸一窒，然后呼吸变得困难，无法顺畅。  
雅之稍微退了开去，冷然下来的眉眼依旧牢牢地锁住了林诚司的双眸，他干脆坐在林诚司的大腿上，亲密地用额头贴上对方的额头轻轻蹭着：“我再给你一次机会，你说，你认不认识龙崎郁夫？”  
被收紧的呼吸让林诚司有种大气出小气入的感觉，脑袋顿时腾升起一阵晕眩，可是都覆盖不了近在咫尺雅之双眼透出的那种复杂而激烈的眼神给他的震撼，他第一次深刻而清楚地感受到面前这个看上去柔弱的男人大概真的在呼吸之间就夺人性命的杀手。

他是认真的。  
这个认知在林诚司脑内来回翻滚，他忍不住抓上雅之的双手意图挣扎，可是却发现自己压根无法撼动雅之分毫，他就再次诅咒这群看上去一个比一个羸弱的不知所谓的杀手了！

“我……操……你……妈！”林诚司艰难地吐出了咒骂的话语，瞪着雅之也不打算装下去了，“你放……开！你、还想怎样？！”  
雅之原本毫无表情的脸忽然蹙了蹙眉，猛然就收紧了双手，眼看将林诚司的脖子越勒越紧，那家伙的脸色也越来越难看，最后连双眼都快要翻起来了。  
雅之这才像是惊醒了一般，忽然就放开了双手，有些惊惶地从林诚司身上下来，看着林诚司抓着自己的脖子痛苦地呛咳了起来，他又禁不住上前去给他拍了拍背：“诚司？没事吧？”  
咳得泪水都要涌出来的林诚司涨红了一张脸，好不容易回过气来，他就抬手用力地挥开了雅之，自己还忍不住狼狈地起身往后退：“卧槽！你还想怎样？！我没有泄露过你什么东西！好歹规矩我还是懂得，OK？你都给我招了杀身之祸了，我还不能逃命么？看在一夜夫妻的份上，大家好来好去，我当没认识过你，你们那些什么破事我保证一件都不知道，让我走吧！”

雅之还坐在沙发上，仰头看着站起躲开来，一阵咆哮后又退了几步的林诚司，他的目光变得幽深起来：“杀身之祸？有这么严重么？不是都上#床了么？还有这种杀身之祸的哦？我也想见识一下呢。”

卧槽尼玛！林诚司心里一下子就蹦出这句了，龙崎郁夫我#日#你#妈！这群杀手还有没有一点人性？能不能让他有条生存的缝隙塞一塞？  
林诚司烦躁地抓了抓头发：“你还说这个！当时我都被人用枪指着脑袋了！我还有得选吗？我心里也不好过啊！又不是我自愿的！”  
说罢，他还露出了夹杂着委屈和不堪回首的表情。林诚司深知在什么台词要给什么表情才行，当然眼神也不能落下。

雅之站了起来，他的目光细细地在林诚司脸上逡巡着。  
这个男人什么都不懂。他不懂自己为什么要问他认不认识龙崎郁夫。他不懂自己不是想要知道他有没有对自己不利，他不懂自己想要的是他会不会对自己有哪怕一丁点的坦诚。  
直到现在，这个男人都在演，都想要在自己面前蒙混过去。  
桥姬问他是不是认真的，问他是不是疯了。  
雅之心想，大概自己真的是疯了。林诚司这个小混混横看竖看都不值得自己动真心，可是自己偏偏就是爱上了，他找谁问为什么去？问天吗？

雅之朝林诚司走了几步，他看着林诚司第一反应还是想后退，可是不知道出于什么原因又打住了。  
雅之不禁笑了，他朝林诚司伸出了手：“前事既往不咎，没有下次。下次，你再敢和别人乱搞，我就在你下面也给打个印记。现在跟我走吧。”  
光是这么听，林诚司都觉得下体一痛，他看着面前笑得云淡风轻的雅之，忍不住朝他吼道：“你疯了？！我和你说到底也是钱货两讫的关系，凭什么让我跟你走？”  
雅之微微扬起了下巴：“凭我替你还清了所有债款。”

“我去你的！你还好意思说这个？我求你了吗？我的事关你什么事？你多管什么……”  
“我要管你的事，要你跟我走，是因为我爱你，你不懂吗？”

林诚司未完的话被雅之轻轻打断了。  
林诚司觉得自己大概只能用瞠目结舌来形容了吧？对面这个职业应该是杀手的男人对他说了什么狗血八点档的台词？他是不是被上身了？烧坏脑了？爱上自己？啊？  
虽然他对着龙崎郁夫的时候说雅之会爱上自己是理所当然，但是当雅之本人站在他面前这么平淡又冷静地说出爱语的时候，林诚司只有种莫名被雷劈了的感觉。

林诚司觉得谈不下去了。疯子年年有，今年特别多。  
目前怎么看都是三十六计走为上计。  
念头一起，林诚司的目光一闪，身手矫健地往门口窜去，仗着腿长，伸脚捞过自己仍在门边不远的小背包就准备跑路了。

可是他门才刚打开，一股强大的迫力就从背后袭来，让他禁不住一阵汗毛倒数。  
接着一只纤美的手就从他耳畔迅速略过，猛然就将门重新关上。  
林诚司吞咽了一下，他能清晰地感觉到自己的后脑勺被什么冰冷的硬物抵着，那种感觉见鬼地熟悉。  
背后传来雅之轻柔的一声叹息：“你真是不乖，逼着我对你出手，无论怎样，你一定要跟我走。”  
话音刚落，紧接着就是一记重击，林诚司顿时就失去了意识。

——  
林诚司回过神来，又忍不住抬头去看那扇气窗。  
他一醒过来就已经在这个鬼地方了，算起来，也不知道现在是什么时间，自己醒来到现在又过了多久。  
他触目所及除了四堵墙之外，就是自己跟条狗一样被圈着绑起来，完全没想法了好吗？

思来想去都没想出什么有用的东西来，林诚司干脆自暴自弃起来，他就这么躺下去，舒舒服服地放空了自己。  
只是飘来飘去的心绪却归结在一个重点上：既然雅之时候爱自己，应该不会让自己死吧？

时间一分一秒地过去，林诚司觉得自己开始昏昏沉沉了，躺着好像睡了一会、醒了一会又睡了一会，反正等他开始觉得有尿意的时候才意识到不吃喝，他还得拉撒这个大问题！  
林诚司忍不住又骂咧咧起来，他猛然翻身起来，又开始活络起来了。  
妈的！这是让他就直接拉吗？！要不要这么歹毒？！

下一秒，墙壁忽然被拉开了！  
林诚司吓了一大跳，才发现自己正对面的墙壁上原来有隐藏门。他居然都没发现？！

出现在眼前的除了雅之还会有谁？

林诚司本来正准备破口大骂的，可是随着透进来的足够的光线，他看到雅之一手持枪，另一手捂着腹部，却依旧无法阻止鲜血从他的指缝之间汹涌流出。  
雅之慢慢从阴影中走出，林诚司的视线就不由自主地从他染红的捂住腹部的手往上看，却见他形容狼狈，就连脸上都沾着鲜血，看上去相当可怖。

“你……”林诚司想说什么，可是才说了一个字就说不下去了，因为雅之用枪口对准了他。  
雅之露出了有些虚弱的笑容：“都结束了，跟我走吧，你没有选择的权利。”

林诚司看着雅之撑着伤体，连紧急处理都没做，就带着自己上了车。  
自己的手脚恢复了自由，可是脖子上那个金属项圈却没解开，延伸出去的铁链的另一头还锁在雅之手腕上。

林诚司负责开车，照着雅之的吩咐朝目的地开去。  
副驾座上的雅之还是一手按着自己伤口，一手还牢牢握着枪，只是他只能是用软倒在副驾座上来形容了。  
雅之的脸色越来越有死人的感觉，呼吸也越来越虚弱。

林诚司双手牢牢地握紧了方向盘，他在想，如果一直不管，怕且在到达目的地之前，雅之就会在半路上断气了吧？  
那到时，自己就能自由了？而且雅之藏起了自己，可能也能拜托那个莫名其妙的杀手组织？搞不好也可以将雅之的家当搞到手？  
想来想去，就让雅之这么伤重死掉就最皆大欢喜了。

可是心底腾升起的这股不甘和烦躁硬是让林诚司浑身不自在起来。  
他忍不住用力地砸了下方向盘，一脚踩下油门，车子顿时在公路上疾驰起来。  
林诚司记得这条公路的路况，很快他就见到了印象中的设计的避让位置，手上方向盘打了一拳，手刹和刹车同时作用下，一个漂亮的甩尾就让车子飘进了凹陷进去的位置。  
他按下了危险警示灯，伸手就去拉雅之的衣襟：“喂！你的急救药箱放在哪？”

林诚司笃定这家伙车上肯定会有这些东西。

雅之的衣服已经被自己的血染湿了一大片，可是他还是不忘握紧自己的枪，如果一个杀手连自己的枪都握不住的时候，那就真的离死不远了。  
然而此刻，他却只是朝林诚司虚弱地笑了：“说起来，你现在要逃，我也拦不住。或者你直接杀了我，把我的手砍下，你就能跑了。”  
“你闭嘴！”林诚司朝他吼了一句，“我问你东西放在哪？！”  
雅之还是维持着那虚弱的浅笑，却闭上眼，头一偏，居然不理林诚司了。  
林诚司被他气得顾不上他是不是伤重，粗暴地就揪着他的衣襟将他从副驾座上提拎了起来：“你#他#妈#的别想就这么一死了之！你都将我卷入这些破事里了，你不把我护好我跟你急！再说，你死了，谁来养我？！这是你的责任！告诉我，东西放在哪！”

雅之这才睁开了双眼，笑意藏都藏不住，就从那双闪亮的眼眸里四溢而出，他忍不住伸手想要摸摸林诚司，却被林诚司嫌弃地拍掉。

“我靠，满手是血别来摸我！你还不说我就拆了你这台车自己找。”

雅之默然了一阵，才说：“在你屁股下面……”

“啊？！”林诚司一愣，低头一看，才反应过来，他说的是驾驶座底下，顿时又低骂了起来，弯腰伸手去拿。  
低下头的林诚司，自然是看不到雅之带着狡猾的心满意足的浅笑了。

 

19.

大雪消融的午后，停车场的玻璃外透进暖融融的金色阳光，黑色风衣的高大男人正将沉甸甸的包裹塞入一辆SUV的后备箱。不远处传来一阵极轻的脚步声，要不是他耳力极好，恐怕也一时无法分辨。

来人很快走到了他的身后不远，男人唇角勾起一抹恶劣的微笑，转回身之前不禁开始想象对着他的应该是怎样一张愤怒的小狗脸。

令人诧异的是，来的并不是他想象中的那个家伙，大庭叶藏那张忧郁动人的面孔一向是他极为欣赏的，不过倒没想过会在这种时候又见面。

“龙哉，好久不见。”叶藏笑着说。

段野龙哉扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜说：“你是来给我送别的？”

叶藏微歪了脑袋道，“难道你还期望别人来给你践行吗？”

段野龙哉不置可否得笑了笑，将车后盖按了下去，靠在车后说：“我是没想到你会来，我对你来说，不过是闲来无事的消遣吧。”

叶藏掩着嘴天真得笑了起来：“说得这么可怜的样子，你不也是一样的吗？啊啊……你和JOKER达成一致了啊。”

段野料到他的目的肯定不是来送自己这么简单，想着也瞒不住他，便摊开手老实得道：“我向来是个不喜欢惹太多麻烦的人，与其跟JOKER拼个鱼死网破不如大家好聚好散，将来还能做个朋友。跟你，我也是这么想的。”

“其实我并不打算理会你们到底达成了怎样的交易。”叶藏冷冷得看着他说，“实际上，一开始接近你只是因为雅之的要求而已，不过他现在……已经顾不上和你作对了……”

段野藏在镜片下的眼眸中滑过一道不易察觉的闪烁，但他依旧面不改色得道：“雅之和我那个不成器的徒弟对决了吧，真是难以想象，美杜莎居然也会输。”

叶藏淡淡得道：“那是因为他心里面有了牵挂的东西……雅之其实，是我们里面最像正常人的呢……”

“你不也是？”段野朝他挑了挑眉毛说，“想要留下的话，有的是办法，不是吗？”

叶藏的眼神恍惚了一刻说：“我想留下吗……我不知道，我们的工作难道不是把一切障碍都消除干净，连同自己曾经留下的痕迹一起清除掉吗？”

“嗯……杀手的工作是挺有趣，不过也会腻味的。”段野摸着下巴思考道，“总之我打算暂时换个地方找点新鲜的事情做，虽然时间耽搁的有点久，但这里已经没有让我留恋的东西了。”

“你还真是冷漠啊……”叶藏靠近了几步，脸上却坦诚得流露出了羡慕的神情。

“kiss goodbye?”段野顺势环上他的腰，坏笑着贴近了说，“我想我会忘不了你的。”

淡色的薄唇缓缓贴近他，在离嘴角只有0.5厘米的时候停了下来说，“我想你忘不掉的，还有你背后的那个家伙吧。”

段野的动作停滞了片刻，无奈得放开了手臂，看着举着手枪从他身后缓缓绕到前方来的那个家伙，一时之间居然有种小小的欣慰感觉。

“你啊，成长了不少嘛，郁夫。”他带了少许赞叹的语气说道。

龙崎郁夫的脸色苍白，明显也是受了重创，但是他漆黑的大眼睛里满是灼灼的烈火，枪口指着的并不是他的师父，而是靠在他师父怀里这个狡黠又可恶的漂亮杀手。

“说实话，我有点震惊——不，是非常震惊。”郁夫用枪口指了指，让叶藏稍微退开了几步说，“我还以为你对那位正直的警察哥哥是来真的呢，没想到转过头来又跟我师父纠缠在一起，要是被高仓奏知道了你的真实身份，你还会像现在这么轻松吗？”

叶藏的眼睛盯着段野，仿佛对郁夫的存在不屑一顾般，淡淡得说，“知道了的话，杀了奏不就完了。”

“哈哈，你们还真是残忍无情的家伙！怪不得这么投机！”郁夫大笑了两声说，“果然杀手都是要这么没心没肺的吗？比起来，美杜莎还算得上天真纯情了呢！”

“你说得倒也不是没道理啦……”“少给我来这套！我不会放过你！”

段野看他们俩争锋相对的样子，无奈得叹了口气道，“郁夫，把枪放下，阿叶是我的朋友。”

“朋友？真亏你能说得出呢！”郁夫愤怒得瞪了他一眼道，“混蛋师父！你把我当什么了？！就算是养宠物也要懂得负责任吧！还是说我在这里毙了他会让你心痛了？！”

“会心痛吗，龙哉？”叶藏还跟火上浇油似的冲他无辜得眨了眨眼睛，段野只觉一阵深深的无力感涌了上来。

“龙、哉？！”郁夫瞪大了本来就圆溜溜的大眼睛，不满的情绪到了极点，拉开了保险栓吼道，“我还没叫过龙哉呢！不准你叫得那么顺畅！”

段野走上前去，握住了他的枪口道，“别闹了，郁夫，你还有伤吧。”

郁夫笑了起来，枪口忽然贴向了段野的胸膛，手指停留在扳机上纹丝不动得道，“你关心我吗，师父？这么关心我的话，为什么要走也不通知我一声呢。”

段野似乎丝毫不怕他会开枪，伸手揉了揉他的卷发，淡笑道，“我也不是那么急着走，你赢了美杜莎，我正式承认你了，郁夫。”

“别再骗我了！”郁夫忽然吼了起来，双眸里满是执着与不甘，死死得盯着他道，“你根本从头到尾就不打算兑现你的诺言！我对你来说就是那么不重要吗？！你到底在想些什么，我从来都不知道！你看着我为你这么神魂颠倒觉得很好笑是吗？！”

“郁夫……”段野的手指缓缓得游移至他的脸颊，温柔得抚摸着他的皮肤，用低沉的嗓音道，“我不是你想象中那么厉害的人……一直以来，我不敢兑现和你的诺言，是因为我觉得你才是那个适合当杀手的人，你会变得比我更强大、更无情……终有一天，你会远远得走在我的前面，让我触及不到……”

郁夫难以置信得看着眼前的男人，他深沉的眼睛里似乎只有自己，冰凉的指尖令他无法抑制得想要握紧，手上的枪柄在不经意间便松动了，郁夫猛地拽住了他的衣领，狠狠得将他拉低咬上了他的嘴唇，用颤抖的声音说：“我不会离开的，我只想要留在你身边啊！阿龙！”

段野伸手紧紧得抱住了他，凑近了他的耳边说：“真的吗？那么……我勉强允许你叫我阿龙了。”

“阿龙！我——”郁夫欣喜若狂得刚要说出下个字节，后颈却忽然传来一阵锐痛，紧接着天旋地转之后就是一阵黑暗袭来，他的身体软倒在了段野的怀里。

段野拥住他失去知觉的身体，轻轻收拢了手臂，良久，面无表情得自言自语道：“郁夫，撒谎，可是杀手的天性啊……”

一直站在他们身后的叶藏无奈得看着这出闹剧，也只是摇了摇头，什么都没有说。

段野揽着郁夫坐下来，靠在一边的柱子上，半蹲在地上捏了捏他软绵绵的脸颊，像只卷毛小狗一样的男子低着脑袋，浓长的睫毛盖住了下眼睑。段野站了起来，拍了拍手转身对叶藏说：“时间快到了，我得走了。”

“你就这样留下他？”

段野抱着胳膊又看了坐在地上晕过去的郁夫一眼，脱下身上的风衣外套披在了郁夫的身上，幽幽叹了句：“这种天气，感冒就不太好了。”

叶藏掩着嘴偷笑了两声说：“真是……像他说的一样，我也分辨不出你到底哪句是真，哪句是假了。”

段野潇洒得走向车子，背对着朝他挥了挥手，说：“这样的男人，才更值得让人追逐吧。”

看着车子驶离车库，扬长而去，叶藏站在原地瞥了眼还在昏迷中的小弃犬，无语得摇了摇头，道：“衔尾龙，果然跟雅之说的一样装X呢……”

 

——

世界还在运转中的一天就必然有白日和黑夜，这个城市的黑夜比以往来得更为漫长，埋藏在闹市下的平静，那些行走在阴影中的人，看似与日常中你擦肩而过的每一个陌生人并无不同。

不过没有人能够在黑夜里独自一人行走得太久，一旦窥探过白日的阳光，总会有一种想要亲近它的期盼在心中隐隐作痛。花泽类选择当杀手的理由大概是所有人之中最无聊的一个，所以当他选择不当杀手时的理由，也比所有人来得更为突然，更为无厘头。

他只不过在一个平凡无奇的白天，趴在人来人往的咖啡店里观察着周围的过路人，偶然看见了一对白发苍苍的老人，互相搀扶在一起似乎很幸福得从他面前走过，他的脑海里就像忽然闪过了一种奇妙的光芒，猛地抓起摆在一边的手机，买了单飞快得离开了咖啡店。

站在织部顺平以前居住的那栋楼下，他仰头迎着刺眼的阳光看到洁白的窗帘被风吹起了一角，一只纯黑色的折耳猫慢悠悠得从阳台上走过，顺平走到窗前将猫抱在了怀里、伸手掀开了窗帘，迎着风吹起了他栗色稍长的额发，少年的脸上有他许久没见过的快乐和轻松，看来最近在高仓奏的陪同下心情也放松了不少。

黑猫从顺平的手中溜走，少年的脸上又染上了那种淡淡的忧愁，抿起了下唇不知道想起了什么。花泽类在楼下看着，觉得在他脸上无论出现哪种表情都异常让人赏心悦目。

顺平很快拉回了窗帘，离开了他的视线。

花泽类拿出手机拨了一个号码，电话接通后对面非常谨慎得没有开口。

“你跟我一样，都想让过去结束了吧，桥姬。”他淡淡的微笑着说。

“贵公子吗？真是……一个两个都在想些什么啊。”

“当然是在想以后的事啊，我们联手，将过去的身份埋起来吧，这样，我们就能光明正大得走回阳光下了。”

“想将杀手集团清底吗？你就不怕有命去没命回来？”

“生命这种东西，本来就没什么用处吧。”花泽类望着那扇窗户温柔得笑着说，“如果不是跟想要的人在一起，活着又有什么意义呢。”

对面沉默了许久，才缓缓得道，“你要知道……我跟你的情况可大不相同……”

“没有人会知道的，你那么聪明又那么漂亮，只要装装傻不就混过去了吗？有谁舍得对你追根问底的？”

对面的那人似乎陷入了良久沉重的思考，半晌，终于答道，“我答应你。”

收了手机，花泽类转身朝来时的路走去，嘴里不自觉得哼起了走调的歌曲。

 

——

在处理完日向彻不断发送过来的牢骚后，鳥饲诚一无奈得取下耳机，伸展了一下胳膊。

蝶野追踪日向彻的事情倒不是大问题，如今美杜莎已经离开了，蝶野的势力根本就是小菜一碟，他不费吹灰之力就可以将其消灭。反而是日向彻三不五时的一阵牢骚令他耳根子起茧，备受折磨，早知道这个宅男黑客废话这么多，他才不会找他做自己的后备力量。

段野龙哉在下午已经做上了飞往国外的航班，他并没有特意去查衔尾龙的下一个目的地，作为合作伙伴，鳥饲还是保持了相当诚意的尊重态度。只不过他那个小徒弟会做出什么样的举动，就不在自己的管辖范围之内了。正如段野所说，龙崎郁夫还是太嫩了一些，有些时候吃点苦头未尝不是一件好事。

剩下的只有……

鳥饲正托着下巴陷入思索中时，房门被人从外面用钥匙打开了，他没有变幻姿势，只是悄悄得拉高了唇角。

“我回来了。”芹泽直人将靴子甩在了玄关处，面无表情得坐到了一边的沙发上。

“欢迎回来。”他愉快得回应道，转动椅子对着似乎情绪不太爽快的芹泽微笑道，“怎么，放风时间这么快结束了？”

“嘁，你还真把我当囚犯了啊。”芹泽白了他一眼，粗暴得揉了揉之前被擦伤的手腕道，“想必你都知道了吧，我也就不详细说明了，美杜莎那家伙带着林诚司走了，你的小郁夫估计又去纠缠他师父了。”

鳥饲从抽屉里拿出小型医药箱，坐到他身边，抬起了他的手腕，说：“这都弄伤这么久了，也不好好处理一下，留下疤痕就不好看了。”

“留下疤痕你就不喜欢我了吗？”芹泽挑衅般得昂起了下巴，双眼却牢牢得盯住了细致得为自己涂着药膏的男人。

“说话别这么冲，我不是没教过你。”鳥饲淡淡得道，将芹泽的手腕伤口收拾好后，又将药箱放回了桌面上。

芹泽看着那双在墨镜背后直视着自己的眼睛，心里不由得有一丝畏惧，却仍旧气焰嚣张得瞪视回去说：“我跟龙崎不一样，我可不是你的玩具。”

鳥饲忽然温柔得笑了起来，伸手揉了揉他剪得有些短的头发说，“我从来没把你当做玩具，直人，你是我的……”

“什么？！”他急切得追问道。

鳥饲却突然站了起来，环顾四周一圈道，“虽然住久了有点不舍得，不过我想是时候搬家了。”

芹泽气急，猛地从沙发上站起来拽住他的衣领道，“你到底是怎么想的，如果你不说清楚，不管你去哪儿我都不会跟你走的！”

“我没打算带你走啊。”鳥饲淡然得推了他一把道，“地址我会让黑崎告诉你的，啊忘了说，其实黑崎才是我的徒弟，郁夫只不过是我心血来潮捡回来的小狗而已。”

芹泽彻底傻了眼，不敢相信得看着他，半晌才哑着声音说：“你……不要我了吗……”

说完立刻感觉自己简直跟个被抛弃的女人一样，咬着牙低着脑袋不愿再直视鳥饲的眼睛。

鳥饲这时候才真正得感受到了一阵发自内心的愉快，一向不苟言笑的男人捏着拳头捂住嘴唇憋住了笑意，说：“不是我不要你，而是你还没打算真正的相信我，直人，要当我的伙伴最基本的就是不要老是想着……怎么杀我。”

芹泽眸光一凛，猛地往后退了一步，按住了他藏在腰后的匕首。

“从进门开始就感受到了，你的杀意……”鳥饲一步步缓缓得靠近他，直到将芹泽挤入了墙角，那双漆黑如野兽般的眸子直直得盯视着他，像要将他千刀万剐般赤裸。

“直人……”鳥饲慢慢地抚摸着他的眼角眉梢，手指划过他年轻柔和的面颊轮廓，语气前所未有般柔情脉脉得说，“我知道你是没那么容易被驯服的，你想要反抗我的一举一动都在我的意料之中，只不过你还没发觉我对你是多么重要，重要到……你无时无刻脑子里想的都只有我一个……”

“我没有！”芹泽低吼着推开他，他就是不爽鳥饲这种好像什么都掌握在手里的态度，他愤怒于自己好像忽然变了一个人对什么都心不在焉，他知道想要摆脱鳥饲掌握的唯一方法只有杀了对方，只要这个男人存在的一天，他就不再是为了自己而活！

然而得知鳥饲要抛开他的那一刻，他心里燃起的那股恐惧比起被鳥饲囚禁一辈子更加令他心惊胆寒，在不知不觉间，自己竟然已经完全变成了对方想要的样子，这令他整个人混乱不堪，在甩开了鳥饲后，飞快得夺门而出。

鳥饲诚一理了理被弄乱的衣领，带上了扔在一边的耳机，对通话那头的黑崎说：“你可以撤了。”

持着狙击枪远远得呆在对面楼顶的黑崎泄了气得趴下来说：“师父啊，你这么有把握就不要让我在这里守着啦，很累的哎。”

“我一向都是做好万全准备的嘛。”鳥饲笑着看向尚未合拢的房门说，“而且我还真不能确定他是不是一定不会对我动手，毕竟……直人是我最完美的造物啊。”

“是是是，变态爱好的JOKER SAMA。”黑崎小哥扯下了耳机，无奈得摇了摇脑袋。

 

——

 

夕阳已经彻底隐没在天边时，高仓奏才从警局出来往家的方向走。刚调换了新的岗位，忙得简直不可开交，这座城市的犯罪率居高不下，导致犯罪搜查课的工作量远超于他以前的想象。不过这样的忙碌未尝不是一件好事，他能够做着自己喜欢的工作，同时在繁忙中彻底忘记自己喜欢着的那个人。

前段时间的警察被杀案件交付给了另外一组，他总是会不经意得打听关于那宗案子的进展，据说好像是职业杀手干的……杀手，这种可笑的似乎只存在于电影中的职业，原来真的潜伏在这片看似平凡的街区中。

他一边走着，一边抬起手腕看了看表，已经快接近八点，这种时候顺平也快要去打工了吧。虽说一开始织部顺平老是看他各种不顺眼，但经过这段时间的相处，两人倒颇有了一种兄弟间的依靠情谊。

他盘算着要不然干脆去顺平打工的地方找他吃顿晚餐，快要走到家门的时候临时又调换了方向。

然而就在他调头准备朝另一条街道离开时，心里却忽然生出了一种奇怪的预感。他停住了脚步，回头张望了两眼，忽然迈开步伐朝家门奔了过去。

裹着一件驼色长外套的叶藏坐在他家的楼梯前，蜷缩着身子，脑袋靠在一边的墙上，浅浅得发出熟睡的呼吸声。他扶着墙壁用力得喘了几口气，眼睛直直得盯着对方，不敢相信眼前这一幕是否真实。

走上前去，缓缓得将手放到他的脸颊上，被冷风吹得有些冰凉的脸颊依旧消瘦得惹人怜爱，然而真实的触感却令他的心脏逐渐感受到了温热的跳动。

“嗯……奏吗……”叶藏迷迷糊糊得叫了一声，睫毛颤抖了两下，才慵懒得睁开，半是恍惚半是疑惑得聚焦在他脸上，才缓缓得微笑了起来，“奏……”

“你……”他僵在原地，任叶藏纤细的胳膊扑上来搂住了他的脖子，流水般透彻好听的声音在他耳边响起，“对不起，我回来了，之前只是想和你恶作剧……让你生气了吧，我好想你，奏……”

高仓奏愣愣得伸出手臂回抱住他，就在接触到的一刹那，再也忍耐不住，用力得将他拥入了怀里。

叶藏靠着他的颈窝，深深得嗅了一口属于对方的气息，用软软的鼻音说：“你想我了吗，奏？”

“嗯。”他诚实得点了点头。

叶藏笑着离开他的怀抱，拖着他的手臂站了起来说，“我在这里等了好久，你再不回来我就要坐到天亮了，快回家吧，我饿了呢。”

“哦，好吧。”他此刻已经将之前的打算彻底抛诸脑后了。

叶藏牵着他的手走在前面上楼，语气轻飘飘得问：“奏有什么想要问我的吗？”

他看着他的背影，湿重的冷空气彷如一瞬间又从四面八方压了过来，然而当叶藏回过头来对着他温柔的微笑，似乎在等待他可能提出的任何疑问时，高仓奏只是摇了摇头说，“什么都没有。”

20.

鸟饲搬家了。  
对于鸟饲这种从三个红绿灯前搬到如今的三个红绿灯后的行为，如果是平时的话，郁夫还会思考一下如何才能技术性吐槽到位，可是如今，他没有这份心情。

鸟饲的搬家非常有效率，如今他已经在舒适的一室两厅里放着悠扬舒缓的音乐喝着香气四溢的红茶。  
与之前充满了老城区气息的住处不一样，虽然只是仅仅隔了三个红绿灯，可是如今的住处不但旺中带静，连风格都彻底变了，充满了时尚感之余也足够温馨。

黑崎翘着二郎腿抱着抱枕歪歪斜斜地倒靠在沙发上看着漫画，时不时还会发出怪笑。  
鸟饲好像自带屏蔽气场，悠然而又优雅地坐在最中间的沙发上享受着他的音乐和红茶。  
郁夫坐在黑崎对面，双腿盘起蜷缩在单人沙发上，一脸愤恨地咬着怀里的抱枕一角。

三人之间，除了飘荡着的悠扬乐音之外，就是黑崎那诡异的低笑。  
郁夫忍不住了，他用怀里的抱枕用力地朝黑崎砸了过去，可是却朝鸟饲低吼了起来：“我失恋了！我被抛弃了！”

“那也别砸我啊，我是无辜的啊。”黑崎接住了砸过来的抱枕，低声嘀咕着，瞄了眼那两位之间，只觉那肉眼看不见的暗涌相当吓人，于是他转了个身，继续看他的漫画去。

“关我什么事。”鸟饲回答得无比冷淡，随手就放下了自己的茶杯，双手交叠于膝盖上，微微偏头看向了郁夫。  
郁夫气得瞪圆了双眼：“你至少也不要背后插我刀！”  
“自己没本事就不要将过错推诿给别人。”

Wow……黑崎内心默默地感叹了一下，他的漫画已经没能继续看得下去了。试问，这种气氛之下，就算他真看得下去，也要装装自己很关心同样的样子，所以看不下去吧？  
黑崎用漫画掩盖了自己大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛，透过空薄的刘海悄悄关注着。

郁夫用力地咬着下唇，他是想要反驳的，但是他知道鸟饲说得才是事实，所以只能这样子自己咬着下唇鼓起脸颊在生气。  
其实他从来就没觉得鸟饲的做法是错的，所以他一直都只是在生自己的气而已。

鸟饲扫了他一眼，发出了一声意味不明的轻笑：“想要的话，就去追。他不从，你就折断他的手脚，拔了他的利牙，将他困在你的视野内，到他肯屈服为止。这也不过是全凭本事的事罢了。”  
“我说过，我不是你，我要的不是‘屈服’，你这人到底懂不懂什么是爱情啊！”郁夫忍不住吼了回去，然而视线触到鸟饲的时候却禁不住心头有些震颤。  
鸟饲的目光透过墨色的镜片折射出来之后显得更加冰冷和锐利，却能直透人心：“不懂的是你，你还太天真了。爱情这种东西，本来就是不是你输就是我赢的事情。先爱先输这个俗套的结论不是在你身上体现得淋漓尽致了么？你为什么会一而再再而三地被玩弄？症结在哪里，你自己不是比谁都更清楚么？”

郁夫的目光慢慢地阴郁下来，随着他目光的变化，他整个人的气场也发生了变化。那种像是无害的活泼小狗的感觉荡然无存，如今坐在这里与鸟饲对视的，是那个能打败美杜莎的锋锐的新秀，杀气内敛，不显山露水，但是却充满了让人不由自主地畏惧的压迫力。

黑崎的视线在二人之间来回，心里的小人手舞足蹈地嚷着“可怕”“好可怕”！

鸟饲笑了，露出那种好像很欣慰的笑容来，直把郁夫笑愣了。  
只见他忽然从西服外套的内袋里抽出了三个白色的信封伸到了郁夫面前。  
郁夫看了他一眼，又看了那三个信封一眼。  
鸟饲微微挑着一边的眉毛，手腕抖了抖，示意郁夫赶紧选一个。  
郁夫虽然被这忽然转变的画风弄得满脑袋问号，可是还是有些条件反射似的伸手抽了其中一个信封。  
那轻飘飘的手感让他更加疑惑了，郁夫忍不住问：“这啥啊？”  
鸟饲将剩下的那两个信封随手扔到了面前的茶几上，然后站了起来，居高临下地俯视着郁夫：“压岁钱。”

说完，鸟饲就扔下一句“我到时间散步了”就出门去了。

郁夫愣了好一会，才能回过神来，他目光一扫，就看向了对面的黑崎。  
原本发现那三个信封都是些什么的黑崎还在躲在漫画后面偷笑，察觉到郁夫凶残的视线之后立马扔掉了漫画，举起了双手以示清白：“我真的是无辜的。”

郁夫眯了眯眼，这才打开了信封，发现是一张机票。

黑崎终是没忍住咧开了嘴笑得愉悦无比，他打了个响指吸引了郁夫的注意，然后坐正了身体朝茶几前倾，伸长手臂捞过茶几上剩下的两个信封，都拆了开来展示给郁夫看。

鸟饲给的“压岁钱”原来都是机票，而且目的地都一样，只是时刻不一样罢了。

郁夫看了黑崎一眼，黑崎故作可爱地朝他眨了眨眼。  
郁夫回了一个白眼。被他捏在手里的机票已经有些变形，然后他有些犹豫地掏出了一条项链。  
项链上那吊坠的设计比较独特，看上去就像是互相咬住了对方尾巴的双龙。这是他醒过来后，在那盖在自己身上的外套一个隐秘的暗袋里找到的。  
当时就只有桥姬和他师父段野，怎么想也不觉得桥姬会无端端给他盖个外套吧？

“啊……这是衔尾龙啊……”显然黑崎也注意到这条从他手中垂下的项链，“构建和破坏，诞生与死亡，永远地无限循环么……”

郁夫深深地呼吸了一口，他将自己手中的机票也放到了茶几上，然后解开了项链的扣子，将项链戴到了自己的脖子上。

黑崎默然地注意这他这个举动，只是挑了挑眉。

郁夫戴好项链之后，将衔尾龙吊坠塞到嘴里，伸手去将三张机票都收入囊中。他轻咬了吊坠一口才放开，气势万钧地站了起来，神色凝重地目视远方：“黑崎，帮我转告鸟饲老大，我去征服星辰大海了，以后能不能见就随缘吧。”

黑崎翻了个白眼，重新拿起了自己的漫画，相当敷衍地摆了摆手。  
随着门再一次被关上，黑崎心想自己终于能安安静静地看一会漫画了。

——  
顺平其实一直都觉得高仓奏脑子有坑，此刻这种想法更加深刻了。

他此时此刻坐在高仓奏家里的饭桌旁自己非常熟悉的位置上，对面坐着的那位，眉目如画，风姿绰约，现在正眸光潋滟地看着自己盈盈浅笑。

顺平只觉得背上一阵阵发寒，对面那位对他来说简直是自带阴风气场。这是干嘛呢？自己什么时候得罪过他啊？！

“啊，阿叶，你们再等一会，我很快就弄好了。”随着声音，穿着围裙的高仓奏回过身来，看到他们两个这种大眼瞪小眼的状况不由得失笑，“你们可以不用那么拘谨地坐饭桌旁啊，先到一边去聊聊天也可以啊。”

高仓奏你个人头猪脑，哪只眼睛看得出来他们之间是可以聊天的啊？！顺平用力地腹诽着。  
然而他对面那位显然觉得高仓奏这个提议不错，因为在顺平察觉到自己眼前有阴影的时候，叶藏已经来到他跟前了。

叶藏笑盈盈地轻柔地伸出手拉住了顺平的手腕，微微俯下身凑近还坐着的顺平：“既然奏都这么说了，我们也不要那么拘谨了，过来聊聊吧。”

听到叶藏这么说，高仓奏还抽空回眸看了一眼，见到顺平居然很乖顺地被叶藏拉着手往客厅那边走了去。他摇了摇头，不由得有些感叹，阿叶果然是有魔力的。

然而，顺平的实况却是吓得满背都是冷汗。刚才叶藏伸手拉住他的时候，他条件反射就像甩开。可是看上去比自己还要羸弱的叶藏，却就这么看似不经意、轻飘飘地将自己的手腕扣的死死的，并且在他状似轻轻地一拉之下，顺平愣是身不由己地站了起来，不得不跟着他走。

当和叶藏肩并肩地坐在高仓奏客厅里的那张双人沙发上的时候，顺平的脑内却似掀起了风暴。他出于动物的本能觉得这个看上去柔弱美丽的男人危险得要迅速远离，同时他的第六感又告诉他，之前发生在高仓奏身上，和自己雷同的遭遇，说明大庭叶藏和花泽类应该是有相同点的。  
顺平的手腕还被叶藏圈着而没反应过来，径直一个人思绪紊乱得整理不过来。

叶藏斜睨了身边这个这个好很青涩和稚嫩的少年一眼，心里有些感慨贵公子这简直是作孽。不过感慨归感慨，他还是用食指在顺平手背上轻轻滑过，在引起对方注意后笑说：“我们来聊天啊。”  
被刚刚叶藏那一下弄得浑身打了一个寒颤的顺平不由自主地吞咽了一下：“聊什么……”  
叶藏的手轻轻动了动，顺着他的手腕滑下，轻轻对握住了他的手：“聊……花泽类啊。”

对方沉默了，叶藏轻轻地抬眸，果然见到顺平一脸的不可置信，惊诧得瞪圆了双眼，一副想要相信又害怕是谎言的样子。

“你和他果然是……”  
“嘘……”叶藏竖起了食指凑到唇边，俏皮地朝顺平眨了眨眼。  
顺平凝视着他的双眸，半晌之后，反而像是枯萎了的鲜花那边垂下了眼帘，目光盯着地上的一点：“他还有什么好聊的……呵呵……”

叶藏自己都没察觉，自己居然暗地里松了口气，就只是因为看到顺平这个反应，他知道这少年大概也是逃不出花泽类编织的罗网了。  
他动了动手指，嵌进了顺平的指缝里：“可是，花泽类有话拜托我转告你。”  
被自己扣住的那只手忽然用尽了全力地回握了过来，抵着自己肩膀的身躯传来了掩饰不住的震颤，这些反应都让叶藏觉得对方很可爱，于是他也没有坏心眼地故意吊对方的胃口。

“他说，上次的事情很对不起，因为事出突然，他不得不匆忙离去处理，来不及给你留下只言片语，事后也因为各种原因不能回去找你，但是跟你说过的每一句话都是发自肺腑的真心话。”

叶藏的声音很低，很悦耳，可是顺平此刻却无法欣赏，他的注意力被对方的一字一句牢牢捆住，哪怕是一点点的偏移都做不到。同时顺平又觉得自己这样很可悲，别说都无法确认这究竟是不是真的是花泽类的意思，就算是，难道就这么找个人来传一下话自己就要原谅他了么？  
可是，偏偏自己的心却还是随着叶藏吐露的每一个字而慢慢地热了起来，眼眶都开始变得酸涩起来。

“现在，他为了能和你共有的未来而去消灭所有障碍，所以……”  
叶藏扣着顺平的手，从沙发上滑了下去，蹲在了顺平面前，仰头看着他。见顺平下意识地朝自己看来之后，他改为双手执着顺平的手放到了自己胸前，朝他露出了温柔的浅笑。  
“请你等我回到你的身边，My Princess。”  
说罢，叶藏就果断而干脆了松开了顺平的手，重新坐回自己的位置上。  
“以上~花泽类要我转达的话，我已经完完本本，一字不漏地传达到了哦。他好像还给你留了东西的样子，不过不在我这里。”

因为双人沙发的空间的确不算大，所以双手撑在自己身体两侧的叶藏还是和顺平比较亲密地肩并着肩。在他转达完所有花泽类留给顺平的话后，二人就无话可说了，只有不算尴尬的沉默兀自蔓延。

叶藏忽然回身趴在沙发的靠背上，看着在厨房里忙碌的高仓奏的背影，不知不觉就露出了甜蜜的笑容来：“你赶紧控制一下自己，不要让奏他看出什么端倪来哦。说起来，你也算对花泽类这人的身份有一半一半的了解吧？”  
顺平用力地深呼吸，数次之后，他抬起双手用力地抹过自己的双眼，然后转头朝叶藏看去，轻轻地点了点头。

叶藏半跪在沙发上，双手交叠放在靠背上，垂眸斜睨着身侧的顺平：“我呢，和花泽类是同事。”  
无视了顺平的所有反应，叶藏径自说了下去：“我呢，很爱奏，生平第一次爱到愿意为他放弃一切，为了要和他在一起可以不惜一切。我想事到如今，你也应该是不想让奏担心的吧？如果花泽类的工作让奏知道的话，你也知道他那在某些部分很死脑筋的性格……所以嘛……”  
叶藏伸长了手臂，撑在了顺平耳后，他俯下身，贴在顺平耳畔悄声说道：“小顺也来成为我的共犯，和我一起保守同一个秘密好不好？看在我是真的很爱很爱很爱你家奏哥哥的份上。”

突如其来的“哐啷”一声让二人都吓了一跳，不由得一同循声看去。

只见高仓奏难得的一副神不守舍的样子，脚边打碎了一碟菜，双手还维持着端盘子的姿势，见他们两个都朝自己看来之后才回过神来。

“咳咳……我去拿扫把和拖把……”  
“噗………………哎，奏，我来帮你吧。”

反应比较慢的顺平在叶藏雀跃地蹦过去要帮高仓奏之后才反应了过来——

“等等！！！你误会个什么劲啊！！！！”

——  
在高仓奏家度过了一顿“愉快”的晚餐之后，总算能自己一个的顺平坐在回家的小巴上，看着在这个点数显得特别畅通的道路两侧依旧能看到各式各样在街头夜游的人。

以前的自己，也是这群夜青中的一员呢。  
是从什么时候，他可以不再流连在街头上寻找归属感的呢？

他一手托腮，撑在车窗的边沿上，有些茫然地看着那些在自己视野内转瞬即逝的夜晚街景。  
一直到到站下车，顺平也没能找到答案。

回到家门口刚掏出钥匙的顺平听到了隔壁开门的声音，他一抬头居然见到了那个满天飞脚不沾地，一年都见不上多少次的矢野元晴，顿时就愣住了。  
元晴倒是没客气地伸手戳了戳他的额头：“见到我太高兴，反应不过来了？对了，我刚到你家拎回了几只宝贝，发现你门口摆着个没署名的包裹，怕弄丢先给你收起来了，我帮你摆在客厅的桌上。”  
“啊，哦……谢谢。”顺平讷讷地回应着。  
元晴笑了笑：“谢什么呢，后天就又要你帮我顾猫啦~当然，也包括我家里最大那只~”

看着顺平有些失魂落魄地进了屋之后，元晴才从放置垃圾桶的楼梯间里走了回来。  
可惜，日向彻已经挨在门框边上一脸不高兴的样子了，于是元晴连忙小跑着回去安抚他家这只最大最难伺候的猫。

看到元晴说的那个包裹之后，顺平将钥匙扔进一旁的小篮子里，伸手掂了掂，感觉还挺有分量。  
他其实觉得自己现在脑子有些不清醒，所有行为都有些机械化，可是他就是想找些什么做。  
于是他起身去取美工刀来开包裹。

安静地躺在包裹里的是一块眼熟但是冰冷的铁块。  
顺平只觉得有些哭笑不得，他认得这玩意，因为他曾经被这玩意堵着眉心过。  
这是花泽类的配枪。  
也只有那家伙才会特意将枪膛中间的一小部分漆成白色的吧？

包裹里还附着一张卡片，雪白的卡纸上有着暗刻的玫瑰花纹，手感极佳，凑近一嗅，还能嗅到熟悉的非常非常淡的香气。  
顺平只觉得自己心如擂鼓，他缓缓地将卡片翻了过来——

“我转达的话，你都听到了吗？  
为了表明我的决心，我决定将最重要的职业象征送给你当定情信物。  
顺平，请你等我回来，再次亲口告诉你，我是多么的爱你，好吗？“

署名是非常漂亮的花体：Rui。

在顺平意识到的时候，他已经坐在自家这曾经和花泽类多次缠绵的沙发上掩着自己的嘴巴，无声无息之间就泪流满面。

夜阑人静，让独自一人的顺平非常清楚地听到了自己为了不哭出声而作出调整的呼吸声。

“笨蛋类，谁要等你啊……”

——  
无论谁和谁的故事有多么精彩，日子还是那么平常地就过去了。  
在这片充满了活力的街区，居民们还是照样跟着日升月落或充实、或随意地生活着，无论普世价值框条如何，那的确都是他们最真实的小日子。

所以，哪怕高仓奏升调离开让鸟饲觉得有一丝遗憾，但是他知道高仓奏肯定有再回来的那一天的。  
鸟饲非常热爱这里，所以他才会选择这里成为自己隐退后的落脚处，可是偏偏有人要破坏这里绝赞的平衡，于是他不得不出手进行了清扫，过程中也顺便处理一下自己以前留着的尾巴。  
因此，当黑崎告诉他蝶野横死街头的时候，鸟饲也只是跟点了点头说，大扫除完了，的确是可以过年了。

鸟饲的那个报刊亭还在继续，他的生活习惯也基本没有任何变化。  
早茶过后晃荡过去的时候，他会安静地和黑崎一起看着街头来来去去的人，默默地看了一会，就感到又获得了“生”的力量。

一贯的散步之后，鸟饲回家一开门，就看到了黑洞洞的枪口分毫不差地瞄准了自己的眉心。  
鸟饲反手将门带上，朝对方轻轻一笑：“有进步了啊，做得细致了，这次的入侵做的不错。”  
芹泽用力地蹙起了眉头，他牢牢地握紧了枪，准星的瞄准没有丝毫松懈：“组织被打散了，被连根拔起只是时间的事情，你知道的吧。”  
鸟饲无视了自己现在是被枪口瞄准的状态，依旧自顾自地该干嘛干嘛：“你说了我就知道了。”  
芹泽笑了，枪口随着他的异动而异动，确保着能随时一枪毙命：“你还真会开玩笑啊，JOKER。”  
一个最平常不过的称呼，只是因为从芹泽口中久违地说出，就让鸟饲原本充满了人性热度的脸倏然冷了下来，他在自己惯常坐的沙发上落座：“直人，你这样叫我，我会生气的。”  
“你闭嘴！”芹泽怒吼了一句，几欲控制不住自己要不管不顾就开枪，他调整了一下自己的呼吸，平复了一下自己的心情，“黑崎现下确实是在报刊亭呢，这次你可没有这个得力的徒弟当后着了。”  
鸟饲斜睨了过去，闻言只是几不可见地剔了剔眉。  
芹泽又笑了，他握着枪缓缓朝鸟饲走去，直到自己的枪口抵上了他的眉心，而鸟饲也没闪没躲，视线一直牢牢地粘在他身上。

“在我发现那天在对面大楼上还有黑崎当着黄雀之后，我就开始问自己，当时究竟是真的因为感情的原因，还是只是属于杀手的直感让自己规避着危险？”芹泽深深地看着鸟饲，露出了苦笑，“我发现这个问题好难答啊，诚一。这个答案你会不会教我？”

“直……”

“算了，你还是不要教我比较好，反正我也不能完全相信。”芹泽打断了鸟饲，苦笑慢慢变得有些凄然，“我一个人想了好久，想了好多。想……为什么我遇到你之后，整个人生都被搅乱了，凭什么？为什么是我，如果真的是我的话，你又为何诸多说法？我究竟是怕你还是爱你？或者我应该远离你，过上个三年五载，就会忘记了的吧。可是我睁眼闭眼脑子里全都是你……你看，我想来想去，结果都是在想你啊。”

鸟饲动了，因为芹泽也动了。

“不准动！！”芹泽厉喝了一声，原先抵着鸟饲眉心的枪口如今有些用力地顶在了自己的太阳穴上，他看着鸟饲那双藏在墨镜之后的眼眸，第一次看到他眼内有了掩饰不住的波动，不由得满足地笑了，“鸟饲诚一，你开口闭口说我并不信任你……是啊，我是不信任你啊，因为你也从来都没有信任过我啊！要我交心出来，自己却藏着掖着？这世界上可没这么便宜的事情吧？”

察觉到鸟饲重新冷静了下来，芹泽不由得冷笑：“到现在，你都还在用你的天秤去衡量眼前的一切。你现在在想，作为一个杀手，是无论如何都不会自杀的，对吧？是的，我怎么可能会自杀。”

鸟饲终于皱了皱眉。  
可是芹泽却毫无预警地扣下了扳机，快得鸟饲只来得及碰到他的手腕。

“喀”的一声随着扣下的扳机而响起。  
是空枪，里面并没有子弹。

芹泽失笑了，他将手枪扔下，转了一步后忍不住捧腹大笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈……鸟饲诚一……哈哈哈……你也有这样的表情呢……哈哈哈哈……”

鸟饲收回了手，立在原地，看着芹泽笑得捧腹弯腰，甚至忍不住跌入身后的沙发里却还没止得住笑声，直笑得好像连气都喘不过来。  
而鸟饲的目光扫了被扔下的手枪一眼后，就默然不语地看着像疯了一般狂笑着的芹泽。

他的确是不信任何一个杀手会选择自杀，特别是他们组织出来的，所以他理所当然地认为那只是芹泽跟自己较量的一种手段。而且芹泽越是那么说，他就越确信对方并不会扣下扳机。  
然而…………

“直人，你真是让我充满惊喜，做得很好。”鸟饲那一贯从容的姿态出现了一丝裂缝，他一边这么说着，一边忍不住要伸手去触碰芹泽。  
可是芹泽避开了，并且利落地从沙发往后翻出，迅捷地闪到了门口，他搭着门把，目光缱绻地朝鸟饲浅笑：“我是一个杀手，组织如今也不会存在了，那么我最后一个任务就是杀你。我很有职业操守的，一天不杀了你，这个任务就永远不会完成，我也就永远不能从这个崩溃的组织中彻底脱离了。”

鸟饲对芹泽的离去并没有阻挠，在他离去之后，鸟饲拾起了他遗留下来的手枪。其实他应该在进门那一刻起就应该察觉到这手枪的微妙才对，怪只怪自己等他这么久，见他终于来了，的确有些禁不住的雀跃。

鸟饲掂玩着手中的左轮，熟练地弹出了弹仓，六发的弹巢里，梅花间竹地只填装了三发子弹。  
几率是一半一半吗……  
鸟饲发现自己笑不出了。

——  
“诚一，我余下这生命里不杀了你决不罢休，所以你记得每次都要给我留点线索啊。”  
——

鸟饲缓缓地呼出了口气，他拍上了弹仓，拇指一动，就听到转轮被转动的声响。

“那直人你也一定要记得实践宣言，绝对要来杀我啊。”

21.

花泽类在制作包裹时十分认真。他用小小的油漆刷将程亮的枪柄中央涂了个白色爱心，看起来恶俗又古怪，他笑着将特定选好的白色信纸夹在手枪中间，挣扎了片刻要不要给包装盒上扎个蝴蝶结，最后还是作罢，只是将装了他的配枪和信笺的盒子完好得封存起来，写上顺平家的地址。

“好看吗？”他炫耀般得盒子拿起来凑到坐在窗台边的男人面前。

“嗯，好看。”他的搭档显得有一些心不在焉，连那些漂亮的卷发都仿佛失去光泽般低垂着。他曾经有一段时间很喜欢这个被称作“桥姬”的人，或者说是喜欢他故事里的那种神秘感，以及通过电流传来的娓娓动听的低声，但很可惜在与桥姬碰面之前，他遇到了那个野猫一般狡黠又天真的少年，幻想中的美好总是抵不过真实的存在，织部顺平像一支多刺的玫瑰，猩红艳丽的色彩狠狠得扎根于他的眼底。

“你还在纠结些什么？不是已经回到那个人身边了吗？”他漫不经心得问。

叶藏迷离放空的眼神投向窗外，仿佛隔着玻璃总有人在听他说话，就连回答问题也像是在自言自语。

“我说‘你有没有什么想问我的’，他回答‘什么都没有’。他怎么可能一点怀疑都没有呢。”

“说不定他已经猜到啦，只是不想放开你而已。你看，他多么爱你，爱到所有人都一眼看得出来，爱到连问你一句都不敢，这不是你想要的吗？”

叶藏缓缓转过头，幽亮的双眸凝视着他：“你让我转达给顺平的话，是你内心真实的想法吗？我不想帮你骗他，他是个很好的人。”

花泽类脸上升起一抹暧昧的微笑：“他真是个很善良的好孩子吧，连你也发觉了，我的眼光是不是很优秀？放心，我不会再骗他了……我想和他一起生活，在解决掉所有的麻烦之后。”

叶藏双手接过他递来的包裹盒，沉甸甸的。

“顺平会很高兴的。”他低着头说，“你把整颗心都那么真实得暴露给了他，他一定会等你的。”

“其实我还打算多给他一个惊喜，你可千万不要提前说出去了哦。”

叶藏听完他俯身过来的一阵耳语后，脸上浮现出一丝淡淡的笑意，“你这样的招数，不知道哄过多少女孩子了。”

花泽类抱着胳膊，一脸认真得道：“以后，只用来哄他一个人不就行了。”

“像个笨蛋一样。”叶藏掩着嘴轻笑了两声，忽然正经了神色说，“怎样将组织连根拔起，依你的性格，已经有大致的谋划了吧。”

他正准备接上对方的话头，两人所处的这间隐秘的课室外忽然传来一阵脚步声，快速得对视了一眼，他们齐齐得将警惕的目光投向正被缓缓拉开的房门——

“这么重要的事情，没有我的参与，就靠你们俩吊车尾的能成吗？”

带着墨镜斜靠在课室门边的龟田雅之挑衅得冲他们抬了抬下巴，一身干净华贵白色西装的他又如往日一般气势凌人。

“你怎么回来了？！”叶藏欣喜得从课桌上跳了下来，拽住雅之的手腕上下打量了几回，“伤口还没完全康复吧，你不是跟林诚司一起离开这里了吗？”

雅之冷哼一声，毫不客气得捏住他的脸颊说：“你这个水性杨花不靠谱的家伙，我还没说你呢，这边刚说好跟我结盟，转头又跟衔尾龙搅在一起，现在又跟贵公子一伙打算推翻组织了？！”

叶藏眨着大眼睛，一脸无辜得笑说：“这叫审时度势，换成你，还不是跟我一样？”

“我可比你有节操多了！”雅之白了他一眼，甩开手拍了拍本来就很整洁的衣角说，“不过我的目的和你们是一样的，我可不喜欢被公司的人追杀着东躲西藏的日子。”

“你倒是一点都看不出来东躲西藏的……”花泽类靠在角落里一脸的幸灾乐祸，“你那个到处闯祸的家养犬呢？有好好得驯服了吗？”

雅之保持着高贵优雅的笑容夹着叶藏的肩膀向他走近说：“谢谢关心，我们已经顺利HE了，跟你这种插满了‘回老家就结婚’FLAG的家伙截然不同！”

“喂……”花泽类无奈得耸下肩膀说，“你都说你要参与我们的计划了，我身上的FLAG可有好好拔掉了吧。”

 

被两人夹在中间的叶藏一脸迷惘得左右看了看，“你们到底在说什么，我完全听不懂呢。”

两个一身白衣的同党奸猾得对视而笑，一人一边捏住叶藏柔软的脸颊齐口同声说：“你只要乖乖傻笑就行了。”

叶藏委屈得嘟着嘴，朝两人各自飘去幽怨的一眼，接着，也难得发出了会心的笑声。

——

伦敦总是沾满雨水的人行道，石砖边缘苔藓像有生命般发出暗幽幽的绿色光泽，寥无人迹的广场上依稀几只鸽子捡拾着散落的鸟食，整面的大理石围墙永远潮湿斑驳。男人穿着黑色的大衣，同色系的毛毡帽子遮住了眉梢，他抱着从超市采购的食物纸袋一直走得很慢，仿佛和这个阴沉缓慢的城市节奏融入到一起，皮鞋踩在积水的石砖上溅起一丁点的水花。

他从街边的公用报栏里拿了一份新鲜的报纸，报纸的第二页写着日本最近覆灭的杀手集团的新闻，用夸张的英文描述了这一事件的轰烈惨状，他笑了笑将报纸翻完随便卷进了纸袋里。

他一边走着一边安然得聆听着身后和自己维持在同一步调的脚步声，他从声音里猜想那人应该是穿着皮靴，还有些不习惯这里的天气于是想要绕开满地的积水浅滩，不愿离得太远又没考虑好是否要走得太近。

他忽然停下脚步，有些好笑得听着对方的脚步紧张又慌乱得随着惯性往前又一个急刹车。

“一点都不好笑。”

他有些诧异那个尾随了他快一个月的家伙居然自己开口了。

段野龙哉回过头来，保持着一脸冷峻得说：“你怎么知道我是在笑？”

“还装。”龙崎郁夫鼓着腮帮子不屑得哼了一声，抱着胳膊将视线投去阴沉沉的广场中央，说，“不用看都知道你在想什么，无聊！”

他绷不住笑了起来，“你就这么和你师父说话的啊？”

“这种时候倒是摆起了师父的架子啊~”龙崎郁夫用两指捏起自己颈上的挂饰，随意晃了晃说，“不过我现在已经青出于蓝了，还没听过我的称号吧，衔尾龙二世是也~”

段野无语得扶额道：“我还没死呢，你当什么二世……我给你这个不是让你继承我的名号好吧。”

“哎，不是吗？我以为你是想金盆洗手不干了哦。”郁夫眨巴着他灵动的大眼睛，狡猾得笑起来，“所以我顺利成章得使用了你的称号，感谢你之前不错的业绩和名声，让我的业务源源不断呢~”

“我听说过了，杀手届的新星‘衔尾龙二世’先生……”他朝那人的方向迈前了两步，从前那只容易一惊一乍的卷毛小狗纹丝不动得站在原地，那双火热的双瞳牢牢得瞪住他，令他在这样阴湿的城市里也感受到了一股难以抗拒的热。

“郁夫……”他缓缓得将没有拿东西的那只手放在龙崎郁夫的肩膀上，低着头微笑着，“我以为你会来得比我想的更早一些呢……”

“让你没有耐性了吗，师父？”郁夫透亮的眼睛闪烁着捉摸不透的光，“鳥饲大哥那里的机票是你留下的吧，怎么，想让我像个偏执狂一样追着你不放吗？你的兴趣还真是变态呢。”

段野轻笑了两声说：“我对他说过，我不喜欢养宠物。你不是宠物，郁夫，你是值得让我去追逐的人。”

龙崎郁夫眼底的光芒闪烁了一下，随即又烦恼得抓了抓一头蓬乱的卷发说，“你的话我真是一句都不敢信，鬼知道背后又在想什么花招……这样吧，你亲我一下，让我不远万里而来至少有点收获吧。”

段野心里闪过一丝意料之中的窃喜，他按住郁夫的肩头缓缓倾身靠近，磁性诱惑的语言从那张薄唇里轻轻得滑出：“其实……我想要的，比亲你更……”

一根指头挡住了他贴近郁夫只差零点几厘米的嘴唇，那家伙眼底的光芒更加耀眼，像黑夜中冉冉上升的明星，嘴角翘起的弧度比他当年更加恶劣。

“不好意思，我想了想，既然你都放话说想要追逐我了，不给你留点机会岂不是太不顾及我们之间的师徒之情了，阿龙。”

“你叫得还真是顺口……”段野扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，龙崎郁夫灵活得从他手下滑了出去，站在离他不远处拿起胸前的坠饰在唇边印上一吻说，“Kiss goodbye了，阿龙~”

眼看着那个人影就要轻快得朝着反方向跑远了，段野无奈得朝他离开的方向喊了句：“喂！至少告诉我你要留多久吧？！”

龙崎郁夫抬起手在空中愉快得挥了挥，很快消失在了雨雾朦胧的城市中。

——

风平浪静的午后。

叶藏站在街角，一身白衬衫黑长裤的他抱着一束用报纸卷起来的百合，迷茫的眼神四处张望着，像个普通下班回家的平凡人。

一架红色的跑车在他面前一个绚丽的摆尾停了下来，车轮和地面摩擦出的声响令他不适得堵上了耳朵，车座上一个左耳带着银色耳钉的金发男人一脸痞气得冲他招呼道：“小美人，要我顺路载你一程吗？”

叶藏莞尔一笑，并不答话，从他身后的花店里走出来另一个身高相似的男子，也是捧着一束百合，同样靓丽的眼角眉梢更添上了一丝生动和刻薄。

他搭着叶藏的肩膀冲车里的男人一笑说：“小美人是在说谁呢？”

“说你。”林诚司黑着脸快速得回答道。

雅之满意得拍了拍他的脑袋，撑着栏杆轻松得跨进副驾驶里，将百合放在了车后座，顺势搂着林诚司在他脸颊亲了一口说：“你真好，诚司，还亲自来接我。”

“如果不是你威胁我不来就要掰断我一只胳膊的话。”林诚司别开了脸一副不爽模样的应答。

雅之赖皮得在他脖子里蹭了蹭说：“我都是说着玩儿的~我怎么会舍得呢。”

林诚司越说越来火，怒骂道：“上次把枪抵在我脑袋上的人是谁？！”

“那不是因为你说我穿衣服没品位吗？！”

“你他妈没品位还不能让别人说了是不是？！”

“你跟我半斤八两你说的话有任何价值吗？！”

“甩你下车！”

“关你禁闭！”

叶藏看他们吵得不可开交，抱着花束掩着嘴唇吃吃得笑了起来。雅之瞅了他一眼，轻咳了两声说：“你要跟我们一起去吗？”

他摇了摇头：“我不去了，奏快下班回家了，我得回去做晚饭，你帮我把花送到吧。”

雅之接过他手里的花束重重得叹息着说：“唉，没想到FLAG插太多真的会出事，早知道那么容易言灵，我当初就应该对他温柔一点……”

叶藏哀伤得垂下眼眸说：“虽然雅之说的话我还是没听懂，不过希望他会喜欢我们选的花吧……”

雅之叹惋着摇了摇头，按着车窗边缘抬起身来，伸手抚着叶藏的脸颊凑近了轻声说：“我要走了，希望你能幸福。”

叶藏的眼底滑过一阵迷惘，他张了张嘴，最后只是轻吐了两个字：“……谢谢。”

红色的跑车带着洁白的两束百合疾驰而去了，他站在原地看着人来人往的烦嚣街道。周围的场景似乎十年如一日，从未有过任何变化。变幻的红绿灯、颜色褪去的人行道、每个行人脸上不一样的表情……他以前从来注意不到的，关于普通人生活的点滴开始渐渐变得真实起来。

——

在那两个异常引人注目的男人离开后，织部顺平才偷偷得从树干后面露出脑袋来。陵园的午后显得异常宁静，像所有沉睡的人们不再轻易被惊醒般，巨大的桐树无声无息得枝叶繁盛、遮天蔽日。

他使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，他很难过，像是被巨大的石头压着喉咙难以呼吸，但是他并不想哭，他不愿意再为那种人哭泣。

说好了要让自己等他，害自己像个白痴一样，每一天、每一天都在想象着和他重见时的场景。他在积极得活着，满足了所有人的期待，从来没有那么积极得盼望着每一个明天的来临，因为也许，在他醒来后的第二天花泽类就会像个傻瓜一样带着早餐站在他床前说，我回来了，不好意思啊，顺，买早餐的队伍实在排得太长了。

两束百合并排放在那个没有名字的墓碑前，他抱着膝盖蹲在那两束花前，无声得看着那块洁白的墓碑，像他一样，也喜欢穿白色。以为自己真的是什么贵公子吗，傻瓜。

湛蓝的天空澄澈如洗，他孤零零得坐在墓园中央，觉得就连哭泣也不会有人听见。他从小没有父母，在孤儿院长大的时候被人欺凌没有哭，一个人晃荡在声色犬马的夜场时也没有哭。但是他为了这个男人不知道哭了多少次，像个初恋的小女孩似的，动不动就那么丢人的流下眼泪。所以他不要再哭了，不过是又一次被骗了而已，仅此而已。

织部顺平把脑袋埋在膝盖里沉寂了良久，接着猛地站起身来，结果腿部因麻木变得酸痛无比，他禁不住就要往前跌倒。

“小心。”

一只手跨过他的腰间从背后抱住了他，顺平愣愣得保持着前倾的姿势，另外一只手也围了上来，将他圈在了怀里。

“小心一点啊，我的宝贝。”

那个抱住他的人将脑袋轻轻得搁在了他的肩头，顺平从眼角瞥到了那抹明亮的金色。

他奋力得挣扎起来！

“混蛋！放开我——！”

“不放了，再也不放手了。”那双手将他拥得更紧，顺平终于控制不住从眼眶里滚落出泪水，恨不得拳打脚踢将身后那人真的甩去坟墓里躺下了事！

“你又骗我！”他转过身来，瞪着眼前那张熟悉的脸孔骂道，“是不是看我这样很好玩啊！混蛋！”

花泽类的眼神里尽是温柔，他轻轻得摸了摸顺平栗色的柔软发丝，说：“这个墓碑是必要的，为了让我能够重新和你在一起。谁知道桥姬和美杜莎这两个家伙会故意诱骗你过来啊，我准备的惊喜可算是泡汤了。”

顺平吸了吸鼻子，一脸怀疑得瞪着他说：“惊喜？”

“我的惊喜就是……”花泽类靠近了他的耳边低声说，“趁你晚上不注意……爬到你床上来啊……”

“你——你更混蛋！”顺平挣扎着又要揍他，耳朵根却不争气得红了起来。

花泽类笑得一脸惬意得拥住了他说：“你就是喜欢这样的啊，我知道的，顺。”

“我才不喜欢……这样的。”顺平埋在他的肩窝里闷闷得说。

白色的云块以极缓慢得速度在天空中变化着位置，宁静温煦的风中一切都仿佛慢了下来。

“好久没喂猫了啊，它们一定都很想爸爸了吧。”

“你什么时候成它们爸爸了啊……家里的那几只元晴已经捡回去了啦。”

“那我们再养几只吧，到时候我就是爸爸，小顺就是妈……”

“不准！你敢说出来我就打死你！也不准你自称爸爸！”

“哦。那我当Daddy好了。”

……………………

……………………

叶藏回到家的时候已经是七点了，从窗户飘进来别家做饭的香气，和隐约能够听见的普通人家生活的声响。他把多买的花束在客厅里的花瓶插了起来，无所事事得在家里转了几圈，才想起自己计划好了要做饭这个事情。

脱离了杀手生活，一切都变得真实得几乎可怕。他做着自己并不擅长的事情，过着以往从未想过的普通生活，甚至开始思考要不要去找份正常的工作。

花泽类说“他爱你爱到所有人都看得见”，雅之对他说“一定要幸福”，顺平看着他的样子总是充满了羡慕，好像每个人都觉得他是最轻松得到了自己想要的一切的那个，不费吹灰之力就把他爱的人紧紧绑在了身边。

但是他并不明白，幸福到底指的是什么。

高仓奏回家的时间一次比一次晚了，仿佛沉积已久的疑问酝酿成了巨大的鸿沟。他是不是在刻意躲着自己，他每次对着自己那么温柔的微笑时心里会不会难受，他抱着自己时有没有那么一瞬间想杀了自己。

不经意之间，他感觉指尖一阵锐痛，低头一瞧，原来是切菜的刀不小心划破了手指。

他有多久没因为这么小的事情流血了，如果说出去，一个职业杀手被菜刀弄伤手指恐怕要笑掉以前同僚的大牙吧。

叶藏低头看着搁在流理台上自己流血的指尖，那些猩红浓郁的液体一点一点的弄脏了洁白的瓷砖，身体里的压力也仿佛随之流逝……他愣愣得站在厨房前，也没有做任何处理。

钥匙打开房门的声音他也没有听见，仿佛一切都变成了麻木的黑白，唯有眼前一点点流逝的血液是唯一的鲜艳。直到被来人急匆匆得握起了手掌，四周的画面刹那间变回真实的色彩。

“你在干嘛？！流血了也不知道处理一下吗？！”高仓奏紧张得握住他的手放到水流下冲刷，他因刺痛瑟缩了一下，手却仍被对方牢牢得握在掌心。

“站着别动！”高仓奏命令着，随即冲回客厅翻出医药箱，又拿着创口贴紧张得奔回来，将他那个小小的伤口细致得缠紧。

他看着男人坚毅又认真的侧颜，在这一瞬间想要拥着他哭泣，仿佛因为那么小的一个伤口感到彻骨的疼痛一般，让奏能够抱着他抚摸着他的头发，无奈又不舍的叫他的名字。

“奏，跟我在一起幸福吗？”

高仓奏顿了一下，没有看他的眼睛，只是低着头好像真的要仔细检查那个微不足道的伤口是否包扎完好般，僵硬得回答：“当然。”

“你以前不会骗人的，什么时候学会的？”他淡淡得说。

高仓奏终于抬起头来直视他的眼睛，黑是黑，白是白。他想，那么明亮的眼睛。

“和你在一起之后，我想，并不是所有事情都需要有一个真相。”

他笑着叹惋，“你不是会那样想的人啊……真是抱歉，和我在一起，害你违背了自己的本心。”

“不是这样的！”奏用力握住他的胳膊，执着得看进他的眼里说，“因为我爱你，我可以为了自己爱的人妥协，我只要跟你在一起，就是幸福的！”

他觉得很可笑。

“就算没有我，你也会爱上其它人的。你要知道，人一辈子不可能只爱一个人。”

“我不会！”奏执着得反驳，在他看来近乎是偏执。“我只知道我想和你一起生活，除了你之外，我不需要任何人！”

“但你在说谎！你在骗自己！”他摆脱开男人的双手，竭尽全力般嘶吼道，“你以为这样就可以把一切不能接受的事实忘得一干二净吗？！你以为只要一直说爱我爱我就可以抵消掉我在你心底那么肮脏的一面吗？！你知道我杀过那么多人之后，还可以站在这里说你和我在一起是幸福的吗——！”

高仓奏彻底失去了语言，只是用那双饱含着痛苦和难以置信的惊愕的眼睛看着他。叶藏觉得全身在颤抖，他不该说的、不该说的——！不说的话就这样假装下去一辈子，他的奏永远是他的，他不会爱上任何人，不会离开自己，永远把自己当作最值得疼惜的人！

高仓奏狠狠的一拳砸到了他身边的瓷砖墙面上，用他听过最可怕最低沉的语气说：“你为什么要说……为什么要说出来！你不是把一切的事情都解决了吗？！你就让我一辈子被你蒙在鼓里不行吗？！你为什么要挑战我的底线，为什么要让我做选择！”

他觉得心里有个地方黑压压得像塌陷了一片，太难过了，于是他哭了起来，眼泪顺着脸颊一直往下落，止不住一般，但是他的内心却好像抽离了身体，冷冰冰得看着自己像表演一般的哭泣。

“你早晚要做的，这个选择……我爱你，但我不想因为我，你变得不再是你自己。”

——然而这只是他心底的话语，他站在一边冷眼旁观的内心述说的话语。而此时他哭得不能自禁，颤巍巍的手指抓住高仓奏的衣角，一边哭一边说：“奏……我不想离开你，因为你我才觉得活着有意义，因为你我才能够看清楚身边的颜色，我不想变回以前那样……你选我好不好？你选我吧……奏……”

高仓奏站在他身前凝视着他，良久，紧皱的眉头缓缓得纾解开来，抬手抚摸他冰冷湿滑的脸颊，用只对他一个人的温柔语调说：“每次看你哭的时候，我都跟自己说，一定要让你开心、快乐得过每一天、每一个小时，只要我和你在一起，就绝对不能再让你哭泣。”

他退开了两步，双手插回裤袋里，扬起笑容对他说：“对不起，阿叶，我没办法再选择你了。”

叶藏慢慢得靠着墙壁滑下来，他看着男人眼里的光芒，像他最喜欢的那两种色彩，永远是鲜明炽烈的黑与白，他明白一切故事总有终点，就像河流总有汇入大海的那一天，他们相交的那一段支流只是顺其自然又缓缓得各自驶向不同的岔路。

但他控制不住身体的反应，他蜷在角落里闭着眼睛无声的哭泣，控制不住去想象任何十分之一、百分之一、千分之一的可能性。

如果可能，下一刻，奏会不会扶起他的手臂。

 

脚步反向离开的声音，“咔哒”一响，门被轻轻得合拢。

——

这个世界，有白天注定会有黑夜，这片街道在肃清之后并没有迎来的多久的安宁，新的势力像郁郁葱葱顽强生长的杂草一般，又在悄无声息间平衡了这条街区的生态。

鳥饲诚一依旧悠闲得度过他“养老”的每一天，从早到晚跟退休老员工一般的生理时钟实在让继承他衣钵的黑崎小哥无语跪求苍天——说好听了是我师父，说不好听我就是个钟点工啊！！郁夫你怎么还不回来分担我的痛苦！！

所谓钟点工，就是要按时出现清理那位叫做“魔王”的现•独立杀手每次偷袭或者明袭鳥饲老大后留下的种种残局。两人倒是跟乐此不疲般长达一整年持续着该无聊的——反正你也杀不死我我就和你玩玩吧——的游戏，看来该游戏也成为了退休老干部鳥饲诚一下岗后的一大乐趣。

黑崎单手支着下巴，另一只手往嘴里麻木得塞着早餐包子，呆呆得看着周围上班的人群从报摊前来来往往路过。昨天晚上他被迫从被窝里爬起来去清理芹泽直人又一次来袭后的残局——说起来，这种事情麻烦他们去酒店开房好吗？就不要在自己家里搞完了还让我去收拾吧！

黑崎恶狠狠得咬了一口包子，再看了看清晨从邮箱里摸到的那张明信片，气就不打一处来。

龙崎郁夫这货在国外过着潇洒滋润的小日子，还和他那个前任师父组成了什么狗屁的“爱与正义”怪盗二人组赚了不少美钞——这货是史密斯夫妇看多了吧？！

他把明信片塞进了角落的抽屉里，拿出一本青春伤痛小说不咸不淡得翻阅着。看累了一抬头，刚好，不远处看见一身白色风衣的花泽类捧着花束笑意盈盈得追在大学生打扮的织部顺平身后。他使劲揉了揉眼睛，确信自己没有从旺角黑夜的戏场穿越到什么叫做花样男子的纯爱剧。

矢野元晴也终于拖着他那个终年不见天日的死宅男出街了，阳光很刺眼，日向彻似乎很不爽。黑崎打了个呵欠，倒是有点怀念起那个金发耳钉的小流氓架着跑车横冲直撞的画面了。

正所谓人来人往，缘起缘灭。有人离开的地方自然会有新的流量再填补上之前的空缺。像那位以前总是在这里巡逻的人气鼎盛的警察大哥，虽然升职调了岗位，却也经常因抓捕罪犯的需要出现在这片犯罪率再度极速上升的街区之中。

不过可惜的是，高仓奏似乎和他们是最格格不入的一个，现在见了他们也跟不认识一样懒得打声招呼——真是没良心啊，黑崎在心里感叹道。

警笛轰鸣而过，高仓奏和他那位咋咋呼呼的新任搭档将刚抓获的黑道副组长塞进了警车里，那个一头长发不修边幅的搭档在犯人身上一阵乱摸，掏出他的手机强逼着犯人解了锁翻查着里面的资料。

“哇哦，还和职业杀手有联系啊，怎么，打算扩展新业务啊？！”

“不是不是！”犯人竭力否认道，“那是以前高野组留下的资料，我只是拷贝过来的而已，提高点警惕总不犯罪吧阿SIR？！”

“嘁！”搭档白了他一眼，将手机屏幕凑过去给高仓奏看说，“你以前不是负责这片街区的吗，老师，有没有见过这人？这种长相的当杀手岂不是很容易暴露身份，大美人欸~”

高仓奏正在喝水的手停了下来，视线缓缓扫过手机屏幕上那不是非常清晰的照片。

他仰头又将宝矿力里不多的水分一扫而光，捏扁了铝罐准确得一个抛物线扔到了街边的垃圾桶里，伸手按掉了搭档手里的屏幕亮光，伸了个懒腰说：“没见过，不过确实挺好看的。”

“欸？！我听到了啥，你居然会说别人长得好看？！”搭档大笑着，兴致勃勃得一个劲追问道，“你喜欢这种型的？！没看出来啊，高仓老师~！”

高仓奏使劲揉着他乱蓬蓬的长发把他塞进了警车里，回头却沉默得再次看了这片喧嚣繁杂的街道一眼。

警车鸣着刺耳的笛声扬长而去，黑崎掏了掏耳朵，决定在他的报摊上继续摸鱼看看下一篇小说。

 

END


End file.
